The Arrangement
by Sakura Mitsukai
Summary: Seto Kaiba seems to have a heart of ice, but he makes a decision that will change his entire life, and possibly, his heart. (See inside) [COMPLETE]
1. Introduction

**_The Arrangement_**

****

**Introduction**

First off, I've said it before, I'll say it again, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. There, I said it, and I refuse to say it again for this story! holds in tears Anyways, this story is a bit of an alternate universe, so allow me to explain things before we get started.

**First: **Go back to the episode where we first meet Duke Devlin and he challenges Yugi to a game of Dungeon Dice Monsters. Now, although that episode did happen, there is a _slight_ change in plans. Duke _was_ partnered with Industrial Illusions for a few years, but now he has leaned towards making his game even more like Duel Monsters, and thus, has partnered with Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corporations in order to make Dungeon Dice Monsters holographic. In other words, Kaiba and Devlin are partners.

**Second:** In order to completely follow the story, you need to know the characters' ages. So here we go.

_Seto Kaiba_ – 22

_Duke Devlin_ – 21

_Selina Mazika_ – 19 (original character…but don't grow too attached to her last name…)

_Yugi Motou_ – 20 (Yami is still in the puzzle)

_Joey Wheeler_ – 20

_Tea Gardner_ – 19

_Tristan Taylor_ – 20

_Serenity Wheeler_ – 18

_Mokuba Kaiba_ – 13

_Grandpa Motou_ – well, no specific age, but he's old

_Roland Karaka_ – 26 (original character…you'll see in chapter one)

_Ichigo__ Nika_ – 32 (another original character, but I'm not sure how much he'll appear in the story.)

_Mai Valentine_ – 21

_Maximillion Pegasus_ – 38

_Ryou__ Bakura_ – 20 (Yami Bakura still in the ring)

_Marik__ Ishtar_ – 20

_Ishizu__ Ishtar_ – 24

Not every character listed above will be in the story, but just in case they are, there is the reference for their ages. Also, I may stray from the way we see their character in the show, but keep in mind they have grown up (most of them anyway --) and so they have matured…we hope.

**Third:** This story was inspired by the many books I've read, written by Lori Wick (great authoress). So if you've ever read any of her books, you may be able to pick up what this story will be about. But I'm not giving it away until the end of the first chapter.

**Fourth: **Battle City has happened and all that good stuff. But as far as episodes go, I only know that Yugi winds up winning Battle City, but I have no knowledge of any episodes thereafter or the events leading up to Yugi's vistory. This story will not revolve around Duel Monsters or Dungeon Dice Monsters, although they may be mentioned. This story is purely about the characters and how I create their destiny mwahaha

**Fifth:** I don't think I've forgotten anything, so he's a _very_ brief summary.

At age sixteen, Seto Kaiba is left with Kaiba Corporation after his stepfather, Gozaboru (or however it is spelled) mysteriously dies (or did Seto really kill him? gasp). Anyways, we know what happens after that. Kaiba meets Yugi, Pegasus captures Mokuba's soul, Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, the God Cards, etc. Well, now Kaiba is twenty-two years of age and still recluses himself in his office at Kaiba Corp. and home. Knowing he can't keep running, he finally makes a decision that will change his entire life, as well as his social standings and power. For good? Possibly, in his eyes. But will this decision come back to haunt him, or will it cause his heart of ice to melt?

What is this mysterious decision? That's my secret, until chapter one is released. And once it's made, will _anything_, and I do mean _ANYTHING_, change? Only time will tell.

**Here is a preview of Chapter One:**

"Are the papers all in order?" a young man, no older than twenty-two, with short russet hair and piercing blue eyes asked the younger man standing before him.

"Yes," he responded swiftly, his hunter green eyes staring at the man before him, his hand shaking unnoticeably, the papers still in tact.

"And they have been signed?"

"Yes, they have." The jade eyed man placed the papers gently on the desk before his business partner. His black hair seeming to spike in the air in nervousness. When the request by his business partner had been made, he was almost certain he was hearing things. That is, until he received another call questioning whether the job had been completed. It was a most unusual request; one he never thought would come from the mouth of the man before him.

"And she has signed it, I presume?" he questioned further, his navy eyes flashing in the dimness of the barely lit office.

"Of course. I had her sign them yesterday evening, after discussing the matter with her."

"And her reaction?"

"Shocked, surprised, but not too reluctant."

"Good. And she knows not to expect much, correct?"

"Yes, I've explained everything to her."

--

**Note**: the only reason I have done this is because of an email I received from saying they were going to remove my introduction page on one of my stories because it "violated the guidelines" or some crud like that (though it doesn't). Anyways, I figure, if it contains part of the story, then it "doesn't violate their precious guidelines" so before they destroy my other stories...I'm _fixing_ them.


	2. Chapter One

**_The Arrangement_******

**Chapter One**

"Are the papers all in order?" a young man, no older than twenty-two, with short russet hair and piercing blue eyes asked the younger man standing before him.

"Yes," he responded swiftly, his hunter green eyes staring at the man before him, his hand shaking unnoticeably, the papers still in tact.

"And they have been signed?"

"Yes, they have." The jade eyed man placed the papers gently on the desk before his business partner. His black hair seeming to spike in the air in nervousness. When the request by his business partner had been made, he was almost certain he was hearing things. That is, until he received another call questioning whether the job had been completed. It was a most unusual request; one he never thought would come from the mouth of the man before him.

"And she has signed it, I presume?" he questioned further, his navy eyes flashing in the dimness of the barely lit office.

"Of course. I had her sign them yesterday evening, after discussing the matter with her."

"And her reaction?"

"Shocked, surprised, but not too reluctant."

"Good. And she knows not to expect much, correct?"

"Yes, I've explained everything to her."

The russet haired man nodded his head and glanced out the window at the fading sunlight. He closed his eyes softly and took an unnoticeable deep breath before turning back to the other man.

"And what of her father? Does he know any of this?" he asked, his eyes flashing open.

"I spoke with him before speaking with her. He seemed most willing to agree; though he never was one for his position. He is expecting –"

"I know very well what he is expecting, and he shall receive it. All in due time. Now, where do I sign?" Fire brimmed in his eyes, but not enough to melt his hardened heart.

The sound of papers could be heard in the silent office as they were removed from the one most important paper of all.

"First, here. This is the contract."

Without wavering, the man signed. He himself had drawn up this contract; there was no need to read the so called "fine print." "And where else?"

"Here," the black haired man said, handing him a paper delicately. "But first, I must bring in the priest."

Eyes rolled as a stout man with fading gray hair and priestly garbs ambled into the office. Without hesitation, he walked up to the desk and watched the younger man sign the paper. Then he too, signed the paper, turned, and left.

"Now that it is finished, when will the package arrive?"

"I will hand deliver it myself in two days."

"Good." The iced eyes seemed to soften some as he glanced at the other name on the contract, but instantly hardened when he stood to shake hands with his partner.

"I will deliver this to the court, where we will receive an identical copy, to prove legalities."

"Of course. I expect to see you in two days time, at my door Devlin."

"You have my word," he responded, turning to leave.

"One more thing Devlin."

"Yes?" his jaded eyes questioned.

"You have no reason to worry."

"Of course." He closed the door softly and began his ascent up the stairs into the main lobby of the office building. Why his partner wanted to conduct this business in the shadows was beyond his comprehension. As his eyes adapted to the new lighting, he glanced at the contract in his hand. The newest signature read "Seto Kaiba."

~*~*~*~

"Did I do the right thing Duke?" a quiet voice asked.

Duke was silent.

"Duke?"

He snapped his head up and focused his attention on the girl seated before him. She was around five feet six, with shoulder length cinnamon hair. Her deep stormy eyes, a mixture of greens and blues, looked questionably into his own.

"Look around you Selina, what do you think?" he questioned back, a grim expression on his face.

The young girl looked around her, taking in the contents of her tiny room. It was bare, except for the bed, desk, and dresser, all of which had seen better years. True, her father squandered their money and she was in need of a new beginning in life, but she was nineteen, and still young. Her hand gingerly went up to her face, brushing gently over the nearly faded bruise above her left cheek bone.

"If you're afraid, you needn't be. Nothing will happen to you. And _he_ will never be near you again. Think of it Selina. You'll be free from his constant beatings," Duke assured her, taking her hand gently in his and looking sadly at a scar placed on her wrist, close to her veins. "He'll never hurt you again."

Holding in the tears of her pains, she swallowed and blinked excessively before giving in and releasing her emotions, welcomed into the arms of her cousin.

~*~*~*~

"Is this everything?" Duke asked his cousin a couple hours later, glancing at the three bags holding everything of importance to her.

"Yes," she replied solemnly, giving her room it's last overlook. "Wait, I can't forget this!" she cried out, lifting the mattress of her bed and pulling out a picture frame from beneath it.

"What is that?" Duke questioned, smirking.

"It's…nothing. I have everything now." She grabbed the remaining bag, as Duke had picked up the two heaviest, and followed him out of her room.

As they approached the door leading to the outside, they heard what sounded like someone scrambling to their feet and running like they were missing the train.

"Selina, wait!" a male's voice was heard.

"Dad?" she asked, raising her brows.

"Here," he said gruffly, shoving a letter into her hands, his eyes holding little emotion. But even among his emotionless state, a hint of sadness could be found in his eyes. He turned and walked away, leaving Selina there to question what the letter was.

"Selina, let's go. You can open it after you get settled in," Duke said, shaking her back down to reality.

Wordlessly, she followed him out the door, closing it tightly. Not only was she closing the door to her old home, but her old life. No more beatings or wounds created by her father. No more poverty and barely getting by. For the first time in many years, a real smile, small, yet true, found its way to her young and gentle face.

~*~*~*~

"Hey, wake up," Duke said softly, gently shaking the sleeping form of his younger cousin. "We're here."

Selina stretched and blinked her eyes a couple times, taking in the splendor of the gardens. "This is—"

"Your new home," Duke finished for her, getting out of the car and popping the trunk, unloading her bags.

"Is _he here?"_

Duke never had a chance to answer her question because at that precise moment, two men opened the doors to the grand mansion and stepped out into the daylight.

"My name is Roland," one of the men said, bowing slightly, while the other man took Selina's bags from Duke. "If you will please follow me."

Selina turned quickly to Duke and gave him her tightest hug, stifling a sob.

"I'll tell the gang about it," he said quietly, sensing her uneasiness. "Hey, don't worry about anything. It isn't like you'll be isolated from everyone. This is your new life Selina, take advantage of that."

Selina forced a smile onto her nervous face before turning and following Roland into the Kaiba mansion, giving Duke one last glance before the door was closed.

"If you'll please follow me. Master Kaiba would be doing this for you, but he is rather busy at the moment. This way," Roland said, leading her to a grand staircase.

Quietly, Selina followed Roland up the stairs, taking note of the grandeur and glamour, yet modesty, the mansion had. _My new home,_ she thought contentedly. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize that they had entered into an exquisite room, until Roland spoke.

"This will be your room. If you need anything, I am at your command. That button near the door will page me. Also, Master Kaiba's room is right beside yours. If you need any help unpacking, just let me know and I will send one of our maids to your room. Is everything to your liking?"

"Yes," Selina said softly, taking in the beauty of the room, her eyes growing teary at the fullness. She looked over to her bed and blinked. The covers were intricate designs of gold on white. _It looks like a fairytale…but it's real. This is my home._

Roland smirked at the young girl before gently closing her door. When Kaiba had told him he would be her personal body guard, he didn't understand why. But now he knew. The girl he was to protect was nothing more than a young lady with a simple background. He smiled in spite of himself as he walked down the hall to Kaiba's office and knocked softly on the door.

"What is it?" a gruff reply came. Obviously, this was not a good time.

"She's here Master Kaiba," Roland called back, cracking the door an inch.

Kaiba's fingers abruptly stopped their swiftness across the keyboard and his eyes blinked. She was here. "Is Devlin still here?"

"I believe he left Master Kaiba."

"I want you to call him and thank him for his delivery," Kaiba replied, turning back to his work.

Roland took this as his cue to leave, but he was wrong.

"Roland, on your way, tell Selina that we are having dinner tonight, promptly at five thirty. And make sure she knows not to interrupt me while I'm working."

"Yes Master Kaiba."

"And one more thing. See to it that the media knows nothing of this arrangement until tomorrow afternoon. I would hate for her to be unprepared for the questions she will be bombarded with on how she became…my wife."


	3. Chapter Two

**_The Arrangement_******

**Chapter Two**

Selina softly seated herself upon her bed, pulling the note her father had given her from her pocket. _What could he possibly have to say to me now? I'm sorry? She thought to herself somewhat bitterly._

Slowly, she pulled it from its envelope and read.

_Selina,_

_                        I know I haven't been the world's best father to you. In fact, I haven't even been a father to you since your mother died. There isn't much I can say to you now except that things will be better this way. You will never have to deal with me anymore, nor will you see me again. As soon as I receive my money from your husband, I will be leaving Japan forever. You look more like your mother everyday. Despite our differences and quarrels, I need to tell you that you were…never a mistake. En__joy__ your life with Mr. Kaiba._

_Darrin_

Selina glanced over the note before crumbling it up and allowing tears to fall from her face. Duke had never told her that her own father had sold her. _I guess…maybe it is better this way._ Sighing softly, she smoothed out the note and placed it inside the nightstand beside her bed, before curling up and drifting off into a world of sleep and dreams.

~*~*~*~

_"Please Duke, really, it's nothing," Selina reassured her cousin as they sat in the waiting room of Domino City's hospital._

_"You said that last time and you had to get stitches," Duke replied, narrowing his eyes._

_"Selina Mazika," a nurse called out, holding a clipboard in her hand. "Dr. Keito will see you now."_

_Selina and Duke followed the nurse down a hallway into an examining room where Dr. Keito was waiting for them._

_"What happened this time Selina?" he questioned quite seriously._

_"I tripped on a floorboard and stumbled down the stairs, hitting my head on the railing. You know how clumsy I am," she replied, averting her eyes and forcing out a nervous laugh. She hated lying to both him and her cousin, but she could never tell them the truth about her and her father._

_"You seem to have become very clumsy lately, are you feeling alright?" Dr. Keito questioned further, looking not at all amused._

_Selina nodded her head slightly, trying to calm the pounding of her veins by rubbing her temples._

_"That cut above your eyebrow looks pretty bad, as does the cut on your knee. I'm thinking more stitches are in order."_

_Selina winced at the thought of being sewn up yet again, but shook it off as Duke and the doctor lead her from his office to another room to clean her wounds._

_"I'll return in a few minutes, don't go hurting yourself more," he teased, before leaving the two cousins alone._

_"What really happened Selina?" Duke questioned, not at all believing her story._

_"I told you Duke."_

_"But this happens so frequently," he countered._

_"You know where I live. It's doesn't exactly have the smoothest floor or the strongest. Sometimes the boards are loose and I slip, it's nothing," Selina altered the truth some. True, she lived in a house in need of repairs, but that wasn't the cause of her pains. She glanced up at the door when she heard it open and noticed Dr. Keito returning._

_"This will sting at first Selina…you know how it goes," he said, pulling a needle from a tray._

_"Yeah, yeah, just get it over with please."_

_Ten minutes and fifteen stitches later, Selina was being led down a hall to another room._

_"Now, I want you to spend the night here to ensure you don't aggravate your stitches, you remember what happened last time. Your roommate will be an eleven year old boy who had his tonsils removed two days ago. The only reason he is still here is because his family member is a rather…busy person and so we think it best he remain under hospital care until he is completely better. Ah, here we are," Dr. Keito said, turning to open the door to room 416._

_Inside the room was a young boy with long black hair, seated on a bed eating chocolate ice cream. His violet eyes were wide and starry as he looked up at the television. Beside him was the form of an older boy with short brown locks and deep blue eyes. Upon hearing the door open, he turned his head towards the intruders, his eyes instantaneously narrowing._

_"Ah, Mr. Kaiba, you're still here. Mokuba, tonight, you have a roommate." The doctor walked into the room, and was followed by a young girl with a small patch above her left eye and gauze around her right knee. There were a few scratches on her arms and a bruise on her left shoulder. Despite her broken look, her jaded sapphire eyes held so much life, and her smile was warm enough to melt anyone's heart. She limped over to her bed, leaning on a taller, black haired boy with deep green eyes._

_"Kaiba," Duke acknowledged, seating himself beside Selina on her bed.___

_"Devlin," Kaiba replied, nodding his head. He turned his eyes to glance at the girl with Duke who was currently chewing on her lip._

_"This is my cousin, Selina Mazika. She had a bit of a fall," Duke said, smirking at the look he was receiving. "Unfortunately, I have to get back to work dear cousin." He rose from his seat and began to head for the door._

_"I'll walk with you. I need to stretch my legs as I've been sitting here with Mokuba watching mindless cartoons. And I have some business I need to discuss with you," Kaiba stopped him, rising from his chair and following Duke out the door._

_Selina sighed and flopped her back onto the pillow of her hospital bed before pulling her deck out of her pocket and flipping through it._

_"You duel?" she heard a small voice ask from her right._

_"Sometimes," she replied, turning to face the young boy across from her. "Do you?"_

_"Sometimes," he replied, bringing a scoop of ice cream to his mouth._

_Selina chuckled and put her deck aside. "I'm Selina. I'm guessing that you would be Mokuba Kaiba?"_

_"Yep," Mokuba answered. "What's that thing?" he asked, pointing to a metal case sticking out of Selina's purse._

_"This?" she asked, pulling out a case the size of a small cell phone. Upon Mokuba's nodding, she answered his question completely. "This would be the prototype of a portable holographic version of Dungeon Dice Monsters that I've created. Familiar with the game?" she questioned, her eyes daring as she moved to Mokuba's bed and placed it on the tray where his now empty bowl of ice cream sat._

_"Kind of.__ Seto concentrates on Duel Monsters, but I know the basics of the game. Can you teach me?" he suddenly asked, his eyes lighting up as he gave her the puppy face no one could refuse._

_"Certainly," she said, booting up the simulation._

_Twenty minutes passed, and Selina was preparing to attack Mokuba's third heart point while she still had all three. The two of them were so engrossed in their game that they didn't hear the door open or notice the two navy eyes watching them closely. That is, until Selina heard a shuffling of feet._

_"Hello," she said softly, turning to meet Kaiba's gaze._

_"Duke's cousin," he stated, seating himself beside Mokuba yet again and raising his brow at the holographic simulation before them._

_"Selina," she replied, turning back to the game and attacking Mokuba's last heart point._

_"Awe, you beat me," he frowned playfully._

_"All's fair in love and war kiddo," she smiled._

_"Another?" he asked, putting his puppy face into play._

_"If your brother doesn't—"_

_"It's fine, just don't strain your voice Mokuba," Kaiba warned, his eyes glancing up at Selina's and back to the prototype. 'I wonder if that is what Devlin was talking about when he said he wanted to go to portable holographic systems.'_

_After allowing Mokuba to win the second game of Dungeon Dice Monsters, Selina closed the system, causing it to revert back to its original size. Slowly, she moved over to her own bed and put the prototype away before pulling out her deck once more._

_"You duel?" This time, the voice was deeper, and more challenging than curious._

_"Sometimes, depends on the challenger," she replied, her eyes flashing._

_"Am I a worthy opponent?" he questioned, narrowing his eyes._

_"That depends on your skill level, but I'm willing to test you out," she countered, pulling another prototype out of her purse. "We'll use my own small simulation program. Unlike what your company creates, I've created a small system where the monsters are only the size of your index finger," she said, holding out her finger so Kaiba could see just how small._

_"Fine," he said, placing his deck in its respective place._

_"Don't go easy on me Mr. Kaiba. I may be an amateur in your eyes, but I'm a skilled duelist in mine."_

_"Don't expect me to," he said, drawing his five cards._

_~*~*~*~_

_"And now I activate Polymerization to fuse together my three Blue Eyes, creating the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon," Kaiba said, smirking and feeling quite proud of his comeback. "Rules say I have to wait one turn before attacking, but there's nothing you can do to stop your defeat."_

_Selina's face didn't waver as she glanced at the life point monitor. Hers stood at a small 1100 while Kaiba's stood at 1700. One direct attack from Kaiba's monster would cause her to lose. Quietly, she drew a card, a smirk forming on her face while she thought up a plan. "I activate Pot of Greed to draw to cards," she began, pulling two cards from the remainder of her deck. 'Perfect,' she thought calmly. "No, I place two cards face down on the field and sacrifice my monster and play my Summoned Skull, in defense mode. That's all."_

_Kaiba's smirk grew as he began to carry out his play. "I activate Block Defense, causing your monster to revert to attack mode. And now, you do realize that because your monster is in attack mode, you'll lose life points," he stated._

_"I'm well aware. But I suppose you can't stop Fate," she replied, her eyes dancing with hidden excitement._

_"Well, I'll place one card face down and attack your Summoned Skull with my Ultimate Dragon."_

_"And I'll counter with my face down card, Mirror Force!."_

_"And I'll counter your trap card with Seven Tools of the Bandit, at a cost of 1000 of my own life points. And now, my Ultimate Dragon is free to attack."_

_"Wrong," Selina said quietly, flipping over her other face down card. "Magic Cylinder takes your attack and redirects it back at your life points. Sorry Mr. Kaiba," she said, watching his life point monitor read zero. "It looks like you lose."_

_Kaiba frowned as he collected his deck and narrowed his eyes at the girl across from him. There was no doubt about it. She was a very skilled duelist, even though he had made a fatal error paying no attention to the second face down card and luck was on her side. "I commemorate you. The only person to have defeated me was Yugi Muto."_

_Selina's eyes lighted up at the mention of his name. "How many times has he defeated you?"_

_"One too many," he frowned, glancing through his deck. "Where did you learn to duel strategically?"_

_Selina smirked as the light danced around her eyes like glistening diamonds amidst a sea of blue and green. "Yugi," was all she said, her smirk growing at the look on Kaiba's face._

~*~*~*~

Selina's eyes snapped open as a knock sounded on her door. "Mistress Selina," a deep male voice called from the other side. "May I enter?"

Selina slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes and smoothing her hair. She shook her dream, or rather remembrance on how she first met Kaiba from her head before answering back. "Yes."

A man, no shorter than six foot three entered her room. He had spiky blonde hair and dark chocolate orbs. At his hip was a pistol, hidden slightly beneath his black coat. "My name is Ichigo, I'm Mr. Kaiba's personal body guard," he said, stepping closer to her.

"It's nice to meet you," Selina replied, slightly taken aback by his height and stern appearance. "Is something wrong?"

Ignoring her question, Ichigo smirked at the beautiful girl before him. He would most definitely enjoy this task. "Roland had some other business to attend to, so Mr. Kaiba sent me here to lead you to dinner, which will begin in twenty minutes."

Selina's eyes widened as she glanced at the clock. She had slept nearly the entire afternoon away! Quickly, she rushed to find her bags, only to notice the closet door opened and her clothes neatly hung up, along with clothing she had never seen before.

"Mr. Kaiba had some things ordered for you," Ichigo stated, noticing her look of confusion.

Without wasting another moment, Selina grabbed a knee length black dress with off-the-shoulder sleeves and hurried to ready herself for her first dinner with the Kaiba family. Anxiousness rose in her heart as she realized this would be the first time she had seen Kaiba since that fateful day in the hospital.


	4. Chapter Three

**_The Arrangement_******

**Chapter Three**

"And here we are," Ichigo stated, opening a door to an elaborate dining room. "Mr. Kaiba should be joining you soon." With that, he left, allowing Selina to take in the grandeur of the room.

Slowly, she walked to the back and glanced out the large windows, taking in the beauty of the back property of the Kaiba manor. She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear the door open or notice another presence enter the room.

A gentle cough snapped Selina from her thoughts as she sharply turned her attention to the other figure. She allowed a nervous breath to escape her lungs as she found it wasn't Kaiba, but rather a young teen.

"I'm Mokuba," he said, walking across the room in long strides, his dark locks waving slightly, his violet eyes not near as wide as they once had been.

"I'm –"

"Seto's wife, I know," he said, standing in front of her, looking up slightly. He wasn't much shorter than she. "You look awfully familiar."

"Oh, um, well…" she stuttered, her voice seeming miles away.

"I'm glad Seto finally got married. Now I'll have someone else to talk to and he'll finally have someone to love," Mokuba said, turning abruptly and seating himself at the table before Selina had an opportunity to respond. "Sit across from me," he said, a slightly childish giggle escaping his lips when Selina didn't move.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, rushing to her seat, flustered, not giving a second thought to Mokuba's comment on Kaiba loving her.

"Seto will be sort of late tonight, he got an important business call. What should I call you?" Mokuba asked as the food was being served.

"Selina," she said softly, her eyes glancing at the empty chair at the head of the table. _I guess I won't see him tonight after all. But…I'll have plenty of chances to see him, I am married to him. I wonder if Mokuba knows about the arrangement._

"I remember you!" he exclaimed, smiling as he buttered up a dinner roll. "You're Duke's cousin," he grinned. "And you beat Seto in a duel."

Selina smiled gently as she slowly nodded her head.

"So Selina…can I call you Seline?" he asked, his eyes brightening.

"Whatever you'd like," she smiled.

"Great!"

Fifteen minutes passed between the two of them. But in those fifteen minutes, Selina learned a lot about the Kaiba brothers. Mainly how close they were. Close enough for Mokuba to give his input on Kaiba's current situation without the elder Kaiba disregarding it. She learned it was Mokuba who suggested that he not waste time.

"I hope you'll give him more than one chance, he doesn't always come off warm and fuzzy to people," Mokuba stated, smirking. "But he's the best big brother in the world."

Selina nodded slightly and closed her eyes. What had she gotten herself into this time?

"Couldn't wait for me?" a deep voice asked from the doorway, causing Selina to stiffen.

"Seto!" Mokuba called out before jumping from his chair and going to give his older brother a hug. "I like her Seto," he whispered before exiting the dining room. "I'll be in my room," he called over his shoulder, leaving Selina sitting with her back towards Kaiba, nervous and stiff, with wide eyes.

"I trust your move went well," he began, seating himself in his respective place. Not receiving a reply from Selina, he continued. "Is your room to your liking?"

"Yes," she said quietly, finally finding her voice. "I love it very much. Thank you."

"You're a Kaiba now, whether you realize it or not. You will not go anywhere without Roland unless I specifically give you the permission to do so, am I understood?" he demanded somewhat coldly, not wasting any time, his icy eyes staring at his new wife's slightly pale face.

His expression soon changed to amusement when she nodded her head vigorously. He smirked and allowed a chuckle to escape his lips. "Are you afraid of me? Because you weren't two years ago."

Selina's eyes narrowed slightly as she finally faced Kaiba, taking in his dark brown hair and deep icy eyes; the same image she remembered of him from that day in the hospital. "I'm not afraid of you Seto Kaiba," she said rather calmly, daring herself to look into his eyes. "I'm only unsure of how I'm to act."

Kaiba chuckled more before leaning on the table. "You're to act how you always would, with the exception of taking Roland everywhere with you. He is your personal body guard. There are people out there who hate my brother and I, and now, because you are my wife, they will try to go after you. It's my duty to protect you, and I will. Now, I have more business to attend to, but I realized you needed to know this for tomorrow. Now, I –"

"Tomorrow?" Selina questioned, cutting him off.

"Yes, tomorrow. Roland and Ichigo must not have told you. I have set up an appointment for you tomorrow with the manager of Carthridge's. Do not worry on the amount of money you may spend, I have plenty to spare. You may have noticed that your closet contained a few more items than you came with, but you may want to choose things you know you'll like. Now, I have more business to attend to. Goodnight." Kaiba rose form his chair and left the room before Selina had a chance to respond.

_Carthridge's_?__ I…it's…_ Selina sighed. She would be just as happy to shop at the mall, which she planned on doing anyways. _I'll just pick up a few nice things and then meet Tea at the mall. I'm not sure what to do…why am I here? I hope Tea can help me.__

~*~*~*~

"No, this isn't the way," Selina muttered to herself, coming across the same hallway she had five minutes earlier. "I thought I could find my way back. Now I'm lost…in my own home." Sighing softly, she sunk to the ground and drew her knees up close to her chest. "Eventually, they'll notice I'm missing. I hope."

"Lost?" she heard a young voice question from behind her, obviously trying to mask the amusement.

"What do you think?" she stated sarcastically, turning to look into the violet eyes of the young Mokuba.

"Seto really should have created a map for you or something…but really, the stairs aren't hard to find from the dining hall are they?" Mokuba teased, holding out his hand for his sister-in-law.

"I only moved in today, give me some time," she muttered, grasping his hand and standing to her feet. "Could you show me how to find my room or are you only going to tease me more?"

"Come on. If I remember right, your room is right next to Seto's." Without anymore comment, Mokuba began to walk away, Selina following close behind with a flushed face.

"You'll get used to it eventually," he said as they reached her room.

"Thanks. Goodnight Mokuba," she whispered softly before opening the door to her room.

"Goodnight Seline, although it's early for bedtime," he smirked, glancing across her room and out the window at the newly faded sun.

"I have some more unpacking to do, and I need to call a friend." With that said, Selina gently closed the door and walked over to the desk and picked up the phone sitting on it, dialing the all-too-familiar numbers of one of her closest friends.

~*~*~*~

Kaiba sat stiffly in his chair, his eyes glued to the computer screen as he rapidly typed in codes and sequences for the prototype he was working on. Every so often, his mind would halt and the picture of his wife would pop into his head. Shaking her from his thoughts, he tried to concentrate on his work, only to be interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Seto?"

"What is it Mokuba?" he asked, hearing the door creak open as he turned to face it.

Mokuba slowly walked into the room and sat himself on the couch, not too far from Kaiba's desk. "You'll never get to know her if you spend all your time working."

"Mokuba," Kaiba began, focusing all his attention on his younger sibling. "She only moved in today. I have meetings and schedules I cannot miss for the next few weeks, you know that."

"But Seto," Mokuba said, scrambling for his thoughts. "She got lost and the only reason I found her was because I used one of the hidden staircases. She doesn't know her way around here, she already went to sleep and it's not even seven yet. She's uncertain and you're not helping by making her feel unwelcome."

Kaiba raised his brow as he stared at his younger brother in question, a smirk evident on his features. "What you really mean to say is that I should stop working now and go talk to her."

"Well, you need to get to know her Seto. She reminds me of a baby that's just learning how to walk." Mokuba's eyes were thoughtful as he concluded his opinions, his chin resting on his palm.

"Go finish your homework Mokuba, I have more work to do. Be in bed by nine-thirty, am I understood?" Kaiba commanded, turning back to his work, placing Mokuba's words at the back of his mind, along with thoughts of Selina. He knew he had a few more responsibilities now that he was married, but he didn't want to concentrate on them just yet.

"Yes Seto," Mokuba said quietly, hanging his head in defeat before exiting Kaiba's office.

~*~*~*~

Selina sighed quietly as she slowly placed the receiver back into its respective place. Tomorrow, she would be meeting Tea at Carthridge's where she would help her choose a few outfits. Then, they were to head to the mall together to do some necessary shopping.

She stood from her seat at the desk and walked into her large closet, glancing at the only bag that hadn't been unpacked. Slowly, she bent down and grabbed the handle, lugging it towards her bed.

_This may be a bit childish of me, but…_ she thought, grabbing a worn teddy bear from her bag. Smiling softly at the bear her mother had made her when she was two, she sat on the bed and placed it beside her before grabbing another object from the bag, this time, a frame. Slowly, she placed the picture of her mother on her nightstand, before her thoughts began to take wind once again.

~*~*~*~

_"Tag, you're it!" the young voice of eight year old Duke cried out as he turned to run from his cousin._

_"Come back here," Selina cried out, running happily after him. Her eyes were lit with the light of the sun, and her face was adorned with a smile. Her long cinnamon hair blew behind her as she ran._

_At this point of her life, she had not a care in the world. Her family, consisting of her mother and father, and a brother on the way, were a close-knit family, always there for each other. And now, her seventh birthday was but three months away, quickly approaching._

_"Duke, it's time to go," a woman's voice called out from a car that pulled up into the Mazika's driveway._

_"Coming Mom!" he yelled out, turning around and smiling at Selina. "See you tomorrow!"_

_"Bye," she frowned, watching the car drive away. Hanging her head, she walked inside her two story home and glanced at the grandfather clock standing in the front entryway. _

_"Daddy, when will Mommy be home?" she asked her father, as she sat down beside him on the couch before the television._

_"She'll be home soon sweetheart," he smiled, kissing his daughter's forehead. "Why don't you run upstairs and wash up for supper."_

_"Ok." Hurrying her small form, she rushed up the stairs into the bathroom to wash up, unaware of the ringing phone or the conversation her father was having._

_"What!?"__ Darrin yelled into the phone, his face twitching, both anger and hurt fighting for control._

_"I'm sorry Mr. Mazika. I know this is hard to comprehend. If you'll please just come to the hospital," the voice on the other line began._

_Without responding, Darrin hung up the phone and ran upstairs, knocking vigorously on the bathroom door. "Sweetheart, we have to go!" he yelled, watching the doorknob turn. "I have to go somewhere, so Daddy is going to leave you with your Aunt and Uncle."_

_Without question, Selina was lifted into her father's arms as he rushed down the stairs and to his car. What should have been a ten minute drive lasted only three. "Daddy will be back," he hurriedly said, briefly explaining the situation to his sister._

_Selina was unaware of the situations going on around her, and she was unprepared for the news she would receive in a matter of hours._

_~*~*~*~_

_A gentle knock was heard on the Devlin's home a few hours after Selina had been dropped off. Selina rushed to the door and smiled up at her father, until she noticed his look. His face was fallen, his eyes bloodshot, the signs of tears left on his cheeks._

_"Where's Mommy?" Selina asked worriedly as her father squatted down before her. Her lips trembled at the hollow look in her father's eyes._

_"Mommy's not coming home," he replied sullenly._

_"Where did she go?" Selina asked innocently, unprepared for the next blow._

_"Mommy's dead," came the empty voice of her father._

~*~*~*~

The sound of an opening door shook Selina from her past and brought her attention to the side of her room that separated it from Kaiba's. Quickly wiping unwanted tears from her eyes, she focused on the movement before her. Behind the door stood none other than Seto Kaiba himself.

"Hello," she whispered softly, her voice barely audible to Kaiba's ears.

Kaiba smirked as he leaned against the doorframe. "Mokuba told me you lost your way to your room."

Selina blushed slightly and cast her glance towards the ground. "I've never been anywhere so large," she admitted.

"So may I come in?" he asked coolly. He may not be the nicest guy all the time, but he did have his manners, and he did respect her privacy, although he barely knew her.

Unable to find her voice, she nodded her head, watching him stride over to her bed.

"If you get lost again, this should help." He dropped a small device into her hand. "Press the button to turn it on and off. It'll tell you where you are and how to get where you want."

"Thank you," Selina smiled up at him, a sign of genuine gratitude evident upon her features.

"Selina," he began, seating himself next to his wife. Unsure of how to say what he wanted to, he decided to speak from his heart. "I wanted to thank you for coming here this way and…marrying me the way you did. If there's anything you need, just ask. The staff here will be delighted to serve you, and Mokuba, I can tell, enjoys having you around, even though you haven't been here too long. As for the media, if they ask you how we met, don't hesitate to tell them the truth. Roland will brief you on some things you may say to certain questions, and the questions to ignore. If they find you tomorrow, you can have Roland keep them at bay if you're not willing to speak with them at the moment. But eventually, they will find out."

Selina nodded gently, softly chewing on her lip in nervousness as the thought of cameras and reporters surrounding her filled her mind. Shaking from those thoughts, she glanced up and watched as he paused, but kept her mouth closed, although her will to talk seemed so much greater.

"I wish," he started softly, glancing into her eyes. "I'm sorry, I can't—" he stopped himself, shaking back into reality and his hard exterior. Yet again, she watched him hesitate with his words, his eyes distant and cold. Abruptly, he stood and walked away from her. He did not turn back, but when he reached the door, he quickly slipped into his room, closing the door tightly behind him and leaving a confused Selina alone.


	5. Chapter Four

**_The Arrangement_**

****

**Chapter Four**

"Why didn't you two tell us, Duke?" Joey asked confused, glancing up from his slice of pizza and looking across the table at Duke.

After leaving his cousin at the safety of the Kaiba manor, Duke had invited his and Selina's friends out for dinner to discuss an important matter. And so, here they were, eight-thirty p.m. with Joey still eating, and the others patiently waiting for the story.

"She didn't know about this until four days ago, when I presented Kaiba's proposition with her. She was, of course, hesitant at first, but called me up the next day and I explained more in detail the situation and…she agreed and signed the contract and marriage certificate," Duke explained.

"So they didn't even have a wedding? They just…signed a paper," Mai commented, glancing up from her nails. "Poor girl. It'd be terrible to just sign a paper and not wear the dress or walk down the aisle. And to someone like Kaiba…"

"How did they meet, Duke?" Yugi asked curiously, his arm casually draped around Tea.

"Well," Duke began, scrambling for the proper way to start. "It was one of her trips to the hospital…when her father was releasing his anger on her. Mokuba had his tonsils removed and they wound up being roommates that night. So, naturally, she met Kaiba and, from what I've heard, she beat him in a duel. But, they hadn't seen each other since."

"Then, wh—"

"It's a long story. And all Mokuba's idea too," Duke sighed, closing his eyes.

"We're listening," Tristan said, stealing a piece of pizza from Joey's plate, ignoring the cold glare Joey was giving him.

~*~*~*~

_"You idiots can't do anything right!" Kaiba yelled at a couple of his employees, throwing papers back into their hands. "I pay you to get a job done and you can't even do it right! I want these papers back in an hour, done correctly!"_

_"B-but Mr. K-Kaiba, Sir," one of the men began. "It took us over a week to—"_

_"I don't care how long it took you to do it incorrectly! If these pares are not on my desk in an hour, done correctly, then you're both fired!"_

_"Y-yes Mr. Kaiba," the other man stuttered, hurrying out the office, close on his co-worker's heels._

_"Idiots!"__ Kaiba frowned, slamming his fist down onto his desk, paying no notice to the shock that ran up his veins._

_"Seto, you really shouldn't be that hard on them, they've only been working here a little over a month," Mokuba said gently, walking into Kaiba's office with a cup of coffee in his hands._

_"If they can't get anything done right, then they don't belong here Mokuba," Kaiba muttered through gritted teeth._

_"Kaiba," Duke called through the door, striding into the office._

_"Devlin.__ I hope you're bringing good news."_

_"Nothing but it.__ Mina Tech. has signed the proposal. They've agreed to manufacture the shell for the virtual game we're working on. And, they've agreed to do it cheaper than we were going to offer."_

_Kaiba smirked, most his anger leaving. "Wonderful. But, who are we going to get to create the graphics. We both know that I'm too busy to create them, and even with the graphic simulation program, it would take much too long considering all the work I have. And we both know that you can't even work the program. And I don't trust any of the incompetent fools working for me…I want to spare no errors in this game."_

_"Mokuba?"__ Duke suggested, glancing over at the silent teen spectator._

_"Is almost as bad as you," Kaiba answered, smirking at his younger brother. "Mokuba, go to my secretary and have her let the two idiots who were in my office a moment ago that they have fifty minutes left."_

_"Ok Seto," Mokuba said quietly, walking out of the office.___

_"I do have a suggestion."_

_"And?"___

_"My cousin designed a prototype for a portable miniature Dungeon Dice Monsters a few years ago. She created all the graphics and designs, as well as programs for it, from scratch. I'm not sure where her knowledge came from, but I do know she is a prodigy in the graphics design arena. She also created something you might be interested in," Duke answered, his eyes lighting up._

_"And that would be?"_

_"A prototype for a portable miniature dueling arena.__ One you could use in a moving car, without your cards flying everywhere."_

_Kaiba glanced at Duke, blinking back the images in his head from two years earlier. "Your cousin…Selina, correct?"_

_"Yes, but—"_

_"I'll consider it. I've seen her work, two years ago when we dueled, but I've not seen any since. Remember Devlin, I want this to be the best."_

_"As do I.__ And I can assure you my cousin is one of the greatest."_

_"Very well.__ Discuss it with her."_

_"Of course.__ I have some work to oversee now. Good-day Kaiba," Duke smirked, walking towards the exit._

_Kaiba nodded and turned his head back to the computer screen, his mind not focusing on the work in front of him._

_~*~*~*~_

_"What do you mean!" Kaiba yelled into the phone, his fist tightly clenched._

_"Mr. Kaiba, this clearly states that—"_

_Without letting the man finish, Kaiba slammed the phone down into its cradle and narrowed his eyes into tiny slits. "Idiots!"_

_"Seto," Mokuba smiled, looking up from his work. "You know what you need."_

_"People who can actually do their job," Kaiba suggested sardonically._

_"A wife," Mokuba smiled innocently._

_Kaiba blinked, his mouth set slightly agape, as he stared at his younger brother in disbelief. "What?" he asked, believing he had heard wrong._

_"A wife Seto.__ You need someone else, other than me. You know I don't want to work with you here Seto. You need someone who can give you…an heir, so to speak. Someone who can take over the company for you when you're just…too old," Mokuba suggested, smirking._

_"That is out of the question Mokuba," Kaiba snapped._

_"Think about it Seto. You can't live alone forever. One day, you'll wake up, and you'll be alone. I'll be gone one day Seto. You know I have plans for my future Big Brother."_

_Kaiba closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Mokuba, even if I were to consider…marriage, I know no suitable women close in age."_

_"Yes you do," Mokuba smirked even more, his eyes dancing._

_"And who would that be?" Kaiba asked through gritted teeth._

_"What's her name? Selina? Duke's cousin. You know, the girl who beat you in a duel."_

~*~*~*~

"And that was it. According to Mokuba, Kaiba began to think about what he had said, and considered the prospect of marriage. After all, Mokuba _was_ right. Kaiba does need an heir and Mokuba refuses. Mokuba didn't know Kaiba seriously considered his words until the day he overheard Kaiba talking to me about asking Selina to be his bride. And even then, I didn't believe him," Duke finished, glancing around at the flabbergasted faces.

"I can't believe that," Tea said in awe. "How can…how can she marry him if she hardly knows him, let alone, doesn't even love him."

"No one says they can't fall in love," Duke smirked.

"Come on Duke, we're talking about Kaiba here. Mr. Heart-of-Ice. You know, the guy that hates everyone, 'cept maybe you, and of course, his little brother," Joey countered. "I can't believe you let her marry that creep."

"Now, now, Joseph," Mai frowned slightly. "If Duke wants to let his little cousin marry a cold hearted man like Seto Kaiba, it's his choice. We're just her friends."

"I suppose I'm the only one who thinks this is a good thing?" Duke asked, looking around at all the faces slightly bobbing up and down in response. "Well, even if they never do love, I do know that she will be happy there. If love is the only thing he can't give her, at least she doesn't lack in anything else."

"What about true happiness Duke?" Tea suggested. "Without love…we're empty inside. She could have everything – children, money, protection; but without that love, what does it all mean?"

"We'll just have to find out. All I know about the situation at the moment is that Selina entered the mansion with confidence and grace. I truly can't think of a more suitable match for Kaiba."

"Well, we'll all just have to give them a chance. I mean, Kaiba may be cruel, but I don't think he'd ever hurt her," Yugi responded, bringing the conversation to an end.

~*~*~*~

The sun was slowly rising over the horizon in a brilliant array of gold and blue, painting the empty pallet of the sky. A few clouds hung around, casting slight shadows on the ground. The air was fresh and crisp on this wonderful early autumn morning as Selina pushed open the double French doors to her balcony and stepped outside. Breathing in deeply, the smells of a fading summer brushed against her nose.

She smiled slightly, glancing down at the gardens below. _It looks like the most beautiful painting I've ever seen,_ she thought to herself before turning to enter back into her room. Glancing at her clock, she made a mental note that she had thirty minutes left before she had to leave to meet Tea at Carthridge's.

Throughout her morning, she had no knowledge of the navy eyes following her from the door connecting her room to Kaiba's. They had watched her rise from bed, grab her robe, and step out into the cool morning. They had watched her sigh wistfully as the wind caught her hair, brushing it behind her. And now, they watched her silently as she glided to her closet for an outfit.

"Alright, if I hurry, I can be out the door in under twenty minutes," she muttered to herself, rummaging through her clothing. Quickly choosing a simple outfit consisting of flared jeans, a white tank top, a black sweater, and sneakers, she rushed into her bathroom, completing her shower in under ten minutes.

In hopes of the steam from her warm shower to leave the mirror so she could apply makeup, she opened the door to the bathroom, her wet hair clinging to her face. Had she taken the time, she would have noticed the man watching her, his eyes fixated on her face. Hurrying, she began to dry her hair, coming across tangles and knots every so often. As soon as it was dry enough for her liking, she began on the tedious task of makeup.

Kaiba chose this time to make himself known. He'd been watching her since she had woken up, taking time out of his busy work day, just so he could tell her good morning. But after a few minutes of watching her, he realized he needed to know whether or not Duke had mentioned the graphic design for the new virtual game Kaiba Corp. was producing.

"Good morning." Leaning against the bathroom door frame, he smirked when he noticed Selina's slight jump.

"Good morning…Kaiba," she said softly, turning to look at him.

"Sleep well?" he asked coolly.

"Yes, thank you." She glanced away, looking at her face in the mirror. Her slightly damp shoulder length cinnamon hair was brushed behind her ears, seemingly brighter against the darkness of her sweater. Her eyes, predominantly green this morning, with a slight tinge of blue peeking out around the outer curves and near the pupil, were shining like beautiful gems.

And in Kaiba's eyes, she had no need for the makeup she was beginning to apply, but as quickly as the thought came, he shook it from his mind. _I have more important things to concentrate on!_

A few minutes of silence passed between the two, Selina surprising Kaiba when she turned and faced him completely, obviously done with her makeup. "Going somewhere?" he questioned casually, shattering the silence like a thin layer of glass.

"You told me I had an appointment at Cathridge's," she reminded him softly, quickly brushing past him, her nervousness beginning to grow.

Kaiba's arm reached out and grabbed her shoulder, impeding her from moving completely past him. "Did Duke speak with you about the graphics design proposition?" he asked her calmly, his grip not showing any sign of releasing her.

"Yes," she answered, focusing on her feet and trying not to wince at the pain beginning to grow in her shoulder.

"And?" he continued questioning her, taking no notice of the tightening muscle within his grip.

"I thought he told you," she replied, her teeth gritted in pain. "I've been working on it."

"You have an office at Kaiba Corp. with all the latest software and technology."

"I prefer the program I created," she muttered, her arm beginning the flinch noticeably.

"I see," he replied, releasing his grip and watching her rub her shoulder as she tightly closed her eyes. A slight tinge of pink made itself known to Kaiba as he focused his eyes on her shoulder. With one movement, he grabbed her upper arm lightly and moved her sweater from her shoulder, shocking Selina into an unmovable statue. "Where did this come from?" he asked her, his words lined with ice.

Selina stood there, silent and resigned. A quick shake brought her out of her state of shock. "I…it's…"

"I know what it is!" he snapped angrily, his eyes cutting into hers. "What I want to know is where it came from!"

Scared from his sudden outburst, Selina's face turned a shade lighter as she stared into the cold eyes of Seto Kaiba. In spite of her fear, she found she was more afraid of what would happen if she did _not_ tell him, so she found the words she had used so often flowing freely from her mouth. "I tripped on a loose floorboard a few weeks ago," she whispered fearfully, sliding her arm out of his grip. "I have to go," she cried silently, fleeing from the room and leaving Kaiba behind with new knowledge of his wife's past and an image of her face.

"The way she looked at me," he cringed. "She looked like she thought I was going to hit her!" Turning angrily from his place in her room, he sauntered to his room and slammed the door forcefully, causing a picture to fall from the wall. From his room, he began walking down the hallway to his home office.

It's true that Seto Kaiba had a heart of ice, slightly melted at times, like the night before and while he was watching his new wife, but despite all that, he would never hurt a woman. Never in his life would he hit Selina, and the very fact that she believed otherwise caused him to pick up a vase from a hallway table and throw it onto the floor with such force that as it shattered, a few pieces flew up and bit at his feet. In his anger, he slammed his fist into the wall, creating a slight indent and bringing about the attention of his younger sibling.

"Big Brother?" Mokuba asked, popping his head from a nearby room. "Seto!" Mokuba yelled, running to the elder Kaiba and frowning at him. "What happened?"

"Nothing Mokuba, return to your activity," he muttered, beginning to walk down the hall, nearly colliding with a maid. "Make sure that mess is cleaned up and have someone come fix the wall today," he snapped, scaring the young maid out of her wits.

_Seto, what's wrong with you?_ Mokuba questioned in his mind, following his brother with large, worried violet eyes. "Ichigo!" he yelled out, seeing his brother's personal guard coming from a room down the hall, not too far from the room Kaiba had just disappeared in.

"Yes Young Master Kaiba?" he questioned, a slight gleam of light hidden in his dark eyes as Mokuba approached, a frown on his face at the name he'd been called.

"I told you, it's 'Mokuba,' not 'Young Master Kaiba.' Where's Selina, I want to know if she knows what's wrong with Seto," Mokuba required, his frown increasing.

"I do believe that Roland just paged me to let me know they have left for Carthridge's. Master Kaiba had set up an appointment for her," Ichigo stated, watching the young teen with curious eyes.

"Oh," he said rather somberly. "Well, beware of Seto, he's in a horrible mood."

"I believe you have an appointment today Mokuba," Ichigo smirked at the younger Kaiba, straying from Mokuba's warning.

Mokuba glanced at his watch and gasped. He had five minutes to ready himself before he left for a party. "I'll be ready in a few!" he yelled, halfway down the hall.


	6. Chapter Five

**_The Arrangement_******

**Chapter Five**

"I'll be waiting here for you Selina," Roland told the young woman, seating himself on a velvet plush chair near the entrance of Carthridge's. "Let me know when you're ready to leave."

Selina smiled in response and looked around her at all the exquisite gowns and outfits. _This has most certainly been the most expensive store I've been in, in my entire life, she commented mentally after glancing at a price tag from one of the not as glamorous gowns._

"May I help you?" an elder gentleman clad in a deep black tuxedo asked her, flashing his toothy grin.

"Oh, I'm just looking," Selina responded, dropping her hands to her sides in embarrassment.

"For anything in particular?" the man continued his questions, not too sure about the young lady in front of him.

"I, well—"

"Selina!" a voice called out from behind her, interrupting her sentence.

"Tea!" Selina called back, receiving a friendly hug from one of her closest friends.

Ignoring the man standing before Selina, Tea smirked, her eyes holding an all too familiar teasing glint. "So what's this I hear about your name? Selina Kaiba now is it?"

Upon recognition of the latter name, the elder man's smile grew as he interrupted their girl-talk. "Ah, so _you're_ the young lady Mister Kaiba told me would be coming by. If you need anything, anything at all, do not hesitate to ask. We here are Carthridge's will be most willing to serve." Casting Selina one more toothy grin, the man trotted off to help another customer.

_I'll bet,_ Selina muttered in her mind, a realization of her wealth slowly hitting her.

"So what's it like? What's _he like?" Tea asked her, instantly going to an evening gown of black and deep blues._

"It's…new. The house is amazing Tea! After supper last night, I couldn't find my way back to my room. Thankfully, Mokuba found me. And before I settled in for bed, Kaiba came into my room and gave me a virtual map which I suppose he designed himself. I guess Mokuba told him of my getting lost," Selina laughed lightly, her eyes scanning the gown Tea was holding up to her.

"But what's _he like?" Tea asked again, placing the gown in Selina's hands and motioning for her to try it on._

"Well," Selina began, walking to the dressing rooms. "He's…cold. Very busy; so busy that he missed supper last night and only came to say hello and to tell me I am not allowed to go anywhere without a body guard. He needs…something. I can see it in his eyes, I just can't put my finger on it. It's like, he's empty and no matter how much he makes or how much he works, nothing fills that emptiness. I just wish I could…" Selina trailed off, remembering their encounter that morning and the slight bruise that appeared on her shoulder because of it. Sighing, she walked into a room, taking her time to change into the gown.

"Well, he sounds like the Kaiba of youth. Back when we were only fifteen or so, he was so cold-hearted. The only person who really knew him was Mokuba, but still, he was pretty much too busy for him," Tea commented, leaning against the wall beside the door Selina walked through. "But don't worry, I'm sure you'll find whatever it is he needs," she added as an afterthought. By this time, Selina had slipped the gown on and had glanced in the mirror.

"What do you think?" she asked Tea, popping the door open and stepping out into the main lobby of the dressing rooms.

"I think it suits you and that Kaiba will like it," Tea smirked, noting the many ways the dress could appeal to him.

"I don't kn—"

"You're getting it. That's that."

Selina laughed before turning to re-enter the dressing room, pleased that she did not have to do this alone.

~*~*~*~

"Did you find everything alright?" the elder man from earlier asked the two young women as he rang up the four gowns Selina had decided upon.

"Yes, thank you," Selina replied rather shyly, worried on what the total would be.

"We always appreciate anyone from the Kaiba family." Smiling down at Selina, the man continued. "Please allow Mister Kaiba to know we appreciate his business."

"Yea," she mumbled, Roland walking up to them and taking the gowns from Selina.

"Where to now Selina?" he asked her casually, opening the door for her and Tea.

"The mall," she smiled, Tea's face showing her realization that Selina wasn't joking about having a body guard.

~*~*~*~

"Did she seem to adapt well?" Duke asked Kaiba as they sat in his office, taking a break from the strenuous work schedule.

"Hmm," Kaiba answered, sipping his coffee slowly. "I suppose. She seemed right at home this morning."

"Good," Duke smiled, pouring more cream into his mug.

"She said she's already begun working on the graphics for the virtual game we're producing," Kaiba stated nonchalantly.

"That's my cousin, always on top of things."

"Yes, but she refused to work here in Kaiba Corp.'s offices," Kaiba frowned slightly.

"Selina never has been one for offices surrounded by other people. She prefers solitude when she works. And although she knows she'd have that here, I'm almost certain it's an excuse to stay hidden from public eye. The media scares her," Duke chuckled, downing his coffee.

"That will have to change if she expects to make it as my wife," Kaiba mumbled, setting his coffee aside. "What is the status of the shipment?" he began, jumping back into business and pushing Selina from his mind and all memories of the morning behind. The moment was gone; he'd have to question Duke on her past some other time.

~*~*~*~

"Wow, I never knew I could do this much shopping!" Selina exclaimed, handing her seven bags to Roland.

"It helps when you have no price limit," Tea smiled, following Selina to the limo. "I believe the perfect thing to follow such a successful day of shopping is lunch."

"I agree. Roland, I'm not familiar with the restaurants nearby so could you choose one for Tea and I?"

"Of course Selina," Roland smiled, closing the door of the limo and opening the driver's side.

"So now we have time to talk," Tea smiled, turning to face her newly-wed friend.

Selina smiled slightly, averting her eyes as memories of the morning and her newfound fear of Kaiba returned.

"Selina, what's wrong?" Tea asked, concern etched along every word when she noticed Selina's semi-downcast glance.

"Tea, you know Kaiba much better than I do. What's he like towards you?"

"Well," Tea began, taken aback by her friend's question. "He's cold-hearted, arrogant, cruel, but he's also respectful to some people, in his own way. And when he's around Mokuba, he's a completely different person."

"That's what I thought," Selina mumbled, leaning back into her seat.

"Why?" Tea asked, confused.

"I was just wondering if he acted towards you the way he does me."

~*~*~*~

"Where are you now Roland?" Kaiba growled into the phone as he leaned forward, his elbows planted on his desk.

"We're just arriving at Café Bon Sir," Roland replied, pulling the limo into a parking area.

"When she is done eating, bring my wife to Kaiba Corp. immediately. There are things we must discuss. It's imperative you follow these orders. Understood?"

"Yes Mr. Kaiba. I'll see to it that Selina knows of this immediately."

"On the contrary, Roland. Don't tell her where you're taking her," Kaiba smirked into the phone.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba." Roland turned off the phone and went to open the door for Selina and Tea, confusion etched within the depth of his eyes.

~*~*~*~

"I hope you and Yugi have a wonderful time tonight Tea!" Selina exclaimed, hugging her friend tight.

"We will. I just hope he likes the gift I got him."

"He will. I know it."

Tea smiled and turned to walk away towards her car, waiting solemnly in the Carthridge parking garage. "Selina," she called suddenly, stopping her friend from returning to the limo. "Give him time."

Selina half-heartedly smiled as she closed the door to the limo and sighed. Who knows when she'd see any of her friend's again. She'd have to divulge herself into working on the graphics for the video game Duke had convinced her into doing with him and Kaiba. And knowing Kaiba, he'd more than likely make her go to Kaiba Corp. to work on it; then again, she hardly knew the man behind the cool blue eyes; the man she called her husband.

So lost in her thoughts was this young woman that she hadn't noticed they had passed the Kaiba mansion and were heading further into downtown Domino. She wouldn't have even noticed the limo stopping if it wasn't for the rush of cool autumn air flooding the vehicle as Roland stood with the door open, waiting for her.

"Thank you," she mumbled, preparing to grab her bags.

"Umm, Mrs. Kaiba," Roland begin, using his strict business voice as many of the Kaiba Corp. employees were around and looking on with curiosity.

"Roland…where are we?"

"We're at Kaiba Corp. ma'am. I had specific orders to bring you here once lunch was over," Roland answered, somewhat nervous.

_I just knew it!_ "Where's his office?" she asked softly, stepping out of the limo and gazing up at the ominous building before her.

"On the forty-third floor. Use this card to enter onto the elevator," Roland answered, handing Selina an identification card. "Kaiba Corp. has strict security policies and procedures. I'll be waiting here unless Mr. Kaiba tells me otherwise."

"Thanks," Selina mumbled yet again, entering the large glass double doors before her and stepping into the awaiting office building of the multi-billionaire Seto Kaiba.

~*~*~*~

"You have reached floor forty-three, Mr. Seto Kaiba's main office. Please exit the elevator and proceed to the screening room," a voice from the elevator spoke, obviously a recording.

"Screening room?" Selina asked the air wearily. _What next, DNA testing and criminal history?_

"Welcome to the screening room," a young woman spoke, standing up from behind her desk. "Please stand in front of this door and put your hand here. Make sure to keep your eyes open," she chirped, as if she were a machine.

Selina obliged, shaking her head at the fact she, the woman married to Seto Kaiba himself, was forced to have her hand and eyes scanned for identification. _I guess it's for safety. After those five goons Duke told me about. I wonder if he has to go through this everyday?_

"You may proceed," another automated voice said, the door opening for her.

Selina walked slowly through the hallway, her eyes glancing all around her. Kaiba certainly did seem to have a flare for plants; first the gardens at the Kaiba mansion, and now the plants lining the walls of the hallway to his office.

"Do you have an appointment?" a woman of around thirty, with short, curly red hair asked, hurriedly placing her coffee mug down on the desk and forcing a smile on her face.

"I'm here to see Kaiba," Selina said softly, fiddling with her hands.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, but no one is allowed to see Mr. Kaiba unless they have a reservation. Mr. Kaiba's policy," the woman responded.

"But, he told me to come here. I—"

"Ma'am, no one is allowed to s—"

The door to Kaiba's office flew open, startling Selina and the secretary. Selina bit her lip, only to smile when she saw Duke exiting the office.

"We'll meet again tomorrow Devlin. I expect you no later than nine," Kaiba said, walking not too far behind Duke.

"Am I always so late that you must remind me not to be?" Duke joked, glancing at the two women standing quietly to his left. "Selina!" he cried out, walking briskly to give his cousin a brief hug. "If I didn't have business to run, I'd stay and chat awhile. But unfortunately, I do. And, if I'm not mistaken, Kaiba said he needed to speak with you." Duke smiled, turning from his cousin and heading down a hall, different from the one Selina had come through.

"I was wondering when you'd arrive," Kaiba said coolly, standing in the door to his office. "Why didn't you tell me my wife was here?" he growled, glaring at the shocked secretary.

"I-I-I, I didn't—"

"I don't want to hear your petty excuses," he snapped, his narrow eyes traveling to Selina. "Don't let it happen again." He turned to head into his office, Selina taking this as the cue to follow him. She softly closed the door behind her, slightly shaking from nervousness at once again, being alone with Kaiba when his mood was deplorable.

~*~*~*~

"So yesterday, talking with Duke about Selina and Kaiba. It made me realize something," Yugi smiled, walking arm-in-arm with Tea towards a quaint Italian restaurant outside of the main hub of Domino City.

"And what was that Yugi?" Tea asked happily, her eyes shining with excitement.

"Well," Yugi began, stopping beside a fountain and releasing Tea's arm. _Boy am I nervous._ "We've been dating for a few years now. Selina and Kaiba hardly know each other and they married, not completely sure of what they were stepping into. And I guess that got me to thinking about us and how we know each other better than anyone. Tea, what I'm trying to say is that, umm…" Yugi trailed off, sweat beginning to form on his brow. _What if she says no?_

"What is it Yugi?" Tea smiled, the sun beginning to embark on it's moonlit journey. Stars were slowly peaking out behind the blues and pinks of the setting sun.

"I love you Tea. And, I," he stopped, closed his eyes, and dug his hand deep into his pocket, pulling out a small, black velvet box. Slowly, he knelt down on one knee and prepared himself. "I know what I'd be stepping into. I finally realize that I don't want to be without you…ever. Life is so short and it's not worth it without you. Tea Gardner, will you be my wife?"

Tea was silent as she stared down at the violet eyed young man, a lonely crystalline tear falling from her eye. "Yugi Motou," she chastised, sniffling. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Yugi grinned and slid the ring on her finger before jumping up and pulling her into a passionate kiss. "I love you," he whispered, breaking the kiss and holding her close, forgetting about their dinner reservations.

"I love you too," Tea whispered, closing her eyes. _If only…oh Kaiba, if only you'd love her. I know you two don't know each other well, but I know how you are. You're always working and always busy. If only you'll learn to love her and give her what Yugi has given me. A reason to smile, a reason to breathe._


	7. Chapter Six

**_The Arrangement_******

**Chapter Six**

Silence lingered in the air as the young couple sat silently, one typing hastily on his laptop, the other trying to make out trees and people through the window as the limo flew by and darkness set in. It wasn't a comfortable silence in the least, but an awkward one; a gauche stillness. Yet the two tried to pay no attention to it; only one succeeded.

Selina sighed and closed her eyes, deciding it was impossible to make out any images at the speed they were going. If anything, she'd make herself dizzy by watching the blurring images fading into darkness.

It was strange, the conversation they'd had; mind-boggling if you will. But it wasn't necessarily the words he'd said, but the manner in which they'd been given. Almost, as if he truly cared. But, it was too much to hope for; too much to desire. Yet, there was still that tiny glimmer of light in the distance, a near breakthrough. And then, it was gone; shattered like a crystal glass hitting the ground. And there was Kaiba, cold and distant once again.

But still, Selina had to reason with herself. After all, they had only been married one day and they hardly knew each other. It definitely was too much to hope for him to truly care _now_, but she didn't feel it too much to hope that he would grow to care. Perhaps as they grew to learn more about each other…

~*~*~*~

_Selina slowly sat in one of the plush black leather chairs in front of Kaiba's desk, waiting for him to turn around in his swivel chair. It was agonizing, waiting for her cold-hearted husband, to begin talking. But nonetheless, she waited, excruciating as the minutes were._

_"I was adopted you know," he began coolly, not bothering to turn his chair to face her._

_"Duke told me," Selina whispered softly._

_"My step-father was a deplorable man. He separated Mokuba and I to where we could only see each other if one of us were to sneak out; which was nearly impossible to do. I hated him so much, I wasn't the least bit upset when he died," Kaiba spat out, turning his chair around and facing Selina. His eyes were tiny slits, only a small glimmer of blue shining through, but he could see her clearly. "And now that you know something about my past, I want to know something about yours."_

_Selina blinked, drawing in a silent, deep breath of air. Seto Kaiba wanted to know about her past? But if she told him the truth, it was certain he would look on her with disgust._

_Unwilling to wait for her to speak, he assisted where the conversation would head. "What I hated the most about Gozuboru wasn't that he made my life a living hell, but that he hurt Mokuba."_

_Selina swallowed, now fully aware of where this was going; and she was not liking it. "I'm sorry," she whispered._

_"Whether or not you realize this Selina, you are my wife and therefore, you are obligated to tell me the truth!" he snapped, standing from his desk. "I will ask you again, and this time, I want to know the legitimate story! Where did the scar on your shoulder come from? By the look in your eyes this morning, I doubt you fell." Kaiba was seething in anger, not necessarily at Selina, but at the unknown source of her hidden pain. Most certainly, he did not love her, nor care for her. But he would protect her, as she was his wife and would one day, bear his children. And as her husband, it was his duty to learn her past._

_Selina's face was pale, her lips standing out against the chalklike appearance of her face. What could she tell him? At this point, she knew she couldn't lie. But would he look at her like a piece of trash, a poor child? There was only one thing she could do. She closed her eyes and drew in a shaky breath. "My father beat me," she stated simply._

_Silence.__ Selina looked down in shame, her eyes still closed, unwilling to see the look Kaiba had on his face. Had she opened her eyes, she would have seen a look of surprise. Quickly, he covered it and proceeded to sit beside her. Now he understood the look she had given him earlier that morning. A look of fear. And now, he knew the source._

_"Whether you believe it or not, I would never hit you," Kaiba mumbled, watching Selina closely. She didn't open her eyes or even move; just sat there, her head hung in shame and embarrassment._

_Kaiba felt a tiny pang in his icy heart as he recalled the day he met her; when Mokuba had his tonsils removed and she made a visit to the hospital, claiming to have fallen down stairs. Slowly, he brushed the hair from her left eye and squinted, seeing a small tint of pink where she once had stitches; a reminder of the day they met, and now, the reason for it._

_"Selina, look at me," he commanded softly, as if he were dealing with Mokuba. He waited, but she made no move to look up. He sighed quietly, scooting closer to her. "You are a Kaiba now, and as a Kaiba, you hold no shame," he whispered, lifting her chin to glance into her now open sapphire jade eyes._

_Selina tried to avert her gaze, but it was impossible with his piercing navy eyes gazing into hers. Unable to hold back tears of shame and pain, they began to fall slowly from her long lashes._

_Slowly and softly, Kaiba brushed the tears from her face, his eyes seeming to smile at her. For just a brief moment in time, the world stood still and all time seemed to freeze as the two stared at each other; one with eyes of shame and another with pity. Kaiba leaned forward, unsure of where his actions were leading him._

_"Mr. Kaiba," Ichigo acknowledged, walking into the office, startling the two. Kaiba broke away from Selina, his business demeanor once again in place. Selina sighed and watched Kaiba stand and head for the door, a quick motion for her to follow him._

_"Let's go home," he mumbled, grabbing the briefcase Ichigo handed him. He glided down the same hallway Duke had gone down earlier, Selina close behind; Ichigo bringing up the rear._

No shame,_ Selina thought wryly to herself, thoughts of scars on her body popping up in her mind. Physical scars may eventually heal, leaving barely any remnant behind; but emotional ones need more than band-aides…you and I both know that Kaiba.___

_Quickly, she followed Kaiba to his limo and got in, ready to go home and sleep, washing away the memories of the day by dreams._

~*~*~*~

Kaiba slowly shut his laptop, and rubbed his temples. This proposition was giving him a headache and being so near to Selina while trying to concentrate wasn't working very well for him. There was something about her that tried to eat away at the steel cage he'd placed himself into; and at times in the past day, it succeeded. _Not again, he thought coolly to himself, glancing over to her silent figure. "Selina," he mumbled, waiting for her response._

Selina blinked her eyes and turned to face Kaiba, confused as to why he called for her. "Yes?" she asked softly, watching him turn on the light so he could see her face.

Kaiba smirked, placing his laptop aside. "Mokuba's birthday is in a few days," he stated simply.

"Oh…are we doing something special for him?" she asked, smiling as she pictured the young teen with vibrant violet eyes and flowing black hair. Not many boys could get away with the long hair appeal, but Mokuba was an exception to the rule. She was certain many girls swooned over him, after all, he wasn't a bad looking young teen.

"I always take off work for his birthday and he decides what to do."

"When is it exactly?"

"Ten days," he said coolly, leaning back in his seat.

"What should I get him?" _What do you get a boy who has everything money can buy? Selina sighed, what was she going to get Kaiba when his birthday came. She didn't even want to think about Christmas, which was only three months away._

"Ichigo will take care of that; he'll get something from the both of us."

"But…"

"I have a company to run, Mokuba understands. He doesn't care about presents because he's happy that I take the day off to spend with him," Kaiba clarified, glad the limo had stopped.

Selina nodded slightly, feeling a gust of cool air brush over her shoulders. She smiled, and took the hand being held out to her. Never was she so happy to get out of the luxurious vehicle than she was at that moment.

"Ichigo, see to it that no one bothers me while I'm in my office. Goodnight Selina," Kaiba nodded, striding into the mansion and disappearing into its second floor corridors.

"Goodnight," Selina muttered, walking up the stairs to enter the mansion.

"Roland had one of the maids hang up your garments," Ichigo smiled, opening the door for her.

"Thank you." Selina half-heartedly smiled as she walked up to her room. It was going to be a long night.

~*~*~*~

Selina sighed as she rubbed her eyes, a slight yawn escaping her lips. She'd been working on the graphics for Kaiba's video game nonstop since she woke up at seven that morning and now it was one in the afternoon.

She was staring blankly at the computer screen, a slight frown on her lips. There was a flaw, a tiny error, in the graphic of the male teen the person could play as. "No, no, no!" she cried out, "This color is all wrong!" She glared at the screen, going over in her head why it wasn't coming out properly, until the phone rang.

Growling, she turned to answer the phone. "Hello?" she asked, aggravated.

"Selina?" the other line asked cheerily.

"Tea!" Selina cried out happily, turning away from the computer screen and her previous anger. "How was your date with Yugi the other night?"

"That's what I wanted to tell you about."

"Don't tell me you two split!" Selina cried out, her eyes widening.

"Oh no, actually, Yugi asked me to marry him and I said yes."

Selina's face went blank as a slight gasp escaped her lips and slowly, a smile crept on her face. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Selina, we aren't going to have a very large wedding because we want to marry soon. But, I wanted to ask you if you would be a part of it."

Selina's smile slowly left her face as cold remembrance of her "wedding day" reappeared in her mind. The signing of the marriage contract and the marriage certificate. The prospect of being in her friend's wedding did make her smile, but it also caused her pain at the wedding she didn't have.

"Selina?" Tea asked softly, afraid her friend had left the phone.

"I'd love to Tea," Selina replied, smiling slightly._ I won't let my wedding day rain on Tea's._

"Then I'll call you in a couple weeks."

"Great," Selina smiled, placing the phone back in its cradle. Sighing, she closed her eyes, ready for a short nap.

As quickly as her eyes closed, they snapped open. "Mokuba!" she cried out, jumping up from her seat. "It's his birthday tomorrow and I haven't gotten him anything!"

~*~*~*~

"Morning Kiddo," Kaiba smiled, opening up the door to his little brother's room and leaning against the frame.

"Seto, it's five in the morning," Mokuba whined, pulling the covers over his head.

"Actually, it's eight. And it's your birthday. I thought you wanted to do something today; but if you don't, I can go to work," Kaiba smirked, glancing at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Oh yeah!" Mokuba yelled out, jumping from his bed. "Can we go to the arcade Seto?"

"Wherever you want Moki, as long as you're ready by eight-thirty."

"Is Selina going with us?"

"Of course. Meet us in the front foyer," Kaiba smiled, turning from the now fourteen year old and heading down the corridor to Selina's room.

Smirking, he opened the door and looked on with slight confusion at his wife asleep at her desk. "Selina?" he asked, gently shaking her.

"Hmm?" she mumbled, squinting her eyes.

Kaiba chuckled, seating himself on her desk. "Did you sleep here all night?" he asked curiously.

"Actually," Selina yawned, "I woke up at three and couldn't sleep so I tried working on the graphics, but I guess I fell asleep."

"Well, we're leaving in about twenty-five minutes," Kaiba smirked.

"For where?"

"The arcade," Kaiba grinned, leaving a confused Selina in her room to ready herself; obviously still halfway asleep.

~*~*~*~

"Selina!" Mokuba grinned, waiting for her to join him on the couch.

"Happy birthday Squirt," she smirked, watching Mokuba's twisted expression at her nickname. "Where's your brother?"

"Mrs. Kaiba," an elder man whom Selina had never seen before spoke, bowing slightly.

"Yes?" she asked quietly, confusion etched across her features.

"Master Kaiba is waiting for you and Young Master outside on the drive."

"Thank you," Selina smiled, standing, a slight growl emerging from her throat. "Mokuba," she glared, causing the young teen to cease his snickers.

"Come on!" he yelled, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door.

Selina abruptly halted, her eyes growing wide in surprise. "Your brother is driving us?"

"And no bodyguards today. It's a rule," Mokuba smiled, hopping in the backseat of the silver mustang convertible.

"Oh?" Selina asked, seating herself beside Kaiba in the passenger seat.

"Yep. On our birthdays, Seto gives our bodyguards the day off and he takes off work. And he drives his car to wherever we want to go. It's my favorite time of the year; well, birthdays and Christmas," he smiled, the wind brushing freely through his black locks.

"We're here," Kaiba announced, pulling the car into a parking space and bringing the top up. "Let's go."

~*~*~*~

Selina growled, slamming her fist down. She'd been at the same game for fifteen minutes, Mokuba and Kaiba watching from behind as she eliminated every opponent and passed through every level. But now, she'd been beat by a short character with red hair and violet eyes commanding a Gemini Elf.

"You can't win them all," Kaiba smirked, leaning against the side of the game.

"I could have if it didn't use that special recharge ability. Stupid game," Selina muttered. "I'd like to meet the creator of this game and give him a piece of my mind."

Mokuba snickered and pointed to the label on the top corner of the screen. "You're married to him."

Selina's face fell and her eyes went blank. "Oh," she said, stunned.

"Well?" Kaiba asked, awaiting her insults.

Selina just growled and turned to Mokuba. "I've got the perfect game for us to play and as of now, no one's on it."

"Wha—" Mokuba began, his voice being cut off from the sudden feel of Selina grabbing his arm and pulling him to the DDR modulators. "But I can't dance!" he protested.

"Neither can I, so it's even."

Kaiba watched the two closely. He smirked a bit at the song Selina had chosen to dance to. "What kind of music is this?"

"It's country; popular in America," Selina smiled, glancing back at Kaiba.

"Be my what?" he asked, trying to pick out the words in the song.

Neither Selina nor Mokuba answered him, too engrossed in the dance moves to break their concentration.

Kaiba lazily closed his eyes, pleased Mokuba was enjoying his time. At least it wasn't him being the fool up there on that machine.

"Come on Seto!" Mokuba smiled, pulling on his brother's arm. "I wanna see how you can do against Selina!"

"What!" Kaiba yelled. "No, I refuse."

"Are you afraid?" Selina challenged, smirking.

"I'm not afraid of anything," Kaiba countered, allowing Mokuba to pull him in front of the command screen.

"Then let's see how you do in a dance competition," Selina grinned innocently, ready to take the Kaiba  brothers for a spin. She wasn't the best dancer around, that was true; but she could dance, and well. After all, how else did she meet Tea but in a dance studio; of course, that was before Duke introduced them.

"Fine," Kaiba growled. He'd never played this game before, and would more than likely, have to accept defeat. He could dance slightly, maybe it would be enough to beat the girl to his left. He glanced over at her, her slim frame close to the command screen as she scrolled through the different available songs. _Intoxicating._

"3…2…1…Let's dance," the screen yelled out happily, sending the two into a barrage of dance moves, Selina following easily while Kaiba had a bit more difficulty.

"I've never played this before," he admitted, doing his best to keep up with the screen's moves.

"Doesn't look that way to me," Selina answered, spinning with grace and ease.

"Can't dance?" he smirked, picking up his pace.

"Looks like I found my lost ability," she smirked in return, keeping with the change in speed.

A few minutes passed and the speed was beyond Kaiba's recognition. How anyone could stand to play this was beyond him. There was no way he was going to be able to do this much longer.

His legs were unable to keep with the speed and ran into Selina's, causing him to fall on top of her. The music stopped, as the game had just ended, Selina the winner.

She lay there, Kaiba's body pinning her down. One arm was under her head and the other was beneath her back. One leg was partially covered by her right leg and the other leg was beside her left. She couldn't move and it seemed that neither could he.

"Are you alright?" Kaiba whispered, bending his face closer to hers, causing their two bodies to press together.

"I'm fine," Selina answered softly, taking note of where her arms were. One was pressed against his chest and the other around his back. _Great position,_ she muttered inside, a slight blush rising to her cheeks. They'd never been quite this close before.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly, taking a quick breath.

"You broke my fall," he smirked, glancing over at Mokuba who was currently laughing at the two. "Mokuba."

Mokuba instantly stopped laughing at the tone in his brother's face. "Yes Seto?" he asked innocently, trying not to laugh.

"In my coat is some money. Go play some games." Kaiba tossed his head to the white trench coat hanging on the post behind where he was once standing. "We'll join you as soon as we figure out how to untangle ourselves."

Mokuba snickered and grabbed some bills from the interior pocket of the coat. He ran further into the arcade and was soon out of site from the couple in their current situation.

"Are you going to get off me?" Selina asked quietly. "Or are you comfortable?"

"I'm quite comfortable, thank you," Kaiba answered quietly, pressing their bodies closer together.

_What's come over him?_ Her cheeks grew brighter as she felt his hand tight against her back and her hand against his chest. _I wonder if he has time to work out because he certainly…Selina! Get a hold of yourself._

Kaiba glanced across the arcade from the seemingly dark corner of the room they were in, noticing the manager looking at them and then turning away. Of course the manager knew he was Seto Kaiba and therefore, would not kick him out of the arcade for "affectionate displays." After all, Kaiba owned the place and could fire the man in a second.

He turned to look down at the young woman in his arms. Currently, she had closed her eyes; probably trying to subdue the blush across her cheeks. It was true that he could easily move, but it was also true that he enjoyed the warmth of her body close to his. He sighed in comfort, not taking into consideration the effects of his actions as he laid his head against her collarbone.

Selina's eyes flashed open. She swallowed, unsure of what to do. Unable to stop herself, she ran her fingers through his hair, listening to his quiet breathing.

"Selina," he mumbled softly, slightly opening his eyes.

"Hmm?" she asked, her blush still evident on her face, though not as much as before.

"I want to know you," he whispered, softly kissing her neck.

Selina blinked; she was not expecting that. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

Kaiba mentally slapped himself, wondering where those words came from. They were true, but he didn't want her to know that just yet. _Intoxicating,_ he thought for the second time that morning. _I don't know what it is about you, but you intoxicate me to where I can hardly comprehend what I'm saying._

"As CEO of Kaiba Corp., I host an annual dinner party near the end of November. This year, I will be announcing to everyone our marriage. The media will be there, but so will I. You won't have to answer anything you don't want to," he spoke, rapidly changing the subject.

"So I'm going with you?" she smiled, thankful for the swift change as she placed his words far from her mind.

"Yes, of course."

"Hey, are you two just going to lay there all day or are you going to let other people use this machine?" a young teen with spiky brown hair, baggy black jeans, and a t-shirt that was three sizes too small impatiently asked.

Kaiba growled and freed his arms from Selina's back before standing, motioning for her to remain where she was. "Listen here punk. I can have you thrown out of this place; I own it. Unless you want to feel my wrath, I suggest you go someplace else."

The boy just glared and sauntered off to another place in the arcade.

"That was sweet of you," Selina smirked, sarcasm etched along every word. She gladly took Kaiba's open hand and stood, waiting for him to put on his trench coat.

"Let's find Mokuba," Kaiba mumbled, slowly walking across the arcade with Selina beside him; both still trying to understand Kaiba's words and actions.

~*~*~*~

"Did you have a good time today Moki?" Kaiba asked, pulling into the car garage late that evening.

"Of course Seto!" Mokuba exclaimed cheerily.

Kaiba smiled slightly as he turned the engine off. "Thirty minutes Kiddo; meet us in the green room."

"Okay!" Mokuba grinned, running off to his room.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Kaiba asked, leading Selina into the mansion.

"Yes, very much," Selina smiled softly.

"And what did you enjoy most?" Kaiba smirked.

"Well, apart from being doused with water by the dolphins at the aquarium, being hit on at the restaurant, and falling flat on my face when we were leaving the amusement park – not to mention almost throwing up by the way you made that tea cup spin – I'd say I enjoyed everything."

"Really?" Kaiba asked, not convinced.

"Yes."

"They don't call them amusement parks for nothing. I'd say that you falling on your face was quite amusing," Kaiba chuckled, seating himself on the large couch in what was apparently the green room.

Selina glared. "Maybe I should have given the man at the pizza place my number."

"Selina," Kaiba began, reaching out for her hand. "We need to talk."

Selina looked at him and opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it when Mokuba ran into the room.

"I know it's only been ten minutes, but I can't wait twenty more!" he shouted, seating himself in between Selina and Kaiba.

"Alright Kiddo. From both of us," Kaiba forced a smile, handing his younger brother a box that was hidden behind the couch.

Mokuba tore into it and grinned with delight at the newest video gaming system he'd been wanting for a few months. "Thanks Seto! Thanks Selina!"

"You might want to check out the games I had placed in your rooms while we were gone. I think there may just be the one you've really wanted in there," Kaiba smirked.

Mokuba's eyes went wide with excitement. "Really?"

"You'll have to check it out. But, not until you open this," Kaiba said, handing Mokuba a small gift.

He tore into and grinned. "Two weeks work free whenever I want? But I don't work."

"Me Kiddo. I'll take off two weeks whenever you want."

"Really? You mean it?"

Kaiba smiled and received the hug his younger brother gave him. "Of course I mean it."

Selina sat there, quietly twirling her hair, feeling out of place. "Here," she whispered, handing Mokuba a small, yet heavy, box.

Mokuba greedily opened it, taking out a small pocket compass. The pointer was made of rubies and the directions of black pearl. Along the glass plate, there were tiny diamonds and sapphires and emeralds. Mokuba blinked in surprise and turned to look at Selina.

"It was my grandfather's. He brought it over from one of his trips to India. At the time, he was a sailor and refused to take any other form of long distance traveling. On his way home, there was a large storm which destroyed his boat and lost his crew. He was stranded along a strip of land that seemed to run on for miles on end. He was able to find a town, but unfortunately, he'd never heard of it. He said he used this compass to find his way home. As long as it was always pointing north, he knew he'd eventually arrive. It took him two years, but he found his way home and won my grandmother's heart. But if it weren't for this compass, he would have been lost forever."

"I can't—"

"I want you to have it Mokuba. Maybe one day, you'll be lost and need to find your way home. Just follow the compass. It'll always lead you home. Or of course, you can follow your heart," Selina winked teasingly.

Mokuba snickered as he placed it safe in his pocket. "Or I could call Seto and have him send his jet to get me."

"Or you could do that," Selina smirked, watching the young boy rise.

"Thanks Seline. I'm going to set up this system and play my games," he said, hurrying out of the room.

"Don't go anywhere," Kaiba commanded, lightly grabbing Selina's arm to impede her from leaving. "We need to talk."

My Christmas/New Year's gift to you…**was** an extra long chapter of _The Arrangement. I've been busy with parties and friends and reading ^_^ that I've not been updating but, here it is. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.  
Hmm…I wonder what they need to talk about? ^_^_


	8. Chapter Seven

**_The Arrangement_******

**Chapter Seven**

Selina slowly pushed her back into the plush couch, her heartbeat increasing ever so slightly. Kaiba's words were somewhat daunting, even if his tone was impassive. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes, trying to calm her pulsating heart.

"Selina?" Kaiba asked, reaching out to take hold of her hand.

Selina snapped her eyes open and looked at Kaiba, forcing a smile on her face. "So let's talk," she whispered quietly, searching for any hint in Kaiba's cool eyes.

~*~*~*~

Mokuba was scampering down the hallway with his new game system held close. He smiled to himself as he thought of all the wonderful games he could play, especially the new one Kaiba Corp. was manufacturing; the one Selina was supposedly working on with his older brother and Duke Devlin. He was so lost in his happiness, he almost missed the slight ring coming from Selina's room. Unable to control his curiosity, he walked inside and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Mokuba asked brightly.

"Mokuba? Why are you answering Selina's phone?" the voice on the other line questioned.

"Because Seto's talking to her and she isn't in here."

"Well…this is Duke; I was just checking up on her. How was your birthday?" Duke wondered aloud, genuine curiosity etched in every word.

"It was great! Seto tripped on DDR and landed on top of Seline. He told me to go somewhere else and they didn't join me for at least ten minutes." Mokuba grinned, satisfied at being able to tell the story with no one to stop him.

"Oh?" Duke chuckled softly. "I suppose I won't be able to mention this to either of them."

"Probably not."

"Hmm…I'll have to call her back, unless she comes to the office tomorrow. Happy birthday Mokuba."

"Thanks; bye." Mokuba slowly hung up the phone, pleased with himself. _Now if only Seto got phone calls…_

~*~*~*~

Kaiba stared back at Selina, thinking over the words he needed to say. It would do him no good to tell her what he needed to if they didn't flow correctly or make sense. He slowly reached out and took her last free hand, bringing her straying eyes back on him.

"I shouldn't have said that…about giving out my number to that guy. I'm sorry," she whispered softly, silently admonishing herself.

"That's not what I need to talk to you about," Kaiba smirked, amazed at how remorseful this woman was. "Selina, I don't know how to say this."

Selina stared at him, not willing to interrupt him, even if he had ceased speaking. She knew he was thinking and for that reason, she would not speak.

"Earlier today, I said something to you. Something that was true, but I don't think I should have said it. I've not known you long and with my schedule, I don't have much time for a 'private' life. But in all honesty, I do…want to know you." Kaiba sighed and released her hands to rub his temples. This was confusing, the emotion he was beginning to feel inside. It had been twelve days since she had arrived at the mansion and each day she grew more and more intoxicating.

Selina gave him a quizzical look. "I don't understand," she admitted. "If you want to know me then we have to take time to spend with each other…all masks removed."

Kaiba smiled slightly and shook his head. With the way her father had treated her, he was surprised how naïve she could truly be. "Selina…what I mean is…I want to _know you. I don't want to only know about you…I want to __be with you."_

"I still don't understand. You are with me. I'm here, with you. We're legally married so technically, you're stuck with me. Just say what you want to say… bluntly."

Kaiba smiled and gently took her hands in his, slowly rubbing his thumbs in a circular motion. "Selina…I want to know you physically," he whispered, noticing her breath quieting. "I don't mean now…I mean, in the future. I know intimacy with a complete stranger would be…uncomfortable. But…I want to know you…in both ways."

Selina closed her eyes, an unsettled fear rising in her heart. She knew eventually, she would have to give herself to him fully, but she didn't expect it to come so quickly. As a younger teen, she always expected she would fall in love and marry and give herself fully to the man she loved. But here she was, nineteen, married to a man she barely knew – whom she cared for but most definitely didn't love – and he was asking her to be intimate.

"I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, it's not that," she whispered, smiling gently up at his face. "You're right…I need to know more about you and you need to know more about me."

"I do want children Selina…you must know that."

"I read the contract."

Kaiba allowed a slight chuckle to escape his throat. "Every word?"

"It said that you wanted children within five years of marriage. I had to know what I was getting myself into."

Kaiba smirked and gently kissed her hand. "And now you know."

Selina nodded, missing the warmth of his hands the moment he released hers.

"I may be all business, cool, calm, collected, and seem like an arrogant jerk, but in a world where people are trying to take over your company left and right, matters of the heart seem to be a weak spot," Kaiba said, rising from his place on the couch and turning to leave the room. "But that's outside the mansion. What happens inside…as you've begun to see…is another story."

"Kaiba," Selina called, rising to follow him.

"If we're going to know each other…then you need to call me Seto. I have some work to attend to. I'll wake you tomorrow at four – you'll be going with me to Kaiba Corp. to show us what you've been working on – so you may want to sleep now. Goodnight," he said softly, not bothering to turn around. Without another word, he walked away, going the opposite direction of their rooms.

Selina watched him disappear into his office and turned towards her room. The conversation was still swimming freely through her mind and the idea of sleeping and clearing her thoughts was inviting. "Goodnight Seto," she whispered, smiling gently.

~*~*~*~

The sound of rustling drapes and the opening of a window could be heard through the stillness and silence. Kaiba glanced out the windows of Selina's room and sighed. Another beautiful day he would miss due to work. But at least he'd be able to enjoy the weather until he entered the Kaiba Corp. building.

He slowly turned from the autumn colored trees and smirked. There lay Selina, curled around a pillow, sleeping peacefully with a few of the sun's early rays shining dimly on her face. Quietly, he walked up to her, somewhat wishing that she was snuggled against him instead of the pillow.

"Selina," he whispered quietly, gently shaking her sleeping form.

"Hmm?" she murmured, slightly opening her eyes.

"Good morning," Kaiba grinned.

"It's morning? But the sun is hardly up," she mumbled, covering her head with a pillow. "How can you be so awake this early?" he heard her ask, her voice muffled.

"Come on, you've got thirty minutes before we have to leave. I have to be in my office at six o'clock sharp. I thought I'd let you sleep an extra forty-five minutes."

"I thought you were joking," Selina grumbled, hitting Kaiba with her pillow.

Kaiba just chuckled and pinned her between his arms. "And miss seeing how you act early in the morning? Not a chance."

Selina pouted, too tired to notice how close their faces were and much too tired to care.

"You may want to get ready, we have to leave in a half hour," Kaiba smirked, kissing her forehead.

Selina's eyes grew wide as she stared at the twenty-two year old man, grinning madly at the blush that was appearing on her cheeks.

"Seto Kaiba!" Selina cried out, her face turning a deeper shade of crimson.

"Is a man not allowed to kiss his wife? I'm agreeing to take things slow, but you looked too much like an angel to resist," he said, his face resembling Mokuba's the night before. He held her shoulders gently and kissed her forehead once more before rising and leaving her room.

Selina sighed and grabbed her robe, pulling it tight around her. She didn't have much time to ready herself, or choose an outfit, but she didn't mind. He had allowed her more time to sleep and she was thankful for that. Her hand gently brushed across her forehead as she thought of his kiss. Sweet and gentle, not at all like the Kaiba everyone thought they knew.

Sighing quietly, she wondered when she would see _that_ Kaiba again. After all, she knew how he was at work, in front of his employees. He was cold-hearted, ruthless, and cruel, never giving a break to anyone. How anyone could be sweet and gentle in the mornings and suddenly become a cruel person and continue the cycle each day without going crazy was beyond her comprehension.

_Seto Kaiba: a gentle, calm, relaxed, romantic spirit. Who would have thought? No wonder Joey feels the way he does. But maybe that is a genuine feeling of hate that Seto has…but I feel that I have been less fortunate than Joey. How is it that he doesn't look down on me with those same feelings?_

~*~*~*~

"Welcome to my office," Kaiba mumbled, dropping his briefcase on the center of his desk and dropping down to the leather chair. "Ruth," Kaiba growled into the speaker sitting to his right.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba?" his secretary answered back.

"Two cups of coffee," Kaiba commanded shortly, releasing the button and glancing up at Selina who was currently standing quietly near the doors to his office. He gave her a puzzled look, causing her cheeks to flush in embarrassment.

"Sit," he said, pointing to a large midnight black leather couch.

Selina obliged, slowly seating herself on the lavish sofa and staring at the blank television screen in front of her. She blinked when the early morning news flashed on.

"I only have time for this for thirty minutes each morning. But it's not the news I'm interested in. Only the stocks and bonds catch my attention. We'll be looking at your graphics on here so I'll be hooking up your laptop to it," Kaiba said, feeling a need to explain.

Selina smiled as Kaiba took the laptop from his briefcase and placed it on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Two coffees Mr. Kaiba," Ruth said, slowly entering the office and glancing at the young woman sitting quietly beside her boss.

"Thank you," Selina whispered, smiling gratefully at the woman.

"Ruth, call Devlin and find out if he's going to be on time," Kaiba smirked, grabbing a mug and taking a sip of the soothing caffeine loaded drink.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba."

"So where are these graphics of yours located?" Kaiba asked curiously, opening various documents.

"Umm..." Selina trailed off, staring at the most recent document Kaiba had opened. "Oh no you don't!" she yelled out, snapping the laptop shut.

Kaiba smirked and grabbed her wrist, pulling it away from the computer.

"Kaiba, please," Selina begged, her eyes dropped slightly.

Kaiba frowned. "You're supposed to call me Seto." With that said, he popped the screen back up and smiled at the picture of a young, curly haired girl clutching a teddy bear. She was dressed in a pink dress with white ribbons and flowers adorning her hair. Next to her was a young boy with spiked black locks and bright green eyes. "You look nice," he whispered, a small grin peeking out from his stern lips.

Selina bit her lip and looked down, a small smile on her face. "Thank you…Seto."

~*~*~*~

"Here I am," Duke announced, waltzing into Kaiba's office at ten o'clock sharp. He glanced at Kaiba who was currently seated at his desk, scowling at the computer and muttering under his breath. His gaze then went over to his cousin who was currently working on her laptop, more than likely on the graphics for "Dragon's Revenge." Yet, unlike Kaiba, her gaze was serious with a slight smile gracing her lips.

"And I'm not even recognized," he mumbled, walking over to Selina and pinching her shoulder when she didn't acknowledge him.

"Ouch! What was that for?" she grumbled, looking up from her work and for the first time, noticing her cousin frowning at her. "Duke!" she yelled, hugging him.

"If I get a hug every time I pinch you, maybe I'll do it more often," he teased, returning her hug. "And how is life with Seto Kaiba?" he asked quietly, nodding his head in Kaiba's direction.

"It's fine."

"I'm surprised you made it on time Duke, although fifteen seconds late isn't exactly on time," Kaiba said, standing from his seat and walking over to the two cousins. "Let's get this started. Selina." He sat himself beside her and propped his feet up on the coffee table.

"Right." Selina smiled and plugged in the connector to the television while Kaiba turned it on. "So this is what I've been working on for the game. What do you think?"

"Did I not tell you they'd be perfect?" Duke asked, smiling brightly at his cousin.

"You did say that," Kaiba answered, nodding in approval. "But what of all the duel monsters? You've shown us the five characters the player can choose from and the basic dragons, but that's not everything."

"I know," Selina responded, opening another file on her laptop. "I ran a digital synthesizer on all the graphics from the previous game you produced to make them more life-like and three-dimensional. This file is where all the monsters are stored."

"Nice work," Kaiba congratulated. "One last thing. Where are the god monsters?"

"Those I had a bit of problem with. But, nevertheless, here they are," she answered, opening another file and showing the three gods to the two men."

"Unbelievable," Duke said in awe. "It's as if you captured the very life of these deadly creatures."

"I don't see what the problem is," Kaiba said, slightly confused.

"Well, I had no picture to look at so I had to create the picture from memory," Selina admitted, glancing at Kaiba from the corner of her eye. "I wanted to ask if you knew of any place to get pictures, but you're always so busy and when I had the chance…it wasn't the first thing on my mind."

"Memory?" Kaiba clarified, ignoring every other word she had said. "You've seen them?"

"Haven't we all?"

"Well, they are excellent. It's impossible to know that you weren't looking at something when you created them," Duke said, chuckling gently. "As soon as these are loaded to the chips and programmed – which shouldn't take but a day or two – we'll be able to test the game for any errors. I'm thinking we may be able to release this within two weeks."

"And not too long after, we'll release our newest form of dueling," Kaiba smirked.

"Which would be?" Selina asked curiously.

"A design you introduced to me a couple years ago. A portable, miniature, holographic playing field. Only it will double as both a Dungeon Dice Monsters field and a Duel Monsters field. We've been working on it for a few weeks," Kaiba answered coolly.

"This will announce to the world that Kaiba Corp. is among the cutting edge of technology and covers all interests of the gaming world today," Duke grinned proudly.

~*~*~*~

"If you need anything, I'll be close by."

"Thanks Roland," Selina smiled, walking into a small café and searching for her friends. She grinned when she found the three of them pouring over bridal magazines. "Couldn't wait for me?"

"Selina!" Tea exclaimed, rising from her chair to hug her friend.

"And I thought that being a Kaiba would mean your always early," Mai teased, smiling up at her young friend.

"Yes well, he needed to discuss some things with me, or else I would have been here a few minutes ago."

"What kind of things?" Tea asked, sitting back down and giving Selina a magazine to scroll through.

"Well, he wanted me to know that the graphics I showed him and Duke two days ago were outstanding. And that he was very pleased with the way I designed them and how the programming was simple enough for his 'incompetent employees' to understand," Selina smiled softly.

"Is he nice?" Serenity asked out of curiosity. Having only met the man a few times, and many years earlier, she was unsure of whether he had the same demeanor.

"As he told me," Selina grinned, trying to remember his exact words. "He told me that although he is cruel and arrogant in the public eye, what happens within the mansion is entirely different. And I'm beginning to see that first hand."

Tea smiled across at her still newlywed friend. "Maybe you're just what the doctor ordered for Mr. Seto Kaiba."

"Now this is a beautiful gown Tea," Mai cried out, showing the picture to Tea and breaking away from the conversation about Kaiba.

"Let me see," Selina commanded, tilting the magazine to catch a glimpse. "I don't know, she's marrying Yugi and he's so modest," she commented, pointing to the low back and front of the dress.

"Oh please. He's marrying the woman he loves. You can't honestly tell me that a twenty year old man would give up the chance to see a beautiful girl in a dress like this," Mai said, pointing at the gown.

"Is that how Joey is?" Serenity asked, smiling across the table.

Mai rolled her eyes. "That boy goes wide-eyed every time I wear something new."

Serenity grinned. "That's just how Joey is. I'm still waiting for him to ask you to get married."

"So am I. Tea," Mai started, turning her attention back on the bride-to-be. "What do you think?"

"Well, I like it. I think Yugi would too," she smiled gently, twirling the engagement ring on her finger.

"Well, the boy had better get used to seeing some skin," Mai grinned, causing Tea to once again, flare up in a blush. "And I think this is the perfect nightgown for you to wear on your honeymoon," she continued, turning the pages to the picture of a short white nightgown with a low-cut front and spaghetti straps.

"I do like that," Tea answered. "But will Yugi?"

"Yugi will be speechless," Selina smiled. "I can hardly wait until a little Yugi or little Tea is running around," she sighed.

Mai blinked at the sudden change of conversation. "I think what you really mean is that you can hardly wait until a little Kaiba is running around."

Selina blushed and looked down, that nagging fear in her heart growing. "That too, but it's going to be a while before we have a relationship ready for that."

Tea cast a comforting look to her friend. "Children are definitely going to have to wait a year or two. I've got a few more courses to finish at school and Yugi is reopening his grandfather's gaming shop. He's remodeling it for us as well, since we'll be living there."

"I would love to have a baby," Serenity sighed. "But I don't have a fiancé, much less, a boyfriend."

"Tristan?" Mai asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Tristan and I are only friends and only have been. Besides, he seems to be pretty serious with his girlfriend."

"The one from England?" Selina asked, giggling quietly as a plan came to mind.

"Yes. The only other boy I know is Ryou, but he's moved back to England now. And with that spirit of the ring, I find it hard to trust him; but I don't even think of him that way."

"We'll find you a guy by Tea's wedding. I promise," Selina grinned, patting the young girl's back.

"I really don't need—"

"Don't worry about it. But I have a feeling you two will hit it off. So Tea, when is the date for this wedding?" Selina smiled cheerfully, bringing the subject back on course.

~*~*~*~

"Selina, may I have a word with you?" Kaiba asked, pushing open the door between their rooms.

"What is it Seto?" she asked quietly, turning around to face him.

Whatever he was thinking about fled his mind. There before him stood his wife, her short hair pinned up with curls falling out. She wore a long, strapless pale pink gown. There was white ribbon in her hair and a slight tinge of white swirled into the gown.

"Seto?" she asked quietly, chewing on her lip.

Kaiba collected himself and walked further into her room, trying not to concentrate on her beauty.

"Do I look okay?" she asked unsurely.

"You look fine. What's it for?" he asked curiously.

"Tea and Yugi's wedding," she replied, glancing once more in the mirror and taking the pins out of her hair.

"I didn't know they were engaged," he commented, watching her intently.

"I should have told you. I just, I thought you wouldn't…really care," she admitted, turning to face him. "I'm sorry."

Kaiba sighed inwardly. It was going to take a lot of his own effort to get close to her. "I admit I'm not friends with them, but it would have been nice to know that Gardner is going to be a Motou."

Selina smiled gently, undoing the clasp on her necklace. "I'll remember to tell you when my other friends are engaged."

"I thought you weren't supposed to out dress the bride or bridesmaids," he questioned, ignoring her statement.

"I _am a bridesmaid," Selina smiled widely._

"It would be nice to know these things. When is this taking place?" Kaiba asked, seating himself on her bed.

"In twelve days. I just received the gown so I was making sure it fit. Would…" Selina trailed off, unsure if her suggestion would be accepted by her friends. "Would you like to go with me?"

"I'll check my calendar," Kaiba responded, smirking.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" she asked, seating herself beside him on the bed.

"Selina," Kaiba began, turning his body to face her. "Eventually, I want you to move into my room. And I realize that the transition will be strange so I thought perhaps we could do this piece by piece. I'm wondering if you're up to leaving the door between our rooms open."

Selina smiled softly and slowly nodded her head in agreement. "Is there anything else?" she asked quietly.

"No," Kaiba answered, standing to leave. "I expect to see you in the morning, ready to leave early."

Selina nodded again, her eyes watching Kaiba. He didn't move.

"You've been here a month and you still seem so shy around me. Am I doing something wrong?"

Selina stood and walked to where Kaiba was standing. Slowly, she kissed his cheek and whispered, "Even if no one believes me, I'm beginning to see you as perfect."

~*~*~*~

A bloodcurdling scream rang throughout the midnight air in the Kaiba mansion. No lights were turned on, no people ran to see what was going on for all was silent, except for the constant screams of terror and sorrow coming from a room near the end of the right wing.

Kaiba's eyes snapped open as a sound reached his ears. He could hear thrashing and cries coming from the room beside his. _Selina!_ He rose from his bed quickly, not bothering to grab his robe, and ran to her room. "Selina!" he yelled out, halting quickly.

In the moonlight, he could make out her slim form shaking in fear as tiny beads of sweat formed on her brow. Her sheets were strewn all about the bed except for the one to which she clutched tightly. All would seem like a restless sleep except for the consistent screams echoing on the walls.

"No!" she screamed out, tears falling freely from her tightly shut eyes. "Please no!"

Kaiba ran to her side and gently shook her, trying to wake her from the obvious terror she was experiencing. "Selina, shh, it's okay. I'm here," he whispered calmly as she continued to scream out. "It's alright."

"Stay away!" she yelled, pulling back from Kaiba.

He shook her more, hoping and praying she would awaken from the nightmare she was experiencing. "Selina!" he yelled to her.

Selina's eyes snapped open, tears pouring from them. "Seto!" she cried, grabbing him tightly and sobbing onto his bare chest.

"It's alright. Everything is okay, I'm here," he soothed, remembering the times he would wake Mokuba from nightmares and comfort him.

"He took…you gone…" she sobbed in incoherent sentences.

"It's alright," he repeated, rubbing her back gently. "I'm here now."

Fifteen minutes passed and Kaiba listened intently. Her breathing had become normal, indicating that she was asleep. He sighed and laid her down, gently kissing her brow. As he rose to leave, he noticed her hand reach out.

"Please don't leave me," she whispered softly, trying to grab hold of his arm. "Please."

Kaiba sighed and climbed onto her bed, pulling sheets with him. "I'm here," he whispered again, pulling her close and holding her tight. He snuggled against her small frame and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of her body. "I'm here."


	9. Chapter Eight

**_The Arrangement_******

**Chapter Eight**

Kaiba yawned tiredly and opened his eyes slowly, finding himself in an unfamiliar setting. He blinked a few times, trying to remember where he was. The sound of soft breathing and a warmth within his arms brought back the memories of the previous night. He smiled gently and glanced across the room at a clock hanging upon the wall. He was already late for work.

Slowly, he moved his arm and paged Roland, hoping he wouldn't awaken the sleeping beauty beside him.

"Yes Selina?" Roland responded.

"Roland, this is Kaiba," he began, "Please contact my business partner, Duke Devlin, and notify him of my tardiness. I shall be at work in a few hours."

"Yes Mr. Kaiba," Roland replied, a grin shining upon his face. _So maybe love has blossomed sooner than we had expected._

The sound of stirring brought Kaiba's attention back to the woman beside him. "Did you sleep alright?" he asked gently, hoping he wouldn't startle her.

"Seto?" she asked groggily, rubbing her eyes. "Kaiba!" she yelled, pulling the sheets tight around her. "What are you doing?"

"Selina," he said, scooting closer to her and grabbing her shoulder lightly, yet firmly. "Why were you screaming last night?"

Selina blinked, confusion showing in her eyes. "Screaming?" she asked, memories flooding her mind. Her eyes clouded with fear and without thinking, she tightly grabbed hold of Kaiba.

"What's wrong?" he asked curiously, pulling back slightly to glance into her eyes.

"I…don't we need to go? You're late," she hedged, glancing at the clock. "It's eight o'clock; you were supposed to be in work two hours ago."

"I'll be showing up late today. What's more important to me is what the cause of your screams were."

"I…can't."

"You can and you will," he said coldly, his eyes narrowing greatly as he frowned at her.

~*~*~*~

_"What's going on? Where am I?" Selina thought aloud, glancing around at the dark void surrounding her. "Why can't I move?" she asked, trying to rise from the seat she was on, only to find heavy chains holding her down._

_"So many questions," a cold voice came from the darkness, causing a chill to run down her spine. "And I wonder whether I should answer them. What do you think Seto Kaiba?" the voice asked, a light instantly shining down on the figure of a young man chained to a wall._

_"Oh, that's right, you're…all tied up," the man said with sarcastic pity._

_"What's going on? Who are you?" Selina yelled angrily, her eyes focused on her husband who, at the moment, was limp with unconsciousness._

_"I'm someone you know very well," the man said coolly, a dim light showing Selina the room she was in._

_The walls were cold stones, covered in mold and algae. The chair to which she was chained was an old wooden throne with splinters poking out and termites eating away at it. She glanced around, looking for any sign of the man who held her and her husband captive. From a far dark corner, a figure emerged._

_"It can't be you," she whispered fearfully, trying to free her chains._

_"Oh but it is my dear," the man said, pulling the cloak from his face and grinning evilly._

_Selina screamed. There before her stood her father – in Death's form._

_"Now, now dear daughter.__ I do believe this new look suits me well; especially for the occasion. Which happens to be the death of Seto Kaiba," Darrin said, laughing insanely._

_"Let him go!"_

_"Let me think; no! I will kill Mr. Seto Kaiba and you will submit to my will, unless you wish for the same fate to befall upon the young one," he replied, pointing his boney finger to a young boy, chained not too far from his brother; he too, unconscious._

_"Mokuba!"___

_"Now, what will it be? Will you sit here quietly and watch Mr. Kaiba face destiny – and submit to my will; or will you be the cause of the young one's life too?"_

_"Please…" she cried out in distress._

_"Let's watch Mr. Kaiba meet destiny," Darrin grinned, pulling an axe from the medieval wall._

_"No!" Selina screamed, shutting her eyes as she saw her father swing the axe, aimed for Kaiba's chest. "Please no!" she cried, hanging her head as tears fell from her eyes in floods._

_"Either you will look upon this site, or I will kill the young one too," Darrin sneered, grabbing her chin with his bloody hand._

_Selina swallowed and opened her eyes, hoping to save Mokuba's life. Another scream escaped her lips as she turned away from the bloody site of Kaiba's massacred body. "What do you want from me?" she cried._

_"Everything," her father replied, wickedness and malevolence evident in his voice. "Everything," he repeated, the light disappearing as he advanced on his daughter._

_"Stay away!" she yelled, feeling hands upon her shoulders._

_"Selina!" a voice yelled out to her from the darkness; a voice which was distinct to her ears._

_"Seto," she cried out, wrapping her arms around the figure who had once again, grabbed her shoulders. Her eyes opened, washing away the images of the nightmare._

~*~*~*~

Kaiba frowned, slowly wrapping his arms around Selina as she recounted upon her dream.

"It was so real…" she whispered, calming her breathing as she lay her head against his chest.

"I swear to you that the events of your dream will be nothing more than what it is: a nightmare. Your father has left the country and moved very far away; this I know for certain," Kaiba reassured, gently placing a comforting kiss upon her forehead.

Selina tried to smile up at him, but she couldn't find the will power to do so. Instead, she just glanced at him, her eyes still clouded with fear. "You're Seto Kaiba; one of the top five richest people in the world. There are so many people that—"

Kaiba placed his finger upon her lips to silence her. "I have been Seto Kaiba nearly all my life. I have dealt with those who wish to kill me and I have proven victorious," he recollected, pictures of Pegasus and the Big Five appearing in his mind. "You are my wife and as long as I breathe, I swear I will protect you; even to death."

~*~*~*~

It had been a mere two weeks since the nightmare she'd had, which ended up with her sleeping in Kaiba's arms. Feeling him so near to her that morning, but not completely shying away frightened her. And she realized her thoughts about him weren't helping the situation much.

She pulled the zipper on her dress as far as she could and grabbed her bag from her bed. She smiled to herself as she walked to Kaiba's room; thoughts of Yugi and Tea's wedding filling her mind.

"Are you ready?" Selina asked softly, peeking her head through the opening between her and Kaiba's room. A blush found it's way to her face as Kaiba turned around, the buttons on his shirt undone.

He smirked and walked up to her, placing his hands upon her shoulders. "Do I look ready?"

Selina blushed more, forcing her eyes to stay upon his face. "I have to be there soon. After all, I'm in the wedding and we're getting our hair done. And I need to speak with Tea," she reminded softly, watching her husband turn away and grab his black bowtie and coat from his bed.

"And I still can't believe you and Yugi have talked me into this," Kaiba growled, leaving the room and walking down the hallway.

"This is the perfect chance for you to prove yourself to them," she whispered, as he knocked loudly on Mokuba's door.

"We're leaving Kiddo. Wedding starts at six; you'd better be there," he yelled through the closed door, turning to Selina and taking her arm. "Shall we?"

Selina smiled, walking with him to the limo, Roland and Ichigo waiting in the front of the vehicle.

"Me, a groomsman to my adversary," Kaiba mumbled. "It's unbelievable."

"But it's nice," Selina grinned, taking his hand.

"You're going to be the cause of my ruined business image," he grumbled, pulling his hand away, only to wrap it around her waist.

"But perhaps this will cause my friends to finally accept you; maybe Joey will even think of you in a brighter light. But maybe that will only happen if you're nice to him," Selina considered aloud, resting her head on Kaiba's shoulder.

"You just had to mention him. If you weren't so darn beautiful, I may actually be upset," he growled.

"Beautiful…me?"

"Yes, you. I should have told you sooner, but I never could find the right time," Kaiba admitted shamelessly.

"You think I'm beautiful," Selina smiled, her face beaming.

"Just don't tell anyone. I don't want people thinking that Seto Kaiba is going soft…because I'm _not," he grumbled quietly._

~*~*~*~

Kaiba watched the four young men from his place in the corner of the room. He was quite comfortable where he was; sitting on the outside looking in. The only reason he agreed to this was to prove to Selina that he was making an effort, and because she wanted him to prove to her friends that he was "worthy," even though there was nothing they could do to change the fact that Kaiba and Selina were married.

"Hey Moneybags," Joey smirked, receiving a scowl from Kaiba. "I'm curious. You're married; what's it like?"

Kaiba continued glaring at Joey, thinking over his response carefully. At this point in his relationship with Selina, how he treated her friends and what he said to them was vital. Cursing the power she was holding over him, he spoke. "I rather enjoy it."

This response caused Joey to burst out into laughter while Tristan and Yugi rolled their eyes. "You enjoy _it_?" he snickered insanely.

"Come on man, grow up," Tristan complained.

"I really don't think that's what Kaiba meant Joey," Yugi said quietly, glancing over at the twenty-two year old CEO. "I mean, they've only known each other nearly two months."

"Aw, come on man. It's Kaiba," Joey grinned.

"Listen here Wheeler," Kaiba said, rising from his seat and walking towards the young man. "If you speak about my wife in an obstinate way again, you will pay."

Joey backed away from the livid man in front of him. "Whoa, dude…I didn't mean to make you mad," he mumbled, stopping when he felt he was a safe distance away from Kaiba. "Selina's my friend; almost like a sister to me. I just figured—"

"I don't care what you thought," Kaiba interrupted. "Do us all a favor Wheeler and…" Kaiba trailed off as he heard a door creaking open.

"Is everything alright in here? I thought I heard yelling," Selina questioned, sticking her head through the crack.

Kaiba composed himself and cast her a look of annoyance. "Everything is fine."

"Alright. Seto…behave." Selina grinned and closed the door, leaving Kaiba in the room with people he nearly hated; one he most definitely did.

"Seto…behave," Joey and Tristan mimicked, doing their best girl impressions.

"Back off monkeys," Kaiba growled, walking over to Yugi, the only other sane person in the room, whom had currently given up on his friends.

"Kaiba, can I ask you something?" Yugi asked, hearing the man's footsteps as he  walked up to him.

"What?" Kaiba sighed, rubbing his temples.

"How do you find time to have a developing relationship with a woman you barely know when you work nearly all day, every day? I mean, with your schedule, how is it that she's close enough to you to call you by a personal name?"

"What you're asking is how I handle being married and managing a company," Kaiba clarified, pulling a chair up beside Yugi.

"Yeah, basically," Yugi smiled.

"It depends on what comes first; your wife or your company," Kaiba replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Which is first for you?" Yugi asked curiously.

"In all honestly Yugi, sometimes is Selina and others, it's Kaiba Corp."

"Doesn't that bother her?"

"She knew what she was getting herself into before she signed the marriage contract. I manage one of the largest companies in the world. And although I know she feels…frustrated at times because she desperately wants to spend time with me so our marriage won't feel so awkward, I know she understands," Kaiba answered truthfully, feeling as if he were explaining a math problem to Mokuba. "May I inquire a question of you?"

"Shoot," Yugi replied, keeping an eye on Tristan and Joey who were currently fumbling with their bowties.

"How do you know when you're in love?"

Both Tristan and Joey dropped their ties when they heard Kaiba say "love" and turned to look at him. It was Yugi who stopped them from speaking.

"Can you two go check on the girls. I'm not allowed to see Tea until she walks down the aisle and Kaiba has to explain the tactics of good business since I'm reopening my grandfather's shop," Yugi grinned, shooting his two friends a warning glance.

"Sure thing Yugi," Tristan said, grabbing Joey and fleeing the room.

"What exactly do you want to know Kaiba?" Yugi asked, turning his complete attention on the elder gentleman before him.

"I know you heard me Motou. I figured that because you're obviously in love with Tea, you'd be able to answer," Kaiba shrugged again.

"Well," Yugi began, leaning back in his seat and propping his feet up on a nearby table in a very Yami-like fashion.

"Forget I asked," Kaiba mumbled after waiting for a few minutes as Yugi sat there, trying to think of how to explain. "I'll figure it out on my own, like I do everything else."

"Kaiba, no one is going to be able to tell you when you're in love," Yugi sighed, closing his eyes and thinking of Tea. "Tristan kept telling me I was head over heels for Tea, but I knew I couldn't listen to him and make a mistake. Until I was certain of my own feelings, I finally told her. See, you may never grow to love Selina. And if you do—"

"It would take a few years," Kaiba interrupted.

"Yes…because you need to go slow. She's been through a lot, which I'm sure you know about. And although it seems as though she trusts you pretty well, if you do anything that can cause her to doubt…it'll take a while to regain her trust," Yugi said thoughtfully.

"I'm beginning to think Mokuba was wrong. I don't need a wife…or any women in my life; all they do is cause emotions to rise that aren't necessary!" Kaiba grumbled, an unknown anger rising inside of him.

"You can't resent her Kaiba. If my intuitions are correct, you're trying hard to make your relationship work. Just…keep at it. You'll both come around. Even if you never love each other…you'll still have each other. But Kaiba, don't try to love before learning to truly care."

Kaiba quickly rose from his chair, an uncomfortable feeling setting into him at his openness and honesty with his greatest rival. He certainly could tolerate him, and it was true that Yugi was the only person he could speak to from Selina's group of friends that wouldn't judge him, but it was still Yugi. "I need to make a phone call," he mumbled, heading for the door as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Kaiba, may I give you a suggestion?" Yugi asked, pulling the millennium puzzle from his neck and holding it in his hands. He didn't wait for Kaiba to answer before speaking again. "When you find the time and you're completely ready to feed the relationship you have with her…try courting her. Take her places she'd enjoy. She's the kind of girl who would have fun just spending time with you."

Kaiba grunted in response and exited the room, leaving Yugi alone, to a degree.

"Well Yami, this is the day. I'm marrying Tea and starting a new life with her," Yugi whispered, a holographic image of the 5000 year old Pharaoh appearing.

"I wish you luck. Do enjoy your honeymoon. Although, I'm afraid to see what Joey's house is like," Yami smirked.

"I'll pick you up as soon as we get back from the Bahamas," Yugi grinned, a faraway look appearing on his face.

"What is it abiou?" Yami asked in concern as he placed a transparent hand upon Yugi's shoulder.

"It's nothing Yami. I'm just worried for Selina…and Kaiba. I'm afraid they may be going too fast in their relationship to the point where Selina will grow scared or frightened of where she knows the relationship is leading," Yugi sighed softly.

"You cannot choose which road they take with their relationship. All you can do is watch from the side lines and hope for the best. Do not worry abiou, all will be fine. He is arrogant, yes, and self-centered…but maybe marriage is what he needed to rebirth him into the world," Yami smiled. "Congratulations. I'll see you when you return." With a thumbs-up sign, he was gone, leaving Yugi to wonder where his groomsmen had gone. The wedding was going to begin soon.

~*~*~*~

"You ready for this man?" Tristan asked Yugi as the four men headed down a hallway to enter the sanctuary.

Yugi grinned in reply and opened the door, swiftly walking to his place at the center of the stage. Kaiba, Joey, and Tristan in their respective places.

A few scattered whispers were among the multitude of witnesses that had gathered to observe this fine event. Far off in the back of the sanctuary, near the doors the women would be arriving through any moment, stood the few paparazzi who were permitted access by Kaiba himself.

Kaiba shifted his gaze towards the two doors which had recently opened. He narrowed his eyes, willing for the women to walk forward so this event could be finished. _I should never have allowed her to convince me into doing this. If only—_

Kaiba's thoughts were cut short when a beautiful melody filled the air. A young child with curly blonde locks smiled as she made her way down the aisle, tossing pink and white rose petals along the ground. To Kaiba, it seemed she would take an eternity.

~*~*~*~

"This is it Tea," Selina smiled as they lined up as rehearsed. She watched the scene from the shadows of their position near the double doors, motioning for Serenity to go forward when the time came.

Following Serenity was Mai, and not too long after, Selina. As Tea's maid of honor, she was the last girl to enter the sanctuary before the wedding melody would play. She smiled at her husband who happened to be standing closest to Yugi, though he was not the best man; the only reason he was standing there was because Mai and Serenity refused to be escorted by him as he refused Joey and Tristan the rights to escort her.

The moment she reached her position on the stage, the wedding bells began to ring and a gorgeous young woman with short chestnut hair and sparkling blue eyes set foot into the sanctuary. She wore a thin veil that slightly covered the blush appearing upon her light face. Her pure white gown was the one the girls had seen in the magazine, which as predicted, caused Yugi to have a blush of his own. But despite the slightly pink tinge of both their faces, the joy that was found there was beyond what most people discover in one minute of happiness; it was an eternal bliss.

~*~*~*~

Selina glanced around the large, magnificent grand ballroom where the reception was being held. A smile brightened her face as she took in every little detail. _We definitely spared no mistakes when we put the finishing touches up last night._

"Hey Selina," Joey grinned, standing before her with an extra glass of punch in his hands. "Mai said she had to powder her nose or something and since I saw you here sitting by yourself, I was wonderin' if you'd like to dance?"

Selina smiled and stood in acceptance, taking Joey's hand the moment he placed the punch glasses down. She followed his lead, surprised that someone like Joey could dance decently.

"So where's Kaiba?" he asked, his arms casually wrapped around her waist.

"I don't know. He disappeared the moment Yugi and Tea left for their honeymoon. I wonder where he could be," she said thoughtfully, placing her arms lightly around her friend's neck. "I see Yugi trusted you with Yami."

"Yup," Joey grinned as Selina adjusted the chain around his neck.

"So where were they going? I never had the chance to ask Tea."

"Yugi said something about England and some island in America. Said Tea's always been wanting to go to England; I figure they'll spend a day with Bakura, being that Yugi has been able to keep in touch with him after all these years."

"I don't think I met Bakura," Selina smiled gently.

"I think you did. Remember when Duke introduced you to the group?" he asked, continuing when she nodded her head. "Yeah, the white-haired guy with the ring around his neck; that was Bakura."

A light tapping on Joey's shoulder interrupted the two. "I hope you don't mind me cutting in Selina, but I want my man back," Mai said, eyeing Joey.

"Oh but of course. Now, if only I could find _my_ man," she joked, turning from her friends and walking towards the end of the ballroom floor. She would have made it back to her lonely seat, only if someone hadn't grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Did the dog enjoy his puppy dance?" Kaiba whispered, pulling Selina close to him in a tight, and uncomfortable embrace.

Selina ignored the discomfort and placed her arms around Kaiba's neck, all the while, glaring at him. "Where have you been?" she whispered angrily.

"I had a business call I had to make. If you didn't notice, I took off work today for _your friends' wedding," Kaiba growled in return._

"You didn't even tell me where you were going. You just…left me, all alone."

"I wasn't even gone an hour," Kaiba grumbled, watching his wife's face.

"Tea and Yugi left three hours ago! You disappeared as soon as they did! Is this how you are Seto Kaiba?" Selina questioned in irritation as she broke away from his arms and took a few steps back. "Is this how you will be? Are you just going to leave without telling me where you're going!"

"Selina—" Kaiba began, not taking notice that both their voices had risen and people were staring.

"No! I don't want to hear it! You keep telling me that you want to make this relationship work! And for God's sake Kaiba, I'm trying!" Selina shouted, turning angrily from him and storming out of the ballroom.

Kaiba's face brightened in fury and embarrassment as he followed after her. Upon reaching her, her grabbed hold of her arm and spun her around yet again, a look of disapproval on his face. "I didn't say you could leave," he growled.

"I'm not your servant; I'm your wife! I can come and go as I please. Let me set this straight. You don't own me! So stop acting like you do!"

Kaiba twitched, his grip on her wrist tightening. His anger had taken over, yet neither of them seemed to notice the pain he was bringing to her arm. "You will not speak to me that way," he snarled.

"And how do you want me to speak to you, _your highness_," Selina mocked, a fit of rebellion and rage growing inside of her. "Do you even know anything about me? My entire life, I have been single. Not one guy that asked me out did I say yes to. And then I jumped directly into marriage! For all I'm worth, I have tried making this work. And every time I try, you—"

"Don't go blaming this all on me!" Kaiba yelled, his eyes growing icier by the second. "You think you can change me? Who I am? I have news for you Selina; this is as good as it's going to get!"

The two stood there in silence, Kaiba glaring at the young woman before him while she averted her gaze, her anger in an instant, gone. Neither could take back the words they had said; but with their stubbornness, neither would.

A tear threatened to escape Selina's eye, but she wouldn't allow it. Instead, she swallowed it down and glanced back at Kaiba. With her anger gone, the ache in the wrist he was clutching was now very evident. She gritted her teeth in pain and allowed a soft growl to emit from her throat.

Feeling he now had control, he released her wrist and watched her rub it gently, wincing as she did so. He refused to admit he had bodily hurt her; his pride standing full and tall. He was surprised when she spoke to him again.

"Did you see the way they looked at each other?" she whispered gently, hanging her head. Kaiba felt inclined to ask who, but resisted. "With such tenderness and passion and…love," she continued, struggling with the last word. "My entire life, I always wanted to be rescued by _prince charming_, but somehow…I never believed he would come. Everything I ever dreamed of…it always involved being loved. But I guess you're right. I guess this is as good as it's going to get."

Quietly, she turned away from him and walked down the hallway, Roland greeting her when she reached him. He cast a questioning look at Kaiba who was slowly approaching before following Selina out of the building.

He held the door open for Selina and Kaiba, who wasn't too far behind. He sighed as he watched Selina crawl as far from her husband as she could possibly get. It didn't escape his notice the bruise that was quickly appearing on her wrist.

"Do we need to get you to the hospital Mrs. Kaiba?" Roland questioned as the limo pulled out of the drive.

"No Roland," Selina whispered tiredly. "I'll be fine…I'll ice it when we get…home."

Kaiba glanced across from him and for the first time, noticed _why_ she had been rubbing her wrist. And he knew it was he who had caused the pain. _What have I done?_

~*~*~*~

Joey sighed and turned back to Mai, Tristan, and Serenity. "I guess whatever they had goin' is gone," he muttered, taking Mai's hand and leading her back to the ballroom.

"They sounded pretty angry. Do you think they'll be alright Tristan?" Serenity asked softly, following Tristan in the direction her elder brother had just gone.

"They'll be fine Serenity," a voice from the shadows said gently.

Serenity glanced up and smiled at the face before her. "How do you know?"

"Because I know both of them fairly well," Duke grinned, taking her hands and tossing his head at Tristan. Fortunately, he understood and left the two alone.

"But I'm really worried about them; especially Selina."

"See, that's what I like about you Serenity. You always care about others."

"What?" Serenity asked in confusion.

"Now, if I'm not mistaken, Selina told me there was a beautiful girl that I knew whom I would hit it off with. I haven't seen any other beautiful girls here except you?" Duke grinned, leaning his head close to hers.

Serenity blushed, but instantly put a few inches of space between their faces. "You can't kiss me Duke," she insisted softly.

"You don't have to worry about that Serenity," he assured. "I don't kiss on first dates, or second…in fact, I refuse to kiss you until the fifth date. So what do you say Serenity? Would you consider allowing me to make it on the fifth date with you?"

Serenity smiled softly as she allowed Duke's forehead leaned against hers. "Let's make it through date number one first."

"Did you just say yes?" he asked with a hint of surprise.

"I believe I did," she replied, allowing him to pull her close and hold her tightly within his arms.


	10. Chapter Nine

**_The Arrangement_**

**Chapter Nine**

The drive home was silent, neither volunteering a topic of conversation. It was evident both were still angry with one another as the tension hung in the air. In spite of his anger, Kaiba couldn't help but continue to glance at his wife, particularly the wrist he had hurt.

"Ichigo," Kaiba began as he lowered the window between the driver's seat and the back.

"Yes Sir?" Ichigo responded, not taking his eyes from the road before him.

"Locate the quickest route to Domino City Hospital and take it," he demanded before bringing the window back up.

"No, that really won't be—" Selina said softly.

"Look at your wrist," Kaiba interrupted, watching as Selina slowly glanced at the purple bruise. "It needs medical care and that's what you're getting."

Selina sighed and closed her eyes, blocking out the images of the evening. If only time could go back to the way it was. When she was so naïve and carefree. In spite of the safety she felt within the mansion's walls and the comfort that was offered to her, part of her longed for the time when she had forgotten who Seto Kaiba was.

_I can never go back. Why do I always make the worst mistakes in life?_ She questioned herself mentally. _Maybe I should just never have…_

"We're here Sir," Ichigo said, interrupting Selina's thoughts as he opened the limo door.

"Wait here with Roland while we go inside," Kaiba commanded, stepping out into the cool night air and waiting for Selina to follow. The moment she was beside him, he took hold of her unharmed arm and gently pulled her with him.

"Really…it's fine Kaiba," she whispered, her words her only resistance.

"We're not discussing this again. Your wrist is hurt," he insisted firmly, ending the conversation as they approached the front desk. "Is Keito in?"

The woman jumped, slightly startled at hearing a voice at the late hour. "Dr. Keito is making his rounds right now. Is it important?" she asked quietly as she recognized the man before her.

"No," Selina said while Kaiba said otherwise. One glance from him caused her to close her mouth.

"Yes, it is. Page him," he commanded.

"Yes Sir," she answered meekly, taking a deep breath of air the moment Kaiba turned around.

~*~*~*~

"It's been a long time since I've seen you here Selina," Dr. Keito smiled as he motioned for her to take a seat. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I…well," she began, trying to think of a story he'd believe.

"Her wrist is hurt," Kaiba interrupted, leaning against the closed door.

"Ah, it looks pretty bad," he commented, gingerly taking her hand and inspecting the damage. "We need to get you to x-ray in order to ensure there are no broken bones."

Selina forced a small smile as she followed the doctor down the hall, Kaiba close behind. Had either Keito or Selina glanced at his face, they would have noticed a tiny hint of pain etched in his navy eyes.

"How did this happen?" Dr. Keito questioned fifteen minutes later as he went over her x-rays.

"Well," she began, her face slightly paling. _My husband and I were having a disagreement and neither of us realized how strong his grip was? No…that doesn't work…the truth never does._ "We were leaving my friends' wedding and there were a few stairs. Of course, I'm wearing high heels, and I lost my balance," she smiled, thankful she could come up with a story that would be easy to believe.

"And Mr. Kaiba wasn't able to catch you? Or did he break most of your fall?" he replied, a slight gleam in his eyes at her story.

"He was still in the lobby…talking with Duke about business. I was tired so I left the two to wait in the limo."

"So you and Mr. Kaiba are close I take it?" he continued, placing the x-rays aside.

"Roland and Ichigo have done a good job keeping the media unaware of this arrangement," Kaiba spoke coolly. "I trust you to keep our relationship a secret."

"I can't even say what relationship that would be," he replied with a grin before growing serious. "Selina has a very strained wrist. I'll send one of the nurses in to place some bandages on it. It should only take a few days to heal; nothing too major. But Selina, I don't want you to use it until you return in a week. You got lucky," he smiled, rising from his chair.

"Wait…bandages for only a few days? But you said it's only strained," Selina faltered, her eyes pleading for a different answer.

"Bandages which you can easily remove yourself. Don't worry. Now if you two will excuse me, I do have a few more rounds to make. A nurse will be in soon."

The moment they were alone, Kaiba took the open chair and brought Selina's attention to him by taking her uninjured hand. He cast her a thankful glance before releasing her hand and turning away; hoping they wouldn't have to wait much longer.

~*~*~*~

"Selina," she faintly heard her name being called before her door flew open and a distraught Mokuba stood before her.

"What is it?" she asked gently, turning her attention away from her work and focusing on the young teen before her.

"I need help and Seto is too busy to help me," he complained, not bothering to close the door before he sat upon her bed.

"What is it you need help with Mokuba?" she sighed, rising from her chair and moving to sit beside the young boy.

"I don't understand my homework," he grumbled, dropping the book he had been carrying into her lap.

_Great…_"I'll try to help, but this wasn't my best class in school," she smiled slightly, all the while, hoping she didn't confuse him more.

"Your wrist looks better," he commented as he waited for her to either explain the work or do it for him.

"What you mean is the bandages are gone and I can use it," she chuckled slightly, glancing at the ugly color bruise that still rest there. "Now if only the color would change," she grumbled, noticing a muffled laugh escape Mokuba's lips.

"I'm sorry Mokuba," Selina spoke gently a few minutes later. "I just can't seem to remember how to do this. Sorry Squirt."

"Oh well, I'll see if someone around here other than Seto understands. Not only is he too _busy_ to help, but he's been in a sour mood since Yugi's wedding," he commented, taking the book from Selina and heading towards her door.

_I wouldn't know…I haven't seen him since that night. All I've caught are glimpses. But…that's fine. He hurt me and he refuses to acknowledge that. He makes me so angry, I could just—_

"Are you okay?" Mokuba questioned, casting her a puzzled face. "You look angry."

Selina forced her lips to curve upward. "I'm fine Mokuba. I was just thinking, that's all."

"I hope Seto stops working soon. It felt like he was around more ever since you came here. But now, all he does is work," he stated, closing the door behind him and leaving Selina to her angry thoughts about the man in question.

~*~*~*~

Kaiba growled in frustration, a few curses escaping beneath his voice. This was the fifth time within the hour the program he was working on failed to succeed. Every time he seemed to fix the problem, a new one would be discovered. Angry and frustrated, he slammed the screen to the laptop down and rose quickly from his chair.

Slamming the door behind him, he briskly walked down the hallway, a firm glare set upon his face. The maids had learned to stay away from that particular part of the mansion while Kaiba was home as his mood had been terrible since the night he and Selina returned from the wedding. The only person who was brave enough to approach Kaiba was Mokuba; but according to Mokuba, Kaiba had never been this terrible before.

_I need some air,_ he thought in irritation while he slowed his walk, the frustration lingering. Yet, instead of turning for the staircase that led into the back gardens, he found himself standing before Selina's bedroom door.

Since Yugi and Tea's wedding, Kaiba had been avoiding his wife at all costs. He even resorted to sleeping in his office as he once had a few years earlier, before he had promised Mokuba he would never work to the point of illness again. He knew that she had closed the door between their rooms; he was there when she had slammed it in his face. And as he had stood there in somewhat of a surprise, he had heard the latches on the lock, telling him it would take something more than words to mend their relationship.

As he stood before her door, his mind wandering, he missed the quiet sounds coming from inside. He was brought back to reality when the light from the sunny day outside hit his eyes from the windows in Selina's room.

Selina blinked as she stared at the towering figure before her. Without a word, she moved to close her door, hoping he would just go away. But as she did this, his hand swiftly caught it, holding it in place.

He wasn't sure what he was doing, or what he planned on saying, but he knew he had to do something. It had been nine days, and throughout all nine of those days, she had been plaguing his thoughts; torturing him to sleepless nights and dreamless oblivion. It had to stop; something had to change. This was his wife, and would be forever. He had to make their relationship work. He knew she was too frightened of him to make the first move; or, so he thought.

"What do you want?" she asked evenly, her sudden shock at seeing him washed away with a calm determination.

"I think it's time we had a talk," he replied, closing the door behind him and watching her from her position not but two feet away.

"About what?" she returned softly. "Apparently, you've not felt that we needed to talk for nine days, so why is today any different?"

Kaiba breathed deeply, trying hard to keep his cool. This wasn't the same girl he had met before. The Selina _he_ knew was shy and afraid to truly speak her mind; nothing like the woman who stood before him. Then the thought hit him. Did he really _know_ his wife?

"Are you going to stand there like a big oaf and waste my time, or do you have something of value you want to say to me?" she scoffed, glaring at him. Her own words slightly shocked her, but reality had lost all meaning, and subtleness, all value. The anger she had held inside was beginning to bubble out.

Not certain he could take any more insults than the one she had just given him, he narrowed his eyes at her before sighing calmly. _Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn,_ he thought ironically to himself, before deciding he'd allow her to have her moment of anger. _She isn't going to get an angry word out of me…no matter how much I would _like_ to yell._

"Selina," he began, moving closer to her, only for her to move equally further from him. "You have to know that I never meant…that I didn't mean to…"

"To what?" she retorted, all composer fleeing from her at that moment.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," he growled, his eyes piercing into hers.

"Well you know what, you did," she said flatly, making a move to go around him, only to be blocked.

"And you know it was an accident. Selina, I would never intentionally do something to hurt you!" he emphasized in frustration.

"So you've said," she growled, her eyes iced over in anger and pain as she frowned at him. "You said 'believe it or not, I'd never hurt you.' And then you have the audacity to tell me it was an accident? Face the music Seto Kaiba, you hurt me!"

"Selina, I would never—"

"Do you know how many times my father said that to me! How many times he apologized to me after he beat me, promising it would never happen again? No!" she yelled, her eyes blazing with rage. "You have never taken the time to find out what I've gone through! All you wanted to know was about my past! You never wanted to know how it affected me! Why? Because you don't care about anyone but yourself!"

Kaiba twitched at her words, anger growing inside of him. Yet, instead of taking her pause as a moment to jump in, he waited for her to continue.

"All you care about are facts and numbers, not about people! Well newsflash Kaiba, because that's what this is! The moment my mother died, along with my brother whom she was pregnant with, my dad succumbed to drinking! The father I had loved and had loved me in returned shut me out of his world and drug me into a world of darkness and pain! He started beating me when I was nine! Nine years old Kaiba! Three years of watching my father get wasted and drunk before he began to blame me for our problems! Blame me for my mother's death! _It was not my fault_!" At this point, tears began to form in her eyes as Kaiba silently watched, all anger within him dissipating. He was silent, his eyes softening as each word left her lips.

"You want to know why I never accepted any dates from the boys who asked me? I was ashamed! Ashamed of my life, my father, how he treated me! I was ashamed of how I looked. But most of all, I was ashamed of bearing the burden of my mother's death. After all, it was supposedly _my_ fault. Not the other driver's fault, but mine! I was six years old when she died! Six! My mom wasn't there to see me through all those times that a mother is supposed to be there! She left me with…_him_!

"Guess how many scars I have Kaiba! Just guess! They're all over my arms, my back, my legs…they're everywhere! And they'll never go away! I'll always be a walking pin cushion! And you want to know what the worst thing is Kaiba? The worst thing is…I still love my father…"

Selina slowly sunk to the floor as tears consumed her. She allowed herself to be pulled into Kaiba's strong arms as she sobbed into his black cotton shirt. Had she not been blinded by her own tears, or her face buried into his chest, she would have seen a few crystals fall from Kaiba's own navy eyes.

_You don't know how much we have in common Selina,_ he sighed inwardly. "I'm sorry," he whispered gently, smoothing the hair atop her head. "Nothing was your fault Selina. He was wrong to blame you," he soothed, gently rubbing her back as her tears quieted. "I only hope you'll forgive me for being such a fool."

Through her muffled voice and sniffles, he could hear the faint words escape her lips. "You're not a fool…and…I do forgive you. I know it wasn't intentional…I just…"

"I know," he murmured softly. "It's alright…I know."

"Thank you…Seto…"

~*~*~*~

Selina yawned tiredly as she pulled her robe tighter across her slim frame. It was exceptionally cold on the mid-November morning, but that wasn't about to stop her from enjoying the day. She smiled gently as she reached for the door that connected the two rooms. Slowly, she turned the knob and opened it, only to find her husband rushing around the room.

"I'm running late," Kaiba frowned, grabbing his briefcase.

"Oh," she replied softly, watching him rush from one end of the room to the other and back again.

"What's up?" he asked, fixing his tie before heading to the door she was holding open.

"I just wanted to tell you…"

"What?" he asked, raising a brow in suspicion. "Selina, I'm running late," he reminded, pointing at the clock.

"Have a good day," she smiled, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. "You'd better go."

"Yeah, I'll be late today so don't have them hold supper for me," he added as an afterthought, quickly kissing her forehead before rushing out the door and down the hallway – soon out of sight.

"Well, Mokuba and I will have a wonderful day. I think we'll go to the arcade like we did for his birthday and then maybe we'll have a nice glass of champagne over an expensive dish of lobster tails," she rolled her eyes as she headed to her closet. "Won't that just be dandy."

_It's not his fault you didn't tell him,_ a small voice reminded her. _He would have listened. Maybe not change his plans, but he would have done something._ "Whatever," she mumbled. "He's Seto Kaiba. What can I expect from him that's heartfelt? Ichigo's the one that got Mokuba a gift in the first place, not that I want a gift. I just want…time."

~*~*~*~

"Oh, before I forget!" Mokuba exclaimed, dropping his slice of pizza down onto the plate and wiping his hands. Quickly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, wrapped box. "Happy birthday!"

Selina grinned as she accepted the gift. Like a child, she tore at the paper until she could see the prize. A slight gasp escaped her lips as she pulled the locket from the box and held it in the palm of her hand.

"I put a picture of me and Seto in there so you'll never be lonely, even when I'm at school and Seto's at work."

"Thank you Mokuba," she smiled, glancing at the picture of the young boy and then at his elder brother. He was smiling; that rare smile that hid behind the icy eyes and frown, and only made an appearance at the most unusual of times. But nevertheless, Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp., was smiling.

"You and Seto make me feel like such a kid. You're both so, so…"

"Old? I hardly call twenty old, Mokuba," she smirked, placing the locket around her neck.

"Well, maybe not twenty…but twenty-two! I'm only fourteen!"

Selina chuckled at his comment, not noticing him rise from the table until he grabbed her hand. "Come on," he smiled, pulling her up. "I want another chance to beat you at Monsters to the Max!"

_Who comes up with these titles,_ she thought pitifully as she allowed herself to be led by Mokuba. _No creative imagination whatsoever. Sheesh. You'd think something produced by Kaiba Corp. would have some form of imagination. 'Monsters to the Max,' how ridiculous!_

~*~*~*~

Duke strolled into the office, an unusually large grin spread across his face. He laid the paper he had been carrying upon Kaiba's desk and pointed to a large article. "Look who's in the paper."

Kaiba glanced at the article and rolled his eyes. "It's nothing new Devlin."

"And I quote," he began, picking the paper back up. "'Another new hit from Kaiba Corporations! _Dragon's Revenge_ is a must have for any avid dueler. It takes the skill of the duelist plus the knowledge of the game to an entirely new level. With the in-depth explanations and easy to understand controls, this game is certain to bring even the worst duelist to victory…' I have to admit Kaiba, I'm flattered. It even mentions Selina in there, towards the end. 'The graphics are outstanding and are designed by Selina Mazika, a cousin of Duke Devlin, the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters.' Of course, it should be 'Selina Kaiba' but I'm certain the media doesn't know of this yet."

"So the game has already gone world-wide I'm imagining," Kaiba answered, a smirk settling onto his features.

"With only two days of release time, of course!"

"I expected no less."

"You know, I bet Selina would love to see her graphics in action. Perhaps she should battle you."

"I may design games Devlin, but I don't always have the time to play them. Especially today. Today, of all days, I came in late! I barely made it to my meeting with my board of directors," Kaiba sighed, picking up the game he had on his desk; the one he was going to give to Mokuba the moment he arrived home.

"And we have one in an hour. I can understand why your rule of taking the day off on birthdays doesn't apply today," Duke commented, flopping himself down into one of the leather chairs before Kaiba's desk and propping his feet up on it.

"Birthdays? Devlin, I don't take off for my employees," he said sarcastically.

"So Selina's an employee? Funny, I thought wives were equal. Hmm, if they work for us, I ought to ask Serenity soon!" Duke joked, lightly closing his eyes.

"Selina?"

"Yeah, she's twenty today. Didn't she tell you?"

Kaiba growled in frustration. "No," he grumbled, picking up the phone.

"She isn't there. She and Mokuba went out; she told me about it a few days ago when I asked what she was doing," Duke said, not bothering to open his eyes.

Kaiba slammed the phone down, only to pick it up once more. _I'll just leave a message for Mokuba with Roland. And then, tonight, Selina and I will have a talk. And here I thought she had just turned nineteen. How much do I _really_ know about her?_

~*~*~*~

Kaiba's plan to speak with Selina failed. An error in the Kaiba Corp. mainframe computer system had occurred, and Kaiba had to fix it himself. He closed his eyes and yawned tiredly as he placed his briefcase on his desk. It was already one-thirty in the morning. He would have gone straight to bed if he hadn't noticed the light coming from the slightly opened door to Selina's room.

Moving quietly in curiosity at what she could be doing up at this late hour, he peered through the door, raising his brow at what he saw. On the bed lay Selina, headphones in place and a handheld gaming system in hand. Her head was moving to the music as she mouthed the words, completely oblivious to the man watching her or the expression he held upon his face.

He smirked as he moved towards her, her eyes focused on the game before her. Slowly, he leaned close to her ear, gently moving the earpiece. "Can't sleep?"

Selina jumped in surprise, dropping the game system. "Seto Kaiba!" she shrieked, catching her breath. "What do you think you're doing?"

Kaiba grinned cheekily as he sat upon her bed, grabbing the disc player and handheld game system and turning them both off. "What are you doing up?" he said, ignoring her previous question.

"I couldn't sleep. Mokuba took me to a coffee shop and I kept getting refills," she grinned childishly. "Is my light keeping you awake?"

"No, I just got back."

Selina's mouth formed a silent "oh" but no words escaped her lips. She cast her eyes downward and glanced at her hands, suddenly feeling very odd in her pink t-shirt and black pajama bottoms.

"Selina," Kaiba began, gently taking her chin and bringing her eyes to him. "We need to communicate."

Selina was quiet, her thoughts lost in a world of their own. _This is so embarrassing,_ she groaned inwardly. _I look like a child, not a twenty year old woman!_

"Selina," Kaiba's voice brought her back to him. "Duke told me that today – well, yesterday – was your birthday."

"I should have told you," she said simply. "I forgot to mention it until morning, and you were in such a rush. I didn't want to delay you any longer."

_But if we don't communicate, this will never work. And as much as that would be easier for me, I don't want things to be that way._ Kaiba gently took hold of her left hand and glanced at it, his eyes taking in the emptiness of one particular finger. He growled quietly as he rose from her bed. This was not going to be easy.

"Selina, come with me," he said, pulling her from the bed and watching as she slid her feet into a pair of fluffy pink slippers. Her color coordination caused a tiny grin to grow on his face.

"Where are we going?" she asked quietly, feeling the cool rush of the late autumn air hit her. _Okay…outside._

"I've always wanted to walk among the stars in the garden," Kaiba mumbled, his hand still holding hers.

"The gardens are so pretty in the daytime…but I never imagined them to be this beautiful at night," she admired as their pace slowed.

"I didn't get to spend the day with you," he grumbled, glancing at her profile as they stood before a white rosebush, bright in the dark morning. "I've seen you look at the gardens," he commented, releasing her hand and bending before the bush. "But I've never been able to walk with you in them," he finished, rising from his position and holding a rose out to her.

She smiled gracefully as she accepted it, a slight chill covering her body. Without any comment, Kaiba removed his business coat and slid it around her slim arms. When he knew it was secure, he wrapped his arm around her waist and continued walking, ignoring any form of protest coming from his young wife.

"We need to communicate," he said once more, stopping the moment they reached the middle of a small bridge that crossed the pond lying far from the mansion. Lily pads, beautiful pink lotuses, and water lilies graced the pond as they swayed with the gentle breeze.

"I want this to work," he said gently, turning to face the young woman before him. He gently caressed her cheek, pushing her hair behind her ear. Her eyes, a sparkling blue etched with jade, glanced into his distant navy ones. As the time had passed, she had grown more intoxicating, more captivating, and more beautiful. He took a deep breath, trying to contain the emotions swirling up inside of him. He may be Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporations, but he was a man, and he did have desires.

"I want this to work too," she whispered softly, her voice nearly lost in the quiet of the night. _I want to make you proud…_

"I know I missed your birthday, and I should have given this to you sooner…" he trailed off, pulling a velvet box from his pocket. "I've been carrying this around with me for a week. I've had it since the idea of marriage came up, but I…" his voice was lost once more as he pulled the ring from the box and slid it onto her waiting finger. It was a perfect fit.

"Seto," she whispered, her eyes large and watery as she glanced at the sparkling diamond resting perfectly upon her finger.

Kaiba allowed a hint of a smile to escape his lips before he knew he couldn't resist her any longer. Since the first moment he had seen her in his home, he had felt a warm desire within him. And now, in a moment of gentleness and longing, he pulled her close to him, capturing her lips with his own in a kiss of quiet passion beneath the moonlit sky.

~*~*~*~

Selina stretched, feeling the warmth of another body beside her. Her eyes blinked, a small smile growing on her face as she recalled the moonlit walk. A quiet laugh escaped her lips as she felt Kaiba's business coat still around her shoulders. The feeling of his hands sliding tighter around her waist caused her to fully wake and turn to face him.

"You're awake," he commented, his eyes lazily glancing at her face.

"I don't want to be," she mumbled, closing her eyes and resting her head against his chest.

"I do have to be into work in a few hours," he reminded, glancing up at the clock hanging above his desk.

"Then maybe you should go get ready. I hope you have another suit."

"Why's that?" he asked, genuinely intrigued.

"Because you can't have this coat back. It's rather comfortable."

Kaiba chuckled as he leaned his face close to hers. "I have plenty of suits," he whispered. "But that one's my favorite."

"Mine," she mumbled, sleep beginning to overtake her.

_Mine,_ Kaiba thought as he glanced at her once more sleeping form. He slowly rose from the bed, careful to not wake her. Hoping the wrinkles in his suit wouldn't be too bad, he headed for the shower, memories of the night flooding his mind.

~*~*~*~

_"Seto," Selina whispered softly, walking into Kaiba's room only five minutes after they had returned from their walk. His coat still hung from her shoulders._

_He glanced up from the paper he was about to read and watched her walk towards him. His curiosity was piqued when she climbed onto his bed to sit beside him._

_"May I sleep here tonight?" she asked gently, watching for his facial expressions._

_Kaiba couldn't help but show his astonishment. He knew things had finally started to get back on track with their relationship, but this was new. And soon._

_Selina held up her hand, knowing where his thoughts were heading. "I'm not ready for that…I just. If this is going to be my room too…"_

_Kaiba didn't allow her to finish before he had pulled the covers over them and pulled her close to him. He hadn't even bothered to change his clothing. "You're welcome here anytime Selina," he said gently, feeling her muscles relax within his grasp._

_"You're bed is more comfortable than mine," she commented sleepily, en__joy__ing the warmth she was feeling._

_Kaiba gently chuckled before leaning close to her ear, his warm breath enticing her senses. "You mean our bed," he murmured, forcing himself to close his eyes and try to sleep._

_It took a few hours before he could accomplish this. Having his wife in his arms and not being able to do anything but hold her was one of the toughest things Kaiba had ever done; especially when he wanted nothing more than to be intimate with her._

_"I know you're not ready," he whispered, his eyes closing and sleep beginning to take over. "But you're doing surprising things to my senses Selina Kaiba…"_

~*~*~*~

"Are you ready," Kaiba called through the door to Selina's closet, gently knocking on it.

"Yes," she said softly, emerging through the door and astounding Kaiba into silence. "Do you like it?"

"You're beautiful," he said calmly, gently taking her small hand and leading her down the stairs to the limo.

Selina breathed deeply, and unsettled nervousness clawing at her. The dress, a deep blue with a sheer black cover, glittered in the fading sunlight as the two made their way outside to their vehicle. For as cold as the evening was starting out, Selina was still warm with nervousness and anxiety.

Kaiba knew nothing to say to calm her pounding heart. The only solace he could find for himself was that he knew she could handle the media. As long as all she had to do was stand beside him and smile, she'd be fine. Even if she felt forced into answering a question, he knew she would answer with grace and dignity. There really was nothing she had to be afraid of.

The ride to the event was quick and smooth, the couple arriving earlier than planned. They could see the cameras waiting, ready to bombard anyone attending the dinner party with flashes of light.

"Everything will be fine," Kaiba managed to say, his calm and domineering business face appearing. "Let's go," he commanded calmly as Roland opened the door and Ichigo stood by to help the two make it through the crowds of press.

Kaiba exited the limo with ease, ignoring the lights flashing around him. He nodded to Roland who proceeded to the driver's side of the limo. "Selina," Kaiba whispered, holding out his hand to the young woman inside who was overcome with fear and dread.

Selina gasped as she caught a glimpse of all the cameras lined all the way to the doors. _No media inside except for the few he's permitted,_ she reminded herself, placing her hand slowly and gracefully in his.

The diamond on her finger sparkled in the light, causing light gasps escape from the crowds of paparazzi. A story had been leaked out that Kaiba had often been seen with a young woman, but no picture of her could be found, nor any name. The paparazzi stood in waiting, wondering if the diamond on the woman's finger was any indication of a relationship between the multi-billionaire CEO and herself.

Selina glanced around through the open door, taking a deep breath of air. She'd never enjoyed the thought of the paparazzi taking pictures of her and creating stories they thought could be true. She closed her eyes, her nervousness and fear of disappointing Kaiba growing.

She knew she would never be able to make it to the double doors not but seven feet away; it was too overwhelming. That was, until Kaiba's grip on her hand tightened, telling her he would be there.

"I'm here Selina," he whispered, his eyes holding a hint of sympathy as he helped her out of the vehicle, flashes of light greeting the young, nervous woman.


	11. Chapter Ten

**_The Arrangement_******

**Chapter Ten**

Selina slowly opened her eyes, bright flashes of light all around her. She didn't realize they were slowly making their way towards the double doors, until she tuned in to the questions coming from all directions.

"What's your name?" one voice in the crowd asked.

"How are you and Mr. Kaiba acquainted?" came another.

"How long has Mr. Kaiba been seeing you?" another questioned.

"Selina," Kaiba whispered quietly, his lips barely moving as he pulled her closer to his side. "Don't let their questions overwhelm you. Nothing will be answered until later this evening."

Selina smiled weakly, thankful Kaiba was there with her. Had she had to face this alone, who knows what she would have done. A genuine smile found its way to her face the moment they entered the building.

"And here we are," Kaiba said, his voice filled with mundane boredom.

"It's gorgeous in here," Selina said in awe, her eyes taking in the flower arrangements and the royal feel of the air. "Thank you for bringing me Seto," she said softly.

Kaiba smirked, slipping his arm around her slim waist and leading her into the grand ballroom where the actual event was being held. _You may regret that later this evening,_ he thought, his heart feeling a touch of compassion for the young, naïve woman at his side.

~*~*~*~

"How are you enjoying yourself so far?" Kaiba questioned as he returned to the table he had left Selina at not but ten minutes earlier.

She grinned like a child receiving a new toy as she turned to him in excitement. "Everything is so amazing! The flowers are gorgeous, the music is lovely, and the singer is perfect. And to think that business people have more to talk about than just business…" she trailed off, a slight teasing gleam in her eyes.

Kaiba shook his head as he took his seat beside his wife, wondering what it was she saw in the things around her. It was just another party for the VIPs of business. All these people cared about were their stocks and bonds and how badly other businesses were doing, so long as theirs was number one. Then again, part of _him was like that._

"As long as you're enjoying yourself," he mumbled, taking a sip of his wine.

"Seto Kaiba," a voice from across the table stated, commanding Kaiba's full attention.

"Alexander Henderson," Kaiba nodded, rising to shake hands with the young gentleman.

"I noticed you in association with this lovely young woman and I must admit, I was interested," he said, his eyes focusing on Selina.

"What about it?" Kaiba asked impassively.

"I was hoping I might be able to steal her away for the evening," he grinned.

Kaiba glanced at Selina, smirking at the questioning look in her eyes. "What do you think Selina?" he asked calmly.

"Yes, how about it?" Alexander asked hopefully, a large grin spread across his face.

"I'm sorry Mr. Henderson," she replied, the words easily flowing from her lips. "But this evening is promised to Mr. Kaiba." _As are many others._

"Well, it was worth a try," he answered, a slight disappointed look crossing his face. "If you'll excuse me, I see my business partner has arrived."

Kaiba nodded, watching the young man walk away before turning to look at his wife. "And by promising the evening to me, you mean what?" he asked, his brow rising in a different suggestion.

"Don't push it," she warned, narrowing her eyes. "You know I'm not—"

"Selina!" Duke greeted, interrupting her and Kaiba.

"Devlin," Kaiba greeted. "Miss…Wheeler," he nodded, cringing at her last name.

"Duke, Serenity!" Selina grinned, rising to hug her cousin and her friend. "You're joining us?"

"But of course. I am, after all, Seto Kaiba's business partner," Duke beamed, pulling Serenity's chair out for her.

"I hope we didn't interrupt anything," Serenity said softly as the two businessmen engaged in a conversation on the new technology they planned to produce early the next year.

Selina smiled at her young friend before assuring her that nothing important was being discussed when they showed up. _After all…it's nothing he doesn't know. Honestly! Men and their hormones…_

~*~*~*~

"May I have your attention please?" a young woman in her late thirties requested, not but two hours into the event. "Mr. Seto Kaiba would like a word."

The room immediately quieted as all eyes turned towards the twenty-two year old CEO walking towards the platform. As he glanced through the crowd of people with his icy navy eyes, he found his gaze locking in on the young woman he had married only two months earlier.

"Ladies and gentlemen; honored guests," he began. "I would like to welcome each and every one of you to this year's annual Kaiba Corporations banquet. As Christmas is one of the busiest times of the year for us, it has been decided this event would be held before the Christmas rush began, so as not to interfere with business.

"I see many faces aspired with the desire of building a strong empire; and for you, I hold a word of advice. Business is never personal, so never fear who you are dealing with. For those of us who have been in business for years, and have a strong empire, I congratulate you. You have learned the art of balancing life and work.

"For many of us, our business is our life. Our everyday choices are made in the manner of what is best for the business. In my seven years of being CEO of Kaiba Corporations, I have lived by that very standard. But recently, I have accepted a new position in life. As my younger brother pointed out, and finally caused me to understand, I will not always be able to run Kaiba Corporations. For many of you today, that is a problem.

"And that gives us a choice. Do we live in the benefits of our labor and keep it to ourselves, allowing the business to fall into other hands when we can no longer run it, or do we balance our lives? As many of you know, and have joked about, I have been single. But today, I want to correct your thoughts." Kaiba stopped, his speech and motioned his hand towards his wife, causing every eye to turn to her.

"The press has told stories of my being seen with a young woman. And it is true, for she is with me tonight. I wish to introduce to you my wife, Selina Kaiba."

Silence filled the mass of people, until hands began to clap. It was most definitely a turn of events in Kaiba Corp. The business had not suffered any damage by Kaiba's marriage, but instead, had increased in profits. This was a relieving thought to the new businessmen who were young, and in love. If Seto Kaiba were able to manage business and marriage, then anyone could. After all, Seto Kaiba was the most cold hearted business man in the world.

~*~*~*~

"It was a wonderful speech," Selina smiled softly as she and Kaiba slowly walked to a room set aside for the press.

Kaiba was silently contemplating this, wishing he had allowed Ichigo to write the speech instead. "I suppose," he mumbled, entering into a medium sized room, filled with press.

"Mr. Kaiba," Ichigo introduced, stepping aside as Kaiba stepped up to the microphone, Selina beside him.

Questions began spilling from the reporters the moment Selina glanced at the cameras. Questions she wasn't sure she would be able to answer.

The room suddenly quieted as Kaiba pointed to one reporter, asking for them to repeat the question.

"How did you and Mr. Kaiba come into association?" the reporter asked, directing his question towards Selina.

Kaiba stepped aside, allowing Selina access to the microphone. Slowly, she opened her mouth, trying to calm her nerves.

"Through my cousin," she said softly, "Kaiba's business partner."

"How long have you known each other?" another reporter yelled out.

"We met two years ago," Selina answered truthfully, her heart rate slowly retreating to normal.

"How long have you been married?"

"Two months," she replied, smiling softly.

"What's Mr. Kaiba like at home?"

Selina grinned, but ignored the question as another one caught her ear.

"Was this a marriage of love or convenience?"

Kaiba stepped to the microphone, slipping his arm casually around Selina's waist. In truth, he wasn't sure their marriage fell under either of those categories, but if he showed some display of affection, perhaps they wouldn't pursue the question.

"How has this affected business?"

Thankful the question had been passed up, Kaiba inwardly sighed in relief. He stood on the platform, his arm around Selina, as he answered a few more questions about their relationship and business before he told them no more questions would be accepted as they needed to return to the party.

As they left the room, Kaiba's mind was still on the question of the nature of their marriage. No, it wasn't one of love, that was certain. Convenience? Most definitely not; it would have been more convenient to stay single. Business deal? Obviously not; Duke had been his business partner for a few years. But, if not those three, then what was it? Desire? Need?

Growling in frustration, Kaiba pushed the thought from his mind as he and Selina made their way back to the grand ballroom. Midnight was slowly approaching, and the real party had only just begun.

~*~*~*~

"Where's Kaiba?" Duke asked quietly, seating himself casually beside his cousin.

Selina shrugged as her eyes watched the ballroom floor where couples swayed gently to the soft music coming from the stage.

"I should be asking you the same about Serenity," she smiled, finally turning to her cousin after enduring a couple minutes of silence.

"Serenity had to call her brother and tell him she wouldn't be home until late, or early for that matter. You know how Joey is about her," Duke laughed quietly.

"Duke, do you know an Alexander Henderson?" she asked curiously, her eyes growing in wonder.

"We've done a business deal with his company before. Why?"

"Oh, he wanted to steal me away for the evening," Selina said nonchalantly.

"Beginning to regret staying with Kaiba?" Duke teased, a smile gracing his lips as he noticed his date reentering the ballroom.

Selina made no comment as her eyes drifted back to the ballroom. She barely heard Duke tell her he and Serenity were going to dance, or notice them leave. Her thoughts had strayed away, back to a question brought up in the press room; the same question that had bothered Kaiba so much.

_Why did I marry him again?_ _All I had to do was move in with Duke; he even offered to pay for my own apartment. But I was too stubborn. And when this came along, I didn't even want to consider it. But those images of the hospital; his younger brother. And his eyes._ Selina sighed, closing her eyes as a soft smile appeared on her thoughtful face.

_Those eyes are so cold and full of malice. And yet, they are soft and warm; comforting. And now, I'm afraid I may be falling in love with a man who keeps true emotions at arms length. I know we've only _known_ each other for two months, but I still feel like I've known him longer. But that isn't my problem. The problem is that I'm afraid to love; especially if it will be to love alone._

_How does one learn to love another whose emotions are hidden except at the strangest of times. Who holds them at arms length, yet still wants to be close. How am I to love Seto Kaiba, when I'm so afraid?_ Selina inwardly asked herself this, before a light tapping on her shoulder broke her from her thoughts. Her eyes traveled up, only to gaze into the cool, navy eyes of Seto Kaiba.

"I'm sorry I was gone so long," he apologized softly, holding his hand out for Selina to take. "But I hope I can make it up to you by offering you this dance?"

Selina smiled, gently rising from her chair as she took his hand. "It would be an honor."

Kaiba grinned, his hands encircling her waist the moment the two had reached the dance floor. "I do believe the last time we were in this position was at your friends' wedding."

"What _did you and Yugi talk about?" Selina asked suddenly, her eyes fixated on Kaiba's._

"What do you mean?"

"I know you two were talking about something. I'm curious as to what. Besides, Tristan and Joey came by and said you wanted to talk to Yugi, which is why they had come to _our dressing room."_

"Yugi said he was reopening his grandfather's gaming shop. He wanted some tips on business," Kaiba answered, pulling Selina in closer to him.

"Is that all?"

"Perhaps. Does it really matter?" Kaiba smirked, lightly kissing her forehead.

For the moment, it was as if they were the only two people around; like no one else was in the room with them. And even though a few hundred people were scattered around the ballroom, Kaiba paid them no thought.

He was not going to spoil Selina's evening because he was the cold-hearted, ruthless CEO of Kaiba Corp. Tonight was hers, and had he owned it, he would have given her the moon and stars. Not even the cameras from the permitted press could cause him to be distant; not when she was so close to him.

Kaiba sighed softly as Selina lay her head against his chest, and closed his eyes. Strange things were happening inside his heart; inside his soul. He wasn't sure if he was ready to feel it, or if he even wanted those feelings, but he did know one thing. He knew that the woman in his arms had taken a permanent residence in his heart.

_"But Kaiba, don't try to love before learning to truly care,"_ Yugi's words echoed in his mind as the song came to an end. _I think it's possible I'm beginning to care. How can I not when she's so…intoxicating?_

~*~*~*~

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Kaiba asked quietly as he and Selina slowly walked to the awaiting limo.

"I did. Thank you for bringing me," she replied softly, her voice lingering in the air like the smell of a sweet perfume.

Kaiba nodded, not sure how to respond to this. It was the second time she had said it that evening, and he was beginning to wonder why. Who else was he going to bring? The maid, Ginger?

Kaiba shook his head, a silent chuckle escaping his lips. He watched his wife enter the vehicle in slow movements. The party was far from over, but Kaiba was certain his assumptions were correct when he watched Selina eagerly slip off her heels.

His theory was proven accurate when she lay her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, quickly falling into a peaceful sleep. Kaiba, on the other hand, was very awake, as his thoughts once again consumed him.

~*~*~*~

"Selina, we're home," Kaiba whispered softly, gently pulling away from her.

The warmth of his missing body caused Selina to awaken. "Where are we?" she asked tiredly, her eyes still closed.

"We're home," Kaiba answered. "Go back to sleep."

"Hmm?" Selina murmured, feeling her body being lifted from the ground by a pair of strong arms. "Okay," she whispered, snuggling against Kaiba as he carried her into the mansion.

Kaiba's face had a hint of a smile as he walked up the stairs with the sleeping beauty in his arms, her shoes dangling from one of his hands.

"You may want to change before you fall completely asleep," he whispered, gently placing her on her bed the moment he reached her room.

"Okay," she answered, rising from the bed and making it to her closet in very slow movements.

"I'll be in my room if you need me." Kaiba walked away, his bowtie and coat already off and hanging limply across his arm.

Selina yawned, rubbing her eyes for the what seemed to be the hundredth time. She was tired, yes, but part of her was still very much awake. As she left her closet and glanced at her bed, a strange yearning awoke inside of her.

Smiling mischievously, she walked quickly to the door to Kaiba's room. In a quiet effort, she dulled her eyes and slowly entered through the door.

Kaiba heard a gentle rustling sound and glanced up from his laptop, surprised to see his wife slowly walking towards him. He slipped off his reading glasses and lowered the screen, his eyes watching her intently.

"What are you doing?" he asked, raising his brow as he watched her slide under the covers of his bed.

"Going to sleep," she whispered tiredly, hiding her smirk from his view.

"Are you taking permanent residence in my room?" he questioned further, placing his laptop beneath the nightstand and turning off the light.

His question was answered with the soft and quiet breathing of a sleeping Selina. _Tell me Selina; are you arousing my senses, only to damage me more, or is this real?_

Kaiba furrowed his brow, frowning at that thought. From everything he had ever heard of her, and everything he had seen himself, this _was_ real for her. The next thought to enter his mind brought him into the quiet waters of peaceful sleep. __

~*~*~*~

Selina awoke with a start, her body jolting into a sitting position. Her eyes took no notice of her surroundings as her heart beat at an incessant speed. Her forehead was sweaty and her palms were clammy as she clutched tightly to the sheets of the bed.

"Selina?" Kaiba asked groggily, slowly opening his eyes to stare up at the young woman. "What's wrong?"

"Seto?" Selina asked quietly, as if she feared speaking too loudly would prove him to be her imagination.

"What is it?" he asked tiredly, sitting up beside her, his hair a disgruntled mess.

Selina swallowed, not sure the man beside her was real. In a slow motion, she ran her fingers delicately through his hair before sighing in anguish. Shaking, she found herself wrapped in the strong arms of her husband.

"I'm here," he whispered gently, slowly laying back down. "What's wrong Selina?" he asked her for the third time, hoping to receive an answer.

"I-I don't know," she replied, clutching tightly to him and paying no heed to the bareness of his chest. "I just…I don't know."

Kaiba sighed as he gently rubbed his hand in circular motions against her back. "Everything's alright," he assured her, gently kissing her brow.

"No, no it's not," she responded persistently. "I just…I have this feeling that something's wrong. Is Mokuba okay?" she asked suddenly, her heart rate speeding.

"Mokuba's fine," Kaiba answered, closing his eyes. "Just go back to sleep. You just had a bad dream."

"No Kaiba," she said firmly, causing his eyes to snap open. "Something is wrong!"

"Okay, fine. I'll go check on Mokuba," he resigned, rising from the bed and grabbing his robe.

"Thank you," Selina whispered, pulling the sheets tighter around her as a slight chill ran up her spine. _Something's not right._

~*~*~*~

"Mokuba's fine," Kaiba assured his startled wife as he slowly walked back into the room.

"Are you certain?"

"Selina, I'm certain. What's really wrong?"

"I…" Selina trailed off, unsure of the answer to his question. "All I know is I woke up, and…I just feel like something's wrong."

"Everything is fine. Mokuba's sleeping soundly, the security features are all working properly—"

"Duke! What about Duke!" Selina abruptly exclaimed.

"We can't check on your cousin this early in the morning. It's three in the morning Selina," Kaiba reasoned, falling down onto the softness of the bed and pulling her once more into his arms. "Everything is alright; I promise you."

Selina didn't answered, but slowly calmed the racing of her heart as she snuggled into her husband's comforting arms.

"Just go to sleep," he whispered. "Everything will be fine in the morning. It was just a bad dream."

_Just a bad dream,_ she mentally told herself, falling into a deep, yet dreamless, slumber, the feeling of unsettledness still edged within her heart.

~*~*~*~

Not too far, deep within the city of Domino, a cloaked figure stood, hidden within the shadows of the darkness. He watched his prey, a grin full of decaying teeth appearing on his dirty face.

A young man parked his vehicle and secured the doors before heading up the walk to his small, yet luxurious apartment. It was early in the morning, and he hadn't meant to spend so much time at the party he had come from, but the woman he had been with was so captivating, he didn't want to leave.

But, here he was, three in the morning, tired, and ready to crash at any moment. As he made his way to the door, he didn't see the other figure hiding behind a large tree.

In a quick moment, the cloaked figure lunged at the younger man, punching him square in the jaw. He had been watching this wealthy young man, and now was time to steal his cash.

A painful moan erupted from the gentleman's throat as blood slowly dripped down his chin. He grunted as he tried to collect himself, only to be punched in the stomach, and knocked to the ground.

The moment he stood back up, his arms clutched around his abdomen in pain. Quickly, a strong arm grabbed him from behind and held a sheath of metal up to his throat. The metal pierced his skin slightly, allowing a few droplets of blood to garnish the rusted knife in crimson.

The moon was bright in the early morning sky, a tinge of red haze surrounding it. The stars captured this hue and scattered it amongst the heavens, creating a mystical and apprehensive feel to the sinful deeds of the morning.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**_The Arrangement_******

**Chapter Eleven**

A soft knock sounded on the bedroom door, causing Kaiba's eyes to slowly drift away from his sleeping wife. He waited patiently, hoping whoever it was would go away.

"Master Kaiba," a quiet voice called through the door.

Kaiba slowly rose from his bed, quietly walking to the door and cracking it open. "What is it Charlie?" he asked his butler.

"There's a phone call for Mistress Selina."

"Have them call back later; she's asleep," Kaiba replied, making a move to close the door.

"Master Kaiba, it's from Domino City Hospital. I think it may be urgent," Charlie interjected.

"Transfer the call to my line." With a swift movement, the door was closed and Kaiba had the phone in hand. The moment it rang, he answered it, hoping Selina wouldn't awaken.

"Kaiba," he said curtly.

"Mr. Kaiba, I've been instructed to call Selina," a feminine voice on the other end said softly.

"What is it?"

"Her cousin, Duke Devlin, was admitted to the ER early this morning. One of his neighbors brought him in," the young woman answered gently.

"What for?"

"From the looks of it, I would say he was mugged. He was released from ER not too long after his arrival, but he won't be released from the hospital until later this afternoon. When he woke up a few minutes ago, he asked that I call his cousin."

"We'll be there soon," Kaiba said coolly, dropping the phone into it's holster. "Selina," he called, walking over to her sleeping form and shaking her lightly.

"Seto? What's wrong?" she asked quickly, her body snapping into a sitting position as her eyes opened wide.

"We need to go to the hospital. Go get dressed," he commanded, not giving her further information. "Be ready in thirty minutes; I'll get the car."

Selina watched him leave the room, confusion etched along her face. "The hospital?" she asked the empty room, rising from the bed. "Why are we going to the hospital?"

~*~*~*~

"What's going on Seto?" Selina asked softly, sliding into the passenger seat of her husband's car.

Kaiba's face remained emotionless as he started the engine and began the drive from the mansion. "Duke was admitted to the hospital this morning," he finally answered, a few minutes later.

"Duke!" Selina gasped, a hand rising to cover her open mouth. "I knew something terrible had happened; I could sense it. Is he okay?" Her earnest expression, and the love and care within her eyes, were almost enough to make Kaiba want to promise her the world.

"The nurse didn't say. Selina, tell me something," Kaiba began, slowing the car as they came to a stoplight. "Just how close are you and Duke?"

A small smile graced Selina's lips as she thought about Kaiba's question. "We would always look out for each other when we were children – more so Duke looking out for me. We were like brother and sister, he and I. We were both an only child, and we lived to close that we saw each other practically every day. He was the first one to discover my father would beat me…" Selina's voice trailed off as memories began to flood her mind.

Kaiba reached for one of her hands, and grasped it tightly, his eyes never leaving the road. "I only hope we'll be that close someday," he said softly, releasing her hand and pulling into the hospital parking lot.

~*~*~*~

"Duke!" Selina exclaimed, rushing to her cousin's side. "What happened?"

"Nice to see you too Selina," he said, his smile lopsided.

"Devlin," Kaiba acknowledged, sitting himself in one of the chairs.

Duke nodded in reply, his attention focused on Selina. "The guy almost got my wallet. But Mr. Wilks heard something and brought his rifle out with him. Scared the man off."

Selina shook her head softly, taking in how her cousin looked. "That's a nasty bruise on your cheekbone," she commented, gently brushing the bruise with her thumb. "What else happened?"

"I think the doctor said I had bruised ribs. And, as you can tell, a broken arm. That man sure knew how to pack a punch," he said, laughing lightly.

"Oh Duke," Selina cried softly, kneeling at her cousin's side and gently taking his hand in hers, careful to not cause him any pain.

"Hey, I'm fine Sel'. No need to worry," he grinned, lightly squeezing her hand.

"You always took care of me Duke. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you," she whispered, a few stray tears falling from her eyes.

Kaiba watched in silence, his eyes taking in every emotion displayed on both their faces. Love, concern, affection; everything he wanted to feel with Selina, yet wasn't sure he ever would. He closed his eyes gently, his thoughts taking full spin.

_I worry about her at times…mainly when she's angry or upset with me. I want her to know I do…care about her. Perhaps not in the way she would want me to…but I've never felt these emotions inside me before. I'm not sure I'm ready for this, or even want to feel this._

Selina had turned to face her husband, and was now smiling softly at him. Her smile widened when she noticed Kaiba's gaze meet hers. She slowly walked over to him and took his arm when he rose from his chair. Once more, she glanced at Duke and waved a silent goodbye before leaving the room with Kaiba.

"You look tired," she commented as they strolled through the hospital's corridors.

"Just thinking," he answered, keeping his eyes cool and collected. "How is Devlin going home?"

"Joey and Serenity," Selina smiled, her head finding its way to Kaiba's arm, just below his shoulder.

"I'd say you're the tired one," he murmured, slipping his arm around her waist. A quiet smile placed itself upon his face as he realized for the first time their height differences. She was shorter than him by at least five inches, maybe even more. But, not for the first time did he think her slim frame and energetic eyes gave her, her beauty; yet, not half as much beauty as her personality.

~*~*~*~

The door to Kaiba's office slid open, the sound capturing his attention immediately. No one ever entered his office without knocking first, not even Mokuba. In curiosity, more than frustration at being interrupted, he turned his head.

Selina slowly entered the office, well aware of the acute gaze upon her. Quietly, she placed a steaming mug in Kaiba's hands and smiled. "I brought you coffee."

"Thanks," he mumbled, taking a sip of the warm liquid before turning back to the computer. "You can stay," he stated, his fingers flying across the keyboard at record speed.

Selina stood still, unsure what to do. She knew he was working, and she didn't want to bother him, yet something compelled her to stay. Whether it was just to be with the man she was slowly beginning to care for, possibly even love, or a slight fear of disturbing him more by leaving; she wasn't sure.

"Selina?" his voice called to her, pulling her from her distant thoughts.

"What?" she asked, a slight blush flowing to her cheeks at her embarrassment of being caught in her reflections.

"Sit," he commanded, pointing to the sofa behind him.

Slowly, she eased into the cushions, enjoying the feel of the soft and smooth material. As she found herself growing comfortable, Kaiba's voice began to fill the room.

~*~*~*~

Selina slowly opened her eyes and glanced around the room. Kaiba's voice was still flowing through the air when she found the clock. Fifteen minutes had passed since she had brought him coffee, and he was still explaining how he managed Kaiba Corp.'s money.

Yawning softly, she gently rose from the sofa, careful to not make any noise, and slipped out of the office, unnoticed. Smiling in spite of herself, she glided down the hallway to her room to make a much needed phone call.

~*~*~*~

"And this is…" Kaiba's voice stopped shortly, the feeling of another presence within the room missing. He turned his head, only to find that his wife had somehow slipped out. Shaking his head, he closed the program, wondering how long she had been gone.

Thankful the finances were all in order, he rose from his chair and exited the quiet office, only to be met with equally quiet halls. Unsure of where his wife might be, he headed to his room to page Ichigo. As he drew neared the room, a soft, melodic voice streamed from Selina's. Smirking, her entered his room and listened to her side of the conversation from the open door.

"I don't know Tea," Selina answered truthfully, pacing back and forth slowly.

"I will, but still. You know how he is. Yes, yes I know. Regardless, I'll join you and Yugi. Yes Tea, I will ask him, but is this such a wise idea? Alright, fine. I'll see you in a week. Bye."

It was at the end of Selina's conversation when Kaiba decided to make his presence known. He slipped into her room and slid his arms around her waist the moment the phone was in the receiver.

"What was that about?" he whispered in her ear as he pulled her close to him.

"I'm meeting Tea and Yugi for dinner in a week…and they wanted me to invite you," she shrugged, turning around to look up into his deep navy eyes.

Kaiba nodded. "And?"

Selina shot him a quizzical look before voicing her thoughts. "And what?"

"And do you plan on asking me?"

"Oh…" she answered, somewhat shocked. "Do you want to?"

Kaiba smirked before answering. "Only because you'll be there."

Selina grinned before rising to her tiptoes and planting a warm kiss upon his lips. She was greeted with an equally warm kiss from the one whom is said to have a heart of ice.

~*~*~*~

"Stop complaining, no one made you come!" Selina whispered in exasperation for what felt like the hundredth time that evening as they entered an expensive, but quaint Italian restaurant overlooking the ocean.

Kaiba snorted in reply as they walked up to the maitre-d standing behind a small podium. "Kaiba," he said curtly. He was received with a quick nod as the boy motioned for them to follow him.

As they walked into the dining area, Selina glanced around in awe. On one side, you could see the ocean with the sun casting rays of diamonds down upon it. But when you looked within the restaurant, Christmas was in the atmosphere. Lights and garland adorned the place, and soft piano music was floating through the air. The tables were filled with people of all kinds; families, friends, young and in love couples, and elder couples who still looked at each other with such love and compassion it made you wonder what they had gone through to still love so much.

When they finally reached their table, Selina brought her attention to those nearby. Already there, were Yugi and Tea, who had risen to greet her and Kaiba.

Selina cast her glance over to her husband before turning back to her friends. By the look on his face, something was bothering him.

_This is going to be one long night_, she sighed inwardly before taking the seat he offered her.

~*~*~*~

The meal had ended and the two males sat in silence, listening to their wives chatting away. Throughout the meal, they had been the ones to do the most talking, Yugi adding a comment every now and then; but Kaiba hadn't said but one word since they'd been seated.

Something was bothering him, she was certain of it. "How's business Yugi?" she asked softly, hoping that some spark of interest would show in Kaiba's eyes.

"It's doing great. We're getting a new shipment of cards in soon, for the Christmas season. I expect them to sell pretty quickly as we're having a pretty big holiday push," he replied, his eyes lighting up with joy.

"I'm glad your business is succeeding," Kaiba finally spoke, his first words of the evening.

Selina smiled softly at her husband. His words seemed somewhat strained, but it was obvious he was _trying_ to be nice. Still, there was something bothering him and it troubled her to not know what it was.

"This is such a beautiful place," Tea commented, her eyes darting out to the ocean.

"It is," Selina agreed completely.

"Yugi, I have a proposition to make," Kaiba began, returning to the previous conversation. "Kaiba Corporations is producing a few new products. I'd like your store to be one of the first stores to receive this product."

All eyes turned to Kaiba, Yugi's more intent than the others. "What product would this be?"

"We're producing miniature holographic gaming systems for Duel Monsters and Dungeon Dice Monsters – based off Selina's original programming. Our plan is to give our product to a few select stores and have them test the product on customers. The customers will take a survey on it, and after a week or so, the surveys will be sent back to Kaiba Corp. for Devlin and I to review. If the product does extremely well, we'll have it out sooner than planned."

"You'll send me the details?" Yugi asked.

"Of course."

"Then it's settled. If you two don't mind, Tea and I need to get home. The store is opening early tomorrow and we've got some inventory to finish," Yugi said, slowly rising from his chair.

"It was nice to see you two," Selina smiled, hugging her two friends and watching them depart the restaurant. _Alright Seto Kaiba, what's bothering you?_

~*~*~*~

"It's so beautiful out tonight," Selina commented softly as the couple headed towards their awaiting limo. "Can we go for a walk Seto?"

Kaiba nodded hesitantly, allowing her to lead him down to the beach. On their way, she stopped by their limo and left her sandals there, claiming the feel of sand beneath her feet was one of the best feelings in the world. Grinning like a child, she released his arm and ran to the beach, the wind blowing her hair behind her.

"Come on Seto," she yelled back to him, finally stopping when she reached near to where the waves had begun to gently lap against the beach.

Kaiba picked up his pace a little, not liking the idea of his wife on the beach, in the dark, alone. Who knew what kind of creatures were out at this hour. And after what had happened to Duke, who knew what might happen with her. The moment he reached her, he took hold of her, slipping his arm around her waist.

In spite of his attitude throughout the evening, and reluctance to walk on the beach, he couldn't help but feel it to be one of the more romantic moments spent with his wife.

She was beautiful in many ways; not just her outer beauty, but her spirit and personality. He had seen how she acted, how she cared for everyone. Maybe that's why he was beginning to fall for her; beyond what he knew. He'd never been in love, never cared for anyone except his younger brother. This feeling was so foreign, he didn't know if he would ever understand it. But, he had reasoned with himself, annoyed at the voice deep within his head, that you can't understand everything.

He would never understand how at one point, she was growing close to him, and the next, she was terrified of him. And then, he had gained her trust once more, only to break it, along with straining her arm. Their pasts had led both of them to the stony ground of distrust, and yet, it had led them to the pastures of _trusting_ each other. They shared so many common bonds, that most times, it was unbelievable. They were a perfect match, even if they never loved.

Then again, he _was_ falling for her. Hard and fast. But the worst thing about this newfound emotion was that he was unsure as to how she felt about him. How she regarded him. He knew she cared about him; she had shown that every day in her actions. But, was his emotion strong enough to call love? No, he didn't think so. But he did know that with the rate his feelings were going, someday, he would love her. And that very thought was his greatest weakness.

To be in love was to be greatly vulnerable. If he loved her and anything happened to her, he would never forgive himself. It had taken him a few months to begin to care about her; a few months to realize it was not just him and Mokuba he had to care for. There was a woman, his wife, who he needed to care for; who he needed to be there for.

She worried about him; he could tell by the way she had cast glances at him throughout their dinner. But he couldn't help but feel irritation. He was dining with someone whom he used to be at complete ends with. Yet, they had both grown up. Rivalries would never dissipate, but perhaps, he could learn to tolerate them. But, that wasn't the point. No, the point was that he could no longer buy things to make everyone happy. Mokuba was happy with a couple days, even a few minutes with him. He loved whatever he was given for his birthday; even though he knew Kaiba didn't put the thought into buying it.

Selina was a different story; a different genre. She was demanding in a sense that she didn't even realize. She had needs, and money wasn't going to fulfill them all. She wanted to spend time with him, not just a few days out of the month, but constantly. And to make their relationship work, he needed to consent to that. And then for birthdays and the upcoming holiday, he knew that unless he got her something that would say "Seto Kaiba spent time on me," she wouldn't be pleased.

She was complex to say the least. He knew she had grown up in a less than fortunate home, and yet, she had always been happy and thankful to have food to eat and a roof over her head. Even when her father beat her, instead of wallowing in self-pity and anger, she became even more caring, more understanding. She was his opposite; and yet, she was his match.

"Seto?" his name was whispered, drawing his eyes from their contemplative gaze to the woman beside him.

They had been walking for quite some time now, and had turned around to return to the limo. The stars were brightly shining in the evening sky and the moon was full and bright, casting its loving gaze upon the quiet couple. The waves reached further in the beach, trying to touch the couple with its magical waters.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he answered gently, pulling her closer to him. "I was just thinking."

"If you're certain," she replied in an unconvinced manner.

"I'm fine," he said again, gently caressing her lips with his own. "Promise." He smiled down at her before leading her back towards the awaiting limo.

A soft smile found its way to Selina's face, her eyes aglow with happiness. So much had happened in the past few months. She had married a man she only knew from the magazines and television and had grown surprisingly close to him – the world's coldest, most hard-hearted business man.

He was growing in her young heart; more than she could being to describe. Did she love him? No, but she knew deep within her spirit that she was falling for him. He had given her a world she could only dream about. He was her knight in shining armor. After all, he had saved her from her father's beatings and the termite-eaten shack she had called home. He was, in more ways than one, her savior.

~*~*~*~

"Ready to go Squirt?" Selina asked of Mokuba as she pulled her coat tighter around her, a bright smile lighting up her face.

"Let's go!" he yelled out cheerfully, hurrying out the mansion doors.

"Slow down," she laughed, following after him.

Quickly, she climbed into the limo they were using for the day's shopping events. Apparently, Kaiba never decorated the house for Christmas. Well, she was about to change that. It was time he started getting into the Christmas spirit.

He'd been somewhat busy the past five days, but she knew it was because the holiday break was coming up. Kaiba Corp. would be closed for the week of Christmas and the following week; except for the few employees who didn't celebrate the holidays or had no family to celebrate with. And of course, Kaiba would be working. Maybe she could change that…

"We're here!" Mokuba shouted, not waiting for Roland to open the limo door before he exited.

Selina smiled, following him into the mega super center they had arrived at. Christmas decorations were all around; for sale and on display. Never in her life had she seen so many decorations for just one holiday. She couldn't begin to imagine what they would sell for Valentine's Day and Easter.

"What kind of lights are we getting? I like these!" Mokuba exclaimed, holding a box of clear icicle lights up.

"How many boxes do you suppose we need?" she asked, taking the box from him to find how long it would reach. "I'm thinking that if we want to cover the outline of the roof with these, we'll need just about every box they have sitting here."

"This is so much fun!" Mokuba cheered, shoving the boxes into the carts Selina, Roland, and he had.

"I just hope your brother doesn't get upset with the bill this is going to run," Selina commented ruefully, moving on to grab a few boxes of colorful lights, clear lights, and rope lights.

"I don't think he will. Seto won't care; he has a lot of money."

Pretty soon, the three of them were walking down the ornament aisle, new carts in tow as the manager had set the carts full of lights aside for them. As it was, one of their new carts was already over half full.

"You've never had a Christmas tree?" Selina asked in surprise, taking the box of a tiny manger scene ornament and placing it in the cart.

"Never. I always got a gift on Christmas day that was waiting in my room, but that was all," Mokuba said, placing a few ornaments of his own in his cart.

"Well, this year, you're going to have more than one. I was thinking we could have a few trees around the mansion, and one giant, _real_ tree in the main lounge. That one will be decorated to look professional so if anyone makes a surprise visit, it'll look nice. The one in your room, well, we'll decide that when we get there."

Mokuba grinned, pushing his cart towards another aisle. "What's garland?"

"Decorations," she grinned, grabbing all the garland from one particular shelf. "I like this thin gold one too, I think I'll put some of it in the lounge to match the tree. And some thin red too. Think we're done yet?"

"I don't know," Mokuba replied, his eyes wide in curiosity. "Are we?"

"One more aisle to go. Why don't you go with Roland to the front of the store where they're ringing everything up. I've got one more thing left to get," Selina suggested, hoping he would consent.

"Okay," he shrugged, happily following the employees who were pushing the last of the carts forward.

Selina grinned and wandered off to the stocking aisle. If Kaiba had never decorated for Christmas, much less, actually _celebrated_ it, then he was in for a surprise. This year, Christmas would exist in full swing in the Kaiba mansion. She would decorate the inside while she would have professionals set up the lights and displays they had chosen a few hours earlier.

Thoughtfully, she grabbed three large red stockings with white, fluffy trim and headed back to her party. She would somehow find a way to sew their names on the stockings, and at midnight on Christmas Day, she would fill the stockings with all different kinds of things. She chuckled, knowing it was more of a childish thing to do; but from what she had learned, Kaiba hadn't had much of a childhood.

As the last of their things were rung up and placed within the truck that would deliver it to the mansion, a thought struck Selina.

Kaiba was a multibillionaire who could afford anything and everything. She didn't know everything there was to know about him; what he liked and didn't like. How was she going to be able to buy a gift for him when she didn't know him as well as she had hoped.

_It's going to be impossible!_ She complained inwardly. _Mokuba is easy to please because he is so young at heart, but Seto…how am I going to get a gift that means something for someone who has everything?_

~*~*~*~

"Ichigo, what's going on?" Kaiba demanded, a surprised expression upon his face as the limo approached the mansion.

"They're the decorators Sir," Ichigo answered, slightly shrugging his shoulders as he pulled up to the front door.

"What are they doing here? I didn't hire any decorators!"

Outside, fifty people or so were on large ladders placing lights and garland on the house. A large wreath, decorated in lights, hung above the door, between the two pillars. About ten of the people were lining the drive with lights and different decorations he had never seen before. _What's going on here?_

"Miss Selina did Sir."

Before Kaiba had a chance to respond, Mokuba ran out of the mansion to him. "Big Brother!" he cried out happily, hugging the elder Kaiba.

"Mokuba, where did all this come from?" Kaiba asked, returning the hug and heading towards the doors.

"Selina and I went shopping two days ago," he answered cheerfully. "Let's go shopping now, I know exactly what I want to get her."

"Let me put my briefcase inside Kiddo," he sighed, shaking his head. He had a lot to learn about his wife.

"Are you angry Seto?"

Kaiba shook his head, opening the door to the mansion. He wasn't angry in the least…just surprised. When was the last time he had seen any type of decoration for the holiday in his home? Some of his employees would decorate their offices for the season, but he had always found it a waste. What was the point in putting things up when you were just going to take them down a few weeks later.

"Oh!" he heard a voice cry out from the lounge. "This just won't do!"

Looking around, he could see garland and lights and red bows lining the staircase. There were all different kinds of decorations around the mansion, or what he could see. In curiosity, he entered the lounge, a slight look of surprise finding its way to his face at what he saw.

Along the mantle of the white marble fire place was gold garland, three stockings hanging with their names on it. There was a golden manger scene set up in the center of the mantle, and red candles sitting in golden holders on the sides. There was a velvet red tree skirt sitting on the floor with a box of ornaments and red and gold garland. Another box sat in the middle of the tree skirt marked "Christmas Tree." He supposed she had yet to buy the tree.

"Seto! You weren't supposed to go in there, it's not finished!" Mokuba chastised, catching Selina's attention at the same moment.

She whirled around, her face giving off her embarrassment. "I can take it all down if you'd like," she whispered, not meeting his eyes.

Smirking, he walked towards her, placing his hands gently upon her shoulders. "Now why would I want you to do that?" he asked, a slight twinkle in his eyes. "You've obviously put too much work into it to take it down now. Maybe…after the holidays."

"Well then," she replied, meeting his eyes with hers. "We're standing beneath the mistletoe."

Kaiba chuckled before placing a gentle kiss upon her lips. "We'll do something about that tree later," he whispered, planting one more kiss upon her awaiting lips.

**NOTE: **Sorry it took so long for this, but I was at a writer's block (still somewhat am, so I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you) and I haven't been home much. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews I have received. I'm glad you all are enjoying this story. And Happy Single Awareness Day!! (AKA Valentine's Day -___-) [I'll try to have Chapter Twelve up within two weeks, but I can't make any promises]


	13. Chapter Twelve

**_The Arrangement_******

**Chapter Twelve**

"You're not at work," Selina stated, somewhat startled, when she walked into the kitchen and noticed her husband standing at the refrigerator.

Kaiba shrugged nonchalantly and continued to browse for food.

"What are you doing?" Selina giggled, watching him pull out various food items only to place them back in the 'fridge.

"Well, I _was_ wondering where the cook went because I have no earthly idea how to cook, but because I couldn't find her, I decided to try to make my own food. But, like I said, I don't know how to cook," Kaiba replied, shrugging once more.

"I gave her the day off. I didn't expect you to be here and Mokuba and I were going to go out to look for a nice tree. Why aren't you at work?" Selina asked curiously, going up to the 'fridge and grabbing some food from it before closing the door, giving Kaiba a _Try to cook and you'll burn the house_ look.

"Mokuba asked me to go with you," he replied, watching her get to work on breakfast.

"Oh." Placing all her concentration into her job, she tried her best to ignore her husband, but it wasn't working. Every so often, her eyes would glance up at his which were intent on watching her. And of course, she took in his attire. She was used to seeing him this way now that she had been continually staying in his room for nearly a month, but it was still taking time to get used to.

"Something smells delicious!" Mokuba chirped happily, lightly strolling into the kitchen a few minutes later. "Seto!" he cried out, joy clearly written upon his young face. "You stayed!"

"Of course," Kaiba stated simply, his mind subconsciously wandering to how the company was doing that day without him. With the majority of the employees taking vacation in but six days, things were more hectic than usual as the workers tried to finish things up for the year. This was the time the company needed him most, and yet, here he was, standing in his kitchen in boxers and an untied robe, watching his wife cooking breakfast. For the first time in his young life, he felt like a normal human who could spend their time leisurely, but of course, it was not so. He had his company to run, and that thought would continue to plague him until the next morning when he would see for himself how it had fared for the day he was gone.

For a moment, his eyes traveled to his younger brother. So carefree was his young life that at times, Kaiba would envy him, wishing almost that his life was as simple. Yet, as quickly as those thoughts would come, they would dissipate. He enjoyed his business; designing new video games and virtual worlds and things of the sort. Yet, deep down inside, he knew he wanted a tad bit more freedom. But what he had only just begun to realize was that freedom had come to him in the form of a young woman who was once known as Selina Mazika.

~*~*~*~

"Oh, this one is so tall! And this one…it's so beautiful! Why, I've never seen such beautiful pines before!" Selina exclaimed joyfully, spinning around on the light snow, her eyes glancing at all the different trees around them.

Forty minutes outside Domino was the medium sized tree farm they had traveled to. There were trees of all sorts there, just waiting to be sawed down and adorned with beautiful garland and ornaments. A light snow had fallen the evening before, adding an extra aura of beauty to the awaiting trees.

Kaiba stood by in silence, watching his wife's face and her childlike expressions. At that very moment, she was reminding him of Mokuba as the two were acting in very similar manners.

"Did you have trees at Christmastime?" Mokuba asked, clutching Selina's hand and walking further into the lines of trees, Kaiba following slowly behind.

"Not every year. Most the time, I would just decorate the small plastic palm Father had brought home one night when I was younger. We didn't have many decorations, but I would always make my own," Selina recounted, a soft smile upon her face.

"We've never gotten our own tree before. Usually, Ichigo would find a decent one and have it decorated nice and placed in the lounge at home. That way, if any business was held at home, at least there would be some sort of Christmas spirit," Mokuba commented. "Why would you have a palm tree?"

Selina giggled at his facial expression of confusion as he recalled what she had said. "We didn't have the extra money to spare on things that we didn't need," she answered, pushing back the memories of the money problems she once dealt with. With the job her father had had at one time, they would have had no problem buying a tree…but when he became a drunk, and was fired, money was hard to come by. _But that's all over now. It's in the past._

"Why are you two just standing there, did you find one you liked?" Kaiba asked, his voice clearly showing he was not enjoying himself.

Selina glanced at Mokuba before glancing at the tree, her eyes blinking a few times. She hadn't even realized they had stopped until Kaiba had said something. "It's…it's beautiful," she said in awe.

"I like it, let's get it!" Mokuba exclaimed, running off to find someone who could saw the tree for them.

"Would you prefer a different tree?" Selina asked curiously, turning from the beautiful pine of nearly seven feet to glance at her husband.

Kaiba shrugged, answering her coolly. "Whatever you want."

"Okay," she answered, bending down and scooping some of the snow into her small hands.

"What the…" Kaiba trailed off, feeling something cold and wet hit the side of his face. He turned to his wife for answers, a cold glare set upon his face. She smiled at him in innocence, although she was far from it. "What was that for?" he asked in annoyance, shaking the snow from his chestnut hair.

"Lighten up," she answered, throwing another snowball at him, hitting his shoulder.

Kaiba only glared in response before quickly tackling his wife, causing both of them to land in the snow. "And if I don't?" he asked, his warm breath landing upon her red nose.

"Then I'll—"

Kaiba's lips quickly cut her voice off as he pressed them against hers in a warm kiss. "That's what I thought," he whispered, capturing her lips once more before releasing her and rising from the snow; both of them dusting it off. He grinned slyly at his wife whose cheeks were rosy not only from cold before scooping the snow into his hands and throwing it at her, hitting her arm.

When she turned to him, her brow raised in skepticism, she caught his smirk before he began to whistle, his hands innocently behind his back. Laughing lightly, she shook her head and proceeded to scoop some snow, only to be stopped by a strong arm.

"I advise you not to do that," Kaiba stated, pulling her closer to him. "You're already cold, you don't need to be drenched," he warned, leaning closer to her ear. "No one has ever challenged me to a snowball fight and come out dry," he whispered, releasing her when he noticed Mokuba walking their way with a couple men, one holding a saw.

Selina cast a questioning glance towards her husband before instructing the men which tree they desired. As they left the tree farm, the tree securely fastened to the top of the vehicle, Selina couldn't help but wonder what Kaiba had meant. _So Seto Kaiba isn't too sophisticated for a good, old fashioned game of snowball fighting? Next time, he won't get off so easy,_ she thought, a light smile upon her face as she recalled his kiss. _No, next time, he's going to have to _earn_ his way out._

~*~*~*~

"Are you sure we're talking about the same Seto Kaiba?" Tea asked in disbelief as she and Selina headed into the mall to do some shopping.

"I'm serious," Selina smiled, giggling at the memory of Seto Kaiba's hair covered in snow two days earlier. "He's not who everyone thinks he is. Then again, sometimes I'm proven wrong. So is it just you and me today?"

Tea nodded in the affirmative, accepting the change in conversation. "Well," she paused, "no, actually, Serenity will be joining us…in about an hour. Apparently, Joey and Mai went to France for the holidays."

"Joey Wheeler? Why?" Selina laughed.

"Mai talked him into it. Something about France being the fashion headquarters of the world. I'm surprised he agreed to go. Then again…"

Selina laughed softly as the two entered one of the department stores. "I know what you mean."

"So what do you get a guy that has everything money can buy?" Tea asked curiously at they browsed through the store a few minutes later, nothing of interest catching their eyes.

"I have no idea. I guess I'll know what to get him once I see it," Selina shrugged, quickly heading for the exit to the store.

"Well, there's this book I want to get Yugi. I'm almost certain they have it at the bookstore here. And there's a few other things I'd like to get him. I'm sure he's one hundred times easier to shop for than Seto Kaiba."

"I'll agree with you on that one," Selina smiled, following Tea into the store.

~*~*~*~

"And that concludes this meeting. Dismissed," Kaiba sighed, resting his chin upon his hand in boredom as he listened to Duke announce a happy holiday to the board as they departed the office. "I thought it would never be over," he told him as soon as the office was empty.

"You're telling me. I don't think I've watched a clock that long since math class back in grade school," Duke joked, flopping down into one of the arm chairs. "It's been a terribly long morning."

"I never thought I'd agree with you; but I do," Kaiba sighed, rubbing his temples. "I'm not sure I can stand being here any longer. This holiday rush is beginning to aggravate me. I left the house at three and I've been here since. As it is, I wasn't home until midnight. Mokuba is beginning to get upset."

"He's probably not the only one," Duke pointed out, closing his eyes in a tired fashion. "Why don't we take an early leave today? I have some gifts I need to shop for."

"Devlin—"

"Christmas is in nine days Kaiba. That isn't much time to find something decent for your _family_ now is it? And don't tell me Ichigo is going to handle it. Believe me, Selina will know whether or not you put _thought_ into something. And if you have Ichigo handle it for you, I'm believing she'll be pretty upset with you. Remember, every little thing you do—"

"Can bring us closer or tear us apart. So you've told me many times Devlin. Too many," Kaiba said tiredly.

"So, how about it?"

"Fine," Kaiba replied, rising from his chair. "I'd like to be home early tonight anyways. I promised Mokuba."

"All right then! Let's head to the mall," Duke grinned, heading for the door. _Now…what am I getting for Serenity? Selina is a given, but the girl I'm dating…hmm…_

~*~*~*~

"Sorry I'm late," Serenity's soft voice apologized as she sat herself down at the table in the mall cafeteria where her friends were waiting.

"It's alright Serenity," Tea answered, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Joey called to tell me he's bringing something back for me…courtesy of Mai. I'm almost afraid of what it will be."

"Well, if Joey is agreeing to bring it back, it must be good, right? That, or Mai pummeled him," Selina said, causing the table to erupt into a fit of giggles.

"Tea, what is this Joey told me about Yugi and you trying to have kids already?" Serenity asked curiously, her brows raised.

"Uh…" Tea said, her face turning a light crimson color. "Yugi and I want kids," she shrugged, averting her eyes from her friends.

"Then you shouldn't be drinking coffee," Serenity responded, taking Tea's coffee from her, only to drink it herself. "No wonder you're drinking this. I've never tasted coffee so delicious before!"

"What I want to know is when Selina and—"

"Don't even go there," Selina sighed, putting her hand up to stop the question from leaving Tea's mouth. "We have a completely different relationship. Now, I need to get _my_ man something. So, enough chit chat, let's go. I think I know just the thing and I don't want to forget."

The three girls rose from the table, grabbing their things and heading off into the mall once more. Smiles lined all of their faces, yet had one looked close enough, they would have noticed the strained smile upon one of the young faces.

~*~*~*~

"This is insane," Kaiba growled, strolling through the largest department store at the mall, Duke grinning like a child as he led the way. The last thing Kaiba wanted was for someone to see _him_ shopping…in the perfume department.

"Serenity mentioned coming here once and finding this particular perfume with a beautiful aroma. So, now I have to find the one she was talking about," Duke had said, giving his reason for being in that particular department.

Kaiba growled again as Duke stopped, finally finding what he was looking for. He rubbed his temples in an aggravated fashion, trying to ease the tension that was building. _The smells are going to my head! And women call this fun…_

"Any idea what you're getting my cousin," Duke questioned as the two men left the store in good spirits…well, one of them anyways. The other one had a scowl on his face.

"No," Kaiba mumbled, breathing in deeply when they exited the store. _Fresher air!_

"I suppose I'll help you. Considering I've known her my entire life, this should be pretty simple. And so you know Kaiba, you could buy her the most expensive thing you see, but that doesn't mean it'll make her happy. You can't buy her respect or love," Duke commented, leading a quiet, yet frowning, Seto Kaiba further into the mall.

~*~*~*~

Serenity's eyes widened as she recognized two figures heading their way. "Tea, quick! Take our bags!" she yelled, throwing her bags into Tea's arms and doing the same with Selina's.

"What is going—"

"Hello ladies," a familiar voice greeted; a grunt was heard after.

"Oh, hey Duke," Tea's voice was muffled as the bags were covering her face.

Selina giggled, calling Roland over to them and handing him her and Serenity's bags. She gave Kaiba a quizzical glance before briefly turning to her cousin and smiling. "I thought you had a meeting with the board today?" she asked, turning her attention back to her husband.

"Dismissed early," he replied coolly, willing himself not to yawn. It had been almost a year since he had gotten less than four hours sleep and now his late nights and early mornings were beginning to show.

"Well ladies, how about we go out somewhere for lunch. Kaiba and I are done with our business here, and from all the bags in Roland's arms, I'd say you are done as well," Duke joked, linking arms with Serenity and Tea. "Shall we?"

"Sounds good," Serenity agreed, smiling up at Duke.

"I'll go with Tea and Serenity. Let's meet at Marshons'," he called over his shoulder, leading the two girls away and leaving Kaiba and Selina to themselves.

Growling in frustration at the situation he was in, Kaiba turned and headed for the entrance he had used but an hour or so earlier, figuring his wife would follow. He was surprised when he felt a gentle hand take hold of his.

"You look tired," Selina's gentle voice whispered as she slipped her arm around his with no resistance. "Maybe you should go home and rest."

"I'm fine Selina," Kaiba sighed, thankful for the support of his wife, no matter how small her frame. "I'll head home after we eat."

"Good," Selina smiled, leaning her head against his shoulder the moment the two of them were seated within their vehicle. "I'll be home later; I'm going to Yugi's game shop to wrap the gifts I bought."

"And that would be?" Kaiba asked, resting his eyes against the early afternoon light shining through the tinted windows of the limo.

"Now, that I can't tell you. Christmas gifts are a surprise," Selina smiled, lightly kissing her husband's cheek.

~*~*~*~

"You go straight to sleep, you hear me?" Selina commanded Kaiba, preparing to close the door to the limo. Upon the nodding of his head, she continued. "I should be home in a couple of hours. I honestly didn't expect you back until late so I gave Maria the night off. Don't worry, I'll be back in time to cook something. Sleep."

Kaiba merely nodded once more, a slight smirk upon his face. For now, he could live with the commands of his wife. He knew the next four days would be hectic as the Christmas holiday would take nearly all his workers to vacation. And for once, he himself would be included in almost all of that break. It would be a vacation well deserved. As for now, he would rest his eyes until he arrived home where he would sleep while Ichigo wrapped the things he had bought that afternoon.

Selina smiled softly as she watched the limo disappear around a corner before turning to enter the game shop. "Is Yugi around?" she called, closing the door behind her.

"He's doing inventory right now," Tea called from a room beyond the counter. "I told him to stay there unless we call for him."

Selina laughed softly, finding herself sitting at a coffee table in the Motou's living room with scissors, tape, Christmas paper, and her gifts while Serenity and Tea were busy wrapping theirs. "I guess I should get started on this," she mumbled to herself, pulling various items out and wrapping them. _I've got to be the worst at this! And to think…they're going to sit under the tree…where everyone can see them. Maybe I won't put them out until later…_

"Girls, are you done yet?" Yugi called through the door an hour later. Receiving three similar answers, he entered the room, his eyes glancing down at the tree in the corner, near the fireplace. As of now, presents were resting peacefully beneath the gentle branches.

Quickly, he walked over to Tea and planted a gentle kiss upon her lips before turning to greet Selina and Serenity. After doing so, he sat beside his wife upon the couch.

"How's your grandpa Yugi?" Selina asked, grabbing scraps of paper and placing them within a trash bag.

"He's going great! Mr. Hawkins and Grandpa seem to never age. I still can't believe they went the Egypt last month," Yugi said, shaking his head.

"I hope you guys don't mind me leaving, but I have a date with Duke tonight," Serenity spoke up after a few moments of silence. Grabbing her things, she said a quick goodbye and rushed out the door and to the nearest bus stop.

"Does Kaiba still collect Duel Monsters Cards? I know they're still popular and people are dueling everywhere, but they're all a few years younger than us."

Selina looked up at Yugi, nodding her head. "He still collects them; has the same deck as always. I'm almost certain I've heard him playing the computer. I think he's developed some program…or he's working on it. I don't know. Mokuba is really into them right now. Why?"

"I got this new card in yesterday that I think he may be interested in," Yugi stated, disappearing from the room and returning with a single card. "Here," he said, placing it in Selina's hand.

"Spirit of the Dragon," she read aloud, looking over the card. "My cards were more like yours than his. Explain it to me."

"Spirit of the Dragon is a magic equip card for a dragon type monster. If you have a monster on the field…say Kaiba's played his Blue Eyes. If he activates this magic card and equips his dragon with it, the dragon will automatically gain 1000 life points as well as be immune to destruction for one turn. If Kaiba were to have no monsters on the field, he could use Spirit of the Dragon to summon any dragon type monster in his graveyard, regardless of level or attack points. I was surprised when it came in with yesterday's shipment. I've never heard of it before."

"How much is it?" Selina asked, genuinely interested.

"For a friend, it's free," Yugi smiled. "I know what you're going to say; but the thing is, I never ordered it. It seemed like it was an extra. I want you to take it Selina. After all, I owe Kaiba. This new product is already in demand and people haven't even tested it out; they've only seen the signs and heard about it. Then again, I owe you too because you created the beta-programs for it."

Selina shook her head, tucking the card safely in an envelope and placing it in the bag with her gifts. "Thanks Yugi. I should be going. I gave Maria the night off and I don't want to imagine what would happen if Seto even attempted to cook something. One word: disaster. You'd think someone who's been a bachelor for so long would know how to cook. But I guess not," she smirked, hugging Tea and Yugi and bidding them farewell.

"Merry Christmas you two!" she called, standing beside the open limo door. "I'll call you in a few days Tea."

"Remember what I told you!" Tea yelled before the door was closed and the limo disappeared in the same direction Kaiba's had an hour and a half earlier.

"And what was that?" Yugi questioned, slipping his arms around his wife's waist.

"Girl talk," Tea replied, leaning into the safety of his arms. "He's different when he's around her you know," she whispered, closing her eyes gently.

"It's because they love each other," Yugi replied factually.

"I don't think—"

"Yes, they just don't know it yet," he cut in, pulling Tea back inside the warmth of the game shop and further in to the living room. "But you know that _I love you_ and that's all that matters right now," he whispered, capturing her lips with his own.

~*~*~*~

The early winter sun shone through the closed curtains as Selina slowly awoke from her slumber. It took her brain a few moments to realize where she was before she stretched. She was surprised to hear the breathing of another body in the room. Slowly, she turned and found Kaiba, still sleeping.

Sighing, she gently shook him, bringing him from his slumber. "I think you overslept," she whispered, watching his eyes slowly open.

He mumbled before closing his eyes and turned his back towards the window.

"Don't you need to go into the office today?" Selina continued, tilting her head as she looked down at her husband.

"No," he yawned, pulling the covers closer around him.

"Oh," she said softly, her face etched in confusion. "But don't you have to work?"

Sighing ruefully, Kaiba opened his eyes fully and looked up at his wife's confused face. "Until the second of January, I'll be working a couple hours; but that will be in my home office. Kaiba Corp. is closed for the holidays…for the most part. And from the looks of it, I don't think you're going to let me sleep anymore," he explained, mumbling the last sentence.

"Sorry," she whispered, slowly rising from the bed.

"And where are you going?"

Well, I—"

"Stay," Kaiba interrupted, pulling her back under the covers and hugging her close. "If you leave, you'll take half the warmth with you and I'll never fall back asleep."

Remaining quiet, Selina lay there in Kaiba's arms, her mind wandering to various subjects, yet all of them had one thing in common: they involved Seto Kaiba.

~*~*~*~

"Merry Christmas…Eve," Selina smiled, placing a steaming plate upon the kitchen table. "It's much warmer in here, so I hope you don't mind if we breakfast here instead of the dining room," she explained to Kaiba as he stood in the kitchen door, watching her.

Shrugging, he walked over to the table and sat himself across from Mokuba.

"Are we opening presents tonight Seto?" Mokuba asked excitedly, his eyes aglow with Christmas spirit.

Kaiba shrugged, glancing towards his wife who had just sat down beside him. "Growing up, I would always have to wait until Christmas to open the gifts I received," she commented, reminding herself quietly that she rarely celebrated Christmas in her home once her mother died.

"I think that sounds like a good idea," Kaiba stated, watching Mokuba's face as it fell some. "You can open _one_ tonight, but the rest are for tomorrow morning. And don't even think about waking me at midnight like you did last year," Kaiba warned, his eyes narrowing at the memory.

This statement earned a laugh from the newest member of the Kaiba family as she watched the two siblings exchange glances. "And what happened after you woke up?" she asked her husband, light dancing in her eyes.

"He made me wait until after we had supper. He was really mad," Mokuba answered, smiling innocently at his elder brother. "You should have heard him—"

"I think that's enough Mokuba," Kaiba growled, glaring at his younger brother.

Selina smiled, shaking her head lightly as images of Seto Kaiba growling because his sleep was interrupted filled her mind. _I can only imagine how incoherent he must have been._

~*~*~*~

Supper had come and gone and now the household was in a peaceful slumber. All except for Selina who was stealthily walking through the hallway, holding a few items close to her chest. She allowed a sigh of relief to escape her lips as she entered the lounge, thankful she had made it there without being caught.

Quickly, she placed a few items in Mokuba's stocking before taking hold of the last two items she held; both for Kaiba. Gently, she placed an envelope in his stocking before opening a small box and glancing at the gold band that rested within it. After being married for a little over three months, she had finally noticed that her husband wore nothing to show of his commitment; regardless of whether or not the entire world knew of their marriage. Snapping the box shut, she placed it in his stocking before turning around, jumping when she noticed a figure leaning against the wall.

"Playing Saint Nick?" he asked quietly, the moon shining upon his face and showing his trademark smirk.

"I suppose," Selina shrugged, twisting the tie of her robe. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I think I've grown too accustomed to another presence beside me," Kaiba replied, slowly advancing towards his wife. "So will you be coming to bed now?"

Selina smiled softly, her eyes sparkling lightly in the dimness of the moonlight. "I'll be up in a moment," she replied, rising to her tip-toes and kissing Kaiba gently.

Kaiba shrugged nonchalantly and turned, exiting the room and leaving his wife distraught. She knew the time had come.

~*~*~*~

"I've been wondering what was taking you so long," Kaiba said, closing his book and looking up at his wife who was standing in the doorway between their room and her once former room. "Selina?" he asked curiously when she made no effort to move.

"Seto…I, uh…" she stumbled, lightly chewing her lip as she grabbed for the tie of her robe and twisted it around her fingers.

"What is it?" he asked cautiously, her attitude bringing fear slowly into his heart. His deep navy eyes, always unemotional, were watching her with concern.

"I'm scared," she stated simply, dropping her head in embarrassment. It took no more than three seconds for him to rise from the bed and stand before her, his hands gently grasping her shoulders.

His heart, always so hardened and cold, was full of turmoil as he watched a few droplets fall from Selina's lashes. Quickly, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, savoring the sweet moment deep within his heart. _I am too…_ he thought somewhat solemnly before caressing her chin and planting a gentle kiss upon her lips.

She opened her eyes slowly and glanced into his – captivated the moment their eyes locked. Deep within his navy eyes was compassion and gentleness, something that was rare to find within the eyes of the rich and powerful Seto Kaiba. At that moment, she knew everything would be alright. Somehow, someway, it would be.

Taking a deep breath to calm the pounding of her heart, she wrapped her arms around Kaiba's waist and nestled her head against his chest, listening to the pounding of his own. She smiled softly before he spun her around and lifted her into his arms. Somewhere deep inside, she knew she was falling in love with him. And that made the wonderful pleasure of being with him even more breathtaking.

NOTE: Yeesh, I soooooooo apologize for not updating in like, three weeks!!! SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!!! Anyhow, if I can figure out where I was going after this chapter *sweatdrop* then I'll hopefully have another update this week since it happens to be spring break *YaY* anyhow, thanks for all the wonderful reviews and your patience. I know I've been **VERY** slow. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations!

~Shadow Angel


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**_The Arrangement_******

**Chapter Thirteen**

The early morning sun was just beginning to peek through the curtains that hung before the windows when Selina awoke from a peaceful slumber. Blinking a few times and stretching, she felt her body being pulled closer to the other occupant of the bed. Smiling tenderly, she turned to look at him. "Good morning," she whispered softly.

Kaiba grunted in reply, kissing her forehead lightly. "Sleep well?" he asked curiously, his brow rising in question.

A tinge of crimson found its way to Selina's face as she caught the truth behind the question. "I…well…" she stuttered, losing her voice.

"Still uncomfortable around me? Even after…" Kaiba trailed off, a hint of teasing in his voice. His smirk grew at the red that continued to gather in his wife's cheeks.

Straightening her face and doing her best to push the blush from her cheeks, she found her voice. "Merry Christmas," she grinned, hoping he would accept the change in subject.

Kaiba gave his wife a crooked grin before glancing up at the clock. "Mokuba should be bouncing in here within ten minutes. Enjoy the quiet while you can," he murmured, closing his eyes once more as he enjoyed the warmth emitting from his wife's body.

Feeling somewhat cool himself and wondering whether she uncomfortable or ill, he placed a gentle hand to her forehead, a hint of concern etched within his eyes. "Are you feeling well?" he questioned.

"I'm a little warm," she shrugged, a knot in her stomach beginning to form.

Kaiba observed her with watchful eyes, noting the slight squirm when she wrapped her arms around her stomach. "Are you sure?"

"I'm…sure. I'm just hungry," she hurried, struggling to remove herself from Kaiba's arms. "I'm going to go get dressed…"

Kaiba sighed softly, pulling her back to him and kissing her gently upon her lips before releasing her and watching her run from their room to her room. He shook his head, knowing full well why she was growing uncomfortable.

He chuckled to himself, a smile replacing the smirk upon his face as he rose from the bed. "A merry Christmas indeed." 

~*~*~*~

"You took _forever_!" Mokuba exclaimed when Selina entered the lounge.

"Sorry Squirt," she sighed, seating herself beside him on the floor and ruffling his hair. "I'm a bit sore."

Kaiba smirked from where he sat, casting a knowing glance at his wife. "Are you sure you don't want to wait until after breakfast Moki?"

"I'm sure," he said joyfully, accepting the gifts Selina was pulling from beneath the tree and handing to him. "Come join us Big Brother," he said, pointing to the floor beside Selina.

Kaiba sighed, shaking his head slightly as he rose from his comfortable position and joined his family on the carpet. "Anything for me?" he asked casually as Mokuba tore into a gift.

"Just a stocking full of coal," Selina replied innocently.

"Ouch," he said, watching the gleam in her eyes. "Am I really _that_ bad?"

Selina shook her head, smirking to herself as she rose from her position between the two Kaiba brothers. Walking towards the fireplace, she pulled down the stockings and brought them back with her. Kaiba reached to take them from her, but his hand was swatted away. "These are last," she smiled, clutching them tightly. Kaiba knew better than to argue.

"This last one is for you Seline," Mokuba exclaimed nearly an hour later, placing a small box in her lap.

Selina smiled and gently removed the envelope to open it. Kaiba's eyes widened at recollection of the gift she was about to open. Swallowing hard, he thought of a way to stop her without raising suspicion, but found no way to do such. Sighing in defeat, he grabbed her hand gently, causing her eyes to tear from the envelope and glance at him.

"Don't open it…yet," he whispered. Leaning closer, he continued. "I need to send Mokuba upstairs first."

Selina raised her brow in question, but put the box down. "Here Squirt," she said, handing Mokuba his stocking. "And for you Seto, but, don't look yet," she whispered, smirking.

"Awesome!" Mokuba exclaimed, looking over the contents of the stocking. "These will really boost my deck. Maybe it'll get Katie to notice me! She's one of the _elite_ duelists," he exclaimed, hugging Selina. "I'll take everything upstairs now Seto," he said, gathering all his things.

Kaiba just shook his head as he thought about the girl Mokuba had been crushing on for over a year. She was a decent girl, part of Mokuba's group, and she could whip any teen guy in a game of duel monsters. Noticing Mokuba had left the room, he drew his attention back to his wife and the box she was looking at in curiosity.

"You should look in the stocking first," she said, placing it in his warm hands and smiling at him.

Thankful he would have some extra time to think over how he would explain to his wife what was in the box she held, he accepted her gift. Placing his hand in the stocking, he withdrew an envelope, much like the one taped to the box in his wife's hands. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he opened it, a smirk landing on his face.

"Do you," Selina began, but was cut off by her husband's finger covering her lips as he continually shook his head in disbelief.

"Where did you get this?" he asked curiously.

"Yugi's shop…why?"

"I've been looking for this card for a few months. It's very rare; only ten of them made. Not as rare as my Blue Eyes, but still rare in the least. I'm surprised Motou was willing to sell it," he said, slipping an arm around his wife's shoulder.

Deciding not to tell him that Yugi had _given_ her the card, she just shrugged. "Maybe next time we duel, you'll have a better chance at beating me," she teased, causing a light chuckle to escape Kaiba's throat. _It's so nice to have him like this…and not so cold and…distant._

"Now, about the box—"

"Wait! There's something else in there," she interrupted, watching his hand dig deep into the stocking and pull out a little velvet box. "I um…I noticed that you didn't wear a ring…and I…well…" she stumbled, watching him stare at the ring as if he were judging its quality.

He handed her the box and watched her expectantly. "Well?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"What?" she asked, her eyes focusing on her husband.

"Are you going to leave it in the box or put it where it belongs?" he asked softly, caressing her face lightly.

"Oh," she whispered, taking his hand and pulling the ring from the box. "Merry Christmas Seto," she murmured, sliding the ring onto his finger and giving him a gentle kiss. "Now, this box…"

Kaiba chuckled slightly before growing serious. "It's not exactly from me," he said simply, nodding his head at the box and giving her permission to unwrap it.

As she tore off the envelope to open it, Kaiba glanced at the small gold band that now resided upon his finger. Never did he expect her to go and buy one, let alone, know the right size. He figured that he'd eventually get one, but it wasn't important to him. But now that she had placed it upon his finger, it seemed to be one of the more important things in his life. Not only did it symbolize his promise to someone to remain faithful and forever true, but it reminded him of the wonderful beauty he had claimed as his and was slowly getting to know. And slowly falling for.

"Selina?" Kaiba questioned, breaking from his thoughts as he felt a drop of moisture land on his hand which was resting on her knee.

Without words, she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Unsure of the sudden display of affection and the fluttering of his heart, he wrapped his arms around her loosely, trying to figure out what was wrong.

After a few moments of quiet, Selina pulled back and wiped the moisture from her eyes. "The card was beautiful," she whispered, a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

_The card…and she hasn't even opened the box yet…great._ Even amidst his mocking thoughts, he couldn't help but feel flattered and worried. Flattered that she enjoyed the way he had worded the card, but worried at how she would react when she opened the box to find something she had thought was lost forever – something that was a reminder of her past.

Slowly pulling the tissue paper from the box, Selina felt Kaiba's arms wrap around her tightly. Never had he displayed so much emotions before that she was beginning to grow concerned at the contents of the box. _"It's not exactly from me,"_ he had told her. _Then who is it from?_

A quiet gasp escaped her lips when she pulled the contents from the box and recognized them almost immediately. "Oh my," was all she said before her eyes widened and her hands froze, holding two very beautiful, very antique, and very expensive platinum goblets. "Seto," she whispered, memories flooding her mind.

~*~*~*~

_"They're beautiful, aren't they Sweetie?" a soft voice asked, holding two platinum goblets safely in her hands._

_"What are they Mommy?" Selina asked innocently, causing a gentle laugh to escape her mother's lips._

_"Their goblets Sweetie.__ They were your great-great grandma's, and have been passed down from generation to generation. And someday, they will be yours," Christine explained to the four year old child._

_Selina's eyes grew wide and a large smile broke out on her small face. "When?" she asked excitedly, though not quite sure what she would do with two large goblets._

_Christine grinned at her child's antics. "When you're married dear."_

_"And there's no need to rush that," Darrin said, making his presence known. His face lit up as his daughter jumped from her mother's lap and ran to his arms. She was definitely daddy's-little-girl._

_~*~*~*~_

_"What? Dad! No!" a thirteen year old Selina cried out as she watched her father grab two precious goblets from the mantle – two precious memories of her mother._

_"Out of my way," he growled, his eyes full of anger and hate._

_"Dad, please," Selina pleaded, tears growing in her large stormy green eyes. "Please! Mom—"_

_A hand flew across Selina's face and sent her sprawling on the ground. "Don't you ever talk about your mother! It's your fault she's gone and you're going to have to live with that!" he snarled, advancing towards the young girl who began to cower in fear._

_It was the same old routine. She'd somehow upset him, he'd slap her, then beat her in any way he found fit. And when he was done, he'd give a final kick and leave, returning when he was drunk. Those times were the worst; when he truly scared her. She curled up, covering her face with her arms and awaited the onslaught of punches and kicks._

_Sure enough, she felt a sharp blow to her stomach, causing her to lose her air supply. She coughed violently as her father continued shoving her, shouting at her. "It's your fault she's gone!" he sneered, picking up a broken beer bottle and throwing it at her, slicing her arm with the broken glass. A few more kicks, a few more beer bottles, a few more insulting words and he was gone. Along with the two precious goblets that had been in her family for almost five generations, had she been given them._

_She coughed, returning to the reality of where she was. Slowly, she rose from the ground and headed to the bathroom to clean her wounds. The mirror had been broken the night before when her father had slammed her into it in his drunken rage. As she looked at herself in the broken glass, she was ashamed. She had cuts along her arms and legs; her cinnamon hair hiding the scars that lined her face. But what she was most ashamed of was her mother's death._

_"It's my fault…" she whispered, tears falling from her eyes. As if in a trance, her eyes caught a small piece of glass lying on the counter. In an intrigued fashion, she bent to pick it up. Slowly, she ran it across her skin, this time, en__joy__ing the pain. It helped to wash away the guilt and pain her father brought her. After all, what was just one more scar to add to the hundreds he had given her – both physically and emotionally._

_"Selina!" a voice called through the house, snapping her from her trance and causing her to shove the glass further in her skin._

_She winced in pain, finding she was unable to get it out. "Selina, what happened?" a concerned voice asked, drawing her attention away from the glass in her arm for a short time._

_"Nothing Duke, I slipped on the floor and hit the glass. I think I got a piece stuck in my arm," she said, the lie easily flowing from her tongue. It wasn't the first time he had found her after her father beat her, and it probably wouldn't be the last._

_"Come on, I'll take you to the hospital. I hope you don't get infected or anything. Then I want to introduce you some people I met yesterday. They're a pretty good group; Yugi Motou is one of them. Anyways, let's go."_

_Selina sighed, thankful he had bought her lie once more. She felt awful for continually lying to him but what other choice did she have? 'I wish I could just tell him the truth…but _he_ threatened me…and after last night, I don't think I want to find out.'_

~*~*~*~

"Selina?" Kaiba asked in concern, gently shaking her small form. She had been zoned out for fifteen minutes and he was beginning to grow worried. He had seen happiness, anger, hurt, betrayal, and pain flicker across her face like a motion picture. Her eyes flickered to his and immediately shocked him, for they seemed to be void and empty of life.

"Selina?" he whispered, grasping her shoulders tighter and shaking her a tad bit harder.

Selina blinked, shaking her head and focusing on her husband's worried eyes. She didn't notice him give off a sigh of relief because her eyes had traveled back down to the goblets. "Where did you get these?" she whispered hoarsely, a few unshed tears beginning to sparkle in her eyes.

"Duke told me that one of the things you missed the most were two goblets that had been in your family for generations. With his help, I did some research and found out your father had pawned them. It took a few days, but I found them," he stated, proud at the amount of time it had taken to find them. "Are you upset?"

"No," she whispered, placing the goblets on the floor and wrapping her arms around Kaiba before snuggling close to him. "I just don't know when I'll ever forget," she sighed sadly, closing her eyes as she felt his arms wrap around her.

"Forget what?" he asked curiously.

"The day he sold the goblets…the night he took my innocence."

~*~*~*~

_Selina slowly laid down in her old cot and pulled the blanket tighter around her thin frame. The night was unusually cool and she could only imagine how much worse it would be in the winter. 'I suppose I'll have to find another blanket…somewhere.'_

_Wincing in pain as the blanket brushed against her arm, she shivered. Thankfully, the glass hadn't infected her, but her arm was still sore; even with the bandage covering it. 'Dr. Keito seems nice,' she thought to herself, closing her eyes and willing herself to sleep and forget what had happened that day. The last two memories of her mother had been taken from her. 'Pawned for beer,' she thought bitterly._

_The front door slammed shut and Selina jumped, her heart beginning to pound. 'He's home.' Closing her eyes tightly, curling up, and clutching the blanket closer to her, she prayed he would bypass her room. But it wasn't so. Drunk and incompetent, her once loving father sauntered into her room, an intoxicated smirk upon his face._

_"Well, well, well; what have we here? Get up Girl!" he yelled, leaning on the door frame for support. Out of fear of what he would do, and hoping he would leave if she was asleep, she didn't move._

_Darrin stumbled further into her room, pulling the blanket from her. "I said get up!" he screamed, pulling her from the cot and dropping her on the floor._

_'I can't cry. Not this time.' Selina opened her eyes slowly and glanced at her father before taking a deep breath. "Do you need something Dad?" she whispered fearfully, drawing her knees closer to her and wrapping her arms around them in an effort to be warm._

_Pulling her arm, he pulled her back to her bed, forcing her to sit upon the worn cot. "It's time you were good for something," he spat, slapping her across the face. Pulling his belt from his pants, he grabbed her wrists and tied them together, laughing at the fear that was evident in his daughter's eyes._

_"Dad, please…don't," she choked out, failing at holding in her tears. Her pleadings fell on deaf ears as he began to pull at her shirt, causing screams to emit from his daughter's throat._

_"Shut up!" he yelled, slapping her face and forcing his lips upon hers in a drunken intoxication._

_'Dad…no,' Selina thought to herself, tears beginning to stream down her face._

_Hours passed, yet they each seemed to last an eternity long. He was still abusing her, kissing her, touching her. And the worst thing was that he seemed to be en__joy__ing the pain he brought his daughter._

_Grinning at her with an evil glint in his eyes, he bore into her soul, shattering any strength that she had left within her broken spirit. "That ought to teach you, whore," he sneered. "But I'm not finished with you yet."_

_Her eyes grew wide as she realized what he was about to do. 'No! I…I can't let…no…Daddy, please!' she screamed in her mind, trying to slide from the grasp he held on her. Doing the only thing she could, she lifted her knee, hitting her father in the groin._

_"You whore!" he screamed, pulling a knife from his pants that lay on the floor. Quickly, he pressed the knife against his daughter's skin, slashing across her upper abdomen. "That should teach you! I'll be back!" he sneered, grabbing his clothes and leaving his daughter, broken and weak._

_Selina slowly inched to a corner of her room, sobs wracking her body as she pulled her blanket closer around her and curled up. He hadn't taken her most precious possession from her, but what was to stop him from doing it at another time._

_Ignoring the pain that was burning across her upper abdomen, Selina fell asleep, fear covering her spirit, darkness clouding her vision. It was only the beginning of the worst year she would ever encounter; the year where he would come so close, yet never succeed. It was the only thing keeping her spirit alive – that she was not completely broken._

~*~*~*~

Kaiba stared in shock at the sobbing woman within his arms. All this time, she had lived in fear of her father. Growling in anger at what he had done to her, he cursed mentally, swearing revenge on the man who brought his wife such fear and pain. It was no wonder now why she had been so afraid of him at first, why she had never accepted any other proposal from a man. Then, why him? She had only met him once, when she was sixteen. She seemed happy-go-lucky then; was she really _that_ good at hiding things? And if that were the case, then what other dark secrets lay in her past?

Instantly, Kaiba regretted searching for the goblets. Duke had told him that she had treasured them more than anything her father had pawned off, but he hadn't realized the pain they would bring her upon seeing them; the recollection of memories once forgotten. If only he could go back, not get the goblets; yet she had looked at them with tearful eyes, happiness hidden within them at the thought of owning something her mother once held. Yet, they brought her pain and heartache just the same.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, unsure where his words would lead him this time. He was usually so cold and withdrawn, but there was something about this woman that caused him to break from that shell. It was like she was his freedom, taking him from the world of business and responsibility to a world of liberty, where he didn't have to worry about money or his work. Something about her set him free from the pressures of living up to the reputation he had. Something about her caused him to care; caused his heart to beat a little faster. Sure, he loved Mokuba and was different around him; but he was related to Selina by law, not by blood.

"How can you be sorry?" Selina's soft voice came out, muffled by his shirt. "It isn't your fault; you had nothing to do with it."

Not knowing what to do or say, he remained still, gently rubbing her back, hoping her pain would subside. "Selina," he began, lifting her chin so their eyes would meet.

"Please don't tell anyone…not even Duke knows," she whispered anxiously, her eyes clouding in fear.

_Even after six years, she still feels…he still has a hold on her…_ "I won't," he smiled softly, gently kissing her forehead.

Selina exhaled deeply, feeling as if a huge burden had been lifted from her. She never intended for anyone to find out the extent to which her pain went, but now it was impossible to undo what had happened. Kaiba knew, but as long as he didn't tell anyone and she didn't let anyone know the rest of her pain, then maybe it would be okay. Maybe, just maybe, she could forget.

"Hey," Kaiba began, causing her eyes to focus upon his once more. "You uh…I, well," he began, unsure how to word what he wanted to say. Blushing slightly and feeling rather stupid, he rushed out the phrase, "You mean a lot to me."

Selina smiled sadly before resting her head upon his chest, hoping her past wouldn't interfere with his thoughts on her. Once more, the haunting voice of her childhood and teen years came to her, telling her she was nothing, worthless, and deserved all the pain she had received. Once more, the haunting voice told her that her mother's death was her fault. And once more, she tried to ignore the venom in the words her mind was speaking.

~*~*~*~

"Seto?" Selina's quiet voice called through the slightly opened door to his office.

"Hmm?" he asked, turning his attention from the program he was working on to his young wife. Two days had passed and for now, she seemed to be how she was before she recollected the memories. At least, now she could look at the goblets without recalling her past; and if she did, she hid it well. They were now sitting upon the mantle above the fireplace in the lounge, seeming to fit well with their surroundings.

"Can I come in?"

Kaiba smirked, gesturing towards the couch behind his computer and turning to face her the moment she sat down. "What is it?"

Selina smiled softly, hoping what she was about to request wouldn't cause him to grow angry. She liked that he was being completely different from what everyone deemed him to be. Ever since he had given her the goblets, he had been a little bit more gentle, a little bit more caring, a little bit more…loving?

Shaking from her thoughts, she grinned at him, her eyes lighting up in joy at the wonder of his response to what she was going to request. "Well," she began, "I don't see my friends much. At least, I don't see them all together. I mean, we don't hang out in—"

Kaiba silenced her, placing a gentle finger upon his lips. "What is it?" he asked again.

_Right, the point!_ Removing his hand, but being sure to keep hold of it, she looked pleadingly into his eyes as she spilled out her question. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind everyone…coming over on New Years Eve…" she trailed off, releasing his hand the moment she felt his muscles tense.

"Your friends?" he asked incredulously, his eyes growing wide before narrowing. "As in Motou? Taylor? Wheeler?" His growl grew louder as she nodded her head in affirmation to each name. "Selina," he began coolly, every bone in his body willing him to refuse. He had every intention to do so, until she looked at him once more, her eyes large and pleading.

"Please Seto…give them a chance," she whispered, rising from her chair and preparing to leave. She was stopped by a gentle grasp upon her arm.

"You know how I feel about them," he replied calmly, releasing her arm.

Selina sighed, figuring she would just go to Yugi and Tea's home and hope their other friends joined them. Still hoping Kaiba would come around, she spoke softly, her voice barely audible. "Give them a chance Seto…you gave me one."

Kaiba watched in disbelief as she left the room, lightly closing the door behind her. "Give them a chance?" he asked the empty room, a light chuckle escaping his throat. "She can't honestly expect me to…that's just ridiculous!" he exclaimed, slamming his fist down upon the desk in utter frustration. He knew she had won.

~*~*~*~

"I don't think I've ever seen the inside before!" Joey exclaimed, hugging Selina lightly before she led him and Mai into the lounge where everyone else was waiting. Everyone except Kaiba.

"How was your trip to France?" Tristan asked, his arm wrapping around his girlfriend.

As the group settled into a comfortable conversation, Selina could feel someone's eyes upon her. Glancing around the room, she smiled at all of her friends, yet none of them seemed to be looking at her.

"Hey, Selina, where's Kaiba?" Joey asked, slouching in his seat.

"I'm not—"

"Right here Wheeler," Kaiba said, strolling into the room. "As much as I'd like to be somewhere else, I made a promise and I keep my word," he mumbled, standing close to the doorway.

"It's nice of you to allow us all to come over Kaiba. We miss not seeing Selina as much as we used to," Yugi spoke, smiling at the elder gentleman.

Quickly, the conversation started up again, Kaiba watching on in boredom. "You don't have to stay…I just don't want you to be lonely," Selina whispered as she stood beside him.

"I'll stay," Kaiba grumbled, sliding his arm around his wife's waist. "I have to make sure the puppy stays on his leash," he said, only loud enough for Selina to hear.

In spite of the rude comment about her friend, she couldn't help but giggle. _It must be killing him to see all these people he can't stand sitting on his furniture. Seto Kaiba, what ever am I going to do with you?_

As the night wore on, the group of friends spoke of their past, events they had gone through together. Sometimes good, other times not so great; but no matter what, they had always pulled out together. Even when things seemed impossible, it always turned out right in the end.

For the friends, it was great to be together as one big group again. What was one a group of four had grown into a group of nine, ten counting Kaiba. And then there was Mokuba; still a young teen, but a friend of all of them nonetheless.

Things had changed among the group. Tea and Yugi had married, much to everyone's pleasure. Joey was finally settling down with the girl he'd been in love with for so long. Duke's focus was on one girl, Serenity. And Tristan, well, Tristan was falling very much in love with his girlfriend. And while Kaiba and Selina had some sort of feeling for each other, they were still in many ways, complete strangers. Kaiba had yet to discover everything about her dark past, and Selina had yet to learn of his troubles with his stepfather.

"I've got a proposal to make," Joey said, bringing all eyes to him.

"What's that Wheeler?" Kaiba asked coolly, his eyes glaring at the young blonde.

"Let's bring in the New Year with a good start," he grinned, eyeing Mai.

"And how would we do that Joey?" Tea questioned, knowing full well the answer, as did every occupant of the room.

"Well duh Tea. We kiss our significant other. Except for Serenity!" he added as an afterthought.

Duke just rolled his eyes, kissing Serenity on the cheek when he was certain Joey was watching.

Joey's eyes grew wide and he made a move to attack Duke, but Kaiba's cold voice stopped him.

"Calm down Wheeler. Your sister is old enough to make her own decisions," he said, his eyes daring Joey to challenge him.

"Okay, well," Selina said, breaking the silence that had begun to settle. "How's business Yugi?" And with that question, the group began to speak again, Kaiba engaging in a brief conversation on business with Yugi. _This was not a good idea…_

~*~*~*~

"Alright! Ten minutes 'till midnight!" Joey yelled, pulling Mai close.

"Calm down Joseph," Mai said, rolling her eyes.

Yugi laughed slightly as he watched one of his closest friends be pushed away by his girlfriend. His attention, however, swiftly turned to his wife who had leaned her head against his shoulder. Smiling, he gently kissed her forehead before glancing over at Selina and Kaiba. A bright smile grew on his face as he noticed Kaiba's arms around Selina as he held her close.

"Five minutes!" Joey yelled, his eyes intently watching the clock.

"Honestly Joseph," Mai said, shaking her head. "You don't need to yell so loud."

"I don't think Tristan wanted to wait five more minutes," Serenity said softly, nudging Duke and nodding her head to the young man who currently had his girlfriend in a deep lip-lock.

"Ah, Trist', man, get a room!" Joey exclaimed, shoving his friend and causing him to break from the kiss. The room erupted into laughter.

"Ten seconds! Nine, eight, seven…" Joey began, turning to look at Mai, his lips moving in unison with everyone else's.

"Six, five, four…" they counted, each turning to their significant other.

Kaiba, on the other hand, remained silent, wondering how people could find this fun. He never had trouble staying up late; after all, most nights during the busy seasons, he was up well past midnight. Yet, talking seemed to be making him slightly drowsy. Tired as he was, and phased out of what was going on around him, he didn't realize the soft lips that had been heading for him until they were upon his own lips.

"Happy New Year," Selina's gentle voice said, kissing him once more before resting her head against his chest.

Kaiba grunted in reply, his arms wrapped around her as he held her close to him and glanced around at the other couples. _They aren't so bad when they're quiet,_ he thought sarcastically to himself.

"Didn't know you had a soft spot in you Kaiba," Joey teased as he eyed the couple.

_He just had to open that trap of his,_ Kaiba growled to himself, eyeing Joey dangerously. "I'm going to get some work done," he whispered to his wife, lightly kissing her forehead. "Don't be up too much longer."

Selina sighed as she watched him turn away and leave the room before turning on Joey. "Joseph Wheeler!" she glared, advancing on him.

"Hey, whoa, sorry…" Joey said, feeling a pillow slam down on his head. "What was that for?"

"I swear…" she muttered to herself, shaking her head before sitting on the floor and glancing up at Joey. "Think before you speak," she mumbled, ignoring Joey's question.

And so the morning went on, friends talking amongst themselves for an hour into the New Year before they departed the house. All the while, the young CEO had been watching, smiling as he saw the joy written clearly across his wife's face. If suffering with her friends for a couple hours could make her happy and forget the problems of her past, then he was willing to suffer again. _Maybe…in a month or two._

~*~*~*~

"The view is so breathtaking," Selina smiled as she glanced out the window beside their table.

Kaiba nodded slightly, glancing out the window and back towards his wife. "I thought you might like it."

"Thank you for taking me to dinner tonight," she whispered, her eyes shining as she looked across the table.

"I return to work tomorrow," he said, his heart seeming to wrench at the thought. "I'll be out early and won't return until late for the first couple of weeks."

Selina nodded gently, taking a sip of her water. She had expected that, but against all odds, had hoped against it.

"I'll understand if you return to your room until things are somewhat normal again. I wouldn't want you to be awakened every time I came home and left," Kaiba said quietly, a large part of him hoping she wouldn't leave.

"It's fine," she said, smiling up at him. "I wouldn't want you to be alone. I don't mind if you wake me."

Kaiba sighed, watching his wife as she took a bite of her salad. So many times, he wondered if she ever completely thought of herself. She was always so willing to please that she seemed to ignore her own needs. It was something so sweet about her, and yet, at the same time, caused him to worry. It was that part of her that had caused her to remain in her father's home, practically _allowing_ him to beat her.

Perhaps it was the love that was etched so deep within her heart; the inability to find wrong within every person, no matter how much they hurt her. Even after all he had done to her; after all the times he had hurt her, she still loved him, the man she had called _Father_. The man who beat her, used her, abused her – and after it all, she still loved him. Perhaps that was the cause of the uneasy feeling within his cold heart. Or perhaps it was something more, something beyond that.

_If I were like you, then things would be different,_ Kaiba thought calmly, before reaching out for her hand and caressing it. He sent her a soft smile before the waiter came for their order and his faded business aura replaced the gentle longing that showed upon his face. The mask was back, and things returned to as they once were.

Selina could only hope he would be the Kaiba she had begun to see when no one was around. She could only hope that the man she was falling in love with wouldn't disappear from her vision or her heart.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**_The Arrangement_******

**Chapter Fourteen**

Kaiba slowly walked into his home just as the sun was beginning to reach the horizon. It had been another long day at work, but things were finally returning to normal. Then again, there was extra stress and work due to the convention that would be held in but a week.

Hoping to clear his thoughts of work and take a few minutes to relax, he leisurely walked into his office and lay his briefcase down upon the desk. Knowing he wouldn't be bothered, he lay down upon the couch and closed his eyes, his breathing growing more relaxed as he drifted into a peaceful slumber.

A gentle knock upon his door brought him out of the sleep he had been in. Snapping his eyes towards the clock, he inwardly groaned. He'd been asleep for nearly two hours and there were still budgeting problems he had to deal with. And now, his suit was wrinkled from sleeping in it. Growling in frustration, he rose to a sitting position, the knock sounding upon his door once more before it slowly opened.

His eyes lazily moved towards the door and the person who had woken him. He sighed upon seeing his wife, thankful he wouldn't have to yell at the person who had interrupted him in his office – he'd done far too much of that that day. He must have fired at least ten people, a few of them being people who had been high ranking in their occupation at Kaiba Corp. His mood had been deplorable since the start of the week, and nearly everyone had avoided him at all costs.

"Roland told me you were home. I checked on you earlier and found you asleep and couldn't bear to wake you. But supper is ready…if you're hungry," Selina said softly, casting a gentle smile towards him.

"I'll be down in ten minutes," he said coolly, rising from the couch and heading for the door.

Selina nodded slightly, taking her exit and leaving the young and tired CEO alone. This was the first chance he'd had to speak with her in three days as he'd return when she was asleep and leave before she had woken. Although at times, he was almost certain she _was_ awake, watching his tired frame slide into the covers, but unwilling to keep him awake any longer than necessary.

Shaking from his thoughts, he hurriedly changed into something more casual and comfortable and hung up his suit, placing a note on it that it would need to be pressed to remove the wrinkles. And in no more than ten minutes time, he was seated with his wife and brother, eating a well cooked supper. It was at this time that he thought he would mention the convention to Selina, if she hadn't heard of it already.

"Are you going with Seto to the Domino Dueling Convention?" Mokuba asked of Selina, beating Kaiba to the question.

Selina raised a brow in confusion, glancing across the table at her husband. "Domino Dueling Convention?" she asked curiously.

"Every year, a dueling convention is held somewhere around the world. This year, the committee chose Domino. And, as Kaiba Corp. is one of the main sponsors, I will be attending, as well as a few members of the board. I was going to request for you to attend with me. We will be introducing the new dueling projectors and their release date, as well as the product you inspired. I was hoping you would be there to explain the product, as well as to see me defeat Yugi," Kaiba explained calmly, adding an extra boost of arrogance to his last statement.

"I'll be honored to attend with you Seto," Selina answered him, a gentle smirk upon her lips. "But, if you're going to defeat Yugi, shouldn't you defeat me first?"

Mokuba's eyes widened at this comment before mumbling a quick "Excuse me" and leaving the table, knowing full well his elder brother was going to grow very angry in a matter of seconds.

The moment his brother left, Kaiba narrowed his eyes, glaring at his wife. Slowly, he stood from his chair, gripping the table and taking no notice of how white his knuckles were becoming.

"Seto, that wasn't an insult," Selina sighed, dropping her head in defeat as she awaited Kaiba's wrath.

"Then what was it?" he sneered angrily, his eyes cold and distant.

"It _was_ a challenge, but…forget it." Selina slowly pushed her plate away and rose from the table, taking her leave. "You're making a habit of grabbing my arm in the same place. If you asked me to stay, I would," Selina whispered softly the moment she felt his hand upon her arm.

Kaiba pulled her slightly, causing her to face him. Immediately, his eyes softened at the hint of fear hidden deep within his wife's eyes. "And do you always walk away from challenges you make?" he asked quietly, cocking an eyebrow in question.

"Only if the challenged doesn't realize the meaning of a statement and grows angry," she replied, her eyes cast towards the floor.

Growling inwardly, he lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "I didn't mean to lose my temper. But please understand—"

"I know…it's a touchy subject. But Seto, you don't have to prove anything to anyone. If you feel that way, then…" Selina trailed off at the slight hint of a smile upon Kaiba's face. "What?"

Kaiba shrugged, slipping his arm around her waist and exiting the dining room. "I'll be out late tomorrow. After the convention, I suppose I could take a couple days off to make up for my lack of time here. But, I think I'll have to take a rain check on your offer to duel at the moment. Perhaps _after_ the convention; and after I've _defeated_ Yugi." At the prospect of defeating a long-time rival, yet someone he held respect for, a small grin appeared on Kaiba's face.

"You should smile more often," Selina said, pulling away from Kaiba and smiling at him. "It makes you…_more_ attractive." Smirking, and leaving a somewhat speechless Kaiba standing in the hallway, Selina turned from him and headed for their room, ready to accept the sleep the night would offer her.

Feeling emotionally and physically drained, she allowed Kaiba to pull her into his arms as sleep began to overtake her. "You think I'm attractive?" he questioned softly, receiving a faint answer which brought another smile to his face and gave him a little bit more patience for the next day.

~*~*~*~

Kaiba leaned against the wall, his foot tapping impatiently as he waited for his wife to finish "getting ready" as she had said, although he thought she looked fine before she disappeared twenty minutes earlier. "Women," he muttered under his breath as he glared at the clock. It was a good thing he had come home a few hours earlier than planned.

Sighing in irritation, he pulled out his deck, fingering through the different cards. It had been so long since he had dueled anyone, other than the computer, where he was working on a new program. The last time he had dueled Yugi was over a year ago when Mokuba had somehow talked him into taking a day off work and convinced him to go to the arcade. As luck would have it, not only was Yugi there, but so were all his friends. If he remembered correctly, he was almost certain he had seen Selina out of the corner of his eye. The events of that day were all fuzzy except for Yugi's surprise move which had cost him the duel. And so, once more, he retreated to his computer program, thinking up a new strategy for the next time he would face Yugi, and hopefully, defeat him for the first time since Duelist Kingdom, if he could really count that a victory.

His eyes focused on his newest card, the one Selina had given him. He was surprised that Yugi had been willing to relinquish that card when he could have sold it to a collector for a much greater price than what Kaiba was certain he had sold it to Selina for. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he focused on his strategy for defeating Yugi. If only he were able to foresee the events of the night.

"I'm sorry I took so long," Selina apologized after Kaiba had waited a good forty-five minutes.

Kaiba nodded, placing his deck back in his pocket and looking at his wife. He smirked when he didn't notice any major difference in her appearance other than the fact that she had changed clothes and pulled her hair back. He, for one, was very thankful the convention was not a formal event.

"Are we leaving?" Selina asked curiously, after standing in silence for a couple minutes while her husband was seemingly staring at her.

"Of course," Kaiba responded, taking her arm and leading her through the mansion to their awaiting limo. As they descended their final few stairs, Kaiba couldn't help but notice Selina's grip seem to tighten as her steps seemed to become slightly wobbly. "Are you alright?" he questioned when they reached the limo.

"I'm fine," she assured, casting him a bright smile before kissing his cheek and sliding into the limo.

~*~*~*~

Selina sighed, taking another sip of her water, her eyes never leaving Kaiba's face as he and Duke stood on the platform and discussed Kaiba Corp.'s latest products. The plan was for Selina to join them and talk about the miniature holographic dueling systems she had created, but after careful consideration at how Selina seemed to be slightly shaky, Kaiba had firmly told her Duke would explain it, leaving no room for arguing on her part. Then again, he had noticed a sigh of relief escape her when he had told her the change of plans.

Selina smiled as Kaiba and Duke descended the platform, an hour of explanations and answered questions completed. Slowly, she reached for her glass, allowing another sip of cool water to run down her parched throat.

"Selina, are you feeling alright? You look a little pale," Duke commented as he took his seat between Serenity and Tea.

"I'm fine Duke, really," she assured, smiling at her cousin and then her husband.

"I hope you're ready to lose Yugi, because I _will not_ be defeated tonight," Kaiba said coolly as his narrowed orbs glanced across the table at his opponent.

"We'll see," Yugi shrugged, his arm loosely wrapped around Tea's shoulders as he leaned back in his chair.

Kaiba nodded curtly, turning his attention towards his wife, whose hand seemed to continually reach for her water glass. "Selina," he began, drowning out the conversation at the table as well as the entire room. "Are you _sure_ you're alright?"

"I'm just really thirty, that's all. Honestly, you're worrying over nothing," Selina grinned, her eyes dancing, seemingly brighter against her slightly pale skin.

"Me? Worry? Don't assume things," Kaiba smirked, sliding his arm around Selina's shoulders as the duels began. Four more duels, and he'd be dueling Yugi, defeating him with his new strategy.

~*~*~*~

"Alright Yugi, only one of us can walk away in defeat, and it won't be me," Kaiba smirked, strapping his duel disk into place as he handed Yugi the other one. "We'll be giving everyone a live demonstration of the better system and graphics the new dueling disks contain," he explained, stepping into place as Yugi inserted his deck.

"If I could tell the future, I'd say this will end in the same way as our past duels Kaiba. Me in victory and you in defeat," Yugi grinned, his eyes taking the appearance of his millennium puzzle counterpart once the glow died down. "I'm the King of Games Kaiba, I never lose a challenge," Yugi smirked, his voice slightly deeper as the spirit of the puzzle took charge.

"We'll see," Kaiba said coolly, initiating the beginning of the duel.

With its high-tech holographic visuals and amazing detail, the duel between the two rivals captured the attention of everyone in the room. It was just what Kaiba had been expecting – the perfect way to promote the new systems.

Ten minutes into the duel proved that it would be at least an hour before it was over as both Yugi and Kaiba had managed to continually protect their life points as well as prove to the other they weren't backing down.

"Well ladies, who wants to bet against Kaiba?" Duke asked, grinning at the three girls seated at the table with him. "Is Selina the only one _not_ to? Now really, just because he's your husband doesn't mean you have to lie."

Selina rolled her eyes, resting her cheek upon her hand in the process. "I'm not lying Duke, I really think he has a chance. Then again, when it comes to Duel Monsters, he's as arrogant as they come. And the saying does go, 'Pride comes before the fall.' I just hope he wins. Mokuba told me the last time he lost, he retreated to his office for a few days, thinking over new strategies," Selina sighed, closing her eyes as her head began to slightly pound.

"Oh wow, Kaiba just took off 1,000 of Yugi's life points!" Serenity exclaimed, clutching Duke's arm. "This is exciting."

Duke nodded, his eyes focusing on his cousin as she slowly turned in her seat and slouched back, her eyes facing towards the duel. To say he was concerned would have been an understatement. Shaking it off as best he could, he tried to focus on the duel, surprised at how well his business partner seemed to be doing; considering he hadn't gotten any of his Blue Eyes on the field yet.

~*~*~*~

Kaiba smirked the moment he drew his next card. Fifty minutes into the duel, both tied at 1,000 life points, his Blue Eyes resting in the card graveyard, he drew the card he had been waiting for – Spirit of the Dragon. With his Heavy Storm, he could clear the field of Yugi's face down cards. Then, with his Dark Hole, he would clear the field of both his Gadget Soldier and Yugi's Summoned Skull. And finally, he would activate Spirit of the Dragon, summoning back his powerful Blue Eyes White Dragon and destroying the rest of Yugi's life points. His plan was perfectly fool-proof as he knew Yugi had laid a trap card that would activate upon him being attacked.

Smirking calmly, yet grinning like a fool in his mind, he cast a glance towards his wife to make sure she would see him defeat Yugi. His eyes met her briefly before he turned back towards Yugi. "This is the end Yugi," he said coolly, preparing to set his plan into action.

Quickly turning to glance at his wife one more time, his face fell. _Selina!_ Worry swiftly began to place Kaiba within its vice-grip as he watched his wife fall from her chair, unconscious; Duke catching her before she hit the ground. "This duel ends now," Kaiba said, instantly shutting down the dueling system, the safety of his wife the _only_ thing on his mind.

Jumping from the platform where they had been dueling, Kaiba rushed to his wife's side, taking hold of her and glancing at Duke, his eyes betraying his heart as they showed in full color the extent of his worry.

Duke smiled inwardly at this emotion emitting from the stone cold businessman before explaining to Kaiba what had happened. "I'm sure she'll be fine, but she's unusually warm. She just fainted, that's all. Take her home Kaiba. I'll finish up our business here."

Kaiba nodded slightly, lifting his wife's frail form into his arms and following Ichigo from the room, spectators standing by in confusion, watching the young CEO closely and seeing no resemblance to the man who ran Kaiba Corporations. The man who ran Kaiba Corp. never showed fear, or any emotions and was cold and cruel. This man was displaying every sign of worry and fear than anyone could possibly imagine as he held the young girl close to him, silently chastising himself for not taking better care of her.

Kaiba was thankful the moment the limousine's door shut and he was alone with his wife, away from the stares of the gathering crowds and reporters.

"Shall we go to the hospital Master Kaiba?" Ichigo questioned, starting the limo and driving away from the convention.

"When we get to the _mansion_, call Dr. Keito and inform him of Selina's condition. I think it's more important to get her home at the moment than to discover the reason why she fainted," Kaiba said coolly, his eyes never leaving his wife's pale face.

~*~*~*~

"She'll be fine Mr. Kaiba, she's just come down with an odd case of the flu – nothing to extensively worry about. Just see to it that she rests and drinks plenty of water. She should heal quickly as long as she does not overexert herself. If her condition _does_ worsen, please give me a call," Dr. Keito explained, shaking hands with the young CEO before turning and following Roland down the hallway, quickly disappearing from Kaiba's line of vision.

Breathing in deeply, Kaiba took a moment to compose himself. If he had taken time to consider the depth of his actions a couple hours earlier, he may have chosen to finish the duel and defeat Yugi, and yet, even thinking _that_ at the present moment, something deep within him was finding no condemnation at his choice of ending the duel. He _did_ take a vow to protect her; not only in his contract, but he had given her cousin his word and was not his word worth more than any contract he could draw up?

And yet, his mind continued to return to the duel – the outcome – had he finished. His plan was flawless, but apparently, Fate had a different opinion. No matter how many times he were to weigh the options he had had that evening, none of them stood up to fear within him when he saw his wife collapse to the floor. It was a fear he hadn't felt since Mokuba had been kidnapped back during his Battle City; but even then, he never showed his fear. He was supposed to be made of steel, where no one and nothing could break him. But at the end of the day, he was only human – he _did_ have a heart.

"Seto?" he heard his name being called. Now was not the time to be cold and distant, even if it was easier for him to be so. No, his wife needed the man she had come to know over the Christmas holidays. He could at least grant her the rest of the evening. But he could _not_ promise her tomorrow.

Inwardly groaning at the thought of tomorrow and his picture in all the tabloids and news stations, he placed his hand on the door knob. Tomorrow, he would have to deal with questions from reporters, questioning stares from his employees. He had faltered – showing his sign of weakness to the world – his wife. She was the only one who could bring out the true him – regardless of who was watching. Sure, Mokuba brought out the good within him, but he still remained cool and collected. The complete opposite of what he had acted that evening. He knew he had made a costly mistake, showing his fear to the world when his wife had fainted. He could only hope that it would not come back to haunt him.

Slowly, he entered the dimly lit room and walked towards the figure lying beneath the plush navy covers. He said not a word, nor made any motion to, the moment he reached the bed and noticed the paleness of her cheeks.

"Who won the duel?" she asked softly, unaware of any events that occurred from the moment her eyes had closed until she had awoken not but fifteen minutes ago.

Kaiba frowned slightly, but shrugged it away. "It was a draw," he said coolly, seating himself beside her upon the bed.

Selina nodded slightly, her hands fidgeting with the covers as she lightly chewed her bottom lip. "I'm sor—"

"Don't," Kaiba said, silencing her.

"But…I made you leave the convention early…"

Kaiba just shook his head before leaning closer to her, the slightest hint at a smile tugging upon the corners of his lips. "You're more important than _any_ duel or convention," he whispered, gently kissing her forehead before settling beside her upon the bed – his mind immediately wandering.

He could not silence what his heart was telling him, nor could he put a cork on his emotions. Ever since his stepfather – or rather, adoptive father – had forced him to study at all hours of the day, had kept him from children his own age, as well as his own brother, he had learned to keep all emotions inside. It was something he was good at, something he had acquired over time. He had promised himself to always be strong, to never allow anyone to see who he _truly_ was. Not just for Mokuba…but for fear of being hurt once more.

It was something he could not risk – opening his heart to have it torn to pieces. He had seen more of the world than he had ever hoped, and it was all he could do to protect his brother from that. But he had never counted on a young woman to slowly tear away at the wall he had built to protect himself. Slowly, she was removing the mask he wore for the world. She understood he was a business man – that he could not show much emotion, if any, at his company. But did that mean he could not show emotion within the walls of his own home?

As his mind was contemplating these thoughts, clouds of sleep began to slowly roll in and cover the clear skies of his alert mind. Quickly, his thoughts became muddled, sleep overtaking his frame. But one thought, clear as a rainbow after the storm and bright as the sunlight reflecting from the puddles, shone through his cloudy and muddled thoughts. Did he really care what everyone would think of him if emotions began to shine through? But more importantly,_ was his image as important as the woman he held within his arms?_

~*~*~*~

"I told you I'd beat you!" Mokuba's laughter sounded throughout the less crowded area of the arcade as he did a small victory dance, his eyes alit with joy.

"I _let_ you win that one," Selina muttered, although a small smile tugged at her lips. "Let's have a re-match."

"Alright!" Mokuba exclaimed, turning his attention back to the game consol. "But I told you that _Forbidden Dragon_ was my best game, so I don't think you'll beat me."

"We'll see Squirt, we'll see." Selina turned her attention towards the game as it began. But, her mind was elsewhere.

It was a cool Friday afternoon in the city of Domino, but sunny nonetheless. Somehow, Kaiba had managed to control most of the output of stories from the convention which was but eight days ago – yet he would not say how. Selina had recovered from her flu for the most part, although she was still somewhat weak, but refused to show it. And, when Mokuba had begged her to go to the arcade on his day off from classes, she willingly agreed.

She shook her head, recalling when she had discovered that Kaiba had Roland positioned right outside the bedroom door, prohibiting her from going anywhere. In Selina's mind, he was being a bit over-protective, but according to Kaiba, you could never be too careful. A small grin replaced the seemingly concentrative look as she quickly glanced at the clock. Kaiba would be joining them in fifteen minutes.

Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she noticed a familiar face entering the arcade, but her attention was drawn back to the game when Mokuba's cheering filled the air once more. When she turned her head back, the face was gone.

"You didn't even put up a fight," Mokuba frowned, quirking his eyebrow as he tilted his head. "Are you sure you're feeling better? 'Cause we can go—"

"I'm fine Squirt. How about a skee-ball challenge?" Selina quickly interrupted, grabbing the young boy's hand and dragging him to another part of the arcade, Roland not too far behind.

"You're on!"

~*~*~*~

Two curious eyes watched the two from a small booth within the arcade. They were dark and clouded, intent upon watching the elder girl as she pulled a young boy with her. Slowly, they narrowed, a plan formulating in the man's mind.

His short brunette hair was wind tossed, some strands partially covering his dark sea green eyes. As he watched Selina, his plan running across his mind, he did not take into consideration the other man who was keeping a close watch on her.

_I wasn't expecting to see you again, but I'm glad I did. I'll make my move in a couple minutes._ Smirking as he thought his plan was flawless, he took a swig of his beer, failing to notice the prominent CEO entering the arcade.

~*~*~*~

"Enjoying yourself?" a cool voice asked, sending shivers up Selina's spine. She quickly shook off the feeling and smiled.

"As a matter of fact, I am. Unfortunately, today is not _my_ day," she sighed, indicating her score, which was trailing Mokuba's significantly.

Kaiba merely smirked, taking the last ball from Selina's hand and releasing it quickly, sending it straight into the 100 point hole. "I have some business to discuss with the manager, I'll be about five minutes."

Selina nodded, watching her husband walk towards a back room and disappear behind the door into what she assumed to be the manager's office. Ichigo had followed Kaiba into the room and Roland had left to get Mokuba a drink. She shrugged slightly, turning her attention back towards the game.

A chill began to run up her spine once more, only this time, she knew it wasn't out of surprise…but rather fear. Slowly, she turned her head, her eyes coming into contact with deep sea green eyes, outlined in an unnatural red. A gasp escaped her throat as her eyes widened and the ball she held within her hand fell to the floor.

"Selina?" Mokuba asked, finding the dropped ball sitting on the floor, yet the girl in question missing. Shrugging, he turned back towards the game, not hearing the muffled gasps and cries.

~*~*~*~

"There now, thought you'd never see me again?" the man sneered, holding the young girl up against a wall near the back exit of the arcade. A single dim light hung a few feet from them, but it was enough to see the red in the man's eyes was cause of alcohol induction.

"W-what do you want?" Selina whispered, emotions and memories filling her being.

"I decided the money your husband gave me wasn't enough. I want control of the Kaiba estate, and you're going to give it to me…worthless piece of trash," he growled, his grip tightening around her shoulders.

_No…he…Seto said he was…gone…even after his "apology" in his letter…why…_ Selina's eyes closed softly as the memories of her childhood and teenage years came back in full force. The beatings, the words, the times she was trying so hard to forget. Her father was a cruel and desperate man, but she had never deemed him _this_ desperate. He had always been careful that the law would never have reason to believe him to do the things he had done, and yet, he had _abducted_ her in the daylight.

"Say something _daughter_," he sneered, grabbing her jaw before sending his hand flying across her face. "I _will_ have control over the Kaiba fortune and you _will_ be my access to it. _I control you_."

"You'll never control me," Selina whispered, willing herself to fight back. She opened her mouth to scream for help, but her air supply was cut off by a sharp punch to her stomach.

"I know how loud you can be _wench_. I won't allow you to ruin this – I will control you."

_Seto…_

~*~*~*~

"Big Brother!" Mokuba exclaimed, running to the elder Kaiba and hugging him tightly. He stepped back in confusion when he noticed the other presence was missing. "Where's Selina?"

"She _was_ with you," Kaiba commented, glancing towards the place he had left his wife but two minutes earlier. It hadn't taken much time to inform the manager of the new game he would be sending over the next day.

"I thought she went with you…"

"Roland."

"Master Mokuba had asked me to get him a drink. I have just returned," Roland stated, worry lining his eyes as he realized he had possibly failed his job at protecting the young wife of his employer.

"Perhaps she is using the ladies room Master Kaiba," Ichigo offered, his dark eyes scanning the arcade.

"She wouldn't have gone off and left me," Mokuba observed, his violet eyes filled with worry.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed as he listened to the different sounds around him. He raised his brow at the beer mug sitting where Selina had been a few minutes earlier. "I want you two to search this arcade. When you find her, call for me. But, on no grounds do I want you to hurt the man who has taken her. I want him to _myself_."

Heeding his words, Roland and Ichigo began their investigation around the arcade, searching for the missing woman. It was a slight thumping sound that caught Kaiba's attention as the two bodyguards began to search the arcade. As he turned his head and walked towards the sound, his eyes narrowed significantly.

There before him sat Selina, cowering in fear at the elder man who was towering above her – the man he had made certain left the country and would never harm her again. Without a moments notice, he grabbed the man and pulled him away from his wife before yelling to Mokuba to find Ichigo and Roland.

Without any thought, he sent his fist into direct contact with the man's face, anger brimming his eyes. Not allowing the man to make any moves of his own, he threw him to the ground, Ichigo grabbing him and holding him against the wall as Kaiba tended to his wife.

Her eyes were closed tight, tears brimming over the surface as she slid further into the corner at Kaiba's touch.

"Hey, it's me," he whispered gently, sighing mentally when she opened her eyes and flung her arms around him. He lightly kissed her head before wrenching from her grasp and turning to her father. "Roland, take Mokuba and Selina to the limo, _now_," he commanded, his fists clenching tightly.

Roland nodded and swiftly picked up the young girl, carrying her away from the scene that was about to ensue.

Kaiba's eyes burned with angry fire and hatred as he stared down the elder man. "I thought I told you to never come back," he sneered with a voice that could challenge even the mightiest of storms.

Darrin glared at the young CEO before taking a few steps towards him. "You may control my daughter, but you do _not_ control me."

"Control her?" Kaiba threw his head back, a deep laugh escaping his throat. "I do not in any way control her. She is a free spirit, one that I will _never_ allow you to contain!"

Darrin grunted angrily, eyeing the younger man dangerously. "Nevertheless, Seto Kaiba, I will control her. There is nothing you can do to stop me. I controlled her as a child and young teen, and I will continue to control her," he spat, a smirk forming on his face.

Kaiba's anger roared in full fury as he grabbed the man and threw him to the ground. "_No one interferes with my family, do you hear me! You hurt _my_ wife and therefore, _you_ have to deal with _me_! I will see to it that you never return to Japan again!"_ Kaiba snarled as he kicked Darrin hard, causing the elder man to cough violently.

"Master Kaiba, I think it's best you tend to Miss Selina," Ichigo's calm voice interrupted. "I shall take care of Mr. Mazika."

Kaiba growled, leaning over so his eyes were even with Darrin's. "If you _ever_ come near my wife again, I will finish what I have started."

"And what's that?"

"I'll kill you." Kaiba stood to his full height as he turned to meet Ichigo's eyes. "Ichigo, take him down to the station. Tell Kenjin that he attacked my wife. He'll know what to do."

"Yes Master Kaiba," Ichigo responded, taking hold of Darrin in a death grip. "Come with me Mr. Mazika."

~*~*~*~

"Seto…" Selina's soft voice called out, her eyes tightly closed against the afternoon sun shining in through the windows.

Kaiba smirked as a gentle hand reached out for him. He grasped it lightly, causing Selina's eyes to open and meet his.

"I…" Selina faltered, feeling defeated at having a loss for what to say to him.

Kaiba just shook his head, lightly kissing her before releasing her hand. "I have some things I need to work on, I'll be right here if you need me."

Selina smiled softly, snuggling against him as he turned his head back towards his laptop. "Thank you," she whispered, a single tear sliding down her face and onto his arm.

Kaiba glanced down at her, a soft smile replacing his trademark smirk. _Nothing will keep me from you. No one will take you from me. He has been condemned my dear Selina and his death is inevitable. I know it will be hard for you to understand this because of how forgiving you are…but no amount of forgiveness can redeem him from the sins he has committed against you. He deserves all amount of punishment he is being given. Nothing can save him from his fate. I swore I would protect you from him, and I hold to that oath. I swear to you Selina, for as long as I breathe, I _will_ protect you; even to death._


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**_The Arrangement_**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Kaiba," he stated curtly upon answering the transferred call from his secretary the following morning. Selina was resting peacefully at the mansion and Mokuba had gone to a friend's for the day. And even though it was a Saturday, he found himself in his office early in the morning, despite the strange longing to climb back under the satin covers of his warm bed and close his eyes, allowing sleep to claim him for a few more hours.

There were details to work out on Kaiba Corp.'s new products, the renovation of his office floor, and the fate of Darrin Mazika. His mind was swimming in thoughts of what he would enjoy doing to Selina's father, but under the law, he had no authority to do so. Of course, he _was_ Seto Kaiba, and could pay the law off, but the nagging in the back of his mind told him Selina would not be pleased with the actions his thoughts may lead him to; so he would allow the government to take care of this one – but his ever present influence would act greatly in the overall decision of the fate of Darrin Mazika.

"Mister Kaiba, this is Chief Kenjin of the Domino Police. I received a call last night from a Mister Ichigo Nika. I have the man – Darrin Mazika – in custody. As of now, we are reviewing the charges you have set against him," Kenjin spoke calmly into the phone, his deep brown eyes glancing down upon the papers before him. "If all goes well, he will be proven guilty, and sentenced to life in prison as the very least. But, from the charges I have seen, I am near certain he will be executed."

Kaiba's eyes flashed at the news, a smirk growing on his tight pursed lips as a plan engulfed his mind. To be forever free of the man who caused his carefree wife to live in a strange sense of fear was a very liberating thought. "Is it possible to see to it the charges condemn him? If he is set free, I will not hesitate—"

"Mister Kaiba, I understand the situation you are facing; but under no circumstance can you interfere with the decision. You may present your case against him before the court, but as I am most certain, he will be a condemned man. He has many things in his past which are enough to deliver him unto death," Kenjin interrupted briefly, his eyes trailing from the papers to a lonely picture resting upon his desk.

"I am having some files sent to you at this moment. There are many things you have yet to learn about this situation Mister Kaiba. It goes much deeper than the attacks made on your wife. That is only scratching the surface. I am certain you will be…shall we say, surprised at the history you will learn about Darrin Mazika, and your wife – Selina Mazika Kaiba. We will be in touch."

With those final words, Kenjin gently hung up the phone, his eyes continuing to linger on the lone photograph of a young woman whose eyes shone without a care in the darkened world. Sadness hung in his dark eyes as he shook from his reverie and placed the papers he was holding in a file. She was dead – the young woman in the picture. There was nothing he could have done to prevent her death, no matter how many times he told himself otherwise. For twelve years, his mind had been plagued by the thoughts of the young girl who was once so full of life – until it had been taken from her.

And her family – a young man who was lost and incomplete without her, and a young child who needed her mother more as each day passed. And even now, the young child who had grown and married, still suffered from the loss of her mother – and the loss of her father. For the night her mother died, the father's heart and spirit died with her.

He sighed softly, shaking his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts. The girl never knew much about him for he had been in America, working with their government on higher security. Only two years had passed since he had moved to Domino, become Chief of Police, and met Seto Kaiba – an acquaintance which proved vital in his social standings and career.

When he had learned of the young woman's death, his heart was crushed, and his mind set to live in America until Death would claim his last breath. But upon hearing from a young man the situation of the young child who had been left alone in the world with a drunken father, he had moved back to Domino as soon as he could – only to find the young child had grown and married a very wealthy man who would care for her.

He was pleased with her choice in men, to say the least – having met him on a few occasions. If his courage would allow, he would go to this girl and speak with her. But his mind always left him at a loss for the correct words to say. He closed his eyes softly as he leaned back in the dark leather chair. _Merely scratching the surface Mister Kaiba._

Kenjin chuckled softly, rising from his chair and grabbing his coffee mug. It was going to be a long day in the office. _Christine,_ his mind cried out in silence as he departed his office and was met with the smell of dark roasted coffee beans brewing in the break room.

---

"Sir," a voice buzzed over the two-way intercom between Kaiba's office and his secretary's desk. "The papers from Chief Kenjin have arrived."

"Bring them in," Kaiba commanded, leaning back in his chair. An hour had passed since he had spoken to the Chief of Police, and he had begun to wonder when the documents would arrive.

He nodded in some form of thanks to his secretary as she placed a file upon his desk and departed his office. He swiftly flipped open the folder, his eyes scanning the first document for anything of relevance or importance in his mind.

Irritated at finding nothing of importance to him, he flipped through the pages, the sixth one catching his eye. There before him lay the files of Darrin Mazika – files that, had he not been the prominent, wealthy CEO of Kaiba Corporations, he would otherwise never have seen. He took a brief moment to smirk at the power he had before scanning the document – this time, slower than he had the first.

_First misdemeanor at sixteen years?__ Arrested for possession of illegal substances at seventeen…released on probation...married at twenty-two. Accused of disturbing the peace multiple times. Neighbor called at eleven at night due to the amounts of screaming coming from his home…_

Kaiba lifted his eyes from the documents, allowing the new information to sort itself through his computer of a mind. He was shocked, nonetheless, at this new information concerning Selina's father. The fact that he had been arrested at such a young age did not surprise him as he had expected. What surprised him the most was the fact that arguments occurred while Selina was a child – loud enough for the neighbor to call the police our of irritation. Or was the phone call in fear?

Kaiba shook his head, gathering his thoughts so he could focus. There was much he had yet to learn about Selina's past as he was finding out. For now, he would read the documents on her father, and in due time, would discuss it with her. Perhaps he would make a trip down to the police station to discuss these new findings with Kenjin…and perhaps, Darrin Mazika.

As he looked over the documents, the new information sinking in, it never once occurred to him how Selina would feel about him invading her past without permission. Nor did it occur to him that he could ask her what she knew and she would willingly tell him.

---

Selina hummed softly to herself as she strolled into the kitchen early in the morning. _Two in love can make it, take my heart but please don't break it…_ "Love, was made for me and you!" she finished aloud, grinning cheekily as she pulled a box of cereal from the cabinet and poured it into a bowl with milk, seating herself at the kitchen table. It was at that moment she realized she was not the only person in the room.

"Good morning," she whispered softly, burying her face in the newspaper that lay limp upon the table and hoping her blush at being caught singing would fade.

"You sound awfully happy this morning," Kaiba said coolly, his eyes never leaving his part of the paper as they scanned over different rises and falls in the stock market.

Selina grinned, placing the paper down upon the table and pulling the paper away from her husband's face. "It's February fourteenth!" she exclaimed, her eyes lighting in happiness. "You know, _Valentine's Day,_" she emphasized.

Kaiba merely raised a brow as he responded, his voice dripping in sarcasm. "And who's going to be _your_ valentine? With the way you hit that last note, I'm certain every eligible male in the country will run."

Selina's face fell slightly before a calm smirk formed upon her bright face. "I picked my valentine a long time ago. He's tall, handsome I suppose," she said, leaning her chin upon her hand. "Of course, he's also – shall we say, cruel – sometimes, but the fact that he's very wealthy more than makes up for it…oh, wait. That's you."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "I have work," he said curtly.

"Then Mokuba will be my valentine and your valentine can be your company," Selina shrugged, rising from the table.

"You're coming with me."

Selina spun around, her eyes wide and questioning. The last time she had been to Kaiba's office was when she was presenting her image files for his newest video game. And while the office was large and luxurious, she would rather spend the day cleaning than sitting there, wondering what to do.

"We're leaving in five minutes. No, what you're wearing is fine. And no, I had Roland bring a sweater to the car," Kaiba said calmly without looking up at her.

Speechless with surprise and curiosity, not to mention slight irritation, Selina exited the kitchen without saying a word to her husband. Kaiba merely smirked as he pulled a single rosebud from his coat pocket.

He was not an ace when it came to romance, but he knew enough to survive. Selina would be in for quite a surprise when she found they were only spending a mere hour and a half in the Kaiba Corporation offices.

He tucked the rosebud back in its safe pocket and stood from the table. He had a proposal to look over and a short meeting to attend. It was quite possible they would not even be in the offices for an hour. And deep within his mind and heart, he slightly wished he didn't have to go to his office at all.

---

_Why did he bring me again? Right, he never told me why._ Selina sighed in frustration as she paced the floor within Kaiba's office. He'd been gone for ten minutes to some meeting, and she was at her wits end trying to find something to control the boredom she was facing. Unfortunately, nothing was curing her problem.

Sighing once more, she sat herself upon Kaiba's chair and began to look at the random papers upon his desk. Nothing seemed to truly catch her eye. There were numerous proposals, files on new employees, a few sketches of designs for a new video game modulator, and an unmarked file.

It was obvious to her that all these papers belonged in different files, and that Kaiba had been much to busy to care about sorting the papers and cleaning off his desk. Deciding it was better than sitting there and staring off into space, Selina began to rummage through the papers and place them in their proper folders.

Another ten minutes had passed, and Kaiba's desk was nearly cleared. She picked up the last file, when curiosity gripped her. She did need to know just where the file belonged, so it wouldn't hurt to take a glance inside.

Her head snapped up before her fingers had a chance to open the manila folder. Kaiba sauntered to his desk, raising his brow in curiosity at his clean desk and the folder in her hands. It was evident the meeting had put him in a sour mood, not just by the way he slammed the door, but the scowl hidden deep within his navy eyes.

"What are you doing?" he questioned, slipping the folder from her fingers and placing it inside his briefcase.

"I was just sorting the papers on your desk," Selina replied softly. "It was somewhat messy."

Kaiba didn't reply as he snapped his briefcase closed and set it near the door. Without a sound, he disappeared through the door and returned in five minutes, dressed in jeans, a black shirt, and his white Kaiba Corp. coat. He approached Selina slowly, fingering the single rosebud he hid behind his back.

"Don't think I had forgotten what today is before you reminded me this morning. I know what this day means to many people, and I'm assuming that includes you. I've decided to take the day off," he said coolly, holding the rose out to her. "And I've decided to spend it with you."

Selina smiled softly, rising from the chair and accepting the rose before she walked over to Kaiba and found herself breathing in his scent as he held her within his arms. _I think I may be falling in love with you Seto Kaiba…_

---

"I'd rather sit here."

"You said—"

"I know what I said. And I know what I'm not going to do."

Selina rolled her eyes as she pulled Kaiba's arm. In spite of what he said, it was obvious he wasn't going to put up a fight. Grinning, she pulled him harder, causing him to stand. "It's really not that hard."

Kaiba pursed his lips, following his wife slowly. The moment he reached her, he grabbed onto the railing, glaring at his feet.

"I still can't believe you've never ice skated before," she giggled lightly, taking hold of one of his arms and pulling him further onto the ice.

"I've more important things to do with my time," Kaiba grumbled, his arm tightening around Selina's waist as he tried to remain steady.

"Not willing to admit you don't know how to ice skate? Come on," she grinned, her pace quickening as she dragged a scowling Kaiba around the rink with her.

True, it wasn't as hard as he was making it seem, but he enjoyed her arm around him and his arm around her. The closeness seemed to spark a strange feeling within his slowly melting heart. If the press were to arrive…

Kaiba shook his head, not willing to think of what may occur should the press arrive. He had an image to uphold in the presence of the public. And despite how easy she made it to drop all masks and be who he truly was, he could not allow the press to know. Not like he had at the dueling convention.

It had taken much effort to keep the press from printing the story. And then they had gotten a hold on the story of Selina's past and her relationship with her father. That too had taken much effort to destroy. How he despised Darrin Mazika. Even all the dislike he held within his heart for Joey Wheeler could not compare to the hatred burning in his soul for Selina's father.

His grip upon Selina tightened at the thought of her father. He would see to it the man never walked free. He would not risk Selina's safety. His heart and emotions would never allow him. _If you knew the hold you have on me…I've never felt anything like this before. And as much as it'd be easier to ignore this feeling…I don't want to…_

---

"So that was fun," Selina smiled as she snuggled against Kaiba in the warmth of the limo. A few hours had passed while the two skated around the ice and more would have, had Kaiba not noticed the quiet sniffling and pinkness appearing on Selina's cold face.

He nodded slightly, envisioning the two of them sitting before the fire and sharing sweet kisses. _What am I thinking?_ Kaiba shook his head, chasing the strange visions from his mind. Images had been playing in his head from the moment he admitted to himself he didn't want to ignore the feelings he had for Selina. And now, they were beginning to drive him mad.

What more could he want? He was married to a lovely young woman who captured his breath each time he laid his eyes upon her. He had a comfortable relationship with her. He owned and controlled Kaiba Corporations. He was wealthy, lived in a nice mansion, had a younger brother who adored him. From the outside, his life was perfect. But there was something missing; something within his heart.

"Selina, promise me something," he whispered gently, his thoughts beginning to form as words.

Selina slowly glanced at him, her eyes curious. "Hmm?"

Kaiba swallowed, his thoughts fleeing him. How could he word what he wanted to say? "I…promise me that…that if, or when, if you ever love me that you…" he paused, not able to look into her face. His own was heated with an unusual embarrassment. "That you will only tell me if you truly mean it."

Selina nodded, her brows furrowing in silent questions. "I promise." His request had been absolutely random, there was no doubt about that. _Just what are you thinking? Tell me Seto Kaiba, is your heart feeling what mine is?_

---

"And you call that fun?" Kaiba questioned, leaning back within the warmth the limo offered. After stopping at a nice coffee shop, the two had returned to the ice rink warm and refreshed. Only, Kaiba had not improved at all from the previous hours; nor had the relaxing helped him.

"Yes. Thank you," Selina smiled gently, a radiance glowing deep within her eyes. "You didn't fall too many times. You only lost your balance when that kid skated out in front of you." Selina released a light giggle as the picture played back in her mind.

Kaiba groaned, remembering all too well. He was certain he had a bruise where he had fallen, not to mention a rather large one upon his ego. "You'll never allow me to forget?"

"Never."

Kaiba sighed, his arm slipping around her waist as he pulled her closer to him. "Then I'll never allow you to forget this," he smirked, enjoying the questions forming in her eyes.

Swiftly, his lips enveloped hers in a kiss of hungry passion and longing. His grip upon her tightened as she responded to his kiss, and did not loosen when she pulled away. He could easily get used to the feelings she was stirring within him.

"Seto?" she asked moments later, her finger gently tracing his jaw line.

"Hmm?" he answered softly, his eyes remaining closed.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

Kaiba smirked, his other arm wrapping around her and pulling her to his lap. He placed his head upon her shoulder and slowly drifted into a short, yet comfortable sleep.

---

_For my heart is clouded, and my vision is dim.__ I am lost and confused, and I am searching for you. My heart has grown cold with the trials of yesterday, and my mind has grown dark with the thoughts of my pains…_

Selina closed the leather bound book gently as she lay it back upon her desk. The truths of her past were dark, but she had been able to move on, hadn't she? "I will always keep this as a remembrance of where I have been," she whispered softly to herself, picking the book up once more and placing it in a drawer. "She really knew what she was talking about, and she seemed to always relate to me. If only her name hadn't been faded…"

Selina sighed gently, turning from her desk and exiting her room, thoughts from the unknown author wafting through her mind. Her mind was muddled, crowded with thoughts of her father and her newly discovered feelings for her husband. She knew it would only be a matter of time before she was truly in love with him – no matter how many things seemed to push her away.

A gentle hum escaped her lips as she strolled through the quiet halls. It was a calm morning and the weather was not too cold. She had considered going for a walk in the gardens, but the rain from the previous night has been enough to dampen that thought.

"There's nothing to do!" she cried out in a quiet exasperation, sliding against the wall and sitting down. "Is this is how my life will be forever? My husband always working, and me…always alone?"

A sigh escaped her frowning lips before a hushed voice reached her ear. It was a deep voice, carrying tinges of anger and rage, as well as a strange sense of thankfulness. Curiosity gripping her, Selina rose from her position on the ground, and headed for the voice. Silently, she looked in the crack of Kaiba's office and found him sitting in his chair, phone in hand, curses quietly escaping his lips.

---

"Of course I want more!" Kaiba growled into the phone, his eyes narrowed in a fiery rage. "I want him to suffer for all the pain he—"

"Yes, I understand that. But it isn't soon enough, nor does he deserve _only_ that!"

"I want records, proof that it works. Time, date…I want to be there when he dies. I want to see his life end with my _own_ eyes. If this does not work, I swear to you, _I will kill him!_" Kaiba slammed the phone down, rubbing his temples lightly. His decision to stay home had been wise.

It was still early in the morning, so he was certain Selina was still asleep. His voice had risen many times through his conversation with Kenjin, but his office was far enough away from the room to where it would not awaken Selina. A satisfied smirk crossed his face as the realization of what Kenjin had said hit him. Finally, she would be free.

---

"Seto?" she whispered gently, pushing the door open wide as a curious expression graced her face. "Is everything alright?"

"Selina!" Kaiba fumbled, losing his composure for a brief second. "Everything is perfect."

"He's still here…isn't he?" Selina whispered, a blank expression forming upon her face. "That's what you were talking about, wasn't it?"

"Selina…I," Kaiba began, somewhat distraught. He expected words of gratitude, not disdain. "How much did you hear?"

"How could you lead me to believe he was gone?" she questioned softly, tears slowly building in her eyes.

"It was for your own good," Kaiba replied, his eyes never leaving her distressed face.

"My own good? I want to see him."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"You can not stop me Seto Kaiba," Selina replied in defiance, her lips set in a straight line as a hint of anger passed through her.

"Selina, after all he's put you through, visiting him is the last thing you should do," Kaiba answered, his eyes finding hers as he rose from his seat.

"You had him condemned to _death_?" Her voice rose as her fists clenched slightly.

_Just how much did she hear?_ "He is getting what he deserves."

"How could you do this to me..." Tears slowly began to fall from Selina's eyes as she absorbed the information slowly. Her anger had quickly subsided, leaving a sad and desperate childlike feature upon her form.

"I thought you'd be happy. After all, the man did nearly rape you, and he attacked you numerous times."

"How do you know what I want when you never ask me? He's my father, regardless of all he's done to me...he's still my father..." With tears falling in full force, Selina slowly sunk to the ground, defeat written in her clouded eyes.

"Selina, if he were to be a free man, he may come back. I can't risk losing you."

"Why am I so _important_ to you? You're always watching every move I make, checking every place I step. Tell me, why?"

"I can't risk losing you Selina. I…need you," Kaiba whispered, slowly falling to his knees and taking hold of his wife as he breathed deeply. "I can't let you see him."

"Why? I don't see what the big deal is," Selina cried out in exasperation, loosening the grip Kaiba held on her.

"Because I…" Kaiba choked, unable to say what he knew in his heart he was feeling. He couldn't let her go; not now, or ever. He wasn't about to risk losing her to her father's silent control. "I'm falling in love with you."

"What?" Selina's voice was barely audible as the tears ceased and her eyes widened. "You're…what?"

Kaiba's face remained emotionless as he cupped her chin in his hands and gently brushed the tear trails from her face. "If you want to see him so badly, then I will grant you that wish. But I will be there with you, every second."

"He's all the family I have left," she said softly, her eyes closing tightly as more tears began to build up. The emotions and pains of the past that had been locked up were beginning to rage from her being like a flood.

"What about me?" Kaiba questioned gently, his voice quiet and deep.

"I meant that—"

"It's fine," Kaiba interrupted, sighing mentally. "But it's not true."

Selina's eyes flashed open as curiosity struck her. "All I had were my parents, and my mother has been dead for years. And now my father…"

"There's something you should know," Kaiba said calmly, lifting her from the ground and moving her to the couch. He sat beside her, his eyes probing into her soul as he began his admission of researching into her past.

She was not angry with him as he had thought; and if she were, she hid it well. He had been shocked of many things he had learned from his research, but there was one thing that astonished him most. One detail that not even she knew.

"What?" she cried out, her eyes widening in deep shock before the world turned black and she went limp within her husband's arms.

---

I apologize deeply for the delay in this chapter. I have had it completed for nearly a week, but I wasn't happy with the way it had ended. I hope you can hold onto your suspense (if there is any) for a couple of weeks. Classes end this week, but I have somewhere I will be next week. If you have read the chapters very carefully, then there shouldn't be any suspense to the "secret," but that's all I'm saying on the matter until I reveal it next chapter. But, the biggest thing is: **Kaiba's falling in love with Selina!?!?** That was not planned to happen, but I go with the flow

Happy trails and happy summer! I'll update ASAP, but I make no promises for the next TWO weeks! Ciao and how's it go? Ja ne I do believe.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**_The Arrangement_**

****

**Chapter Sixteen**

The room was dim, with shadows being cast on the walls from the few rays of sunlight creeping in through the closed curtains. Selina blinked a few times, focusing her vision as a yawn escaped her lips. As she began to stretch, the reality of what she had been told the day before hit her.

She sat up quickly, her mind processing the new information. Her father was going to die in thirteen days; Kaiba said he was falling in love with her; and she had a—

"You're awake!" Mokuba exclaimed happily, jumping on the bed and sitting beside Selina. "We were worried when you passed out. Seto said you were shocked or something. Anyway, Doctor Keito came and made sure you were okay, which he said you were," he rattled, bringing a smile to Selina's face. "I'll go get Seto!"

With those parting words, Mokuba raced from the room in search of his elder brother. Selina smiled softly at the partially open door before shaking her head. _Well, Seto _was_ right. Duke is a blood relative…but not directly. I mean, he's just my elder-brother-like-cousin. But…my grandfather? I never knew…_

"Mokuba told me you were awake," a smooth voice floated to her ears, drawing her attention to its speaker. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Selina whispered. "If I have a grandfather, why have I never met him? Or even heard of him?"

Kaiba shook his head, never moving from his place against the doorframe. "Keito tells me you need to rest, and that includes your curiosity. I agree with him; the shock of your father's oncoming death and the news of your grandfather were too much at the same time. However, as much as I agree that you need rest, I have brought you a visitor."

"You have?" Selina questioned, her brows furrowing as her mind began to think of who he could have brought. _It's definitely not Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Tea, Mai, Serenity…maybe it's Duke._

"Selina, meet Chief of Domino Police, Riko Kenjin – your grandfather."

---

"And this was your mother when she was ten. You resemble her very much," Kenjin smiled softly as he presented an old photograph with wrinkles and a few tears to Selina.

Selina slowly accepted the picture and smiled down at it. She had been talking with her grandfather for the past two hours about how she had become the wife of a multi-billionaire. He had told her of her mother as a child and a teen and how she had come to know Darrin because of his job as a law enforcement officer.

She handed the picture back to her grandfather and watched as he gently placed it back in its rightful place. "I still want to know something. Why did my parents never tell me you were alive; I thought all my relatives were dead, except for my father of course, and my uncle, aunt, and cousin."

Kenjin took a quiet breath, a sad smile upon his face. "Your mother's relationship with Darrin created a rift in our relationship. I was against her having anything to do with him; she would not listen to me because she was…in love with him. At that time, I was just an officer whose wife was ill and daughter was rebelling…" Kenjin's voice trailed off, the pain never showing upon his face as he recounted the day he disowned his only daughter.

---

_"I love him Daddy, why can't you see that!" a twenty year old Christine cried out in exasperation._

_Kenjin rose from his chair and towered over his only child. "I forbid you to ever see him, or speak to him again! Am I understood?"_

_Christine remained silent, a the fire burning deep within her eyes subdued by silent desperation. Slowly, she began to shake her head before lifting her eyes to meet her father's dark orbs. "I've already promised myself to him Daddy. I love him!"_

_"I forbid it!"_

_Swiftly, Christine turned on her heel and began to ascend the stairs to her room. Without looking back, she spoke. "You know what it's like to be in love Daddy; you have mom. You'd do anything for her. Darrin loves me and I _will_ be with him." With her final words, she ran to her room, slamming the door behind her and leaving her tired father to deal with his anger._

_Kenjin lowered himself down into his chair and closed his eyes, his mind filling with thoughts of how to keep Darrin away from his daughter.__ He was about to drift off into a peaceful sleep when a loud knocking on the door woke him. Gruffly, he walked to the door, his face filled with anger towards the man before him._

_"Uh, hi Officer Kenjin.__ I um—"_

_"Christine is none of your concern Darrin. Leave my property," Kenjin growled at the twenty-two year old man. _

_"Stop it Daddy," Christine's voice called as she struggled to carry her three suitcases down the stairs._

_"What's this?"_

_"I love him Daddy and I'm going to marry him. Why can't you just accept him?"_

_"Because he is trouble Christine!__ Do you have to be so blind? If your mother were well—"_

_"Don't bring Mom into this! She wouldn't be so close-minded as you are!" Christine cried out, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm leaving."_

_Kenjin remained silent, his stern face set. "You would choose him over your family? So be it; you are no daughter of mine."_

_Tears began to spill from Christine's eyes as Darrin led her from the house. He returned for her last bag, leaving her father with quiet, pleading departing words. "I hope you'll reconsider Officer Kenjin. And if not for your daughter, for your grandchild."_

_For twenty minutes, Kenjin stared down the road they had departed on, his eyes clouded. His baby girl was pregnant? Impossible! Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he classified Darrin's statement as fallacy and closed the door to his home. Seven months later, he found the statement to be truth and himself, shut from his daughter and granddaughter's life._

_---_

"I loved your mother very much, but we were both stubborn. When I arrived at the hospital, she wanted nothing to do with me and refused to let me in your life; but who could blame her – I _did _disown her. A few months later, my wife died and I found no reason to remain in Japan – so I moved to America. I was given a high position and helped strengthen their national security.

"I heard about your mother's death, and although I was devastated, I was more than relieved to learn that you were alive and well; however, deep inside, I had wished it was your father who had died. When he called me with the news, I was close to leaving America, but I was in the middle of a project that would take years; and because of my contract, I had no choice but to complete the project. I decided that because you didn't know me, you wouldn't accept me and I feared you had been told terrible things of me – I chose to live my life in America until I died.

"But, as Fate would have it, the day I finished my project, a young man by the name of Devlin called me and told me I needed to return to Japan on account of an emergency involving my granddaughter. That same day, I was contacted by the old Chief of Domino Police with an offer for his job – which I accepted.

"When all the arrangements had been finalized, and I had finally made it to Japan, I met with Mister Kaiba on an issue of security for an event Kaiba Corporations was hosting. A week later, I learned of your marriage to Mister Kaiba and put aside all fear for you and the thoughts of entering your life.

"Last night, however, I was requested to come to the Kaiba mansion, and here I am." Kenjin finished his recollection, a soft smile upon his face as he gazed into the bright eyes of his young granddaughter. "And I hope I will be accepted into your life."

Selina grinned, her eyes sparkling with joy. "Mom only spoke good things about you. All my life, I wanted to meet you; but I thought you had died."

In a joyous jubilee, Selina embraced her grandfather, a bright smile upon her face. "You are welcome here anytime…Grandfather."

A silent tear slid down Kenjin's face as he returned the embrace, the missing piece of his heart finding its place. And all the while, Kaiba sat in silence, watching the exchange between grandfather and granddaughter with a pleased smile upon his normally cold face.

---

The bell over the door rang out for all within the small shop to hear. Yugi lifted his eyes off of his files and glanced at the visitor. A grin graced his lips as he stood to his full height, the chain around his neck jingling as he moved. "Tea's in the kitchen, I'll go get her."

Selina smiled as she made her way to the door behind the counter which led to Yugi and Tea's home. When she finally made it to her destination, she nearly collided with Tea.

"Thank you so much for having me over!" Selina exclaimed, hugging Tea like she may never see her again. "With Mokuba in school and Seto at work all the time, the mansion is so lonely. And of course, he doesn't want me to go anywhere or do anything because he thinks I'll faint again."

Tea's brow rose at this statement as her lips began to form a question. However, she was cut off by Selina raising her hand for silence.

"I'll explain it later," she sighed, slowly entering the house section of Yugi's game shop. "Yugi, while I'm here, do you have those status sheets for the prototype of the portable holographic Duel Monster and Dungeon Dice Monster fields? It'll save you the trouble of sending them to Seto's office."

"I'll give them to you before you leave. If you'll excuse me ladies, I see some customers," Yugi grinned, closing the door behind him and leaving the two women alone.

"Alright, what's going on?" Tea asked, seating herself on the soft cushions of the sofa in the living room.

Selina laughed slightly as she sat herself upon Yugi's leather easy chair. "I found out I have a grandfather. Apparently, my _husband_ was digging up information on my father's past – as well as my own – and failed to tell me. Then, not only does he tell me I have a grandfather – whom I believed to be dead – but that my father is going to be killed in only nine days. And of course, right before that, he just has to tell me that he's falling in love with me!"

"What!" Tea exclaimed, her eyes dilating as she stared at her friend in disbelief. "Kaiba…in love?"

Selina shrugged as she began to chew on her bottom lip.

"What did you tell him? In response to him telling you he's in love with you," Tea questioned, a grin replacing her startled expression.

"I had the same reaction as you. I was sort of…surprised. Of course, the subject changed very quickly, and he hasn't mentioned it since. I'm as clueless as everyone else is."

"Well, I think Kaiba would be the most clueless. He knows everything, but when it comes to love, he's the most clueless person. But, because he's obviously never had the heart for love before, I think he's seriously falling in love with you," Tea mused aloud as she nodded her head in agreement with herself. "And what about you? What are your feelings for Mister Kaiba? Hmm?"

Selina laughed at her friend's antics before her expression turned serious. "I honestly don't know. There are days when he makes my heart soar and there are days I question my sanity on marrying him. He's the most confusing man I have ever, and I do mean _ever,_ met. One day, he's this cold-hearted, egotistical, cynical jerk; and the next, he's offering you the world on a silver platter."

Tea just shook her head, hiding her own giggles. "So what's this about you fainting?"

"When he piled all this information on me, I guess it was too much. I was already feeling lightheaded when he told me about my father…but then to find I have another blood relative alive. That was the icing on the cake. He had Doctor Keito come to the mansion to make sure I was alright and now he has this silly notion in his head that if I don't sit still, I'll crack. He's forced me to stay in the mansion for four days. I couldn't take it anymore! He even had Roland standing outside the room to make sure I didn't go anywhere," Selina sighed, shaking her head at the thought.

"You snuck out?" Tea asked, her eyes widening once more.

Selina shrugged before a large grin appeared on her face. "I only believe in 'house arrest' for children and teenagers, but I am twenty years old! Besides, I plan on being back before they notice."

"I can't believe you!" Tea laughed, pictures of a multi-billionaire's wife sneaking out of her own home. "Through a window and down a tree, right?"

"Actually…no," Selina responded, a sly grin forming upon her face. "I was hoping he had finally told Roland not to watch the room, but of course, it was too much to hope. So, when I opened the door to find him standing there, I decided to ask him if he could get me a glass of water. Luckily for me, the reception on his radio was bad, so he had to walk down to the kitchen to get it.

"When I was certain he was gone, I slipped out of the door, locking it behind me, and headed out the back staircase to the gardens. I figured that when he knocks and I don't answer, he'll think I've gone back to sleep."

"I can't believe you," Tea repeated, shaking her head at her friend. "What if he decides to unlock the door with a key that I'm certain he has – and he finds you missing?"

"You know…I didn't think about that," Selina answered, pursing her lips together and hoping her plan would work.

---

"Miss Selina?" Roland called, tapping on the door a half hour after he had gone for her glass of water. When he had returned to the room, the door was locked and from the bottom of the door, he could tell the curtains had been drawn. It had entered his mind that she must have fallen back to sleep before he had returned.

But that was half an hour ago and Selina was not one for napping in the middle of the day. Fearing the worst he could, he unlocked the door and peered inside the darkened room. "Oh no," he mumbled to himself when he found the bed empty, as well as the rest of the room. "This is going to cost me my job," he moaned, picking up his cell phone and calling the dreadful CEO.

---

Kaiba yawned as another member of the board rose to give a short presentation, which of course, would turn into another hour. His eyes lazily drifted to the clock sitting near the exit of the room. He had been sitting in the same chair for two and a half hours and was bored out of his mind. _I'd rather be with Selina's friends than here,_ he spoke to himself mentally, shocking himself – although the thought did come from his _own_ mind.

"Excuse me, Mister Kaiba," his secretary called, opening the door to the meeting room. She began to shift feet the moment all eyes turned to her. Never before had a board meeting been interrupted. It was unheard of.

"What is it?" Kaiba growled, his eyes narrowing as he eyed the woman.

"T-there's an i-important call for you sir. O-on your private line," she stumbled nervously.

Kaiba immediately rose, snapping his briefcase shut and pulling it from the table. "You'll have to excuse me gentlemen. This is something I can not put on hold. We'll finish this tomorrow." With those words, Kaiba swiftly exited the room, his eyes still narrowed at his secretary. "Which private line?"

Without a word, the secretary handed Kaiba the cell phone he had left at her desk for the time of the meeting with instructions to answer only if the person called a second time.

"Kaiba," he growled into the phone, continuing his brisk walk to his office.

"She's what!" he yelled, halting suddenly and causing the heads of many of his employees to turn. The color from his face slowly began to drain as his eyes began to widened. "You have much explaining to do. Look everywhere for her! Now!"

"Kaiba, what's going on?" Duke called from behind, finally having caught up to his business partner. "Board meetings are never interrupted."

"She left when I gave her specific instructions not to go anywhere," he growled, his eyes flashing dangerously. "I have to find her Devlin. Put this in my office," he said, tossing his briefcase to Duke and disappearing down the hallway.

---

"So what's going on?" Tea asked the moment Selina hung up the phone.

"I've been found out," Selina stated simply, sitting down in one of the chairs at the kitchen table. "I'm sure I about gave Roland a heart attack. But I couldn't stay in that room another minute!"

"Room? I thought it was 'house arrest'?" Tea questioned, quietly nibbling on a cookie.

"Yes, room; I was under 'room arrest' via Seto Kaiba's orders," Selina muttered, a frown appearing on her face.

"So are you going back?"

"Soon I guess. Duke said he was calling Roland to tell him where I was."

"Uh, Selina," Yugi's voice called out. "There's someone—"

"Selina!" a cold voice called through the small game shop and echoed through the rooms.

Selina's eyes doubled in size at the instant recognition of the voice. "Oh no," she whispered, her fears confirmed when she noticed none other than Seto Kaiba entering the kitchen. Her eyes met his and she found herself frozen in the anger within them, yet melted by the relief hidden below.

"You're going home," he growled, advancing towards her and holding out his hand.

Slowly, she placed her hand in his and rose from her chair. "I'll call you later Tea; I had a great afternoon," she told her friend as she followed her husband from the game shop like a child caught doing wrong.

---

Silence had hung in the limousine as it drove to the Kaiba mansion with Selina and Kaiba sitting in the back; both with sour expressions upon their faces. All attempts at any conversation had failed.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have just snuck off like that," Selina apologized for what felt like the tenth time.

"You're right, you shouldn't have. Do you have any idea what you did?" Kaiba finally responded, turning his cold glare upon his wife's face. At her silence, he continued. "Do you know how much jeopardy you could have been in if someone who hates me saw you – alone?" His voice had been cold and distant, but slowly, had begun to rise.

"I—"

"Selina," Kaiba growled, his eyes narrowed and his voice angry. "You can't go sneaking around like that! You could have put yourself in danger!"

"I'm not a child Seto Kaiba! You can't 'ground' me to my room. If I had stayed in that room another minute, I would have gone mad!" Selina replied heatedly.

Her words sinking in, Kaiba drew in a breath before grasping her hands in his and lowering his voice. "Selina, you're not Selina Mazika anymore – you're Selina Kaiba and you have to realize that. There are people who despise me and will do anything to get to me and my business and money. That's why you have Roland – to make sure nothing happens to you."

Selina sighed, lowering her eyes to avoid looking into his. "I didn't think about that. I just…I couldn't stay there and I _had_ to see Tea."

Kaiba cupped her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'm sorry."

Kaiba smirked, his fingers tracing her jaw line. "I'll admit, you had me worried when Roland called to tell me you disappeared. Then I asked myself, 'If I were Selina, where would I go?' So I called Devlin and had him call you and Roland while I was on my way to get you."

"Are you going to fire him?" Selina suddenly questioned.

"Do you want me to?"

"No."

"Then I won't. Promise me you will _never_ do this again."

"As long as you promise to never 'ground' me again," Selina smiled.

"Deal," Kaiba replied, sealing the promise with a gentle kiss.

---

Kaiba's hardened face and narrowed eyes were watching an elder man sitting in complete stillness and silence. He was certain that if it were not for the bars between them, the man would lunge for him and try to strangle him; the bars and the officer were both a good thing to have at the moment.

"Where is she?" the man grumbled, his dark eyes meeting Kaiba's icy ones.

"She is at home with my little brother who stayed home from school to keep her occupied so she wouldn't remember what today is," Kaiba replied coolly, never wavering from the darkness and evil within Darrin's eyes.

"Like she could forget what day her father will be executed," Darrin sneered.

"It's over; you might as well face it."

"I loved that little girl," Darrin began, his eyes softening slightly. "She was my world – her and Christine. The two most beautiful creatures to ever walk the earth. And then the heavens stole my wife from me! If angels aren't meant to be on earth, then Christine never should have been here!"

Tears began to form in his eyes as the man's life began to replay in his mind during his last hour alive. "Things were alright for a while – just me and my daughter. Until I lost my job! I just wanted to forget my wife's death! I just wanted to forget! But every time I looked at her innocent face…I drowned my pain the only way I knew how! She didn't understand…I was too drunk half the time to know what I was doing! She was so innocent…it wasn't her fault! Selina!" Sobs began to shake through Darrin's being as his past confronted him.

"When she got older, I was so lost and confused…she looked more and more like Christine! I just wanted to be free from the agony, the sorrow! Then she met you! You made everything worse than it was! When I was looking for money in her room, I found a picture of you!" Darrin's thin finger pointed at Kaiba in accusation.

"She had written on it 'Prince Charming: make me your Cinderella.' She didn't care what you were like, she was smart enough to realize you could give her security she needed from me! Then two years later, it actually happened! You didn't even know her, but you presented the idea of a marriage to her and low and behold, she accepted! It was all your fault! You can get me out of here! This is all your fault Seto Kaiba!"

Kaiba watched in silence as Darrin's voice quieted the moment two officers entered his cell, handcuffed him, and began to lead him down the hall. He listened quietly as Darrin pleaded with him to give a letter to his only daughter. And he watched and listened quietly as Darrin's life began to fade away.

"I didn't deserve Christine as a wife…or Selina as a daughter…she's the other angel…I loved that little girl…my little angel…"

---

There was a near complete silence in the solitude of the cemetery. The only sound that could be heard was the gentle ruffling of leaves. Kaiba's soft footsteps quietly led him to the place Selina had gone to twenty minutes earlier. She had told him she needed to do it alone, and he had promised to wait for her.

He couldn't wait any longer. He would have suffered in his grief alone when his parents died, had it not been for Mokuba. No matter how much Selina wanted to be alone, he couldn't let her – she needed him.

Silently, he walked on the narrow path covered in weeds to his destination – his young wife kneeling but 100 yards from him. Her soft voice began to float to his ears.

"You're finally together," she whispered as her fingers brushed the fresh dirt from her father's tombstone. "It's what you always wanted Daddy – to be with Mom. Don't think I didn't hear you crying late at night, because I did. I know that everything you ever did wasn't because you didn't love me…you were hurting – we both were. And Daddy, I do forgive you. Even after everything, I still love you Daddy. I need you Mom…" Crystalline tears began to form in Selina's eyes and trail down her face.

Two strong arms lifted Selina from her kneeling position and drew her close. "I'm here," Kaiba whispered gently, allowing her to cry on his shoulder. "You'll get through this," he said calmly, gently rubbing her back as the pain of her mother and her father's death hit her anew and fresh tears poured from her eyes.

Kaiba's own eyes glistened with unshed tears as the memory of his own parents' death returned to him. He had to be strong for Selina; she needed him now, more than ever. He wouldn't allow himself the luxury of tears at a painful memory. He was Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporations – he didn't have time for tears, only time for strength; strength for Selina.

---

The smell of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies wafted through the air and to Kaiba's nose as he walked into the mansion. In the middle of important business calls, emails, and meetings, a thought had occurred to him and had been pestering him since it appeared in his mind. And as much as he tried to push it from his thoughts, it would not leave him alone. So, he had left work early and was putting the thought into motion.

Knowing exactly where to find his wife who had taken to baking since visiting her parents' grave, Kaiba headed immediately for the kitchen, the smell of the fresh cookies beckoning him. Stealthily, he scooped up two cookies and devoured them in three bites before approaching his wife from behind and slipping his arms around her waist, which caused her to shriek from surprise.

"You—"

"Yes?"

"Don't do that when I'm baking," she replied, turning around and revealing a metal spatula. "And you may not want to leave any hint of stealing the cookies; it's not a very good business image," she frowned slightly, wiping the remaining crumbs from his face.

Kaiba merely smirked as he took the spatula from her hand and placed it on the counter. "Selina, I've been thinking—"

"You're always thinking," she interrupted, watching as he reached for another cookie.

"These are delicious. Anyways, I was thinking about us. And I realized that because of the strange way you and I were married…well, we never had a, uh…vacation."

"Vacation? I think you mean 'honeymoon.'"

"Right," Kaiba nodded, trying to hide the tiny tint of red that wanted to appear on his face. Blushing was definitely not something the CEO did often – or at all, but he was falling in love with her which was a new feeling in his hardened heart.

"And?"

"I did some thinking and the American islands of Hawaii sound like a nice place to visit," he concluded.

"But you have to work; you can't just take off work for a…how long?"

Kaiba smirked, unable to control the next words coming from his mouth. "A week or two. And if you'd miss your friends, why don't we just bring Yugi, Tea, Duke, and Serenity. Of course, Mokuba will have to stay here due to classes; but Ichigo will remain with him."

Selina eyed him warily, slipping out of his arms. "You just suggested a vacation-honeymoon trip, and now you're suggesting we bring some people you can't stand? What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." _Everything.__ I can handle Yugi and Tea more than your other friends, and as much as I still despise them, I've got to get you to do more than just bake. Besides, you need a vacation…and I need a tropical paradise to tell you—_

"Sounds fun," Selina answered, kissing his cheek. "When do we leave?"

"Two days enough time to pack?" Kaiba asked, revealing the memo to his personal pilot from his coat pocket and dropping it when Selina squealed in joy and tackled him in a tight hug. "I'll take it that's a yes," he mumbled, receiving the kiss Selina was offering him.

_It's a definite. Sometimes you make my heart soar, and sometimes I question my sanity on marrying you. This is definitely a time my heart is soaring. You never cease to surprise me Seto Kaiba…and I hope that never ends._

_---_

"So we're taking _your_ private jet?" Selina clarified once more as she turned to look across the limousine at her husband.

"Correct," Kaiba smirked, watching her face closely. "Do you honestly expect me – Seto Kaiba – to fly on a commercial airliner?"

Selina merely rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to Tea and Serenity who had struck up a conversation revolving around names they would give their children. On the other side of the limo however, there was complete silence as Kaiba was sitting between Yugi and Duke.

Minutes passed in calm chatter between the females before they reached their destination. The door was opened and a hand was held out to assist the ladies on their exit from the limo. The site that met them was horrifying to the eyes of only one.

"Joey? What are you doing here?" Serenity gasped in surprise.

"Listen Wheeler, you're not invited," Kaiba growled, his eyes narrowed at the one who he would always see as _the mutt_.

"I wasn't coming to try to go with you. I came to tell everyone the good news before you left – 'specially my sister," Joey beamed, Kaiba's remark falling on semi deaf ears.

"What good news?" Yugi questioned, casually slipping his arm around Tea.

"Mai and I are getting married!" he exclaimed in excitement, grabbing his sister and spinning in circles.

"That's great Joey!" Yugi grinned, everyone giving their chorus of congratulations.

"It's not going to be a big wedding or anything. Just close friends…and Kaiba's invited too. But only 'cause he's married to Selina."

Kaiba just scoffed as he took Selina by the hand. "We have a schedule to keep," he grumbled, leading her to the plane.

"Bye Joey! Tell Mai we're happy for you and we'll help her plan when we get back," Serenity said, hugging her brother once more.

Joey nodded, his grin never leaving his face. But who could blame him; he _had_ been in love with Mai for years.

Ten minutes later, the group of six were seated on the jet, seatbelts in place, and listening to a list of instructions from Roland as he went through the safety protocol. Another five minutes later, and the jet was taking off; it's destination: Hawaii, USA.

---

_Please tell me we're almost there,_ Kaiba inwardly groaned as he booted up the tracking device on his laptop. A relieved half-smile appeared on his face when he found they would be landing in a few minutes. It had only been a few hours, but he was growing rapidly annoyed at being in such close quarters with one he would call his rival. It was lost to him what mindset he was in when he suggested bringing her friends with them.

"Almost there?" Selina asked softly as she returned to her seat after spending the last hour and a half talking with Tea and Serenity on a variety of subjects.

"Yes, thankfully."

Selina smiled, snuggling close to him on the couch-like seat. "I've never been anywhere other than Japan. This is exciting!"

At that moment, Kaiba's personal pilot came over the intercom, informing the occupants of the plane they would be in Hawaii, USA very shortly.

As the plane landed and taxied to it's assigned place, Selina's eyes were wide as she looked out the window at this new land. "This is only the airport…and it's beautiful," she whispered, snapping back to reality when she noticed Kaiba's outstretched hand. She gladly accepted it and rose to her feet, leading the way from the cabin of the jet. She was met by a native Hawaiian who presented her with a lei of a sweet aroma.

"I've arranged for a limousine to take us to the beach house we'll be staying at," Kaiba had told the group an hour earlier. The image that had passed through each person's mind was nothing like the image they were beholding.

Before them stood a mansion done in a light bamboo shade with a balcony connecting the outside of the second story and a porch leading to the warm Hawaiian sand.

"I think you've outdone yourself Kaiba," Duke said, shaking his head at the thought of a "beach house."

"To be honest, I was expecting an actual beach house, not a mansion," Selina laughed lightly, following Kaiba's silent frame into the mansion.

"There are ten rooms to choose from; however, two of those rooms are off-limits. Selina and I will be staying in the room which I have numbered '1' and the room numbered '5' is Mokuba's room here. There is a cook, butler, and a few maids. If you need anything, ask Daniel – he's the resident caretaker. I've made reservations for us at Pirate's Cove for seven, so feel free to relax until then. Welcome to my home-away-from-home," Kaiba announced to the group, handing them each a small wristwatch.

"These are waterproof, shockproof, fireproof, and sand-proof. The tan button will give you a display of where you are located in the mansion. The green button will give you a display of where you are located on the island and how to get where you want to go. The blue button is what you press when you want to speak to another person; but you have to tell it who. Each band is programmed with your name and has a voice activation. Keep it on _at all times,_" he emphasized, eyeing each person in the group and signaling he was finished.

"Wait, before you all go find a room, there's something Tea and I want to share with you," Yugi began, intercepting the silence Kaiba had given them. "Tea and I are…having a baby."

While congratulations were given to the happy couple, Kaiba watched in contemplative silence. _And let the week begin,_ he thought coolly to himself, watching the joyous smiles upon the faces around him. "Congratulations," he found himself saying as he offered Yugi a hand shake.

Selina smiled in happiness as she slipped her hand into Kaiba's. This would be one week she would not soon forget – Kaiba would make sure of that. Unbeknownst to her, he was planning something deep within his mind which would involve the two of them alone, some very tropical area on the island, and his confession. The only thing that could ever keep him from completing this plan would be some form of fear or nervousness; and Seto Kaiba _never_ experienced those. But he had never been in love before either.

---

---

**NOTE:** Thank you all for your faithful reviews! As I had promised, there went Chapter Sixteen. I hope it was up to your standards. Do enjoy! And be on the lookout for Chapter Seventeen. (I am predicting a major twist by Chapter Nineteen)  
ShadowAngel


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**_The Arrangement_******

**Chapter Seventeen**

"This island is so beautiful," Selina commented to Tea and Serenity as they continued their trek along the path beside a dormant volcano.

"It's so peaceful too," Serenity added, drinking in the silence around them.

"What I'm still confused about is why Kaiba suggested bringing me and Yugi," Tea admitted, her brows furrowed in thought. "I mean, I can understand about Duke since they're business partners, but Kaiba just doesn't seem to enjoy being around Yugi at all."

"He's unpredictable sometimes," Selina shrugged, a grin appearing on her face. "Which, in some cases, is a good thing."

"Well, for whatever reason he brought us along, he's obviously going to wish he hadn't tomorrow," Tea smiled, a light laugh escaping her lips.

"And what reason would that be?"

"You mean to tell me that the woman he's married to doesn't know his own birthday, but just about every other female on this planet does?" Serenity teased.

"What?" Selina asked. "His birthday is tomorrow and he never told me?"

"Looks that way. You know, men are strange. They can put all this effort into doing special things for their love on their birthday, and yet they don't make a big deal about their own. Of course, this _is_ Kaiba we're talking about," Tea mused, stopping to sit upon an old bench which was along their path.

"Can I please remind you that Seto Kaiba is not in love with me?" Selina frowned, seating herself upon the soft earth. "He takes care of me, yes; but he most definitely does not love me."

"Not yet," Serenity voiced.

"You told me yourself he was _falling_ in love with you. Before you know it, the hard-hearted CEO of Kaiba Corporations is going to be bending to your every wish and desire, doing anything to please you. When you're cold, he'll give you his coat and wrap his arms around you. When you're tired, he'll end whatever is going on and take you home to sleep. When you're sick, he'll take care of you. When you're—"

"I get it Tea. But trust me, he's _not_ in love with me."

"What about you?" Tea countered. "Are _you_ in love with _him_? The worst part of love is when it's one-sided."

Selina sighed, closing her eyes gently. "I care about him, but at times, I'm still afraid of him. And lately, he's been so busy – which is why this vacation is a surprise. But, that's completely off topic. What am I going to do about his birthday tomorrow?"

---

"Seto?" Selina questioned, slowly opening the door to their room. She found him sitting before his laptop, busily working. "Hey," she whispered as she began to massage his shoulders.

A smirk replaced the concentration upon his face as he closed his eyes and stopped typing. "You really know how to distract me," he murmured.

"Oh really?" Selina questioned, a sly smirk appearing on her face.

Kaiba merely grunted in reply.

"Good, because I need you to come with me," Selina said as she stopped the massage.

Kaiba's eyes snapped open as he turned to face her. "You know I need to work."

"Please Seto. All I'm asking is for a few hours."

"I have to work. I'll be finished in a couple hours and then I promise, I'll go wherever you want me to – as long as I'm back by five."

Selina's frown was quickly replaced by a small smile as she began to massage his shoulders once more. "I promise to give you a very nice back massage later if you come with me now."

Kaiba groaned slightly, finding his self-will defeated. Without a word, he stood from his seat and took hold of Selina's hand. "And where is it we're going?"

_You'll see._ Grinning, she led him from the room and down the stairs. "You know, I heard an interesting story from Tea and Serenity yesterday," she commented as she continued to lead him through the mansion.

"And I have a feeling you're going to tell me what it is."

"Yes. They told me that _someone_ failed to inform me of his birthday today."

"I wonder who that could be."

"You keep wondering that," she paused, before adding, "Birthday Boy."

Kaiba mocked gasped, raising a hand to his chest. "How could I have forgotten my own birthday? And now, I am getting the feeling you're having some small party out on the patio with a cake and the ocean in the background."

Selina raised a brow, looking up into her husband's mysterious eyes. "What makes you say that?"

"Because I'm not blind," he stated, gesturing to the patio before them.

"Oh," Selina whispered, a slight blush rising to her cheeks as she led him to the patio, which had a few decorations in celebration of the CEO's twenty-third birthday.

"Happy birthday Kaiba," Yugi, Duke, Tea, and Serenity chorused when they noticed him standing with Selina at the door leading into the house.

Kaiba nodded his head, not moving from his position, nor letting go of Selina's hand. "I need to finish my—"

"Back massage," she whispered, cutting him off as her eyes silently pleaded with him to stay.

"Fine, I'll stay. _If_ you give me my present right now."

"Oh…well, about that. See, I didn't find out until yesterday and so I didn't have much time, and I didn't know—"

Selina's voice was cut off by Kaiba's lips covering hers in a warm kiss while his hands wrapped around her back. "Best present I can remember," he murmured, releasing her from his grasp and walking to the cake which sat on the table where the others were seated. Selina followed, her cheeks tinted red once more.

---

"Any special wishes Kaiba?" Duke questioned as he grabbed a piece of the birthday cake and returned to his seat beside Serenity.

Kaiba grunted, mentally rolling his eyes. "Devlin, I'm a twenty-three year old President and CEO of the world's largest gaming company, and I'm a multi-billionaire; there is nothing in this world that I could ever have need to wish for. I have _all_ that I need."

Duke slightly leaned forward so he was close to Kaiba's ear. In a quiet voice, he whispered, "Maybe you have everything you need, but not everything you want." At this, he leaned back in his chair and made a small gesture to Selina.

If Kaiba was considering these words, he made no notion of it. Instead, he remained still, slowly eating the cake. "One of the reasons we came here is so you would stop baking," he commented, his navy eyes turning to glance at his wife.

Selina smiled, scooping some of the frosting from Kaiba's piece. "This was a special occasion."

Kaiba nodded, turning his eyes to Yugi and paying no heed to Selina's actions. "Yugi, I've been comparing the status reports of the portable holographic systems from all the stores where they've been placed for demos. Yours, however, has had the most positive feedback. Production begins in two weeks; I'd like your shop to be the first to receive these new systems. I believe they'll catch on rather quickly," Kaiba stated, initiating a long business conversation for the three men.

_Always business.__ I know there's much, much more to Seto Kaiba than work._ With these thoughts, Selina placed her frosting covered finger on her husband's cheek and wiped it off, bringing silence to Kaiba's frame.

He blinked twice, a blank expression upon his face. Slowly, he turned to his wife, a frown set upon his face. It only seemed to grow when he noticed her expression. "You think that's funny?" he questioned, taking a napkin and wiping most of the frosting from his face.

Selina nodded, laughter erupting from her lips as she took in the red, blue, white, and green smeared across Kaiba's cheek.

Without a word, Kaiba grabbed a corner piece of the cake and smudged part of it in Selina's face, bringing silence to her laughter.

"Seto!" she shrieked, jumping from her chair.

Kaiba chuckled, handing her a napkin. "And now we're even. By the way, you missed a spot."

"I did?" she asked, running the napkin over her face once more, only adding to the smudges.

"Yes." And once more, frosted covered cake was smudged on her face.

"Seto Kaiba!" With a glare now set upon her face, Selina picked up the remainder of her piece and shoved it full force on his nose.

Kaiba growled, returning the favor with the rest of his. Neither of them took notice that the four other members of their party had disappeared, leaving the two of them alone on the patio with their cake war.

"You almost got some in my eye!" Selina yelled, backing away from the cake covered CEO as he began to advance upon her with a handful of frosting from the remaining cake – which now sat on the table with half its frosting missing. "Oh no you don't."

Kaiba smirked, grabbing his wife and placing his hand on her face, gently rubbing the frosting around. When he was pleased, he picked up the bottom of her top and wiped off his hands. "And I just did. And don't think about trying anything."

Selina frowned, picking up a glass of lemonade that lay dormant on the nearby table. Grinning, she walked up to Kaiba's retreating figure, stood on her tip-toes, and poured it over his hair.

He was still for a moment, contemplating his reaction. Slowly, he turned around, a glare set upon his face. "Tell me why my face is dripping and there's a lemon in my hair and ice down my back," he said coolly, slowly walking towards her withdrawing frame.

Selina grinned sheepishly, turning around to run. Kaiba was quick however, and tackled her to the ground, his body holding her in place. For a moment, he was silent, smirking down upon her frosting covered face.

"You have a clump of frosting right above your eye," he whispered, taking his thumb and smoothing it out.

"Happy birthday," she returned as she began to chew on her bottom lip.

Kaiba grunted, opening his mouth to speak. Before he had a chance, Selina had covered his lips in a gentle kiss, surprising him for the moment and giving her a chance to stand up without him holding her down.

"You might want to wash your face and your hair before you get engrossed in your work again."

"Selina, wait," Kaiba commanded, reaching out and grabbing her arm. "There's this nice little restaurant right on the beach. It's just down the way a little. We'll go there tomorrow for dinner, just the two of us."

Selina smiled softly as she began to wipe frosting from his face. "It's okay, Seto. I understand that you're busy. You don't have—"

"Don't," he silenced her, his finger covering her lips. "I might be busy, but that doesn't mean I can't take time off to spend with my _wife._ Oh, by the way, I want that massage later."

Selina laughed lightly as he entered the house, leaving her alone on the patio. Sighing, she stared out into the ocean's waves, her heart and mind traveling to another time and another place.

---

"I had a nice time tonight," Selina grinned as she leaned into Kaiba's taller frame.

The moon was shining bright over the calm ocean waters as the two made their way back to the beach mansion from dinner. So far, everything was perfect and Kaiba's heart was feeling very light. He wasn't sure how much longer he could suppress the words and feelings inside his heart.

"I've been meaning to tell you that I'm glad you invited Yugi and Tea; they've needed a nice vacation. Yugi's been busy running the shop and Tea's been so busy with her classes at the university."

Kaiba forced a smile before stopping and turning to his wife. "Selina, where do you see us in ten years?"

"I see…" Selina trailed off, closing her eyes and allowing images to flow into her mind. "I see you with slightly graying hair, due to the stress of a company, Mokuba's adulthood, and a few children. I'm seeing about four or five children, all who want to follow in their father's footsteps. And—"

"No," he interrupted, causing her to open her eyes. "Where do you see _us_?"

Selina faltered as she stared up into his stormy eyes. "I…I see you and me…um…"

"I'll tell you what I see. I see you raising our children, giving them the perfect image of a working father and loving mother. But I see you look at me with eyes that tell another story, one of loneliness."

"Seto—"

"Let me finish. Selina," Kaiba whispered, grasping her hands as his breath began to quicken. "I can give you everything you want, anything money can buy. I can take you to all the ends of the world, show you all the things that can be seen. I could take you to the moon if that's what your heart desires. And for so long—"

"Seto, I'm happy. I don't need to travel the world or buy things. _You_ make me happy," Selina interrupted, releasing her hands from Kaiba's grasp and running them through his hair.

"Selina, I…" he paused, his eyes closing in ache, his heart pounding ruthlessly against his chest, urging him to say what he felt, to be true to himself. He swallowed, ignoring the pleas of his heart and forced a smile. Slowly, he kissed her forehead and slipped his arm around her waist. "It must be late, we should get back."

Selina nodded, finding herself curious of what he was going to say, but not pushing him to say it. Something was on his mind; something was _always_ on his mind. But this time, there was something different. The kind of different that makes your heart pound when you're about to proclaim it aloud; the kind of different that makes your palms sweaty and your body shake in anticipation. And while Seto Kaiba never exhibited sweaty palms or a shaking body, Selina had felt the pounding of his heart in beat with her own.

---

"Those boys are going to regret staying behind and 'conducting business,'" Tea laughed, her eyes taking in the calm ocean waters as their car drove along the coast.

"At least one guy came with us, right?" Serenity grinned, nudging Selina.

"He's my bodyguard, he _has_ to. Although, I'm certain he'd have more fun with us anyways."

The three girls erupted into a childlike laughter, none of them understanding the reasons behind their giddiness. They were all grown, two married, one in a serious relationship; and yet they were giggling like thirteen year old girls whose crush smiled at them.

"Alright Serenity, spill it," Selina insisted, nudging her young friend.

"Spill…what?" Serenity asked, her young innocence shining on her face.

"When is Duke going to propose?" This question came from Tea, whose hand had gone to her stomach, a peaceful smile upon her face. "Then, eventually, you can become like me. Sick most the time, hungry _all_ the time, mood swings…what's the one word they use to sum it all up? Pregnancy."

"Propose? Oh no, he hasn't even…I mean, we haven't…we've only been dating—"

"For five months; I've been counting," Selina interrupted, smiling wide.

"Exactly; it's too soon," she countered, frowning at the two elder women.

"Nothing is too soon anymore; I married Kaiba without really knowing him," Selina pointed out, a deep sigh escaping her lips. "I have a confession to make."

"Well, _you_ spill it then."

"Before I actually met Kaiba, I had somewhat of an infatuation with him," Selina blushed, closing her eyes as she recalled the memory. "My life was a living nightmare, and Kaiba was the Prince Charming who could save me from my tower of terror. Anyways, I wound up in the hospital for an overnight stay and happened to be in Mokuba's room – he had just had his tonsils taken out. Anyways, that's when I met Kaiba. He was cool, calm, collected, poised…and perfect." Selina stopped, a dreamy look appearing on her face.

"I'd always heard about him, his company…but actually meeting him…Well, he was never rude to me, but sometime his _voice_ was curt; but I did defeat him in a duel and he found out I was friends with Yugi. So, I adopted this perfect image of him. I could tell he cared a lot for Mokuba and I gained a respect for him, which only added to my infatuation. When I got home, the first thing I did was find an old magazine and cut out his picture. I wrote on it 'Prince Charming: make me your Cinderella.' I was _so_ naïve!"

"That's so cute," Serenity smiled. "I mean, obviously Kaiba's not perfect, but you had a crush on the guy, and now look. You're _married_ to him! He made you his Cinderella."

Selina rolled her eyes, a smile gracing her lips. "Maybe he did, but that doesn't change the fact that he's no perfect, riding up on a white stallion, Prince Charming."

"Maybe not, but he's in love with you; and that changes everything," Tea said with a knowing look. "Trust me Selina, I'm in love with someone who's in love with me. It's easier to see when others are in love when you're experiencing it yourself."

"Speaking of love, and getting off the subject of my teenage infatuation with Seto Kaiba; when is Duke going to propose?"

Serenity growled, eyeing her two friends. "I give up! You two are hopeless!"

"I gave my confession, let's hear one from each of you."

"Maybe later because this car just stopped," Tea commented, stepping out of the vehicle the moment the door opened.

"You know, one nice thing about being married to a multi-billionaire is he doesn't care how much I spend on clothes," Selina laughed as she emerged from the vehicle. "Oh, Roland, I almost forgot; what did Seto tell you before we left?"

"He told me to stay close to you, and should I deem any situation dangerous, I am to bodily remove you," Roland replied, straightening his black coat and motioning for the girls to continue walking.

"Bodily remove me?" Selina asked, following her friends into the mall.

"Yes; I believe he's still unhappy about when you left the mansion without anyone's knowledge. Now, I will be almost non-existent."

Selina laughed, running ahead to Tea and Serenity and latching their arms together. "So, who's up for some shopping at an American mall?"

---

Hours and much spending later, the girls found themselves back at the beach mansion drinking smoothies and talking. When they had returned, the boys were nowhere to be found, so they assumed they had gone out to some electronic superstore – if one existed on the island.

"Alright, where's the confessions."

"What are you, a priest or an interrogator?" Serenity joked, leaning back in the comfortable leather recliner.

"I'll share mine, but you two are going to laugh."

"Go ahead, then it's Serenity's turn."

"Alright. Serenity is going to laugh the most about this one. When we were fourteen, Joey, Tristan, Yugi, and I were all hanging out at Mister Motou's game shop after classes. This was all before I considered Yugi as anything more than a friend, and when he was much shorter than me. Anyways, Joey was in the kitchen looking for food as usual and I was going in to get a drink. Now, I had always though he was cute, even though he could be so stupid sometimes." Tea grinned, closing her eyes and placing her hands around her abdomen. "I don't remember how it happened exactly, but Joey somehow became my first kiss. After that however, I didn't have a crush on him anymore and I can't remember why."

Both Serenity and Selina burst into laughter as they tried to imagine Tea with a crush on Joey, and the two of them kissing. For some reason, it was unimaginable.

"Joey never told me that. All I've ever heard about is Mai this, and Mai that," Serenity smiled.

"Alright Serenity, it's your turn; and this had better be good. Only, Tea and I get to pick the topic, and we want to know when Duke is going to propose."

Serenity sighed in exasperation, her eyes rolling slightly. "Fine, you want to know what's happening with me and Duke, I'll tell you."

Tea's eyes opened as she and Selina leaned forward in their seats, prepared to believe everything Serenity said.

"Well, we're in a serious relationship; I think you both knew that. And I'm in love with him, but I don't think it's as deep as the way he loves me. And I say this because of what happened. Nobody knows, so this is to be kept as a secret," Serenity warned, glancing at the two other girls. "We've never really discussed marriage or anything, but I think it's because we know that if we stay in this relationship, that's where it'll go. But, obviously, Duke has been constantly thinking about it for a while. On Valentine's Day, we went on a nice little picnic in some secluded area. While we were eating, he kept telling me how much he loved me and never wanted to let me go. I guess I didn't really understand where this was going." She paused, looking down at her hands and fingering the ring she wore.

"He told me he had made this special dessert, which surprised me because I didn't know he could cook. Of course, it turned out to be chocolate chip cookies, which he _did_ bake and were good, but that's not the point. The one he handed me had this white wire sticking out of it; and it was in the shape of a ring. I eyed it, picked it out from my cookie, and that's when he got on his knee and held out a ring to me."

Tea and Selina gasped, their eyes widening as they both thought the same thing. _He's already proposed!_

"He told me how much he loved me and wanted to be with me forever. We had only been dating for almost four months, so I wasn't sure how to respond. I wanted to say yes, to make the day end in perfection…but I couldn't."

"Then what happened?" Selina questioned, her eyes shining.

"He wanted to know why, so I told him. I told him it wasn't because I didn't love him, but because I wasn't ready. And, I wasn't sure exactly who I was. I had only been nineteen for a short amount of time; plus, I wasn't sure how Joey would react to this. I _do_ want to marry him, I just want to wait a little longer. I want to be completely, madly in love with him when we are engaged and do get married."

"I can't believe he never said anything!" Selina exclaimed, crossing her arms.

"I asked him not to."

"How long before you think he'll ask you again?" Tea asked.

"When I say, 'Duke, let's get married. How does…say, June sound?'"

Selina laughed, shaking her head. "You're going to 'propose' to him instead; that's priceless."

Serenity grinned, glancing down at the ring on her finger once more. "The next day, he went out and got me this ring; he told me it was to show the world he had claimed me and that I'd one day be his. He carries the engagement ring with him at all times."

All three girls laughed, continuing on in their conversation. Unknown to them, Kaiba, Duke, and Yugi had just returned from a little shopping excursion of their own. And they had no idea just what they had been planning.

---

"Did you ladies enjoy your shopping trip?" Duke asked, stepping into the room and interrupting the conversation.

"I certainly did; there are so many cute clothes for babies, I just _had_ to buy some," Tea grinned, snuggling close to Yugi the moment he sat beside her.

"As long as you didn't buy the entire store," Yugi smiled, his arms wrapping around her.

"I would have bought it for her, but she told me she didn't want it," Selina shrugged, a grin on her face. "I was thinking about buying this one store called 'Gap' but I don't think Seto would approve of me owning a clothing store."

"If that's what you want, go ahead," Kaiba shrugged, a smirk on his face.

"So where were you guys anyways? When we got back, you three were missing." This statement came from Serenity, whose eyes were traveling to each male in the room.

"We needed to do some shopping," Duke answered, grasping Serenity's hands. "In fact, I got something for you. How does a nice ride on a yacht sound? Just you, me, the ocean, the dolphins…and the captain."

Serenity laughed, throwing her arms around Duke in a hug. "It sounds fun Duke."

"That reminds me; Tea, you need to go pack."

"Are we leaving early Yugi?"

"No. But you and I have reservations at the _Four Seasons Resort_ for the next three nights. Just you, me, the ocean view, our own private _lanai_, and uh…whatever else the hotel offers; Kaiba recommended it," Yugi replied, grinning.

"Oh Yugi!" Tea exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him. "That must have cost a fortune."

"Don't worry about it Tea; besides, you're _much_ more important than money."

Selina sat in silence, turning her head to glance at Kaiba in expectation. In truth, she didn't expect him to get her anything, but she was curious anyway.

"Later," Kaiba whispered, bending down to her ear.

Selina smiled, her mind wondering what he could have gotten her. She didn't really care that he had gotten her something; but that he had specifically gone to a store to buy something for her showed he was thinking of her.

"If you four would excuse me and my wife; we have a reservation in thirty minutes, and it will take twenty minutes to drive there," Kaiba said, his eyes glancing at Duke and Yugi. Slowly, he held his hand out for Selina to accept.

"I didn't know you were taking me to dinner."

"I'm not," was all he said as he led her from the room and to their awaiting limousine.

---

"Seto Kaiba, what are we doing?"

"We have reservations for the hidden waterfalls. Apparently, they are a hot spot for tourists, but I was able to pull a few strings and got us in, alone. No one else is here except for the two of us."

"Hidden waterfalls? You mean, the pictures from the book you showed me; the place I said—"

"Yes," Kaiba grinned, slipping his arm around Selina's waist and leading her into the dense overgrowth of palms and bushes. "I was here earlier today, so don't worry, I know the way. And, if we happened to get lost – which we won't – there are these watches."

"You think of everything, don't you."

"Of course; I'm Seto Kaiba, I can't afford not to think."

Selina rolled her eyes, a smile shining upon her face as she lost herself in her thoughts while they walked. _I can't believe he remembered me saying how beautiful it was and how I would like to go there. And then he went shopping with me in mind. Could he really be…falling in love…no, it's…it's not possible. If anyone were to be in love here, it would be me with him…but I'm not in love with him. Sure, I care so much for him, but I'm not in love with him; not yet anyways. I want to be, so badly, but I just can't seem to make myself love him. What was it Tea told me the other day? That you can't push love to happen and that when it happens, it just happens? That was it; that and to wait for love and look for the good. Well…it was something like that…_

"Selina?"

Selina snapped out of her thoughts, her eyes taking in the scene before her. There were three waterfalls, each protruding over the hillside and falling in different directions. There were tropical flowers all along the lake's edge and deep green grass with soft dirt. The retreating sun was casting its final rays over the hillside and through the water, making it sparkle like diamonds.

"It's so beautiful," Selina whispered, drinking in the picture.

Kaiba nodded slightly, turning from the sight and making a motion to Roland, who was standing under a palm tree. He walked forward, gave Kaiba a basket, and disappeared into the tropical forest.

"And now, we eat. I didn't take you to dinner, I brought dinner to you," Kaiba explained, taking a blanket from the basket and laying it on the soft grass and dirt.

Selina smiled, seating herself on the blanket, her eyes never leaving the soothing waterfalls.

---

"It's getting late; look, the moon is already out," Selina whispered, closing her eyes lightly.

"Are you tired?"

"No."

"Then we'll stay a little longer. Are you cold?"

Selina smiled, snuggling deeper into Kaiba's arms. "A little."

Kaiba's face was expressionless, but his arms wrapped tighter around Selina's frame as he lay his chin against her head.

After a few moments of silence, Kaiba began to speak. "Selina, are you _really_ happy like you claim to be?"

"Yes, I am," she answered in honesty. "I admit, it does get lonely around the mansion when Mokuba is gone and you're working all the time; but I am happy."

"Is there anything you _want_ to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you were growing up, wasn't there something you wanted to become when you got older? For example, Mokuba wants to be a doctor."

Selina laughed lightly, envisioning the younger Kaiba with a white coat, stethoscope, and latex gloves. "I love kids Seto. I never really wanted to be anything except away from my father and happy. I guess, a part of me wanted to be around children in some way, but the other part of me wanted something with electronics."

"I can understand both of those," Kaiba chuckled, closing his eyes softly. "I think what I understand most is that you hate being alone."

"Yeah," Selina murmured, sighing softly.

"I'll take care of that. We should probably go," he said, releasing her from his arms and rising from the blanket. He held out his hand, helping her rise from the ground and proceeded to fold up the blanket. Grinning, he removed his coat and placed it over her arms, his eyes focused on hers as they shone in the moonlight.

"Selina, there's something I should tell you."

Selina lifted a brow, urging him to continue. He had piqued her curiosity.

Kaiba swallowed, his heart immediately speeding up. _I am _not_ nervous!_ He mentally growled as he thought about the power she held over him; like he was in some kind of spell.

"Seto?"

"Here, I got this for you," he said, handing her a small velvet box.

Slowly, Selina opened it, gasping at the contents inside. "They're beautiful!" she exclaimed, her eyes growing at the site of the two earrings. They were in the shape of a flower, but make of a pure diamond.

"Their beauty fails in comparison to you," Kaiba whispered gently, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Selina smiled softly, gently rising to her tiptoes and kissing her husband on the cheek. "Thank you."

Kaiba stood in silence, swallowing once more. "There's something I should tell you."

"You said that. What is it?" she asked in concern, placing the box in Kaiba's coat pocket and looking at him with worry.

"Selina…the other night, when I told you that I could buy you anything and take you anywhere. There was something I wanted to say, but it wasn't the right time to tell you."

"What is it Seto?" Selina whispered, her throat beginning to feel dry.

"Selina, for so long, I feared that I wouldn't be able to give you the one thing you really needed," Kaiba began, his eyes focused upon her. "But now, I know without a doubt, that I can. When you're around, it's like nothing else matters. I know it doesn't seem that way, but that's how I feel _inside_. For the first time in my _life_, for as long as I can remember, I feel _free,_" he emphasized, a grin appearing upon his face.

"Free to be who I _really_ am and not have to worry what the media will say or how people will look at me. Free from the pains of my past. For the first time, I don't care what _anyone_ says, or care about humiliation. You make me feel alive. Instead of hiding away the smiles I feel, you make me want to smile _at the world._ Selina, I don't care what anyone says; I don't care where you've been, what you've gone through…you're the most beautiful woman to ever walk this earth. You can make me forget what I'm doing in a heartbeat; you're completely _amazing_," Kaiba finished, his voice soft as he reached for her hands, grasping them in his.

"What are you trying to say?" Selina whispered softly, her heartbeat increasing as her eyes began to mist.

Kaiba looked down at her as the light of the moon reflected off the gentle waterfall and to her sparkling eyes. He took a deep breath, his voice coming out soft and hoarse, yet very clear. "I love you."

- - -

And so the fun begins! Sorry for the delay on this chapter! Oh, a little note: I have never been to Hawaii, so most everything is what I'm imagining Hawaii would be like from books I've read, however, the _Four Seasons Resort_ does exist and is about $750 a night. Also, a _lanai_ is a Hawaiian term for a veranda of a roofed patio. I'll let you in on a little secret: guess who paid for all the gifts? Yes, it was Kaiba but that's not going to be mentioned –anywhere- in the story, it's supposed to be assumed considering Kaiba is filthy rich and Yugi could not afford to pay $750 a night for THREE nights…yeesh…there was one that was $7,000 a night, but that was a bit overboard, don't you think?

Anyways, I'll start working on chapter eighteen right away; and in the meantime, check out my other story: _Into the __Midnight__ Sun_.

--Shadow Angel


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**_The Arrangement_******

**Chapter Eighteen**

Stretching like a cat, Selina slowly opened her eyes, the early morning sunlight shining in through the opened balcony doors. A smile graced her lips as she saw Kaiba's form standing on the balcony and looking out at the ocean's waters. 

She couldn't believe how quickly their time in Hawaii had gone by; and now, they would be leaving that very day. Whatever Kaiba's exact plans had been, they worked, because she was able to release the anguish she held inside. She no longer though about how she was technically an orphan. All that had filled her mind for the past five days were the three words Kaiba had told her.

A sigh escaped her lips as she rose from the bed and pulled her robe tighter around her frame. If only she had been able to tell him the same thing, then everything would be completely perfect. But she couldn't lie to him; she couldn't deceive him. How badly she wanted to say, "I love you too." She sighed again, shaking her head. It was useless to imagine the _if-only_. What was done was done, and she couldn't change what she felt.

She knew she cared deeply for him, but she knew she didn't love him; or, at least, feel like she loved him. When he had told her that small phrase, something inside of her burst. Tears had filled her eyes as she had thrown herself into his arms. It was all so clear to her. The agony of knowing he loved her when she didn't love him was everything Tea had told her it would be. It hurt her deeply, and she was certain it had hurt him more.

Somehow, she knew he didn't expect her to feel the same. He had said something to her, something about just letting it happen and not forcing it. It actually sounded like something Yugi would say, and she couldn't help but wonder if Kaiba had possibly sought out help to make his feelings known.

She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She couldn't keep concentrating on this. She _had_ to let love happen naturally. But, she didn't understand why she _wasn't_ in love with Kaiba. He had been good to her; had taken care of her. He protected her, cherished her, and now he loved her. Deep down inside, she knew the real reason why she didn't love him. He had been able to take a risk and love her, but she was _afraid._ She didn't want to open her heart up completely, and for that, she was ashamed. _Come on girl, look at him. He's so handsome, and he's been so sweet to you. Where's Cupid when you need him?_

"You're awake," Kaiba stated, turning away from the ocean and glancing at Selina, who was slowly making her way towards him.

"Yeah."

"I had our things sent down to the car a few hours ago. I wanted to let you sleep; you looked so peaceful."

"Thank you."

Kaiba smirked, pulling her close to him the minute she was in arm's reach. His arms wrapped tightly around her as he breathed in her scent.

This was all so new to him; being in love. Never before in his life had he felt the way she made him feel. Never had he known what a pleasure love could be. In a way, he was glad he had never experienced love before. He could have missed out on all the moments with her had he fallen in love before the topic of marriage arose.

"What time is it anyways?" Selina asked, snuggling in Kaiba's strong arms.

"We're leaving in thirty minutes."

Selina broke from his arms, looking up into his navy eyes. "Thirty minutes? You let me sleep this late? I have to get dressed and—"

"Relax." Kaiba smiled gently, kissing the tip of her nose. "Take your time Selina, it isn't like the plane will leave without you."

Selina smiled, kissing Kaiba's cheek before running off to shower and dress. Kaiba's eyes watched her, amusement dancing in his navy orbs. Something had changed in him; and it wasn't an ordinary change. Something was drastically different, and it had all happened when he had said, "I love you."

---

_Selina swallowed, tears beginning to pour down her eyes. "You…what?"_

_Kaiba smiled, a true, genuine, heartfelt smile as a laugh escaped his lips.__ "I said 'I love you.'"_

_"Why?" Selina asked, throwing herself into his arms and grasping him tightly. "Why do you love me?"_

_"It's not explainable Selina; I just do. You bring out who I really am, and the only other person to do that is Mokuba. I know you don't feel this way about me…not yet anyway."_

_"Seto…" Selina cried, her sobs quieting as he held her in his arms and gently stroked her back. "I…"_

_"Don't worry about it Selina," Kaiba whispered, breaking from their embrace and forcing her eyes to meet his. "You can't force yourself to love me, nor do I want you to. It's something that has to happen naturally."_

_"I want to love you, I really do."_

_"Just keep being you, that's all I ask." Kaiba smiled tenderly, gently brushing the tears from her eyes. "I love you," he whispered softly, kissing her forehead._

_Selina's eyes brightened slowly as he said this, a small smile breaking out on her face. "I'm going to love you Seto Kaiba; just you wait."_

_"I wouldn't think of doing anything else."_

_Selina grinned, throwing herself into her husband's arms once more and embracing him tightly. 'I will love you, somehow, someway, I'm going to learn to love you!'_

_---_

The plane ride back to their hometown of Domino was surprisingly calm. Since their plane had taken off, Tea and Serenity had been glancing at Kaiba and Selina every so often, grins on their faces. Selina had told them what happened, what he told her. And it took a lot from Tea not to give the "I told you so" look.

Currently, Duke and Yugi were engaged in a quiet game of Duel Monsters, using the portable holographic system Selina had created; and Yugi was of course, winning. Tea and Serenity were talking about a certain couple on the plane – mainly talking about _the looks_ they were giving each other. And Kaiba and Selina; Kaiba was quietly reading a few business reports while Selina was curled up beside him, his arms wrapped around her.

Their week and a half in Hawaii had been good for all of them. Serenity was falling more and more in love with Duke; and if things kept working that way, there would be yet _another_ wedding around the corner. Tea and Yugi were as much in love as ever, and of course, they had needed this vacation. In only a few short months, they'd be waking up in the middle of the night due to the loud wailings of an infant. Selina's mind had been refreshed, and her goals had been set; the most important one being that she fall in love with Kaiba. And Kaiba, well, he was able to express his love to Selina; and now, although he was still very much business oriented, there was something vastly different about him.

The employees of Kaiba Corporation were in for a very large surprise when Kaiba returned to work the next morning. _A large surprise indeed._

_---_

"Are you sure you don't want to go get dinner?" Duke asked once more as Serenity unlocked the door to her and Joey's small, three bedroom, one story home.

"I'm sure. I'm just tired; it seemed to take longer coming back than it did going," she commented, opening the door to a dark home. "Joey? Are you here?"

"He must be out with Mai."

"I guess," Serenity shrugged, walking into the house and heading for the kitchen. "Would you like a drink?"

"Sure." Duke grinned, seating himself on one of the three stools that hid under the bar-like counter; his eyes were intent upon watching Serenity's every move.

"He left me a note," she smiled, peeling the piece of paper from the kitchen and reading it silently to herself. A loud gasp escaped her lips as her eyes grew wide and her face paled slightly.

"Serenity?" Duke rushed to her side, concern evident in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"My…brother…" she whispered, the paper slipping from her hands as Duke reached for it.

_Seren__,_

_ Hey Sis! I know you're going to be upset with me, but this is what happened. See, Mai and I have been dating for a few years now. And well, while you and everyone else was off in the American islands of Hawaii, we decided that we didn't want to wait anymore. So, we called Trist' and his girlfriend – Melanie – and asked them to be our witnesses. Anyways, we'll be home about a week after you return. Oh, and don't get any ideas about running off with Duke. I will be giving you away; as long as I think he deserves you. Love you Sis._

_Joey_

"He…they…" Serenity's voice failed her as she looked up into Duke's emerald eyes. "They eloped…"

---

The week had gone by quickly, and things had returned to a slow pace of normalcy. Joey and Mai had returned a few days early because of his worry over Serenity; and it was an interesting site when he stepped in the door. Serenity was not happy in the least, but when she noticed Mai, she squealed and hugged her, releasing Joey from her narrowed eyes and painful silence.

A small celebration had been held the next day at the Kaiba mansion, and even Kaiba himself was present. The gift he had given to the two newlyweds was highly unexpected, and shocked Joey to the point where not only could he not speak, or move, but that he fainted. In his hands was a check for over a sum of a million dollars, signed by Seto Kaiba himself. Of course, Joey was the only one unaware of the changes occurring deep within Seto Kaiba – Mai had seen them coming the moment he had married Selina.

When he had finally awoken from his unconscious state, he glanced at the check again, pinching himself and growing wide eyed at the fact that it was a reality. Kaiba gave him no explanation, only a calm smirk was evident upon his face. And the words he uttered next, if not for Mai's arms around him, would have caused Joey to fall to the ground. Seto Kaiba had called him "Joey;" not Chihuahua, mutt, whimpering dog, or other less dignifying words, nor had he called him by his last name – no, Seto Kaiba, CEO and President of Kaiba Corporations, multi-billionaire man, had called him by his first name, after knowing him for nearly eight years.

Those events were in the past however, and now, the three members of the Kaiba family, upon the convincing of Mokuba, had taken a trip to the arcade and pizzeria. And, while Mokuba was busily entertaining himself on various games across the building, Kaiba and Selina were seated at a small booth, his eyes completely focused on hers, a soft smile upon his face.

"What?" Selina smiled, breaking contact and sipping her frozen coffee.

Kaiba smirked, pulling a small notebook from his briefcase. "I've been taking some things into consideration, and have a proposition for you."

Selina raised her eyebrows in question, trying to make sense of the words scribbled on the notebook, but finding herself unsuccessful. "What kind of proposition? I had no idea this was a business outing."

"Almost everything is business," Kaiba shrugged, pulling out a pen and adding to his notes. Only a few months ago, he would have emphasized that _everything_ was business, but a few months ago, he hadn't realized love was not a business. There were two things in the world: business and impulses. While ninety-five percent of the world was business, five percent was impulse – and love was something categorized as business. You couldn't conduct business and receive love from contracts – instead, it was something impulsive, acquired over time because of a quick choice to listen to the voices inside your heart instead of considering the options and listening to the voices in your head. Kaiba had chuckled at this notion, believing himself to be somewhat crazy considering both options involved hearing voices; then again, he was a genius, and all geniuses had their own strange philosophies and quirks.

"Seto?" Selina asked, skeptically glancing at the blank expression that was across Kaiba's face, and snapping him from his thoughts.

"Selina, remind me about one of the things that would fill your time with joy."

"What?"

"You told me you like kids," Kaiba clarified, causing a few sparkles to grow in her eyes.

"I _love_ kids. Why, are you having a baby?" she teased, bringing a few chuckles from Kaiba's lips.

"No, are you?" he returned, genuinely intrigued, as he arched an eyebrow and looked on in curiosity.

Selina blushed, looking away, before containing her emotions and returning to Kaiba's glance. "Not that I know of."

A strange expression made its way across Kaiba's face; but as quickly as it appeared, it was as quickly replaced. "Now, did you know that over fifty-five percent of my employees are female? And, out of that fifty-five percent, sixty percent are married?"

Selina shook her head, her attention completely captivated with interest as she wondered just where he could be heading with these facts.

"Out of that sixty percent, fifty percent have children; and from that fifty percent, another fifty-six percent of those children are under the age of ten."

Selina blinked, trying to process the math equations in her head. _Fifty-five percent of fifty percent, of sixty percent, of fifty-five percent is uh…_ Her expression remained blank, her mind swirling with the equation.

"And we can't forget the thirty percent of the male employees who have children, where twenty percent of that thirty, the children are under ten."

_So that's twenty percent of thirty percent, of about forty-five percent? Ugh, I _hate_ math…_

"Here in Japan alone, I have well over 5,000 employees. If we consider that each employee who has a child under ten, has _two_ children under ten, and take off about fifty employees – considering some are married to other employees – that's somewhere around 1,100 children under the age of ten ," Kaiba smirked, watching Selina's clouded eyes snap up to his.

"I knew that," she mumbled. "What's this about?"

A grin spread across Kaiba's face as he leaned across the table. "Did you know that Kaiba Corporations offers no childcare services whatsoever?"

Selina stared at him in confusion and disbelief. "So what do they do with their kids during the summer when they aren't in classes – and when they are too young to go to school?"

"They drop them off at a daycare with mean old women," Kaiba smirked, leaning back in his seat.

"What's the point of this Seto?"

"You love children, you don't enjoy being alone – especially at home. I'm giving you a project; one I hope you'll consider," he stated, adding to his notebook.

"And what's that? Start a daycare for Kaiba Corporations?" Selina laughed lightly, shaking her head.

"Exactly."

"You're serious?"

"Very."

"You realize what you're saying?"

"Yes."

"And you understand that I'll have to hire about sixty people?"

"Yes."

Selina stared in disbelief, grabbing the notebook from him and glancing through her. "You've been considering this for a while?"

"For a few weeks – since you told me you once wanted to spend time with children. While I'd rather have you working by my side, I think you'd enjoy this much more."

"I want to be in complete control. No one is hired without having an interview with me, and no one is fired unless it comes from me."

"That's understandable. It will be a completely separate section from Kaiba Corporations. Employees will receive free daycare; but we won't limit it to just my employees." Kaiba's gaze was firmly set upon Selina's face as her eyes flashed with this information.

"If that's the case, I'd need more employees. I'd need people who are good with children; tutors, cooks…" she trailed off, taking a deep breath and closing the notebook. "Is this just for children under ten?"

"Well, I suppose we could add a place for teens to hang out with friends; completely separate from the daycare," Kaiba shrugged.

"Where? Seto, that's too many people for some small room in the offices."

"That's why I own the building next door. It's over twenty stories; and I think it's position is ideal for employees to drop off and pick up their children."

Selina closed her eyes, a smile forming on her face. "When can we get started?"

"As soon as you'd like."

"Now."

Kaiba shrugged once more, pulling out his laptop and motioning for Selina to join him on his side of the table. For the next three hours, plans concerning the new employees of the daycare were created. Plans involving the exact number of employees they would need – as well as the different specialties some would require – and the different salaries, benefits, and hours. During these three hours, Mokuba would glance at them from whichever game he was on, a bright smile on his young, teenage face. Something was happening in his brother, and he most definitely liked it.

---

"You're starting a daycare?" Tea questioned, slowly seating herself in a chair at the food court in the mall.

"Isn't is exciting!" Selina exclaimed, a large grin across her face.

"I think it's absolutely amazing Selina," Tea smiled, taking a large gulp from her water. "Have you hired anyone yet?"

"Well, Seto and I are still working on the plans for it. He seems to be really enthusiastic about it and I can't figure out why. We've been working on the interior for the past few days on some program he created, specifically for this project. It's going to be in that building right beside the offices. It's approximately twenty-three stories high. And since he's got every room mapped out on this program, it's pretty easy to see where everything is. It's going to take a week or so, but I think that's when I'll start hiring," Selina smiled, trying to calm the excitement showing across her face. "I can't remember being this excited about something in a while."

"It looks like Seto Kaiba knows exactly how to make you happy," Tea observed, smiling lightly.

"He's been so…different since we came home. It's…I don't know; he's really amazing."

Tea nodded, grinning at the sigh escaping her friend's lips. "And you're falling in love with him."

Selina smiled, a light blush crossing her face. "I don't know…but whatever I'm feeling, I don't want it to end. But, Tea, back to the daycare. I have something I want to ask you."

Tea nodded, her brows creasing in question.

"I know you're pregnant, and the baby is due in early October, but I want you to be my partner."

"What?"

"Obviously, you're not going to be working at all once the baby is born, but I'd like you to—"

"Are you kidding! Of course!" Tea exclaimed, a wide grin forming across her face.

"So…you're accepting?"

"Selina, my entire life, I've wanted to be a dancer. It was one of the most important things to me; but then I fell in love with Yugi. And now, we're having a baby," Tea paused, shrugging. "I obviously won't ever become a professional dancer, but I wouldn't trade the life I've chosen for any other."

"You do realize what you just said has nothing to do with my question, right?" Selina laughed softly.

"I know. But, what I'm trying to say is…" Tea trailed off, her face stopping in confusion. "I can't remember. Anyways, yes, I accept!"

Selina giggled, her once stormy, now crystal clear, green orbs with specks of blue, gazing across at her friend. "What you're saying is that this is the next best thing to becoming a dancer."

"Yes. Besides, maybe we can add some dance classes for the kids who want to?" Tea suggested.

"You know what…I hadn't thought about that. I like it! We can offer free dance lessons, art lessons…my head is filling with too many ideas!"

"You're too much sometimes, you know that? When you get an idea in your head, it just keeps adding to it."

Selina smiled, nodding her head in agreement as she pulled a pen and notepad from her purse. "I've been getting ideas like this since Seto mentioned it, so I began keeping a notepad with me to write them in," she explained, glancing behind her at Roland who was seated a few tables from them. She motioned for him to join her, which he promptly did.

"Yes?" he asked casually, glancing at words she was writing furiously into her notepad.

"Do you know when Seto will be home tonight?" she asked without glancing up.

"I believe Master Kaiba won't return until very late this evening; he has an appointment with Mister Devlin at eight, and he believes it will take no less than three hours."

Selina nodded slightly, not allowing her expression to change. "Thanks."

Roland nodded once before returning to his seat a few tables away. Although Selina had not shown it, he had sensed a feeling of disappointment when he had told her Kaiba would not return until later. He shrugged it off, his keen eye watching her every move.

"Alright, I've got everything for now. We're going to be employing a _lot_ of people," Selina stated, pausing once more, and once again, motioning for Roland.

"Yes?" he asked curiously.

"I just realized something. I need to know, who is in charge of security?"

"That would be Master Kaiba."

Selina laughed lightly, shaking her head. "I mean, the person in charge of security, not the person who approves everyone who works in security."

"That would be Ichigo, followed by myself."

"Roland, do you think you and Ichigo could find about fifteen men who could work for the security branch of the daycare?"

"It is already taken care of."

"Oh, okay," Selina shrugged. "How?"

"Master Kaiba," he stated simply.

"Looks like he has been planning this for a while," Tea stated.

"I guess he's already ahead of me."

"Miss Selina, I'm assuming Master Kaiba hasn't mentioned this to you yet?"

"No," Selina shrugged, putting her notepad back in her purse.

"Master Kaiba wants you to interview each person he has selected, and to make not of any you don't deem fit for the position."

Selina shook her head, glancing up at Roland for the first time. "So I guess I am in charge of the final decisions. Alright then, Roland, I want you to be the head of security at the daycare."

Roland was silent, contemplating this offer. Obviously, Selina would be spending her days in the daycare as soon as it was started, and that's where he would have to be as well. "I would be honored," he agreed, bowing his head slightly and returning once more to his seat, a smile upon his face.

"Well, you're just giving jobs out right and left," Tea laughed, faltering at Selina's serious face.

"And I'm going to offer Serenity and Mai a position too; but I'll wait a few months to offer one to Mai," Selina said, a grin appearing on her face. "I'm not completely sure what position to give Mai; I guess I just don't know her as well as you and Serenity, but I'll find something."

"Beauty tips," Tea joked, rolling her eyes.

Selina laughed, considering this suggestion.

"I was joking. If the majority of people there are going to be under the age of ten, they don't _need_ beauty tips."

"I know. Tea, are five year olds interested in Duel Monsters?" Selina questioned suddenly.

"I…probably," Tea shrugged. "Why?"

"Well, Mai was good at Duel Monsters, right? So, maybe we can have some tournaments and Mai can be in charge of that."

Tea laughed, nodding her head. "I think she'd like that. But, for five year olds?"

"No. There's going to be a place for teens to hang out. It's going to have a separate door from the rest of the building, and it will go up to a specific floor only. I'm thinking we could expand it another floor or two, and add a few dueling arenas for the teens. Not the really large ones, or the ones Seto's been working on, or the small, portable ones. Something in-between that is only about six feet high."

"Sounds good," Tea agreed. "Now, can we shop a little more?"

Selina grinned, rising from her seat. "Of course. Where are we going exactly?"

"I want to get Yugi a few new shirts, and a new tie for the release of the portable holographic systems. And, I want to buy a blue baby blanket."

"Blue? You mean—"

"I don't know, I just have a feeling. And it it's not a boy, I still like blue."

Selina laughed, following Tea to their destination – a store for every baby's needs. As they were looking at each blanket, Selina's fingers delicately stroked a light blue one, made from thick, soft fleece. "I want a boy," she whispered quietly, handing the blanket to Tea.

Tea blinked, accepting the blanket and looking over her friend in question. "You should tell that to Kaiba," she teased, deciding on the blanket Selina had handed her.

A strange expression crossed Selina's face, deciding to remain there. It was one of joy, secrecy, and uneasiness.

"What's wrong?"

"Can you _swear_ to keep a secret Tea Motou?" Selina asked, her eyes glinting mischievously.

"What_ kind_ of secret are we talking about here?" she asked as they left the store.

Selina grinned, her eyes sparkling. She leaned over in Tea's ear, whispered something, and caused a loud gasp to escape her lips.

---

"You really think?" Tea asked an hour and a half later as she sat on the bed in the room Selina had first inhabited when she married Kaiba.

"Yeah…I don't know. I don't want to get my hopes up, but…I mean, it could just be stress," Selina's voice called from the bathroom. "Alright…what do I do now?"

Tea laughed, glancing towards to closed door. "It's not like it's going to tell you right away; you have to wait at least five minutes for this one."

Selina groaned, exiting the bathroom, but remaining near the door. "I guess since I've waited over a week, I can wait five minutes."

Silence covered the two as they remained motionless. Selina's heart was pounding as her foot began to tap with impatience, her eyes intently watching the clock. Tea was smiling at her friend, her hands resting around her abdomen which was somewhere around three months pregnant.

"Selina," she said, snapping her friend out of the silence. "Go check it."

Selina swallowed, rushing into the bathroom and picking up a small stick. She closed her eyes, refusing to look at it, and cautiously walked into the bedroom, holding it out to Tea. "What's it say?"

Tea forced a small smile as she stared at the stick, which bared only one line. "Uh, I don't know, look at the box," she suggested, causing Selina's eyes to open.

"Okay, it says a plus sign is…oh my gosh," she said, the last part whispered as the stick fell from her hand. "Tea…"

Tea slowly rose from the bed, glancing down at the small stick, a plus sign very visible to her widened eyes. "Do you know what this means?" she asked, her voice covered with giddiness.

Selina shrieked, throwing her arms around Tea in joy. "I…I…oh my gosh!" she yelled.

"Alright," Tea said, forcing her voice to be calm as she pulled away from the hug. "Here's what you need to do."

---

Selina slowly entered Kaiba's office, her hands nervously clutching the small briefcase he had gotten her a few days earlier. She hardly noticed when he took the briefcase from her, or that she was now sitting upon the leather couch in his office.

"Selina?" Kaiba asked, sitting beside her and turning on his laptop.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Kaiba shrugged, opening up the plans for the nursery section of the daycare building. "These three rooms over here will be for boys, and these other three will be for girls. I thought it'd be easier to decorate," he shrugged, slipping one arm around Selina's shoulders. "Now, I read the note you wrote for me last night about the dueling arenas; and I liked it. So, I'll get started on creating that soon. It'll be a good business venture for Kaiba Corporations as well."

Selina smiled, snuggling closer to Kaiba, her hand casually lying across her abdomen.

"The production of the portable systems was unavoidably delayed, but they'll be released at Yugi's shop tomorrow; and he already has over four hundred pre-orders."

"That's good."

"You hired Tea as your partner?"

"Yeah."

Kaiba nodded slightly, glancing down at her. Her eyes were halfway closed as she stared at the screen, moving the image to one of the rooms on the nursery floor. "And this is the room where we'll store the blankets, stuffed animals, bottles, and everything else, right?"

"Whatever you want. I think that's an ideal place though."

"And we'll have a _lot_ of pacifiers, which will be washed in _very_ hot water every night."

Kaiba chuckled, moving the image up a few floors. Selina's mind, however, remained on the floor of the nursery, her voice soft as she spoke; her mind not contemplating the words. "I want a baby."

Kaiba paused mid-sentence, glancing down at his wife, a very faint blush appearing on his face. Slowly, he moved the laptop to the table and turned to face his wife. "What did you say?"

Selina smiled softly, opening her eyes completely and staring back at Kaiba, a blush evident upon her face as well, though it was more noticeable. "I said that I…want a baby."

Kaiba smirked, cupping her chin and kissing her lips softly. "Well, we could try; although, I don't know if an office is the ideal place to make one," he said suggestively.

Selina's blush grew as she averted her eyes. "I can't believe you just said that."

Kaiba chuckled, his eyes glancing towards the door of his office.

"Seto!" Selina exclaimed, pulling his eyes off the door. "Do you mind if we finish this at home?"

Kaiba's smirk grew as he answered her silently by turning off the laptop and placing it in his briefcase.

"Seto Kaiba, you _know_ I _did not_ mean _that_."

"Then what did you mean?" he asked innocently, if that was at all possible for the young CEO.

"I _meant_ the plans on the daycare. Besides, I feel kind of…sick."

Kaiba paused, placing the briefcases on the floor and gently grasping Selina's upper arms. "You were sick yesterday morning too," he said softly, the somewhat foreign emotion of worry etched in his eyes.

"I think I'm just tired," she answered, leaning into his arms.

"I'd believe you, except that I heard you yesterday morning, and this morning. Maybe you should see a doctor."

Selina shook her head, slipping her arms around his waist and snuggling in his arms, her eyes closed, her mind half sleeping. "I'm fine."

"Selina, you haven't been fine the past few days. And ever since you went shopping with Tea, you've been acting different." Kaiba frowned, his arms wrapped protectively around her. "You can trust me; besides, I love you."

Selina giggled lightly, yawning as she pulled away. "Can you keep a secret?" she asked mischievously.

Kaiba's frown grew and he stared at her, wondering what she could possibly be hiding from him. He nodded, deciding to play her game for the time being.

Selina grinned, trying to think of the best way to say what she needed to. She'd been thinking about this for the past four days, and more intensely when it was reassured by her new doctor, Doctor Eliza Moore – a specialist and transfer from America.

"Selina."

She smirked slightly, glancing up at his navy eyes which were narrowed in warning to her. How that frown was about to turn upside down; at least, that's what she hoped.

"Well," she said, drawing out the word. "I'm fine."

Kaiba growled. _This is not going anywhere._ "And I don't believe you."

Selina chuckled inwardly, knowing she was annoying her husband, and could possibly make him go mad with the strange change in subjects. "And I'm telling you it's natural."

Kaiba arched a brow at this statement, wondering how _natural_ it was for a women to not be able to hold her stomach down. "How is that?"

"Well, I learned a few things about _it_," she answered, averting her eyes.

"Selina, stop playing games with me; tell me what's going on," Kaiba demanded, his dark eyes flashing dangerously.

Selina sighed, rolling her eyes, before pouting, mumbling something about Kaiba taking away her fun. This, of course, received an un--amused glance from him. "Alright, I can be blunt, or I can let you guess; and I'd rather not be blunt because that's not my nature."

"What are you trying to tell me?"

_Hmm, which choice do I pick? One, two, three…choices, choices._ "Alright. When exactly do we plan on the daycare being completed?"

Kaiba growled. "That's not—"

"I need to know; it's relevant."

"Two months."

"Good. Then, about," Selina paused, a calculating glance appearing on her face, "say, I don't know, five to six months from then, well, something should happen."

"That's vague."

"Yeah, you're right. Oh, I know. You know how Yugi and Tea's baby is due in early October?"

"What's your point?"

"Well, maybe the rivalry between you and Yugi will be ended by a friendship," Selina pondered aloud.

"Selina, what exactly _are_ you trying to tell me but you're failing miserably at?"

"Seto Kaiba, CEO and President of Kaiba Corporations; the world's youngest multi-billionaire, and business owner, what was one of the reasons you first married me?"

Kaiba frowned, recalling the conversation he had had with Mokuba over seven months before. "Business image?"

Selina rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Think harder. What's something you had on the contract that had to happen within five years; well, at least, something you _preferred_ to happen within five years."

Kaiba opened his mouth, only to snap it shut. He swallowed, his eyes widening at his smiling wife. It couldn't be; _that_ couldn't be what she was hiding from him. No, he wouldn't believe it unless she told him; his mere speculation wasn't as much as hearing it come from her.

"Did you figure it out?" she asked softly.

"Say it."

"Seto Kaiba," she whispered quietly, her voice nearly inaudible in the silence of his office. "I'm pregnant."

The realization that her words agreed with his speculation hit him full force. Without realizing what he was doing, or where he was at, a large grin appeared on his face. He lifted her into his arms and swung around a few times before placing her on the couch and staring into her eyes. "Are you okay? Did you tell Roland? He'll have to keep closer watch on you. Who else knows? When? How?"

"Slow down," she giggled, running her fingers through his hair. "I think you know how."

"When? Tell me when," he asked in all earnest, seeming to ignore her previous statement.

Selina smirked, tilting her head. "Somewhere around February fourteenth," she replied, blushing.

"We're going to have a baby." His voice was etched in disbelief as he stared at the woman before him, images passing before his eyes: when she first arrived, discovering her past, having her angry with him, the changes she began bringing to his life, falling in love with her; it had all changed him, slowly, but most certainly. And this was the absolute greatest change of all.

"How long did you say?"

Selina closed her eyes, her hands resting around her abdomen as she leaned back in the couch. "Somewhere around two months or so…Doctor Moore told me to expect him in mid-November."

"Him? We're having a boy?"

Selina's reply was a light laugh. "I have a feeling."

Kaiba smirked, taking her in his arms, a strange feeling washing over him. "We're going to have a baby!" he yelled out, his voice ringing through the office, and down the halls of the forty-third floor of Kaiba Corporations, stunning the employees into a deep silence at the foreign joyful voice belonging to none other than Seto Kaiba.

---

---

Note: Hmm...this wasn't supposed to happen...yet... Ah well, I guess I'll throw out that idea. Anyways, I think this is decent updating time...only 7 days. Awesomeness! Alright, first - I thank all my reviewers deeply! It means so much to me to have achieved **OVER** 100 reviews, and for that, I am deeply gratified. And second - this story is coming to an end. I only expect a chapter or two more, depending on what I throw in. I know, these next chapters are going to move quicker than the other ones, but that's how it's going to go. Anyways, I'm feeling very pleased with this chapter, and am looking forward to finishing this story up (well, not ending it, but I'm sure you all understand my meaning). Anyways, when it is finished, I will leave a much longer note. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

---I apologize for any incorrect grammar, or confusing sentences in not just this chapter, but every chapter in the past. Being the impatient person I am, I only give the chapter a quick overview before posting it...heh. No, I have no beta, and I don't really plan on getting one. Maybe for my next story, which I've got the plot and title for. Should I release that information? Hmm...nah, not yet. I'm just rambling now. Now...how do I find me a beta... Ah well, be on the lookout for Chapter Nineteen, which I hope will be out very soon. Once again, thank you all my reviewers (I'm kind of too lazy to go through it and name _every_ one)


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**_The Arrangement_******

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Alright, so what's the big news?" Mai asked, sitting down and handing each of the girls a coffee – excluding Tea.

Selina eyed the coffee warily, sighing softly. "Mai, I _love_ coffee, but I can't drink it for a while."

Mai glanced at Selina, questions etched in her deep violet eyes. "Says who?"

"My doctor told me I shouldn't drink coffee because it's too high in caffeine. Oh, that's right, I haven't told you yet."

"Aren't we here for some big news? Wouldn't that be what we don't know?" Serenity pointed out, returning with a glass of water for Selina.

"That's other news," she laughed lightly. "I'm in Tea's _condition._"

"You're pregnant!" Serenity squealed in excitement, her lightly tanned orbs widening.

"You know, maybe it's a good thing you and Joey eloped. By the time you'd get married, there'd be two women with expanded stomachs," Tea pointed out, giggling.

"Well, give my congratulations to Kaiba; I'm sure he's very proud of himself," Mai said, smiling across at her friend.

Selina blushed, forcing herself to look away. "Alright, I know it's big news, but that wasn't why we're meeting."

"Excuse me for interrupting, but we shouldn't have a shower for both you and Tea? Your kids will practically be siblings!" Serenity smiled.

"That's if Kaiba even lets our children near each other." Selina and Tea both laughed at this while Selina placed a notebook on the table.

"I have one too," Tea said, pulling her own notebook from her purse and handing it to Selina. "I made some in-depth plans on the different activities we could have."

"Great."

"What are you two talking about?" Mai questioned, drumming her French-manicured nails on the table's edge.

"Well, in the same words my own husband said to me: I have a proposition for you," Selina smiled, flipping open Tea's notebook, and glancing at the pages.

"What would that be?" this question came from Serenity, whose eyes had a good view of the notebook.

"At present, Kaiba Corporations offers _no_ daycare services to its employees. However, in around two months, the building beside the offices will be opened. That building will be the daycare center for Seto's employees, as well as anyone else who wants to leave their child in great care. And, I have been placed in complete charge over this," Selina explained, glancing at Mai, and then Serenity. "So, I guess you could say that I'm the CEO of the daycare."

"How does this concern us?" Mai asked, lifting an eyebrow in question.

Selina grinned, leaning forward slightly. "Well, I'm going to offer both of you a position; which I think you'll accept because they are both perfect for your personalities."

Mai's brow remained arched in deep skepticism. Sure, she and Joey would more than likely have a kid or two some day, but she most definitely did not see how being around hundreds of other parents' children all day would suit her personality.

"Serenity, I want you to be in charge of the nursery of the daycare. I've tried picturing you in other places, but that just seemed to be the most suiting place for you. So, if you accept my offer, you'll have to help me with hiring people for that particular section. Now, Mai, in this building, there are three levels of the basement.

"The first level will have a café with a computer center and study center. Also, there will be a few pool tables, air hockey tables, and other things of the sort. On the second level, there will be a very large arcade, with all the latest technology – all donated by Kaiba Corporations," Selina explained, grinning. "Of course, it is _owned_ by the CEO of Kaiba Corporations, but that's besides the point. On the third level, there will be about five to six different dueling arenas – of course, the size will be compacted somewhat. Anyways, Mai, I want you to be in charge of that particular section. I know that you were an avid duelist years ago, and I thought you may like this. This will be a place where teens can hang out, have tournaments, and just have fun. It's actually going to be opening in a little over a month. And, the best part of you two accepting these positions is that we'd all be working together. Now, I can—"

"Sounds great," Mai said, interrupting Selina. "Joseph quit his job last week – idiot."

Selina chuckled, shaking her head. "Tell him to talk to me."

"You'd regret hiring him; trust me. He says he quit because he can live off the check Kaiba gave us. I still think he's an idiot."

"Well, you're married to that idiot. You chose to be related to him, I didn't," Serenity smiled, shaking her head. "And you know I accept the position you're offering me Selina. Besides, I really need something to fill my time."

"So, what are the names of these places?" Mai asked.

"Well, Seto already had the sign made, so there's no going back on the name. But, the place for teens is going to be called _The Underground,_" Selina shrugged. "I haven't thought of anything for the daycare."

"_The Underground_?" Mai mused, nodding her head slightly. "Sounds good."

"We'll have a name before it's completed," Tea said, grinning. "Now, let's return to the other news. How did Kaiba react when you told him? Did he freak out, was he calm, or is he being overbearing and overprotective?"

Selina laughed, closing her eyes and letting the memories flow through her mind. "I think it was a little bit of both, but mostly the latter."

---

_The morning had come all too soon and Kaiba grunted in response to the rays of sunlight filtering in through the windows. A grin crossed his face as he snuggled closer to the pillow he was holding, thinking it was his wife. That is, until he found no warmth from it._

_His eyes snapped open as he began searching for her. From what he could see, she was no where. He jumped off the bed, grabbed his robe, and searched the room, as well as her old room. She wasn't there. Growling in irritation, he paged Ichigo, asking him if he had seen Selina._

_Without waiting for an answer, he hurried to the kitchen and was greeted with delightful smells, but it was only the cook making breakfast. He exited the room, his brow creasing in curiosity. A smirk formed on his face as he entered the back lounge, finding her curled up under a blanket on the couch before the fireplace._

_He was considering whether he should lift her up and carry her back to their room and allow her to continue sleeping, or if he should leave her where she was. His considerations were interrupted by her eyelids fluttering open._

_"Oh, I didn't know I fell asleep," she mumbled softly, stretching._

_"What are you doing down here?" Kaiba question in slight amusement._

_"I woke up a few hours ago. I didn't want to wake you, and I couldn't fall asleep, so I came down here to read. I wanted to be near the gardens," Selina explained, smiling at her husband._

_"Are you feeling alright?" he asked her calmly, tucking her hair behind her ear as he knelt before her, his eyes level with her own._

_"I'm fine Seto," she reassured._

_"What are your plans for today?"_

_"I was going to make an inventory of what we would need at the daycare. I was also hoping I could check out the building first hand, rather than just see the images on a computer screen."_

_"Maybe you should put that on hold," Kaiba suggested, silently agreeing with himself._

_"Why?"_

_"Because you look tired."___

_"I'm not."_

_"You are."_

_"No, I'm not."_

_"Selina, you are."_

_"I thought you had to go to your office today?" she pointed out, inwardly growling. 'I am not tired Seto Kaiba!'_

_"I thought I'd stay here with you; work here at home," Kaiba shrugged, smirking._

_Selina tilted her head, wondering why his plans had suddenly changed. The production of the new portable holographic systems needed to be overseen first hand; Kaiba certainly wouldn't miss that._

_Selina's face faltered as realization sunk in. "You're staying home because I'm pregnant," she stated._

_Kaiba shrugged. "Maybe I am, maybe I just want to be near you today."_

_"Seto Kaiba, I might be pregnant, but you do not need to become a babysitter for me. I'm just as capable of doing everything I was doing yesterday before you knew!"_

_Kaiba smirked, a glimmer of light shining in his eyes. "And I don't care what you say, I'm going to make sure that you take it easy."_

_"You, you…I am not a child," Selina frowned, moving to a sitting position on the couch and turning away from her husband._

_"No, you're not," Kaiba agreed, sitting beside her and slipping his arms around her waist, his warm hands gently resting over her abdomen. "But you're carrying our child," he whispered softly. 'And I'm going to make sure your protection is even greater than it was before. I won't let anything happen to the woman I love, or our baby.'_

_---_

The same day Selina was out with her friends, shopping and discussing children and the new daycare center, Kaiba was with two men, discussing business of a similar kind.

"And the demands never seem to cease. These systems are a major hit not only here, but all over the world; especially in the United States," Duke pointed out, leaning back in his seat.

"I've noticed that too Kaiba. It's all over the news; everyone wants one of these new systems that Selina created," Yugi commented.

"The greatest sales we've had for this product in the United States is in the city of San Diego, California. The second greatest, which is only down by two percent, is the city of New York, New York. I think we need to go to the United States on a promotion," Kaiba commented, glancing up from the charts at the two men before him. "My company, my partner, and," he paused, pushing the disdain of what he was about to say from his mind. "And, the Duel Champion," he finished, gesturing towards Yugi. "We can give them a show; you and I can duel, sales may increase even more. However, we won't be able to do this for at least two months."

"The daycare center Tea was telling me about?" Yugi asked, glancing at the charts Kaiba handed him.

"Exactly. Plans are that it will open in around two months. And Selina is in charge of that, plus I need to be here for the opening. Besides, your wife is involved with it, and so is your girlfriend Devlin. I'm seeing this trip as taking a few weeks, and I don't want to leave Selina here alone. Or Mokuba," he added.

"How is she anyways?" Duke asked curiously, taking the charts from Yugi and making a few notes on them.

"She claims to be fine," Kaiba shrugged, pulling out his calendar.

"She's strong, she will be. Besides Kaiba, it's not like she's due tomorrow," Duke laughed, handing the edited charts back to Kaiba. "What did Mokuba say?"

Kaiba laughed, shaking his head. "First, his eyes expanded to an unnatural size. Then, he said 'I'm going to have another brother or a sister,' which caused him to pause and consider this statement; and, inevitably, correct it to, 'I'm going to be an uncle.' He's excited."

"What about you? I heard some of the employees talking about some strange mood you've been in. No one has been fired for four days," Duke commented, his eyes lazily glancing at Kaiba.

Kaiba coughed, staring at his calendar and making notes on it. "Yes, well, I _am _going to have a—"

"Kaiba, you really don't have to act like you're indifferent," Yugi said, shaking his head.

"Fine Motou, I'm ecstatic," he said, his voice unemotional.

"He actually is," Duke agreed. "It's obvious."

Kaiba refused to meet their eyes. He really was ecstatic about it, and he was becoming a bit overprotective of Selina, but she was pregnant with his child. Without the proper security, that could be a dangerous place to be, considering the many people who hated him. Until that moment, he hadn't taken that into consideration. He pushed those thoughts away, trusting she would be safe in Roland's protection – and the other two guards she knew _nothing_ about.

"Of course I'm happy about it Yugi," Kaiba finally agreed after a few minutes of silence. "The woman I married, and fell in love with, is pregnant with my child. Why wouldn't I be happy?"

Yugi chuckled, shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders.

"You may change your mind when the crying wakes you up during your precious hours of sleep," Duke said.

"I plan on sleeping in my office," Kaiba responded.

"She'll kill you," Duke countered.

Kaiba smirked, shaking his head in disagreement. "Not when she sees the nursery."

---

"Where did you want this Miss Kaiba?"

"Over there is fine for now," Selina smiled at the man who was missing a few teeth as he and a few others carried boxes into her new office on the twenty-third floor of the new daycare center.

"How are things coming along?" a deep, masculine voice asked from the doorway, drawing Selina's eyes to him.

"Seto!" she exclaimed, walking towards him and allowing herself to be wrapped within his arms. "I didn't know you were going to come over here."

"Business was dull, so I left your cousin in charge for the rest of the day. I am at your disposal."

"Then you're going to help me set up my office?"

"Of course."

Selina smiled, kissing his cheek, and walking over to her thick, mahogany desk, complete with a white leather swivel chair. Her eyes swept over her office, a pleased look covering her face. The carpet was a soft, pastel blue she had specifically chosen, while the walls were complete with gentle swirls of pastel yellow and pastel blue. She had chosen those colors because they were calm, and in a way, very childish.

"I've been meaning to ask you how everything is coming along with the openings," Kaiba stated, hooking up her new computer and connecting it to the Kaiba Corporation network.

"It's going really great. _The Underground_ is ahead of schedule. We're planning on opening it to the public in three days. Will you be there?" Selina asked, opening a box and filling a bookshelf with various books from philosophy and literature, to travel, to fairytale and romance.

"Of course I will; I _do_ own it."

"Well, yeah, but, I mean, you're busy. I just wasn't—"

"Selina," Kaiba interrupted, standing from her chair and sliding his arms around her waist. "I _will_ be there. And, I'll be here when the daycare opens."

Selina grinned, closing her eyes lightly and reveling in the peacefulness that had enveloped them.

"Hey, this is looking better," Tea's voice called from the open door.

Selina broke away from Kaiba's arms, turning to face her friend. "How is your office coming along Tea? Did they put everything where you wanted it?"

"Yeah, it's great Selina," Tea replied. Her office had been done in pale pink and white, contrasting from Selina's, yet complimenting it all the same. Should any child, for any reason, enter either of the ladies' offices, they wouldn't feel like they were in a place of business, but a place of serenity.

"And, it has a _great_ view," Yugi added, coming up behind Tea and sliding his arm around her waist.

Selina laughed, her eyes looking out her own window. "Yeah, a great view Yugi," she replied with sarcasm.

"Is my building really that terrible to look at?" Kaiba asked, raising a brow at his wife, causing her to shake her head. "I didn't think so."

"Have you ladies come up with a name for this, or is it just going to be _Kaiba Corporations Day Care Center_?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Oh, well, we had a few ideas, but none that we're really happy with," Selina answered, a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

"Oh? I'd like to hear them."

"Well, there's _Above and Beyond, Above the Clouds, Kid Connection_…what were some of our other, less popular names?" Tea asked, laughing lightly.

"I don't want to remember."

"Well, could I make a suggestion?"

"Go for it Yugi. We're great with planning, but we're terrible at names," Selina said.

"Alright, well, this is a daycare type of place, mainly for kids ten and under; and the majority of them will be children of employees at Kaiba Corp., so maybe something like," Yugi paused, trying his best to think of something. "I don't know, _Under the Oak,_ or something like that. Oaks are strong trees, and this is kind of under the main building, which is strong and—"

"I kind of like it," Selina said, cutting Yugi off. "_Under the Oak…_" she mused aloud. "We could have the first floor, where parents drop off their kids, painted like it's an oak tree…or something."

"It's better than any of the names we've come up with," Tea agreed.

"Well then, with that settled, I'll have the perfect outdoor sign created for you," Kaiba said, leading Selina to the couch she had placed against the wall, cattycorner to her rather large window.

Tea smiled, grasping Yugi's hand, and leading him into her office. As a result, leaving Kaiba alone with his wife.

Selina sighed, leaning up against his strong frame as they sat upon the couch. Things were getting slightly stressful, and she was thankful for the brief break. At only three months, she was beginning to slightly show – mainly due to the fact that she had a naturally thin frame.

"When's your next appointment?" Kaiba asked quietly, his arms casually wrapped around her.

"In three days, after the grand opening; will you be able to come with me?"

"I'll try. You should rest Selina; this stress isn't good for you in this…condition."

Selina giggled, closing her eyes. "It's not a condition Seto. But you're right, I'm tired. I'll go to sleep early, after I have dinner."

Kaiba grunted, a smile on his face. "You've been eating a _lot_ lately. I'm surprised there's still food left in the house," he teased.

"Are you calling me…fat?" Selina asked in disbelief, opening her eyes and turning to glare at her husband. "I am not fat Seto Kaiba! I'm _pregnant!_ So what if I eat a lot! I have a baby growing inside of me! I'm eating for _two!_" she yelled, rising from her position on the couch and storming out of the office, leaving a bewildered Kaiba behind.

Yugi popped his head into the office, casting Kaiba a somewhat sympathetic look. "Trust me, we'll _never_ understand women and their touchy feelings," he said, laughing. "I made Tea cry because I told her we should get her some bigger clothes." He shrugged, shaking his head. "They're very strange creatures Kaiba; good luck on however longer you have to go. I'll be lucky if I survive to see my kid born with the way Tea—"

"Yugi Motou!" Tea's voice yelled as she glared at him from not too far down the hall, standing beside Selina.

"Uh…" Yugi faltered, looking to Kaiba for help, but finding none.

"Like I've said before, hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn – especially when that woman is pregnant," Kaiba said calmly, rising from his position and heading for Yugi.

"_Seto Kaiba!"_

"And now is most definitely the part where we run."

---

"How much longer until noon? There's quite a few teens outside; they don't have classes today," Mai said, pacing before the entrance to _The Underground._

"Fifteen minutes," Selina answered, glancing at the clock hanging over the staircase which led down into the first floor of the basement.

"I really like this setup," Serenity said, glancing around the room. It was a small room, with two sets of double doors leading directly outside, and a six foot wide staircase leading down to the café. The tiles were a metallic black, and the walls were done in black with bright yellow and blue lines like lightning running along them.

"How 'bout we open this place up early," Joey suggested, slipping his arm around Mai's shoulders.

"We have to wait until noon. Besides, Seto isn't here yet," Selina replied, sighing softly at the blonde man she had hired to work with Mai. "Where is he?"

"Selina, we have five minutes left, they look impatient out there," Tea said, peeking her head in through the door which led to a small office, which in turn, led to the daycare – which was busy being painted.

"Alright people, listen up," Selina said, turning on the microphone on the headset she wore; her voice entering the ear of every employee of _The Underground._ "You are all employees of Kaiba Corporation, and we expect nothing but the best from you. That is, you are a servant to the people, and you will give them the best service they could want. Now, keep an eye out for any trouble makers, and should there be any, immediately notify security. We're here to provide a place where teens can relax and have fun. And we are opening in one minute, I repeat, one minute."

"Good thing I made it," Kaiba said, taking a deep breath and appearing at Selina's side. "The meeting went overtime," he explained. _And I was not going to give you a reason to get angry with me._

She smiled at him, kissed his cheek, and glanced at the clock. "Alright, we open in five, four, three…"

The doors were unlocked, allowing teens to rush in to their new hang out. The group was standing off to the side, watching them enter, one of them trying to count.

"Alright Mai, it's all yours," Selina said, handing Mai the headset. "If there are any problems, you know how to contact me."

"Selina Kaiba! Can we get your picture?"

Selina smiled, nodding her head, and leaning in close to Mai while the photographers snapped their photos for the news. When the flashes stopped, she turned to Kaiba and slipped her arm around his.

"I've got an appointment, so I have to be leaving. If you see Mokuba, tell him he has to be home at four because we're going out," she called over her shoulder to Mai. "He said he'd drop by."

"I'll do that."

Selina nodded, following Kaiba out of the building and to their awaiting limo. Life seemed to be moving completely perfect for them. And neither of them wanted that to ever end.

---

Selina lay calmly in Doctor Moore's office, but her fingers were nervously clenching the sheet on the bed she had been instructed to lay upon. Kaiba was seated beside her, his hand grasping onto hers as he stared at the blank monitor.

"What's taking so long?" he asked coolly, glancing at the nurse who was busily filling out a chart.

"Doctor Moore is a specialist in her area Mister Kaiba, please be patient. She'll be here soon," the nurse replied warily.

As if to prove the point, Doctor Moore casually entered the office and smiled down at Selina. She was a woman of about fifty-five, with slightly graying blonde hair, and deep blue eyes. Her eyes then turned to Kaiba's frame, and a spark of knowledge entered her eyes.

"It is nice to finally see the face of the father," she said, holding out her hand to Kaiba, and receiving his slight shake. "It's nice to meet you Seto Kaiba. You've chosen a wonderful woman for your wife."

Kaiba nodded, his mouth remaining closed, although he found it very hard to do so, and only remained silent at the looks Selina would cast his way.

"I apologize for keeping you waiting, I was fetching the lab results from your last visit," she said, laying a manila folder down on her desk.

"Is everything okay?" Selina asked quietly.

"Everything seems fine, except that you seem to be under large amounts of stress. Is there anything that could be causing this stress? I heard about the opening of _The Underground_ today."

"Oh, no, that wouldn't be it," Selina sighed, closing her eyes lightly. "The daycare opens in a month. I guess I'm a little worried about it."

Doctor Moore nodded her head, removed her glasses, and rubbed her temples lightly. "Selina, I'm going to be honest with you. At present, I consider you a high risk case. Everything is completely fine, but," she paused, briefly glancing at Kaiba. "But, as you know, I had to retrieve your past files from Doctor Keito."

"And your point," Kaiba growled, his hand being squeezed by Selina in the process.

"Doctor Keito and I are both worried at the amount of stress you're putting yourself under. According to him, you've fainted due to stress before. You need to take things slower, and relax much more than you're doing."

Selina sighed, calming her pounding heart. "It has to open in a month though; we can't halt the production just because…what do I need to do?"

Doctor Moore smiled, placing her stethoscope on Selina's small abdomen and remaining silent for a moment while she searched for the sounds of the child. "Rest. Let your husband take control for a while."

Selina mumbled under her breath, her eyes opening and looking up at the monitor with fuzzy black and white dots. "I'll slow down, but it's still opening up in a month. I guess I'll just…empty my plate a little bit."

Kaiba chuckled lightly, causing Selina to grip his hand in a painful way that not even he knew she could.

"Don't even start with me Seto Kaiba," she grumbled.

"Alright, do you two want to see your baby?"

Selina's eyes sparkled as she watched the monitor showing the baby within her. Her eyes watered slightly, but she pushed the tears away, a joyful smile upon her face.

"What is it?" Kaiba asked, glancing at Doctor Moore in question.

"Wait, I don't want to know until he or she is born," Selina protested, her eyes never leaving the monitor.

Fifteen minutes later, Selina was sitting in a chair right outside Doctor Moore's office while she was inside, talking to Kaiba. She was unaware of everything he was learning, and most definitely, unaware of how it would cause him to react.

He exited the office, shaking hands with Doctor Moore, and slipped his arm around Selina, walking her out of the hospital. They were both quiet, but Selina could sense something in his eyes.

"She told you, didn't she," she accused.

"Yes," Kaiba replied, grinning. "I know what to name our child."

"Oh really? Then I'll name our second," Selina laughed, shaking her head. "Speaking of names, did you know that Americans have three?"

"So do I," Kaiba shrugged, sliding into the limo beside his wife.

"You do?"

"Yes. My mother wanted to name me Seto, my father wanted to name me after him, so they made a compromise, and I have both."

"I didn't know that," Selina replied softly, her face clearly showing that she wanted to know what his other name was.

"They disagreed on Mokuba's name too, but my mother won that one in the end. My father's name was Keitaro, which means blessed."

Selina smiled, the name flowing into her mind. "Seto Keitaro Kaiba," she whispered gently. "I like it."

Kaiba nodded slightly, reminding himself that Kaiba was not the name he was born with. He pushed it from his mind, which he found very easy to do. Kaiba was a name that could drive fear into the strongest warrior, and was the name of a strong empire. Kaiba definitely suited him, and would most definitely, suit their son.

---

Time passed by quickly. Nearly a month had gone by, and _Under the Oak_ would be opening the next day. _The Underground_ continued to prove to be a great success, and Joey and Mai loved spending time there, overseeing the duels, and pretty much running the place. Kaiba had begun to spend more time in his home office, in order to keep a close eye on Selina to make sure she was resting.

And when she was resting, that is when he would sneak into her old bedroom, lock both doors, and set to work. The floor had been transformed into the same pastel blue color as her office carpet, and the walls were a very pale, sky color. He had told Selina not to worry about anything for the baby, that he would handle everything since he _knew_ whether they were having a boy or a girl. So, he was creating this surprise nursery, right beside their own bedroom.

On the same wall as the door joining the rooms, Kaiba had placed the wooden crib, loaded down with soft sheets, and a small blue blanket hung over the side, with the name "Seto Keitaro Kaiba, II" embroidered on it. Inside the crib was a small, and very soft, blue bear. Above the crib was a Blue Eyes White Dragon Mobile. Beside the window which had pale blue draperies, was a rocking chair, another blue blanket draped over it. Above the crib, on the wall, was a monitor system Kaiba had created and had installed.

Next to the crib was a wooden diaper changing station, complete with a few packs of diapers underneath. And, of course, the closet that once held Selina's clothes, had been filled with many more diapers, a stroller, extra bottles, pacifiers, and many different health care items. And, not to mention, countless different articles of clothing. In the corner near the door to the hallway, Kaiba had placed a small swing, and across from that was a _very_ large blue giraffe. Beside the giraffe was a good sized light blue duffel bag Kaiba considered to be a diaper bag – and had filled it accordingly.

He grinned to himself as he stepped inside the bathroom. The tile had been changed to the pastel blue, and the wall had been tiled white, with one strip of tiles that had yellow ducklings on them. There were small blue towels hanging on the towel rack and where the bathtub had once been, now there was a counter with a bath station for the baby. In the corner was a square shaped shower, with a glass door. How he had managed to accomplish all this without raising any suspicion from Selina had been quite simple: take her to the gardens or tell her to visit Tea. Of course, in his mind, he was _nowhere_ near finished.

"Seto?" Selina's faint voice could be heard from behind the door of their room, calling for him. "What are you doing?"

Kaiba quietly exited the nursery to the hallway, and entered their bedroom. "Are you okay?" he asked casually, finding himself sitting beside Selina on their bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I thought I heard you in my old room," she commented, snuggling close to him. "I've been adding the finishing touches to the different programs we'll be offering – which start next week."

"I think you're excited," he comment emotionlessly, his hand resting on her slowly expanding abdomen.

"I am."

"I'm glad."

"Shouldn't you be working?"

Kaiba shrugged, closing his eyes lazily. "Production on the holographic systems have only increased. We were considering some kind of promotional tour in the United States, but with sales increasing without it, we decided against it. Plus, both Yugi and myself would rather stay here."

Selina smiled softly, closing the laptop and setting it aside. She felt Kaiba's arms wrap protectively, and possessively, around her as she found herself drifting into a peaceful slumber. Selina knew the next day would be completely hectic, and so she willingly submitted herself to this desirable peace. And slowly, but surely, she found her heart beginning to beat in tune with the young CEO; and found herself falling in love.

---

---

Well, that was a rather quick update. I don't know if it's traditional for Japanese people to have a "middle" name, so that's why there was a _compromise_ between Kaiba's parents, and he was given both names. Also, you'll find out in the epilogue (which I expect to be after the next chapter…) why I added this middle name. Anyways, hope you all are enjoying. I can't believe this is almost over!

And, as we learned from Seto Kaiba, _never_ provoke a pregnant woman by saying anything that may imply to her you think she's fat. Oh, and I don't know who came up with the phrase "Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn" but I did come up with the rest "especially if that woman is pregnant."


	21. Chapter Twenty

**_The Arrangement_******

**Chapter Twenty**

People were scurrying to and fro, hurrying to their assigned positions. It was early Monday morning and the sun had barely begun to peak over the horizon. Kaiba smirked, watching the people listening to his wife's orders. Things were hectic, and he could sense the strain and pressure she was feeling. After talking with Doctor Moore about her need to take things easy, he was thankful this place was almost open. He chuckled lightly, glancing around at the walls.

She had done wonders to this place. The carpet was a deep green color, and parts of the walls were blue with white fluffy clouds painted in. Behind the counter where parents would drop off their children was the painting of the leaves on an oak, giving the impression that one would be stepping into a tree. He had to give her credit for her creativity when it came to decorating. He had barely had enough time to glance at every floor, but each one was like stepping into a child's fantasy.

After everything she had been through, she deserved happiness more than anyone. His smirk widened as he saw her small frame – with a slightly expanded abdomen – hurrying towards him. He greeted her with a gentle hug, and a kiss atop her head.

"I'm so glad you're here," she whispered, allowing herself to take a deep breath.

"I wouldn't miss this," he replied, his fingers twisting around her cinnamon hair that she had pulled back in a ponytail. "You look nice."

Selina blushed lightly, taking a step back and staring up into her husband's eyes. He was dressed in a black suit, complete with a silver tie, while she was wearing a pink top and a pair of jeans. "I look nice?" she giggled, shaking her head.

"Because you're beautiful. So, it's almost seven," Kaiba commented, glancing at the light green clock which hung in the leaves of the oak on the wall.

"Yeah. Everything is set. Actually, the doors are being opened right now."

Kaiba turned his head to glance at the doors. Already, a few employees of his were bringing in their young ones and signing them up at the counter – of course, in a few days, they could walk their children to their assigned area, but until then, things would be handled differently. He hid his smile as his eyes traveled down to Selina's abdomen, his fingers gently brushing her cheek.

"Mister Kaiba," a voice called to him, drawing his attention away from his wife. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm so thankful you've opened up a daycare for your employees. It's so convenient with it being right next door!" the woman exclaimed, hurrying out the door and to the building next door.

Selina grinned, rising to his tiptoes and kissing Kaiba's chin. "You may want to head to work now. Tea and I can handle things."

Kaiba frowned, narrowing his eyes lightly. "You're to take things easy Selina. Am I understood?"

"Yes."

Kaiba gave her one more warning glance before kissing her forehead and disappearing through the doors to head to his own office.

"This place is so amazing!" Serenity exclaimed, stepping up beside Selina.

"Yeah," she whispered softly, closing her eyes lightly. A smile lit up her face as she turned to her young friend. "So?"

"What?" Serenity asked, smiling at a woman who was bringing in a young infant. "I'm going to love this."

Selina shook her head, the smile never leaving her face. "I need to talk to you. Can you meet me in my office in a few hours? I need to stand here and meet each of the parents."

"Sure thing." Serenity lightly hugged Selina before disappearing behind the counter and cooing at the little infant. Grinning, she took the child in her arms and smiled at the mother before heading through the hallway and to the elevator to go up to the nursery.

Selina sighed in content, watching the events around her. A small pain in her abdomen threatened to tear the smile from her face, but she remained steady. She did ask for a chair and sat behind the counter, staying faithful to her word, and greeting each parents as they dropped off their child.

---

Kaiba's eyes traveled to his window for the fifth time in the hour. Growling in frustration, he turned away from his work, allowing his distraction to consume his complete attention. He smiled lightly, staring down at the building under his gaze, knowing that his wife was in there with a grin on her own face.

Sighing, he turned away from the window and glanced at his computer. "This isn't working," he muttered, heading for the couch and seating himself before the television screen. He made no move to turn it on however. He remained still, motionless, staring at the blank screen.

Fifteen minutes later, Duke entered his office, his eyes questioning the still figure on the couch. "Kaiba?"

Kaiba's eyes blinked a few times before he turned his gaze to meet that of his business partner. "Yes Devlin?"

Duke shrugged, his brow raised in curiosity. "Selina's grandfather was on the line, but Macy said you had the line closed, so I took it."

Kaiba was silent.

"What's going on?"

"What did he want?" Kaiba asked slowly, ignoring Duke's question.

"He just wanted to let you know he's being sent to a conference in Kyoto. He won't be back for about a month. He said he was able to reach Selina, but she was pretty busy."

Kaiba nodded, closing his eyes.

"What's going on Kaiba?" Duke tried again.

"Devlin, do you realize that you have the most amazing cousin in the world?"

Duke arched a brow, wondering where Kaiba's thoughts had taken him. But, in agreement, he nodded his head.

"She's been on my mind lately. She's _always _on my mind. I admit I'm starting to get impatient."

"About what?" Duke questioned, slouching in the chair he had recently sat on.

Kaiba snorted, his eyes flashing to Duke's. "We're having a baby together, but she doesn't love me. Her actions have been enough, and they always will be, but I'm impatient to hear those words."

Duke was silent at this revelation, searching his heart for what to say to his partner. "Love comes at strange times. I think she recognizes that she loves you, but she's unsure how to tell you. Honestly, I think she's afraid to admit to _herself_ that she loves you because the last time she loved someone, he hurt her. And while you're nothing like her father…"

Duke's words seem to go right through Kaiba as he stood up and headed for his desk. "How far is production on the new systems?" he asked, immediately changing the subject.

Duke immediately switched into his business persona, but his mind was traveling to other places. _It may take a little more time; but we all see it Kaiba – she loves you, she just doesn't know how to acknowledge that._

_---_

Selina allowed a yawn to escape her lips as she stretched out on the couch in her office, allowing the shade of Kaiba Corporations' office building to cover her. The morning had been busy, and she had been on her feet for almost three hours. She sighed, closing her eyes lightly, her hands wrapped around her abdomen as a familiar pain washed over her.

"Selina?" Tea's voice called from the door as she slowly opened it and entered, her stomach not much more expanded than Selina's.

Selina opened her eyes lazily, smiling at her friend.

"You weren't answering," she shrugged, turning from the door as Serenity entered the office.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Serenity asked casually, sitting at the other end of the couch.

Selina forced herself to sit up, a smile lighting her face. "Duke's a great person Serenity."

"I know."

"You two are going to be so happy together."

"What are you saying?" Serenity asked, a light blush forming on her face.

"I know you two are engaged – as of last night," Selina grinned slyly.

Serenity blushed brightly and turned away from the gaze of her elder friend. "How do you—"

"I can tell. Plus, Duke told me," she shrugged, the smile disappearing from her face as she clutched her stomach.

"Selina?" Serenity questioned, hurrying to her side, her eyes filled with worry.

"Call Seto," she choked out, pain written across her face as she took a deep breath; tears slowly spilling from her eyes.

---

The walls were bright white, reflecting the light of the sun streaming in through the open windows. The sounds of birds could be heard, but at the moment, it was causing her head to pound. Selina slowly opened her eyes, only to shut them quickly.

She moaned lightly, a gentle throb in her abdomen telling her this wasn't a dream. _I'm going to be sick…_

"Selina, are you awake?" a deep voice, soft with worry, asked her.

She felt a warm hand encircling hers and allowed a calm smile form upon her face. "Seto," she breathed, her nerves cooling.

Kaiba smiled in relief, brushing the hair from her forehead before his eyes narrowed in slight anger. "There are some rules you're going to have to follow," he admonished, squeezing her hand lightly and bringing her eyes to him.

"What happened?" she asked softly. "Is everything okay?"

Kaiba frowned, brushing his fingers over the stitches above her left brow. "You hit your head on the windowsill when you fell off the couch. Serenity thought you were going into some form of labor." Kaiba allowed a light chuckle to escape his lips. "But, thankfully, you weren't."

"Is the baby okay?" Selina gasped, her eyes widening in fear.

Before Kaiba could answer, the door to her room opened and two doctors walked in.

"Selina, you really should take better care of yourself," Doctor Keito chastised, shaking his head.

"Mister Kaiba, may I speak with you a moment?" Doctor Moore asked, remaining near the door and leading Kaiba outside.

"I guess the stress was just—"

"It wasn't just stress," Doctor Keito frowned, glancing down at the charts.

"What's wrong?"

Doctor Keito sighed, rubbing his temples. "Selina, you're overexerting yourself. I understand that today was going to be a busy day, but you need to find yourself resting more than anything. Your babies' lives are in danger, and so is yours. You have to rest."

"Why was I…" Selina trailed off, tears biting at her eyes; Doctor Keito's words seeming to pass over her.

"Stress. Combined with dehydration. And a form of false labor, brought on by stress," he filled in, smiling down at her. "Doctor Moore and I both agree that—"

"_What_!" Kaiba's outburst could be overheard in the room, bringing both Selina and Doctor Keito's eyes to the door in question.

"What is she telling him?"

Doctor Keito grinned, his eyes lighting in mischievousness. "I'm surprised he didn't pass out. Selina, have you ever wondered why your stomach seems so large for only four months pregnant?"

"I…never really thought about it…"

Keito chuckled, shaking his head. "Apparently, something was hidden during all your other ultrasounds."

"Selina!" Kaiba called, rushing into the room, beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

"Seto, what's—"

"Two, can you believe it?" he exclaimed, grasping her hand tightly in his.

"Two? We're having…two?" she asked in disbelief, her eyes traveling to Doctor Moore's.

She smiled, nodding her head in agreement. "On your last ultrasound, I noticed a shadow. I didn't want to worry you, but I looked into it. When you came in a few hours ago, I did another check and saw the other one. Apparently, someone wanted to give you a big surprise."

Selina smiled faintly, her head beginning to swim. "Two," she whispered, her hand resting over her abdomen. "Two."

Kaiba grinned slightly before frowning at her. "There are some rules we should discuss."

---

A light groan was heard, and then the shuffling of bed sheets. "I feel so heavy," Selina complained, leaning her back against the headboard of the bed and closing her eyes.

Kaiba smiled at her, kissing her forehead lightly. "But you're beautiful."

"Don't you need to work?" she mumbled, a smile peeking at him from her weary eyes.

"Yeah. And don't worry about the daycare; it's in good hands."

Selina smiled, receiving the kiss he offered before he headed to the bathroom to shave. At seven months pregnant, she had gained a rather large addition, and was surprised Kaiba still slept in the same bed. She was cranky a lot, and unable to get large amounts of sleep at one time. Since the opening of the daycare, she had been forced to remain at home – in bed.

And with Tea close to her due date, Serenity had been placed in charge. Selina was still handling things via the Kaiba Corporation network, but the majority of the work went to Serenity, who willingly accepted it. She and Duke planned on marrying as soon as Selina's babies were born. And unknown to Selina, Kaiba knew the sexes of both their children, and had made modifications on the secret nursery – as well as told all her friends. She was the only one in the dark.

She smiled softly, sliding down the headboard and sinking back to sleep. Kaiba watched in silence, smirking down at her form. He slowly tucked her in before exiting the room and heading for another tedious day of work.

"Seto!" Mokuba's voice called as he rushed to give his elder brother a hug.

"What is it kiddo?" he asked lightly.

"I just wanted to tell you to have a good day."

Kaiba shook his head, a small smile on his face. "Keep an eye on Selina for me."

"I will," Mokuba chirped happily, watching his elder brother go down the stairs. He skipped down the hallway and slowly opened the door to Selina and Kaiba's room.

Silently, he entered, seating himself near the window and pulling out his deck and flipping through it. He didn't know that Selina's bright eyes were watching him, a content smile on her face.

---

"No, I said that I want this done today!" Kaiba yelled, slamming the phone down, his eyes narrowed. The old, familiar feeling was resurfacing on his personality.

"How many?" Duke chuckled, bringing Kaiba a cup of coffee. "Honestly, if you keep this up, you're not going to have any employees left."

Kaiba growled, taking the coffee from Duke and drinking it, allowing his nerves to relax. "I'm getting impatient."

"Where have I heard this before?"

"I want those kids to be born already."

"Kaiba, she still has two more months to go. Unless, of course, they're born premature; which is a possibility," Duke commented.

Kaiba grumbled, frowning. "I know Devlin. But I hate seeing her feel so…helpless," he finished, sighing.

"Well, don't take it out on your employees," Duke laughed.

Kaiba smirked, his eyes glancing towards the door. "Haven't you ever wanted to fire someone Devlin?"

"That's your job, not mine."

"Not for this one," Kaiba said, his smirk growing as he told his secretary to phone the man he had just spoken to. He waited impatiently for the man to enter his office.

"What are you saying?"

Their attention was brought to the door by a man entering the office, visibly shaking. "M-Mister Kaiba," he said meekly.

"Devlin, do me the honors," Kaiba commanded.

Duke shrugged, narrowing his eyes slightly and frowning at the man. "You're fired," he said, his tone bored.

"Be more…aggressive."

"You're fired," Duke sneered, his inner mind enjoying the strange sense of power.

"Come on Devlin, get into it."

"_You're fired you s—_"

"Mister Kaiba, there's a phone call for you; it's your brother," the secretary's voice came through on the intercom, interrupting Duke and causing the man to seize his opportunity and flee.

"Nice job Devlin," he commented, picking up the phone. "What is it Mokuba?"

Kaiba's eyes dilated, he felt faint. His vision was blurring and Mokuba's voice was barely reaching his ears. He slowly put the phone down, finding himself in a daze.

"What's going on?" Duke asked curiously, eyeing Kaiba strangely.

"Selina's in labor," he croaked, falling out of his chair, unconscious.

---

Selina took a deep breath, trying to calm the pounding, but nothing seemed to work. Somehow, she had been able to notify Roland while Mokuba called Kaiba. And now, she found herself in a nice hospital room, and alone. She didn't blame Mokuba for opting to stand outside the door, nor did she blame Roland. Groaning, she squeezed the sheets tight as another contraction hit her hard.

Kaiba's eyes fluttered open as he slowly regained consciousness. He glanced around the room, noticing the white walls and realized he was in a hospital. He sat up straight, jumping from the bed and rushing towards the door. _Devlin must have brought me here._ He opened the door, coming face to face with the aforementioned man.

"Good, you're awake. Selina's going to kill you if you're not there; but I'm almost certain she'll kill you either way," he commented, a grin on his face.

"What happened?" Kaiba asked, following Duke down the halls.

"You passed out," he shrugged, taking a left and heading for an elevator. "I brought you here, struggled to get you inside, and a nurse helped me take you to a room while we waited for you to wake up. The doctors are giving her about an hour."

Kaiba tapped his foot impatiently, his breathing strenuous as they stood inside the elevator leading them to the maternity ward on the sixth floor of the hospital. His eyes never left the numbers which ever so slowly, lit up to let them know what floor they were on. Unfortunately for Kaiba, the elevator stopped on only the second floor. Without thinking, he tore from the elevator and headed for the stairs, running at full speed.

Another one, this time it was stronger, more painful. And the timing was closer to the previous one. She cried out in pain, gasping for air. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, but she held them back. _Where is he?_ Her head pounded, her back ached, and her stomach _really_ hurt. "Where is he," she growled, trying to control her breathing.

She felt so alone. And she was scared. _What if…he doesn't come?_ She shook her head, her breathing returning to normal as she released the sheets from her tight grasp. "He has to make it," she whispered softly, wiping the stray tears from her eyes. The door creaked open and she turned her head anxiously, finding Doctor Moore standing there.

"How are you doing?" she asked calmly, glancing at the young woman who looked ready to kill and pass out at the same time.

"I've been better," she joked, cringing as a light pain came over her.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to time your contractions," she said, smiling once more and leaving Selina alone.

He panted heavily, approaching the door on the sixth floor. His tie had been loosened long ago, and his jacket was hanging limply off one arm, the rest flying behind him as he ran. The first three buttons on his shirt had been undone, and his hair was beginning to resemble Joey's shaggy mane. He burst through the door and stopped, his eyes widening when he realized he had _no_ idea what room she was in.

At that same moment, the elevator dinged, and out stepped Duke, a bored expression on his face. His eyes scanned the hallways, and instantly stopped on the disgruntled figure of Seto Kaiba. "Oh, good; I meant to tell you that she's in room 649."

Kaiba was standing there, breathing heavily as a glare set upon his face. Fate must really be against him; first, making him go unconscious, and then having him run all the way up four _long_ flights of stairs – only to get to his destination when the elevator did. He growled before hurrying down the hallway, oblivious to where he was heading exactly, only knowing he had to find her room.

Far in the distance, a blur of black hair could be seen, as well as a tall figure dressed in a black suit, sunglasses resting atop his head. A loud cry was heard down the hallway, causing the two figures nearest it to shudder and back away. Kaiba heard this cry, and ran down the hall, ignoring the protests from the nurses and doctors.

Tears were stinging her eyes as she tried her hardest to be strong. The only other person in the room was Doctor Moore, patiently timing the contractions. Another cry, louder, and more agonizing than the first. Selina gripped the sheets, her nails digging into them as her knuckles turned white from the grasp. Her breathing had turned into short gasps of air as she lay in the bed, her eyes tightly closed.

The door flew open, revealing a distraught Kaiba. He had thrown his coat and tie at Roland and was now catching his breath in the doorway, watching his wife's pained expressions. He hurried to her side, breathing deeply as he did so. Instantly, he reached out for her hand, which turned to be a very bad mistake. At the same time their hands touched, another contraction hit Selina, causing her to squeeze Kaiba's hand hard as a loud cry poured from her throat.

Kaiba's expression turned sour as he tried to remove his hand from her grasp, never realizing she could be this strong. He had quickly lost all feeling as he watched his poor hand being smothered to death by his wife. Finally, the pain subsided, and she released his hand, causing him to pull back and examine it in pity.

"Ah, Mister Kaiba, I'm glad you could make it. We're just about to send your wife into delivery," Doctor Moore smiled, glancing at his purple hand. "Did something happen to your hand?"

Selina's eyes opened and she turned her head to Kaiba, a wave of relief washing over her like a flood. Her eyes traveled to his hand and a blush instantly rose to her face as she realized that was what she had squeezed the living daylights out of.

"I'm sure it will be fine. There's more important things to worry about right now," he said, squinting his eyes at the slight pounding that ensued in his hand. "Like, _why is she just sitting here!_"

Doctor Moore held back a chuckle, shaking her head. "These things take time Mister Kaiba, and—"

Selina cried out, louder than ever, as a large pain washed over her. She had turned to gripping the sheets once more, and sweat was forming on her face – which was scrunched up in pain. Doctor Moore had taken this opportunity to exit the room and page for her team.

The cry died out, and Selina's breathing returned to a somewhat normal state. She forced a light smile, and glanced up at Kaiba's face. "Will you…be there?" she breathed, gasping slightly.

Kaiba swallowed, knowing where she wanted him to be. If there was _anything_ Seto Kaiba was truly afraid of, it was being in the same room as a woman giving birth. However, the look on her face seemed to control his mind and he nodded his head. Hopefully, he would still have feeling left in his hands when this was all over.

---

Kaiba grunted, leaning against the wall, his foot tapping in impatience. He had been sent out of the room long ago – much to Selina's displeasure. Although, he was certain the pain was making her delirious. He wasn't sure what he felt at the moment – relief at not being in that room, yet anxiousness at not being with Selina.

Mokuba was sitting across from him, his wide violet eyes staring at his elder brother in wonder. He was always so calm, so collected. But at the moment, he looked like he had gone through hell and back. "Seto?"

Kaiba's foot stopped as his eyes turned towards his brother's face, his expression never changing.

Mokuba smirked, something that was unusual for the fourteen year old. Never had his brother been so disgruntled before, and in public. If only he had a camera… "She'll be okay," he smiled, nodding his head.

Kaiba smiled lightly, his ears perking up at a sound. Was that a—

"Congratulations Mister Kaiba, you have a son," a voice called through the door, bringing a small bundle with pink skin out to him.

Kaiba swallowed, his eyes emotionless, his face blank. He didn't know what to feel, how to react. For seven months, Selina had been pregnant, and for five of those months, he had known and waited. And here it was, a small baby, right before his eyes.

The young woman smiled at him and then at the tiny infant in her arms. "I was just about to go wash him up, would you care to join me? Your wife said you would want to."

Kaiba nodded mutely, following the woman down the hallway. His brain not registering that this was only one child, and Selina was still in pain, giving birth to yet another.

"You want to hold him?"

Kaiba blinked, staring at the woman and then at the child. A small grin appeared on his face as he accepted the bundle, his eyes staring down at the little one. He was tiny, that was certain. His eyes were wide as he stared silently up at his father, navy meeting navy. His small head was adorned in a shade of cinnamon, much like Selina's. "Hello," Kaiba whispered, his smile widening as the baby gurgled at him.

---

Selina's eyes slowly opened, everything feeling fuzzy. She sighed, blinking and clearing her vision. A faint smile was on her face as she looked around the room and noticing Kaiba's figure through the small window on the door. She closed her eyes, hearing him enter the room.

"Are they okay?" she whispered softly, listening to his gentle footsteps approaching her.

"See for yourself," he replied, causing her eyes to open.

"Seto, you're missing one," she smiled, taking the small boy from his father. "They took her to the emergency unit."

Kaiba grinned, bending down and kissing her forehead. "And she's fine. They moved her an hour ago."

Selina sighed in relief, sitting up slightly while she cradled the baby in her arms. "And what did you name her?"

"Don't you want to know what this little guy is named?"

"A little boy and a little girl; can you believe it?" she whispered, looking down at the infant who had fallen asleep. "I was afraid something was wrong when there wasn't any crying."

"I won't complain." Kaiba smirked, leaning back in his chair and smiling at his wife. "I love you Selina. And our children."

Selina smiled, tears forming in her eyes. "I…Seto," she whispered, reaching out for him.

"Yes?"

"You're amazing."

Kaiba chuckled, shaking his head as he tried to grasp her hand in his.

"What happened?" she asked, lifting his hand and glancing at the brace which was now attached to his left hand. "Did I…"

Kaiba smirked, standing and kissing her forehead once more. "It doesn't hurt; actually, I barely feel a thing," he teased, heading for the door. "I'll be back in a moment."

And he was, with another baby. Selina could see her friends behind the door when he reentered the room, and couldn't help but grin.

"Christine, say hello to your mother," he whispered, gently giving her to Selina and taking their son in his arms.

Selina gasped, tears forming in her eyes. "That was my mother's—"

"I know," Kaiba answered, his eyes sparkling in joy. "I know."

From behind the door, in the hallway, Selina's friends were having a discussion, some of them daring to make bets on it. Of course, those who were _daring_ enough were only Joey and Tristan, who were then hit across the head by their wife, girlfriend, sister, or friend – which resulted in more than one.

"I still think Kaiba's—"

"Look at him Joey, does that really look like someone who doesn't want to be involved in their kids' lives?" Tea countered, her own hands wrapped around her abdomen.

"Well, it's Kaiba. I mean, he is getting nice and all, but it's _still_ Kaiba," Joey said, shrugging.

"Big brother, really," Serenity sighed, shaking her head.

"What?"

"Excuse me," Mokuba said, pushing through the people and approaching the door. Without a word, he opened the door and entered the room, leaving the group standing in the hallway in curiosity.

"Hey Squirt," Selina said, looking up from the baby girl in her arms.

"Hi," Mokuba chirped, sitting on the edge of Selina's bed.

Kaiba smiled, watching the two start a conversation, their voices slightly hushed for fear of waking the infants. His eyes traveled down to his sons, and his heart swelled with pride. Those two large, innocent blue eyes were looking at him with wonder. In that moment, Kaiba knew he would give them the world.

---

Kaiba smiled down at his two children as he cradled them in his arms while he sat on the rocking chair in the nursery. He could still remember Selina's reaction when they had returned from the hospital, and was afraid she may faint as she was still somewhat tired and weak. He smirked, watching the expressions on his children's faces as they slept peacefully in his arms.

The dim light from the moon was peering in through the window as Kaiba closed his eyes. It was somewhere around one in the morning, and he had been up for two hours, and had finally succeeded in bringing the little ones to a state of slumber. Selina had instantly risen from the bed when she heard their cries, but Kaiba was already at the door and had told her to rest – which she did.

He sighed in contentment, rising from the chair and carrying the two infants to their cribs. _This_ is what life was all about. Not business, money, fame, fortune, or anything of the sort. He realized he hadn't truly lived until he had married Selina. And now, he could say that he was definitely happy with where his life was. True, he hadn't been to work for two weeks, but even in the stressful situation of running a business, he would find the time to recall his family, and smile.

He stood for a moment, gazing down at his little girl before turning to his son. Only a year ago, he had signed a marriage contract. One year and a day, to be exact. He smiled, gently placing his son in his crib and placing the blanket over him. He was still smiling down at his children five minutes later when Selina joined him.

"Hey," she said softly, moving beside him and feeling his arms circle around her.

"I thought I told you to sleep," Kaiba whispered, kissing her head lightly.

"I did, but I woke up and found you missing. They're beautiful."

"They take after you."

Selina smiled, turning around in him arms and looking up at his navy eyes. "Seto," she whispered softly, her hands resting against his chest.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Kaiba blinked, his eyes leaving his children and focusing on his wife's earnest face. He cracked a smile, gently tucking her hair behind her ear, but he remained silent.

"I wanted to tell you earlier; I've wanted to tell you, but I—"

Kaiba silenced her, placing his lips lightly on hers. "I've known Selina. Your actions were enough, but I can't tell you how good it feels to hear it."

Selina smiled, receiving the kiss he offered her.

"Say it again."

She giggled softly, tilting her head back to gaze into his eyes. "I love you Seto Kaiba."

"And I love you, Selina Kaiba." He grinned, pulling her closer to him and bringing her head to his chest. "You know, yesterday was our anniversary."

"I know."

"We never celebrated."

"We were busy."

"Well, let's—"

A baby's cry interrupted his statement and he turned to frown slightly as his son. However, he felt himself being pushed towards the door.

"What are you doing?"

Selina smiled, kissing his chin. "Listen," she whispered, pointing to the crib. Kaiba did, finding complete silence. "He knew we were there, and so he was playing the crying card."

Kaiba chuckled lightly, gentle closing the door and staring down at his wife. Her cinnamon hair was pushed behind her shoulders, revealing the remnants of a scar on her shoulder. He remembered that scar. He lightly brushed her brow, his fingers trailing over another scar – the one that was a remnant of when she fell in her office.

"You were about to say something earlier."

Kaiba smirked, his hands grasping her shoulders as he led her away from the door. "I was going to say we should celebrate, while our children are asleep."

Selina eyed him, shaking her head lightly. In a matter of seconds, she found herself wrapped in his strong arms and seated across his lap. He had claimed her lips briefly, before moving down to her neck. She closed her eyes in ecstasy as her heartbeat quickened, beating in time with his own.

---

---

Yes, this _is_ the **last** chapter. Yes, there _is_ an **epilogue**. It's kind of sad to see a story end; one that I've been working on for eight months total. Oh, the epilogue is finished, I'm just not putting it up today. I want to think if there is anything else I should put on it. I've got some pictures I have to go get taken (goody) I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter. Look for the epilogue, it'll be up tomorrow (the 2nd). And, check out my bio so you can email me and tell me which story I should write next because...now that I have this one complete, I need another to start on. Thanks for all the great reviews!!


	22. Epilogue

**_The Arrangement_******

**Epilogue**

_Nine Years Later_

"Mom!"

"Coming!" Selina yelled, hurrying into her office and glancing at her two eldest children. "What?"

"Kei's being mean," Christine complained, tossing her brown hair behind her shoulders as she pouted. Her green eyes were wide as she looked at her mother

"Kei?" Selina sighed, leaning against her desk.

"She said I was stupid," he retorted, snorting in anger. His own blue eyes resembled Kaiba's when he was firing someone – cold and narrow. His cinnamon hair was cut neatly, but still refused to remain in one place.

Selina sighed once more, closing her eyes. "Both of you need to apologize to each other." It was the same routine – one of the twins would start something, and Selina would be called, only to have them apologize and go on like everything was fine.

"Mommy," a quiet voice called, causing her to open her eyes and smile down at her youngest daughter.

"Yes Mina?" she asked, scooping her up into her arms.

"Uncle Moki is chasing me," the four year old complained, snuggling in her mother's arms as her mother cast a skeptical glance to her brother-in-law.

Mokuba shrugged, plopping down on the couch and in-between the twins. At twenty-three, he had trimmed his hair, but his black locks still fell to his shoulders. His violet eyes had grown to become much like Kaiba's, but they always shone with a joy for life. At the moment, he was a student in the university, busily studying medicine; he had two semesters left to complete before his internship at the hospital began. Of course, he had the week off due to the building being repainted.

"You had better not terrorize my children while I'm gone," she warned.

"Ah, come on Seline, it's not like I hurt her. Right Mina?"

Mina frowned, turning to face her uncle. "You were scary."

"I don't see how you plan on making your patients like you," Selina laughed, placing her little girl down and heading behind her desk.

"Mom," another voice called, capturing Selina's attention once more.

"Yes Riko?" she asked, staring at her seven year old son.

He scratched his head, causing his cinnamon chestnut hair to fall slightly over his dark green eyes. "I though you and Dad were leaving?"

"Well, I didn't know everyone was in a hurry for me to leave."

"I want you to stay Mommy," Mina said, scurrying over to her mother and grasping her leg.

"I'll be home in a few days, don't worry. Besides, you have Uncle Mokuba, and—"

"But Uncle Moki is scary," the little girl whined, her eyes watering.

"Mina, I'm hurt," Mokuba pouted, looking at the little girl who resembled Selina in both hair and eyes.

Mina slowly walked over to her uncle and climbed up on his lap. "I sorry Uncle Moki."

Mokuba chuckled, hugging the girl and smiling at Selina. "See, we'll be fine."

"Sorry I'm late!" a feminine voice called through the door as a young girl, no more than sixteen, entered the crowded office.

"Sakura, I was afraid you wouldn't make it," Selina smiled, walking up to her very young friend and hugging her.

Mokuba glanced at the girl, his eyes scanning her face. He couldn't help but get the feeling that he knew her from somewhere. A slight blush formed on his cheeks as he found her bright green eyes glancing at him.

"I'm Sakura," she said, sticking her hand out to Mokuba.

"I'm—"

"I know who you are. You're in my neuroscience class at the university," she interrupted, shaking his hand and grinning.

"I…am?"

"Sakura tested out of high school _very_ early," Selina explained.

"I'm exploring medicine right now; my father is a doctor," she shrugged, tucking her strawberry hair behind her ears.

"Ah," Mokuba said, nodding his head briefly. "Do you work here or something?"

"Sakura is going to help you watch my children while Seto and I are gone."

"You don't trust me?"

"No."

Mokuba shrugged, his eyes traveling to Sakura's. "Could be fun."

"Selina, I'm so glad I caught you before you left!" Tea exclaimed, rushing into the office, her two year old snuggled in her arms.

"Hey Tea," she said, smiling at her friend, and ruffling the little boy's tri-colored hair.

"I was planning on bringing Naoko to visit Kei tomorrow, but I wanted to make sure it was still okay," Tea explained.

"Sure, now go. You don't want to be late for your appointment."

Tea grinned, hurrying from the room. Yugi would be waiting for her in the lobby and would then take her to the doctor for her checkup. His game shop was doing extraordinarily well, and had expanded. This success was partially due to Kaiba Corporation's support and endorsement.

"Are things _always_ this crazy around here?" Sakura asked, raising a brow.

"Yes," Selina answered, finding her way to her chair. "Especially since there were no classes today, so all my children are here."

"I see my family is all here," a cool voice called from the door.

"Daddy!" Mina called, rushing to her father and beating the three other children.

"I think I'm loved," Kaiba joked, scooping the little girl in his arms while patting his other children on the head. He slowly entered the office, his eyes focused on Selina. Her hair had grown much longer over the years, and her figure never changed due to her running all over the place on account of their children. And here she was, two months pregnant. This time, Kaiba had put his foot down and demanded they take a vacation. After all, they _had_ been married ten years.

"You _are_," Selina smiled softly, her eyes gazing lovingly into his dark, navy eyes. Once so cold and icy, now they were always full of warmth whenever he was around his family. Although he was a loving father, he was still very stern, but all their children looked up to him. His hair had remained the same, but was already gaining some light gray hairs – more than likely, due to their children.

"That's so gross!" Kei exclaimed, wrinkling his nose.

Kaiba chuckled at his eldest son, and eldest child by ten minutes. "Just wait a few more years, you won't think it's so gross," he commented, winking suggestively at his wife.

"Dad, please," Christine said, looking away from her parents.

"We should go," Selina grinned, standing from her chair and gliding over to her husband.

Kaiba slowly placed Mina in Mokuba's lap once more, his eyes narrowing at his brother. "You keep a good watch on my children. I _will_ know if there's anything wrong; I know every scar they have already and there had better not be any extra," he warned.

"Relax Kaiba, I've got this under control," Sakura cut in, bringing Kaiba's narrowed eyes to her.

"Keep an eye on all of them, especially that one," he said, nodding at his brother.

Sakura giggled, taking Mina from her uncle and tickling the little girl. "Don't worry. Go, have fun. You two deserve it."

"Kei, come here a minute," Kaiba said, watching his son obey quietly. He placed his hand on his back and slowly led him from the room.

"What is it Dad?" the nine year old asked quietly.

Kaiba grinned at his son's face, squatting so he was close to eye-level with him. "Your mother said she got a call from your teacher."

"I didn't do anything, Miss Serenity likes me," he protested, his eyes growing.

Selina hid her laugh as she closed her eyes. That's right, Serenity was his teacher. She had left the daycare after she and Duke had their first child, and soon became a teacher at the elementary school. Their daughter was Riko's best friend.

"We're meeting with her, and the principal," Kaiba went on, making the news sound terrible. "And, you may be moving up a grade."

Kei's eyes widened as he looked at his father, relief washing through him. "I thought it was going to be bad," he said.

Kaiba chuckled, patting him on his shoulder and standing up. "We're proud of you Seto," he said, using his son's first name, instead of the abbreviated version of his second name which everyone had taken to call him.

Kei grinned cheekily at his father, hugged his mother, and hurried back into the office.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was excited," Selina said, leaning into Kaiba's frame as he led her to the elevator.

"He's a Kaiba, he hides it well."

Selina giggled, turning to face him as they waited for the elevator. "And what about you?"

"I'm a Kaiba."

"Are you?"

Kaiba smirked, shaking his head. "I love you."

Selina grinned, her eyes looking up and giving the impression that she was thinking. "Yeah, I love you too," she teased, accepting his light kiss.

"So, this Sakura girl, how old is she?"

"Much too young for you. And I would kill you if you cheated on me."

"I never would."

"She's sixteen. And, I know."

"Hmm," Kaiba closed his eyes briefly before turning to look at his wife. "Not too young for Mokuba."

Selina laughed, lightly hitting his arm. "I don't think she's interested."

"You never know. Mokuba _does_ need a—"

"He's only twenty-three Seto."

"Only? I was married at twenty-two."

Selina shook her head, stepping into the elevator. "Your point? She's only sixteen, there are seven years between them."

"Doesn't matter. I give it this week. When we come back, they'll be dating."

"And when did you become the dating expert?"

"When I married you and fell in love," Kaiba shrugged, wrapping his arms around his wife.

Selina sighed, leaning into his arms and closing her eyes. "Sakura is _really_ smart Seto."

"All the more reason they should date."

"You're hopeless Seto Kaiba," she said, shaking her head.

"Yes, I am hopeless. But I have you."

"I love you," she whispered, wrapping her own arms around him.

"I'm glad."

"Where are we going anyways?"

"A cruise," Kaiba smirked, kissing her forehead lightly.

Selina smiled, leaning close to him as they exited the elevator.

"Hey, Kaiba, I meant to ask you something!" a man called, his blonde hair waving behind him as he ran up to the couple.

"What is it Wheeler?"

"When you said to go ahead with production, did you mean to start it today, even though you'll be gone?" Joey asked, running a hand through his shaggy blonde mane. A few years earlier, Kaiba had moved Joey from his position in _The Underground_ to his offices, and he became highly involved in the business. Although he would never admit it, Kaiba approved of many of Joey's ideas, and found his different approaches to business good marketing for his company.

"Yeah, go ahead. If there's problems, talk to Devlin."

Joey nodded, turning away and hurrying the way he came. His marriage to Mai was wonderful, and they had two children of their own, as well as one they had adopted with the help of Tristan's wife. Tristan had married his girlfriend from England, and they too, had three children. Two years earlier, they moved to England, and Tristan joined her father's law firm.

"Are we ever going to get out of here?" Selina laughed lightly as they made their way through the front room of the daycare.

"I'll fire anyone else who hinders us."

"Hey, Seto, wait up," Mokuba called.

"Too bad he doesn't work for you," Selina whispered, turning to face Mokuba, and finding her children and Sakura with him.

"We thought we'd see you two off from down here," she explained, holding Mina in her arms.

"You be nice to her Mokuba," Seto warned quietly, sliding his arm around Selina's waist. "We'll be back in four days. If anyone misbehaves…" he trailed off, letting the warning linger in the air.

Ten minutes later, Kaiba and Selina were in the limo, which was on it's way to the coast, where a cruise liner was waiting for them.

"Will they be okay Seto?" Selina asked softly as she snuggled in his strong arms. This was the first time she'd be away from their children for more than a few hours.

"They'll be fine. Roland is there, as well as seven others they don't know a thing about," Kaiba smirked, closing his eyes lightly.

"Did I tell you how much I love you?"

"Yes, but tell me again."

"I love you Seto."

Kaiba smiled. "And you know I love you."

Selina smiled tenderly, snuggling closer in his arms and allowing herself to fall into a peaceful sleep while the limo headed for it's destination three hours away. She had never imagined her life could be so wonderful, so perfect. But she was married to a man who loved her, with four children and one on the way; and at times, she would find herself question if her life was more of a dream.

Kaiba watched her quietly, a gentle smile on his face. Who knew that one woman could change him so much; starting with an emotion he never knew existed. She had given him more than he could have ever asked for – more than he ever knew existed. She was his life, the greatest priority and passion he had. He closed his eyes, listening to her gentle breathing. Who knew that he would find life's _rarest_ jewel in something as _common_ as an arrangement.

---

---

---

Alright, that's it. The very, **very** end of the story. I thank everyone for the kind and wonderful reviews that gave me the encouragement to finally finish this thing. You guys rock! Now, since this is completely over, I need something new to write...and I have about seven different ideas (all of which you can find on my bio page). Just give me an email or instant message me on MSN (it's the same as my email).

I hope you all have enjoyed this story; I know I enjoyed writing it. Be looking out for my new story...whenever I write the first chapter and decide to post it. And now, I will relax and find more stories to add to my read list. Ja ne!


End file.
